Didn't think I would see you again
by Falling.Through.Wonderland
Summary: Kurt & Blaine, instant childhood best friends, until they don't see each other for 10 years, High School is tough but now they have eachother again, but whose Aiden? and why cant Blaine say those 3 little words? Bit Dramatic but fluffy, Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

'**Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well hello, this is my first Glee fan fic that I am caring to post, I have a plan for this one as well :D**

**This is an eventual Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**So the Summary is basically this: Kurt and Blaine, Instant best friends, until one day when they don't see each other for over ten years. Now Kurts in High School and Sue has some business for him at Dalton Academy, What happens when Kurt see's Blaine again? (I suck at summaries)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**Sincerely, Falling. Through .Wonderland (Formally jack4ianto09 - Change in Pen name does not mean change in my love for the characters.)**

_**THEN**_

_Kurt sat in his seat, colouring the fairy the teacher had given him for the afternoon. As he sat there doing his best to stay in the lines, the rest of his kindergarten class were moving around him, laughing and exchanging crayons, none of them really spoke to him._

_He knew most of them didn't like the way he dressed, but his mum had told him not to listen to what they said anyway._

_He felt a little tap on his shoulders and when he looked up he saw the most pretty eyes he'd ever seen they were a pretty light brown colour. The little boy he was staring at had a lot of black curly hair and a really kind smile._

"_Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine reached his hand out to Kurt._

_Kurt smiled and took the hand "I'm Kurt Hummel"_

"_Do you want to be friends?"_

_Kurt smiled "Best Friends, Do you want to borrow my crayons?"_

"_Yeah, I'd like that"_

_Blaine joined Kurt at his table; he picked up a pink crayon and started to work on his butterfly._

"_I like pink" Blaine said with a slight smile._

_Kurt looked at him analysing the small boy._

"_That's good Blaine, Pink goes with your eyes."_

"_Thanks Kurt, I like your eyes, They are all pretty. They look uber nice with your bow"_

_Kurt looked down and saw his bow tie and smiled wildly._

"_You like my clothes?"_

_Blaine smiled back._

"_Everyone should dress like you."_

"_Its nearly home time everyone, start packing up the crayons and grab your coats" The teacher said joyfully._

_The children turned all they're attention to the teacher "Yes Miss Collins"_

_Kurt looked around and saw his mother standing by the coat rack holding his promised Friday cookie._

_He ran up to her and gave her a big hug._

"_Oh sweet heart, you better go pack up and then we will talk all about your day" She said with a warm comforting voice._

"_Mummy, can I have my cookie to share with my friend?" Kurt looked up at his mother with his puppy dog eyes._

"_Well I did promise you a cookie every Friday so here you go" She handed him the choc chip cookie that was bigger than his hand, kissed him on the cheek and he ran back to Blaine._

"_Blaine! Blaine!" he cried._

_Blaine turned around in his seat and Kurt was holding a half a cookie out to him._

"_Want some cookie?"_

_Blaine smiled wide. "I really would" Blaine took the offered half and bit a big chunk out of it. Kurt laughed._

"_No silly, you don't eat it like that, My mummy says that if you eat it slowly it lasts longer and tastes so much better."_

_Blaine smiled around the mouthful and once he had swallowed he looked at Kurt and grinned._

"_This is the best cookie I have ever had I mean ever"_

"_Does your Mummy not make you cookies for Friday?"_

"_My Mummy works a lot and she doesn't like cooking" Blaine frowned._

_Kurt could see he was sad so he put his half of the cookie aside and gave Blaine a hug, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and squeezed._

_When they detached Kurt looked at him._

"_I'm going to call you Blainey-Bear cause you gave me a bear hug"_

"_I like that" Blaine said._

"_Well if your Mummy doesn't make you cookies you can just share mine every Friday"_

"_That's really nice Kurt"_

_The bell rang. "I have to go Blainey-Bear" Kurt smiled and they shared another hug._

_*****************************KLAINE*******************************_

_When Kurt got home that afternoon he had nearly talked his mothers ear off, explaining his day in thorough detail._

_He waited in excitement for his Dad to come home, when Burt came through the door Kurt came running and jumped into his Dads arms._

"_Hey Scooter, have a good day at school?"_

"_Oh daddy, good doesn't even cover it" Burt put his son down and walked over to his wife, Elizabeth. _

_She smiled at him "Kurt's made a friend"_

"_Mummy he's my BEST friend" Kurt said._

"_Oh that's wonderful Kurt, come sit down and tell me all about it." Burt said sharing a smile with Lizzie._

_Burt sat down in his recliner and watched as Kurt started his account._

_Kurt explained the sharing of crayons and the declarations of friendship._

"_-and he is the cutest boy in the whole school Daddy!" _

_Burt looked up at his wife she smiled and shrugged._

_Burt turned back to his son and smiled._

"_He has such pretty eyes and he liked my bow tie and Daddy his hair is so dark and curly its so nice and fluffy. He looks like Prince Eric. He said his mummy works a lot and doesn't make him a cookie for Friday. Mummy can you make an extra cookie so I can share with Blainey-Bear"_

_Lizzie smiled at her son "Of course sweetheart but for now can you go play? Burt, Honey can you give me a hand in the kitchen."_

"_Yes Mummy"_

_Burt got up and joined his wife in the kitchen._

"_So I guess we know what this means" Burt said once he got inside the kitchen._

"_Burt, honey, we've known for a long time"_

"_I know" Burt sighed._

"_And we love him no less, he is our son no matter whom he chooses to date."_

"_Always" Burt smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth._

"_Now go and play princesses with our son" She said as she whipped him with the tea towel._

_*****************************KLAINE******************************_

_The next school day during lunch break Dave Karofsky and his friend Azimio Adams walked up to Kurt on the playing field and pushed him over. Kurt looked up at them with tears in his eyes. _

"_You going to be a cry baby" Azimio taunted._

"_Nah Z he's a girl" Karofsky laughed, well he laughed until he ended up on the ground too._

_When Kurt looked up again Blaine was standing where Karofsky was before, he was glaring at Azimio._

"_You two are very mean people; leave my best friend alone, he done nothing to hurt no one"_

_Blaine offered Kurt a hand to get up, Kurt took it and soon both boys were walking away in the direction of the bathroom, hands still connected._

_*****************************KLAINE******************************_

_The boys were inseparable, going everywhere together, until home time that is, they spoke all day, practiced their reading together, and when the music class started, they practiced songs together._

_Every Friday Lizzie would bring in two cookies for the boys and they would spend time just eating them together._

_Later in the year the school put on a production of 'The Little Mermaid'; to be fair the staff held auditions and come the night Kurt and Blaine made a wonderful Ariel and Eric._

_Elizabeth came to watch the show, recording it for her memory box._

_Back stage Kurt picked at his dress, they had to go back onstage to sing the final song and this time he had to sing all the words not just parts._

_Blaine came and stood next to him. "Are you okay Kurt?"_

"_I'm scared Blainey-Bear, what if I forget the words, like in practise?"_

"_You wont forget, your going to be perfect" Blaine smiled._

"_Thanks Blainey-Bear" Kurt said turning and giving Blaine a hug._

"_I don't know about you but I can't wait to bow"_

"_Blainey-Bear I'm not going to bow, I'm going to Kurtsie"_

"_I like that, Kurtsie" Blaine smiled._

"_Mummy made us a double batch of cookies for tonight"_

"_I really can't wait for tonight to finish" _

"_Why's that Blainey-Bear" _

_Blaine smiled slightly and then leaned in and tickled Kurt "because I'm going to eat them all"_

_Kurt laughed uncontrollably "Your like the cookie monster"_

_Kurt went on stage and sung beautifully and Blaine and Kurt sat backstage and ate nearly a dozen cookies. _

_*****************************KLAINE******************************_

_It was late May 2000, the boys were in grade 1, when Blaines dad came to pick him up, Bradley Anderson watched his boy from the side lines, he watched him play with Kurt._

_Bradley Anderson was always disliked for his pride, and one thing that was stronger then his personal pride was the pride he held for his family._

_So when Blaine gave Kurt a hug and kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye Bradley was outraged, it was only understandable that he pull his Son from that school at once and send him to early boarding camp._

*****************************KLAINE******************************

NOW

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley, reaching his locker he adjusted his bowtie in the mirror smiling as it was yet again perfect; He frowned as he thought about why he wore bowties and what today was, the anniversary of two things.

It was over a decade ago but it still hurt, his only friend disappearing off the face of the earth never to return again, _probably doesn't even remember me_. If the day hadn't already been bad enough Lizzie had left him the same day the following year _probably best, she shouldn't of have to have dealt with me_ Kurt slammed his locker shut and stood for a moment to calm himself.

He felt the hot white pain before he acknowledged what happened. He heard the faint slurs of 'Fag' and variants of and he knew it had been Karofsky. He could feel the warm trickle of blood seep from his head and the dull ache in his right cheek. This was going to be a bad one. Kurt looked around for a nice face but no one was there, He pushed himself off the ground and as he stood Azimio walked pass.

"Gonna cry Kurtsie?" He taunted.

Kurt glared at him "Don't call me that!" he yelled, everyone was looking at him.

"Come on take a picture it will last longer, If you take it now then it should reach the school blog by noon, think of the headlines, 'Fag gets beat'" He wasn't sure when he started crying but he was. Someone had snapped a photo and he expected it was that worm Jacob Ben Israel.

Arms wound around him and pulled him from the halls. He opened his weeping eyes long enough to see his Sue Sylvester standing there, he was surprised at the affection she had shown him.

"Go clean your self up Porcelain and meet me in my office in 15 minutes, you and I have business to discuss" Well she almost cared.

He walked off to the bathroom, frowning as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He washed his face, took out his first aid kit and cleaned the blood away, inspecting his wound noting it had started to heal already.

He took two panadol, fixed his hair, applied some conceallor to his forming bruise and he was perfect once again.

He made his way to Sue Sylvester's office ignoring the looks from everyone in the hall.

As he entered her office, Sue was seated behind her desk issuing for him to take a seat.

"Would you care to explain your outburst?"

"I'm sorry Coach but today is the ten year anniversary of my Mothers death, I'm just upset."

"Understandable. Now to the business; As you know I am the head of the arts faculty or something and as the leader I get updated on everything, Now William told me your glee clubs competition just before he went off to tame the elves in his hair with some more radiator oil"

Kurt looked at her, his mouth slightly open, will her feud with Mr. Shue's hair ever end?

"What I want you to do Porcelain is break in to one of the schools and steal their glee clubs set list" She smiled maliciously.

"But Coach Sylvester, don't you hate us? Why would you aid us to win?"

"Your glee club has developed a reputation. Your reputation is affecting my image. See where I'm going?"

"You get what you want and what do I get? I could be expelled"

"Don't worry about being expelled or fined or what ever I can have Figgin's shaking in his seat with one word" She smiled again over her power "-And the school I'm sending you too I think you will find most agreeable"

He looked at the name and the brief description that Sue handed him, the three words that shone out for him was 'No Bullying Policy'

Yes, He will find this most agreeable.

"I'll do it"

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review and please be gentle, again this is my first Glee Fic.**

**Au Revoir**

**- Falling. Through .Wonderland**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 2**

**A/N: Well hello, I am so happy with the response for chapter 1 but seriously over 50 Story alerts and only 4 reviews, not that I am not grateful, but please I want to know what you think especially about baby Klaine :D**

**I am sorry for the slight delay, its been a sad week, I had to get my child hood cat put down on Tuesday and I just hadn't been in the mood to write.**

**This chapter is a little bit angsty but come one who doesn't love a little angst now and then.**

**Also a warning, There is a religous reference in this and lets just say that its a little offensive.**

**Any who here you go **

**This is an eventual Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine, Instant best friends, until one day when they don't see each other for over ten years. Now Kurts in High School and Sue has some business for him at Dalton Academy, What happens when Kurt see's Blaine again? (I suck at summaries)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

NOW

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie, it's a brand new day.

With a glance to his calendar he took note of the date, today marked the day he had to say goodbye to Kurt all of those years ago.

Yeah, he had a great bunch of friends now and he enjoyed their company, he did, but he knew very well that they wouldn't of given him the time of day had he not been able to sing.

It was only the other day he had sat down with Wes and David and told them all about Kurt and how he missed him still. At first they laughed and then Wes told him '_Blaine, you're seventeen, its time to move on man_'

Maybe they were right, maybe it is about time for him to get over his child hood but there was this feeling in the back of his mind that told him that he wasn't going to meet anyone else like Kurt.

He distinctly remembered telling his father a similar thing over 2 years ago...

_'Dad I like boys' Blaine said to his father one night, the man in question was seated in his arm chair by the fire in their Ohio house, a certainly smaller house in comparison to the others they owned but out of all 9 Blaine always felt most at home in this one._

_'Well son of course you do boys make great friends' Bradley Anderson responded, his left hand bringing his sixth scotch of the night to his lips._

_'No dad you don't understand, I like boys more then girls I always have'_

_Bradleys right hand grips the sofa seats arm and his teeth grind. 'Well your not old enough to know what you want' he responded, placing his now empty scotch glass on the table._

_'Dad I am 15 turning 16 soon I know what I like and dislike the same way you knew at my age' Blaine challanged._

_'Blaine Anthony Anderson I want you to listen now and you listen well, I have no son that is a filthy faggot' Bradley said, his jaw locked in a defiant gesture._

_Blaine shed one tear 'Then I guess you don't have a son'_

_'Don't you disrespect me boy, your under my roof you hear?' _

_'Yeah I hear you but what has respecting you gotten me huh? A summer of acting straight, dozens of psychiatrists that were supposed to straighten me out, news flash dad Im gay but you knew that. Youve known for a long time, ever since you ripped me out of a school and away from clearly the only friend I've ever had' Blaine said standing from his seat using his hand to accompany his monologue. _

_'You were seven years old friendship didn't mean anything'_

_'__ It meant it to me Dad! You know nothing, Kurt and I were like brothers we were that close'_

_ 'I told you never to mention that boy again' _

_'Why Dad? Because Kurt and I were close or because your faith believes homosexuals are wrong that my sexual orientation is going to sentence me to hell, like it makes me less of a man' Blaine said, a stream of tears running down his face._

_Bradley stood from his seat, swaying a little from the alcohol intoxicating his body '__Man shall not lie with men the same way he does with women' _

_'Yeah who said that? because you know what he was probably batting for the other team aswell'_

_'Your getting over the top boy!' _

_'Yeah and your letting your ignorance blind you from what is right!'_

_Blaine felt the sting in his right eye as he achknowledged his father's blow._

There was a loud knock on his door and it brought him back to reality.

"Oi Blaine, stop primping and get a move on, we have Sociology in ten minutes!" Came David's voice.

Blaine smiled, grabbed his bag and opened his door "Don't get you knickers in a twist David, Nichols isn't going to fail us"

Half way through Sociology he received a text 'Emergency Warbler meeting free period'.

*******************************KLAINE******************************

"ORDER!" came Wes' voice, _oh here we go_, Blaine pushed the door open and everyone looked at him.

"Well Hello boys"

"Junior Member Blaine Anderson you sir are late"

Blaine looked at Wes.

"I know Wes, I'm sorry, Nichols kept me late"

"Please be seated we have a lot to discuss"

Blaine closed the door behind him and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"We have the matter of the school population to discuss" Wes said addressing everyone in the room.

"-They want more from us, they're bored, we need to put faith into the student body, The Panel is ready to accept ideas"

Hands flew up, including Blaine's.

"Junior Member Blaine Anderson you have the floor"

Blaine stood up.

"I propose a flash mob in the common room"

The room murmured and Wes brought his gavel down hard, quieting the voices around him.

"Junior Member Blaine Anderson, you may be seated-" Wes said and Blaine did exactly as he was told as even he knew not to cross Wes and his gavel.

"-Now myself and the other council members will discuss this matter outside"

Blaine sighed, they always did this and came back in agreement of what he had already said.

He waited as always; the room was silent the only sound was quiet breathing and the chirp and scatter of Pavarotti the resident canary.

The double doors opened and all attention turned to the three council members who made their way over to their table.

Wes looked out to everyone "The council has spoken and come to the executive decision that we will take Junior Member Blaine Andersons proposal and perform an apparent impromptu performance in the junior common room"

Blaine nodded, he was right, sometimes it did annoy him that it was up to him to come up with ideas.

So because of him, the Warblers were going to perform 'Teenage Dream' later in the day for to students of Dalton Academy.

After the meeting had closed he begun going through the motions as if everything was normal but he had a feeling in the back of his mind that everything was not normal today, not normal at all.

It would be just before 1PM that he was proven once again, correct.

*******************************KLAINE******************************

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. _I've done reasonably good_, he thought to himself, noting how his outfit would let him blend in at Dalton Academy.

His phone chimed announcing a message from Mercedes, it read: 'Boo, where are you?' Kurt smiled he would tell her later but for the time being he just sent her a text letting her know he was fine.

He typed the academies address in to his GPS and hit the road.

He had a lot to think about as he drove…

'_Mummy are we there yet?'_

_Lizzie smiled, she'd been planning this trip to the park with Kurt ever since she saw him perform on stage,__ it was a special treat for him, if only she hadn't been getting sick like she was. _

_Today was a good day, knock on wood and by George she was going to take her son to the park._

'_Kurt, sweetie, we will be there in just a few moments'_

'_YAY!' Kurt cried from the back._

'_Y__our Aunt Mildred is meeting us there' _

'_Oh'_

'_Be nice Kurt, she travelled a long way to see you'_

'_But she smells funny'_

_Lizzie smiled, if only he knew what that smell was._

_They arrived at the park and, Elizabeth's older sister walk over to them._

'_Oh Lizzie your looking well' She said whilst placing a peck on either side of Elizabeth's face._

'_You to Millie'_

_Mildred looked down and noticed Kurt 'Oh Kurt, dear, look how big you've grown'_

_Kurt wrapped his arm around Lizzie's leg pulling his mummy tight._

'_Hi Aunt Millie' he said with a shy smile._

_The three of them wandered over to the playground, Kurt ran over and started climbing up the way to the slide, when he looked up his eyes landed on his best friend._

'_BLAINY-BEAR!' he cried, his arms flinging off the side bars, ruining his balance, he felt himself falling backwards, until Blaine grabbed him and pulled him up._

'_Hey Kurtsie'_

'_You just saved my life! My hero'_

'_What are you doing at the park?'_

'_My Aunt Millie wanted to see me so my mummy took me here to see her'_

'_My Nanny took me out for the day'_

'_That's nice; do you want to meet my Aunt Millie?'_

_Blaine smiled 'I'd love that'_

'_But first we need to go down the slide'_

_Blaine looked down, 'But it's a long way down'_

_Kurt took Blaine's hand 'its okay, we'll go together'_

_Blaine smiled wide and listened closely as Kurt instructed him to sit down first so Kurt could go behind him._

'_Kurt, I'm scared'_

'_Its okay Blainey-bear-' Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle '-I've got you'_

_Kurt pushed off and the two went whizzing down the slide with cries of joy._

_They climbed off with great big smiles on their faces and they made their way to Kurt's Mum._

'_Well hello Blaine' Lizzie said as they got close._

'_Aunt Millie' Kurt said, approaching the woman shyly 'this is my best friend Blaine'_

'_Oh sweetness that is just wonderful' Millie said with a flamboyant wave of her arms._

'_Kurtsie, she's all scary like__ and she smells funny' Blaine whispered, Kurt burst out laughing._

'_Young Master Blaine!' A woman's voice called and Blaine turned around to see his nanny issuing him over._

'_I'm sorry Kurtsie but I have to go__' _

_Kurt pouted 'Do you have to?'_

'_Maria gets mad when I don't listen'_

'_, bye bye Blainey-Bear'_

'_Bye Kurtsie' The pair shared a hug and Blaine ran off to his Nanny, leaving Kurt with his Mum and Aunt._

'_Aunt Millie, do you like my Blainey-Bear?'_

_His Aunt looked a slight bit taken back before she said 'He seems very nice dear'_

'_One day he's going to be my best boy friend'_

'_Yes Boys are nice friends'_

'_No silly Millie he is going to be my best BOY friend' he said putting emphasis on __the word boy._

'_I'm not sure I understand Kurt'_

'_Well Mummy has Daddy and when I'm a big boy I'm going to have Blaine'_

_His Aunt looked positively scandalized__ 'Kurt, One thing I am going to teach you is that Boys do not be with other boys, boys be with girls and that's final'_

Kurt made a left and frowned at his memory of Aunt Mildred whom ironically enough came out of the closet as a Lesbian a year after his Mum passed.

As Kurt pulled into Dalton Academy, his breath was taken away, he had seen a few amazing things in his life but if he was being honest Dalton Academy topped them all.

He checked his appearance in the mirror and smiled as it was perfect, "Well Kurt Hummel, this is your last chance to back out" he said to himself in the mirror.

With a deep breath, he opened his car door; making his way in Kurt tried to keep his face neutral, he felt like he was walking in a mansion, _this place is unbelievable_.

He made his way down the stairs flanked heavily by students either side of him. A student went running past him and he grabbed the boys arm. "Excuse me? Sorry I'm new her - Blaine?"

**A/N I'm sorry kids for leaving it like that but I need to keep you interested ****:P**** Please oh Please review I need them they really are my Muse. Also I have a short rough outline of how this story is going to go but please if you have requests or suggestions please send them my way. Also I'm hoping to get the next chapter done before school goes back. **

**Again, please Review, maybe I can convince Lizzie into making you a cookie if you do.**

**Au Revoir**

**Falling. Through. Wonderland.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't Think I would see you again- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Heya Kidylywinks! So school went back and that's all fun, Just letting you know that I'm basing Blaine's subjects and teachers according to my schedule :P It's easier to write what he's learning and stuff **

**This Chapter is a little bit longer so YAY.**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed, they are so great. Cookies to all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an eventual Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Previously:**

He made his way down the stairs flanked heavily by students either side of him. A student went running past him and he grabbed the boys arm. "Excuse me? Sorry I'm new here - Blaine?"

**NOW**

"Oh My Goodness, Kurt?" Blaine said, transfixed and shocked all at once just by the appearance of his old friend.

Kurt's jaw had dropped slightly, his mouth slightly a gape, he had always tried to imagine what Blaine would look like now, but he had never imagined him as beautiful as the boy before him.

"Kurt, for years, I imagined seeing you again and now you're here but I have somewhere I have to be"

Kurt barely registered what Blaine had said his mouth still open.

"Come with me" Blaine announced before he grabbed Kurt's hand and ran down a seemingly hidden corridor, Kurt smiled, he had his best friend back.

As they ran Kurt's smile grew wider, he kept thinking that if his life was a movie script it would now say 'Insert slow motion music here', he let out a slight chuckle.

"Kurt, I have to go do something now _please_ stay put" Blaine said as they reached the end of the corridor, Kurt could hear traces of students yabbering.

"Blaine, I'm shocked, not a baby"

"I can't believe it's you" Blaine said before running into the room where the voices were coming from.

Kurt never liked being told to be still, so naturally he followed Blaine, hearing the sound of singing, he peeped around the door and smiled when he saw Blaine surrounded by other young boys that were creating the a Capella sound for… 'Teenage Dream'?

Blaine started singing and Kurt smiled wider, _he's better then any other memory, _Kurt slowly creeped into the room, trying to keep secret, the student body didn't seem to like that, forcing him to stand centre, facing the singing Blaine.

Through the whole song Blaine kept full eye contact on Kurt and boy, did Kurt feel special. When the song finished, everyone had surrounded Blaine, trying to talk to him, but Blaine kept eye contact, moving through the crowd to Kurt, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

They ended up in some kind of cafeteria… inside the school _This school just keeps getting better and better._

Blaine looked at Kurt "What type of Coffee do you get?"

Kurt smiled dreamily, he still couldn't believe he'd found Blaine "Low fat Mocha" he finally said.

"Okay, find a seat I'll be back" Blaine said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Kurt wandered over to a seat and sat, still delirious.

*****************************KLAINE******************************

Blaine walked up to the counter to order his and Kurt's coffee, _holy crap, Kurt's really here_, Blaine calmed his breathing again before ordering and standing to the side.

This whole thing was really unreal, His childhood friend from Lima turns up at his school in Westerville the same day as the anniversary of they're separation.

Blaine was truthfully finding it hard to stay calm, he wanted to jump up and down and do some crazy happy dance to no music in particular_, oh lord music,_ Singing Katy Perry was hard when he had other things on his mind.

_The teacher came walking in with a tray of little milk cartons for everyone, Blaine and Kurt lined up with everyone else waiting to get their milk._

_It was a Friday after noon and Kurt was eagerly waiting for his mummy to turn up so he could have his cookie with Blaine. The boy in question leaned over and whispered in his ear 'Kurtsie, do you know who that man is over there?' Blaine pointed over to the corner by the door._

_Kurt went to look but Blaine stopped him 'No don't look we don't want to look suspeetious' Kurt nodded understanding what Blaine meant._

_They were handed their Milks and straws and they wandered over to their table, Kurt looked over to where Blaine had pointed earlier and saw…_

'_Daddy!' Kurt cried running off into the direction of his dad, whom kneeled to be at Kurt's level._

_Burt pulled his son into a hug 'Hey scooter'_

'_Where's Mummy?'_

_Burt frowned 'She had to go to the doctor for a check up' Burt hated telling his son the truth but he also hated lying to he figured if he evaded the truth it would be okay._

_Blaine had wandered over to where they were standing, 'This must be Blaine' Burt said to Kurt who turned to see Blaine, he smiled and pulled his friend over._

'_Yeah Daddy, This is Blainey-Bear, Blainey-Bear this is my Daddy'_

_Blaine reached his hand out to Burt 'Nice to meet you sir' He said, Burt shook his hand._

'_Its nice to meet you too Blaine, oh Kurt your mum sent me here with strict orders' Burt said reaching into his pocket and puling out two cookies wrapped in cling wrap._

'_Yay!' Kurt cried 'Thank you Daddy' he grabbed the cookies from Burt's hand._

'_I'm going to go grab our milk Blainey-bear' Kurt said, Blaine nodded._

'_So you're Blaine, Kurt talks about you all the time' Burt said looking at Blaine._

_Blaine smiled 'He does?'_

'_Yeah, kid, he adores you, I need you to do me a favour Blaine'_

_Blaine stood tall 'Of course Mister'_

_Burt smiled 'Good, You see I worry about Kurt I can look after him when he is at home but when he's here I can't, so I need someone to look after Kurt when he's here, can you do that for me kiddo?'_

'_Of course sir'_

'_Please call me Burt, your Kurt's Best friend'_

'_and he's mine Mister Burt'_

_Burt smiled 'I like you kid'_

_Kurt returned a moment after with their milk, the two Hummel's and Blaine sat on the floor and Kurt and Blaine drank their milk and ate their cookies, telling Burt all about their day._

"One Low Fat Mocha and one Medium Drip" came the voice of the Dalton Academy Barista, Blaine accepted the two coffees and made his way over to Kurt.

"Low fat Mocha" Blaine said, sliding the cup over to Kurt, whom mouthed a silent thank you.

They sat in silence for a moment, Blaine hated silence.

"You're looking well"

Kurt smiled "You too, Blaine… What happened to you?"

Blaine put his cup down "Look, Kurt, You know how you plan something out in your head but come the time you have to say it, it never comes out right, that's where I am at the moment"

Blaine clasped his hands on top of the table, twiddling his thumbs, He couldn't think of what to say.

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted.

"It's been so long and it's such a long story"

"Well how about we start from where you disappeared off the face of the earth"

"Kurt, I didn't have a choice, My Dad had me in a boarding school literally straight away, I didn't want to go"

"I didn't know where you went" Kurt said solemnly, any remnants of anger gone replaced with sadness "-I missed you so much"

"I missed you to, I tried looking for you but by the time I was let out of boarding school I had forgotten your last name"

"Blaine, it's okay, I just never thought I would ever see you again, but here you are"

"Yeah here I am" Blaine smiled taking a sip from his drink.

"There's so much I want to know, want to ask, I don't know where to begin"

"Well how about I give you a quick summary, up until I was 12 I went to 'Newton's boarding school for pre-pubescent boys'. Most of the boys there missed their Mum and Dad; it was really no different to being at home for me. I went to a public school after that. I transferred here two years ago, what about you?"

Kurt was so interested in what Blaine was saying that he didn't hear his opening, at first.

"Well I stayed at the same school until High School, in which I went to McKinley High, Its not the best school out there but its local"

"Do you still sing?"

"Always, I'm in the glee club"

"Me to, if you didn't guess" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah what was all that about?"

"Well the Warblers are kind of like legends here and we like to put on performances for the students here"

Kurt smiled, _His glee club is popular, how is that possible, unless…_ "Is everyone here gay?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine laughed, perhaps to hard, "Kurt, this isn't a gay school, like I mean I am, but I doubt the whole school is, most guys in the Warblers have girlfriends"

"Does everyone know?"

"What? That I'm gay? Yeah I think so"

"And they don't discriminate against you, at all?"

"Kurt this school is… amazing, its got this zero tolerance harassment policy that is just so nice everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are"

Kurt could feel himself tearing up, but he ignored it, _this is Blaine, he'll understand._ Blaine looked at him curiously "I take it your having some troubles at school"

Kurt nodded in agreement "I am the only person out of the closet at my school… and I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal that's made it his mission to make my life a living hell… and nobody seems to notice"

Blaine nodded, he knew exactly where Kurt was coming from, he had noticed the conceallor around Kurt's eye and his heart ached and his stomach knotted as he realised what it was hiding.

"I know how you feel" Blaine finally said as he tamed the pit of anger boiling at the bottom of his stomach "-I got taunted at my old school and it really" the pit began fuming again "-pissed me off, I even complained about it to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that no body really cared it was like 'hey if your gay your life's just going to be miserable, sorry, there's nothing we can do about it'" Kurt looked down, he knew exactly where Blaine was coming from, Mr Shuester was like that he day before, after witnessing him be pushed into the lockers by Karofsky.

"So I left-" Blaine continued "I came here" he said indicating the school "-simple as that, So you have two options, I'd love to tell you to just come and enrol her but tuition at Dalton is sorta steep and I know it's not an option for everybody or… you can refuse to be the victim, prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach them"

Kurt was intrigued to say the least "how?"

"Confront 'em call them out, I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up I let bullies chase me away and it is something I really really regret, well except now, because I found you"

"When did you get so wise, Blaine?"

"I was raised by the most amazing woman"

Kurt gave him a watery smile "Your mum"

Blaine laughed openly over what Kurt had said, his chest moving under his blazer Kurt found himself entranced by Blaine's muscles that rippled in response to his laughter.

"No, Kurt, do you remember Maria, my Nanny?"

Kurt grinned "Yeah, of course, she was the one that took you to the park that day I introduced you to my Aunt Mildred"

"Yeah, well Maria basically raised me, she even came to the boarding school to visit me every second weekend in visiting day"

"That's so nice"

"Yeah she was more of a Mum to me than my own Mum"

Kurt felt himself tear up again, _the water works need to stop Kurt! _He berated himself.

"Speaking of Mums, does yours still make the most delicious cookie in the world?"

Kurt tried to hold back the tears, but they had already started to fall.

"Kurt, did I say something wrong?"

Kurt put his coffee cup down "Blaine, My Mum passed away a year after you left"

Before he knew it Blaine had pulled him into his arms and was rubbing his back comfortingly, Kurt's face buried into Blaine's shoulder, Blaine had tears in his eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm sorry she passed and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"

On the other side of the room, two pairs of eyes were watching them from around a corner.

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think he is?"

"Boyfriend maybe"

"Why do you think he's crying?"

"Maybe Blaine broke up with him"

"Or maybe he broke up with Blaine" Wes said solemnly.

They continued watching Blaine and his 'mystery man'.

Back on the other side Kurt moved his head up to look at Blaine "I need to be getting home, I need to make my Dad some dinner"

Blaine nodded and they stood Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand again.

Wes looked at David from there vantage point "They can't of broken up, they're holding hands"

"Do you think he's going to go to his Psychology class today?"

"David, why does that even matter?"

"Because I copy his notes"

Wes smiled then laughed "Haha Noted"

Blaine led Kurt out to the parking lot and Kurt showed him the way to his car, "This is my stop" he said with a small frown.

"Wow is this a navigator?"

"Yeah this is my baby, Dad bought it for me for my sweet sixteen"

"My Dad asked me when I was 14 what type of car I wanted him to get me"

"What did you want?"

Blaine smiled "A pink Cadillac with velvet seats and I got it to well I got that Cadillac, I had to paint it Pink myself"

Kurt laughed "That's amazing but I never picked you for a Jerry Lee Lewis fan"

"You just wait Kurt your going to learn so much around me speaking of which how is you Dad?"

Kurt frowned "A month ago he had a heart attack, he's okay now he's getting a lot better, he complains every day about being refined to a couch, he has a girlfriend now as well and she is such a sweet lady"

"That's so nice to here, that he's getting better that is" Blaine smiled "- now I'm going to give you my number, okay, I just found you, I'm not letting you go again"

They exchanged numbers "Call me if you need me, Kurt"

Kurt giggled a little "This strangely reminds me of the ending of the Labyrinth"

Blaine smiled "Damn, does that make me Hoggle?"

Kurt indicated 'a little bit' with his fingers "Just a little, but don't worry, your nearly as good looking"

Blaine laughed again "I loved that movie"

"Who doesn't? seriously David Bowie in tights who knew he could pull it off"

Blaine laughed "Only you would talk about his fashion sense"

"I really have to head home now"

"Okay-"Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms "Bye Kurt" he said whilst placing a peck on Kurt's quickly redding cheeks.

"Au Revoir Blaine"

Kurt climbed into his car and turned over the engine and pulled out of his spot with another wave to Blaine.

As he reached the edge of the parking lot, he looked back and Blaine was doing some weird dance, Kurt started laughing and reached for his phone.

_To Blaine Anderson:_

_Nice dance, you really should be a choreographer =P_

He watched as Blaine stopped dancing looked at his phone, looked up and smiled.

_To Kurt Hummel:_

_It's my happy dance =D drive safe –B ox_

Kurt's iPhone chimed and he smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Kurt did as he was told and drove home safely as he pulled up in his drive way he grimaced as some of the conceallor around his eye had come off, so he reapplied it and ran inside.

"Dad? Where are you?" He cried when he didn't find his dad on the couch.

"I am just grabbing a glass of juice"

"It better be the guava" Kurt said as he wandered into the kitchen to see his dad pouring the juice, he wandered over and gave his dad a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up kiddo?"

Kurt gave him a wide grin "I found him Dad"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter ****Just wanted to let you know that originally when I first started writing this fic I was only going to do three chapters, however, I like this fic to much to say goodbye now.**

**For those of you who like Baby Kurt and Blaine, any requests? Actually to anyone who likes this fic, do you have any requests to what you want to happen? Other wise I think I am just going to follow the regular glee story line with a few alterations. **

**Please review they make me sooo happy :')**

**Au Revoir **

**Falling. Through. Wonderland**


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much for reviews :D I love you guys. As for the recommendation that I need a beta, My friend has taken over the whole editing for me. So any mistakes now are no longer all my fault.:D**

**Two chapters in two days I call that progress!**

**Okay I will sto yabbering now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Kurt was in his bed looking at Blaine's name on his mobile when his phone started to ring, he read the caller ID and his stomach did a cliché flip _did I accidently press call?_

He took a deep breath and answered the phone _"Hello"_

"_Okay, your going to laugh at me, I accidently called you"_

Kurt did laugh but he was a little sad at the same time, he read about this in

Psychology, mixed emotions and all that Jazz.

"_It's really not funny" _Blaine said, the amusement clear in his voice.

Kurt laughed a little harder _"No, it is"_

"_I was just you know lookingatyournamebeforebed"_

Kurt wasn't sure if he heard him right, was Blaine doing the same thing he was?

"_Say what?"_

"_It's really embarrassing don't make me repeat it"_

Kurt laughed_ "Come on, say it, for me"_

"_Fine! I was looking at your name on my mobile before bed and just as I was falling asleep my thumb slipped and hit call, the next thing I know you were picking up"_

Kurt burst out laughing again, but his heart fluttered.

"_Shoosh you" Blaine said on the phone "-Did you get home safe?"_

"_Yeah I did thanks for asking"_

"_Well yeah, okay I think I might hang up now, I have Children's Lit first thing in the morning"_

Kurt was reluctant to say goodbye but he did, wishing Blaine a good sleep.

*********************************KLAINE****************************

The Next night Kurt was lying on his tummy talking to Mercedes, whom he dragged over so he could gossip with her.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you were best friends in kindergarten, he's then MIA, he turns up years later in Westerville and is the lead singer for the Warblers, our competition at sectionals" Mercedes said summarizing the boy Kurt's been raving about.

Kurt smiled and nodded then Mercedes looked scared for a moment "Rachel is going to flip a lid" Kurt laughed "Hmm I think I will do it for her" he took the lid off their 'Mango Sorbet' he handed Mercedes a spoon.

Kurt smiled, Rachel _was_ going to kill him.

His phone started ringing, "Gosh White Boy, who is calling you at this time?"

Kurt smiled "Blaine"

"You're totally whipped" Mercedes said before spooning out some sorbet for herself.

He answered _"Hit call by accident again?"_

Kurt could hear Blaine's melodic laughter _"Not this time"_

"_So to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_You were in Dalton for less than a day and there's already rumours about you and bets on us"_

Kurt sat up_ "What?"_

"_Did I mention David and Wes to you?" __**(A/N: 3 WEVID)**_

"_No I don't believe you did"_

"_Well those two evil kenevils are impeccable at spying and spreading gossip"_

"_I should of known"_

"_Known what?"_

"_That in a place without girls, all of you have become drag queens, spreading gossip to fill the female shaped void in your life"_

Blaine was laughing again and Kurt doesn't think he will ever tire of that sound.

"_Probably true, besides the bets are insane, some people are betting you're my long lost brother"_

"_They speak only in half truths"_

"_So you are my brother?" _Blaine joked

"_No I'm long lost"_

"_Ahh I see, Did you have a good day?"_

"_It was okay, uneventful actually, how about you?"_

"_No where near as good as yesterday, but it seems to be getting better now" _Kurt had this weird sensation in his tummy, like butterflies flying around all over the place.

"_That's really nice, oh you mentioned Children's Literature, how was that?"_

"_That was alright, actually the best class today was history"_

"_Yeah, Learn much?"_

"_Have you ever heard of Lord Hervey and Stephen Fox?"_

"_Not that I can remember"_

"_Well we were reading up on them and I believe that they have one of the most romantic relationships of the 18__th__ century"_

"_Oh how so?"_

"_Well they sent letters to each other, hold on I will find my book" _THUD

"_Blaine! Are you okay?"_

"_I fell over my bag, Oh look I found my book"_

Kurt chuckled_ "good job"_

"_Okay here it is, Hervey sent to Stephen '__Adieu, if I was to fill a thousand Reams of paper it would be only aiming in different phrases & still imperfectly to tell you the same thing, & assure you that since I first knew you I have been without repenting & still am & ever shall be undividedly & indissolubly Yours.' See how romantic it is?"_

Kurt nodded dreamily before realizing that Blaine wasn't in the room,_ "It's insanely sweet"_

"_I have the opportunity to use them for my essay, I can hardly wait"_

Mercedes was loving watching the emotions play over Kurt's face as he spoke with Blaine but she still cleared her throat to make the boy notice her existence.

"_Oh Blaine as much as I love hearing about 18__th__ century Lords and their lovers, my friend Mercedes is over and I can't stay on the phone so I must bid you Au Revoir"_

"_That's fine, have fun and goodnight Mon amour" _When Kurt finally pressed the end button he was positively swooning.

"So is he going to be your boyfriend or what?"

"'Cedes!"

"Well I need to know if I need to make any threats"'

"He is my friend, nothing more" Kurt said solemnly, already he was wishing for more.

*********************************KLAINE****************************

"KURT! You were here last year, You. Don't. Fraternize. With the enemy"

Kurt had already been abused within two seconds of his entrance to the choir room.

He turned to address everyone else in the room "Okay who told the hobbit?"

Several hands went up in shame.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot"

"Kurt, you saw how my head was made into a breakfast plate last year, how do you know this Blaine Warbler character wont do the same?" Rachel rambled and Kurt could already feel a Rachel Berry headache creeping up on him, this girl was so… annoying.

"Rachel stop!" He said just as he thought the headache would be terminal.

"-Blaine is not out to sabotage New Directions, Blaine is an old friend and actually how dare you compare him to Jesse Saint James, now calm the hell down"

Rachel was silent, no one had ever, in the history of New Directions, knocked her down so many pegs.

Mr Shuester walked in just after "Okay girls are you ready?"

*********************************KLAINE****************************

It was half way through the girl's surprisingly amazing mash-up/rendition of 'Start me up/ Livin' on a prayer' that Kurt's iPhone chimed.

_To Kurt Hummel:_

_Courage _

Kurt smiled Blaine was so sweet.

*********************************KLAINE****************************

Blaine climbed out of the shower reaching for his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and made his way into his bedroom, he could hear his phone ringing, so he ran for it.

'_Kurt Hummel Calling' _"Hm. How strange, normally I call him" he mused.

"_Hey Kurt"_ Blaine answered.

"_Blaine, I tried"_

"_Kurt, what's wrong?" _Blaine was worried he could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice and he didn't like it, no he didn't like it at all.

"_I tried to have courage" _

"_Kurt what happened?" _Blaine was really worried now, he began drying quickly.

"_He's a hypocrite, making my life a living hell when he's on the same boat" _Kurt said, this time with a little more anger in his voice.

"_Kurt you still live in Lima right?" _Blaine had already made the decision, throwing on some sweat pants and a shirt.

"_Yeah"_

"_Send me your address I will be there in a little bit, lets just say I am in the neighbour hood" _truthfully Blaine was over an hour away in Dalton Academy.

"_I don't want you to come over, if you have to go out of your way" _

"_Kurt, I said for you to call me if you needed me and well you need me" _Blaine slipped some socks and shoes on, grabbed the essentials, Keys, Wallet and oh he already had his phone.

"_Okay, I will send you my address"_

"_Be strong Kurt, I'll be there soon" _Blaine had already ran out of his dorm and climbed in to his car, he was on his way to Lima, his hair wet and untamed.

*********************************KLAINE****************************

An hour later and Blaine was at Kurt's door. Kurt opened the door and took in the sight of Blaine, whom was wearing trackies and a sweat shirt, casual clothes that Kurt himself wouldn't ever wear but some how it suited him, Blaines hair was damp looking and flowing in ever direction.

Kurt's eyes glanced behind Blaine taking note of his pink Cadillac.

"It really is pink" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and noticed his bruised eye.

"Oh Kurt your eye"

"Blaine that's not from today, it's just my conceallor that's come off"

"So what your going to tell me is worse than this?" Kurt nodded

"-Okay let me come in side and we will work all of this out"

Kurt stepped aside to allow Blaine entrance, Blaine walked past Kurt and waited for Kurt to close the door, Kurt issues Blaine to come with him as he leads Blaine into his basement/room.

"Wow Kurt this is amazing, did you design this yourself?"

Kurt nodded and made his way over to his vanity table and reached for his conceallor Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist gently and takes the make up from his hand and places it onto the table.

"Blaine I look hideous let me fix my self up" Kurt says looking at Blaine via the mirror.

"Kurt I'm not here for make up I'm here for you and you look fine, okay?"

Kurt sighs "okay"

"Is there somewhere we can sit?" Kurt looks around and sees his one seater egg, _no that won't work_, he looked around and noted that the only thing is the bed.

"Uhm there's only my bed, we can go upstairs if that's not okay, yeah lets go upstairs" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt stop, just for a moment, the beds fine, hopefully it will put you in a comfort zone"

Kurt nods and Blaine pulls him from his make up chair over to the bed, Blaine climbs on first and pulls Kurt on with him positioning them so Kurt's back is on Blaine's chest.

Kurt hissed as his back ached. "You know I'm taller than you right" Kurt says.

"Yeah but not right now" Blaine began running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry do you want me to stop?" Blaine goes to move his hand away.

"No, it's nice"

Blaine smiled and continued his movements.

"Cool, so do you want to tell me what had you so distraught earlier"

"Remember how I told you that there's this Neanderthal-"

Blaine frowned "- that's made it his mission to make your life a living hell, yeah I remember" He finished for Kurt.

"Well I was looking at your message and he…

_Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley looking at Blaine__'s message 'courage' the next thing Kurt knew his phone was being thrown to the floor and he was being pushed into a locker ._

_Kurt thought back to Blaine's message, 'Courage' and he was going to have just that. _

_He ran after Karofsky "HEY"__ He yelled as he turned the corner in which Karofsky walked he barged into the locker room._

_'I am talking to you' __Kurt said._

_'Girls locker room is next door' __Karofsky said taking his stuff out of his locker._

_'What is your problem?' _

'_Excuse me'_

'_What are you so scared of?'_

_'Other than you coming in here to sneak at my junk' _

_'Oh yeah every straight guys nightmare__' Kurt said gesturing wildly with his hands '-that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what hamhock? Your not my type' _

'_Is that right?' _

_'Yeah__, I don't dig on chubby boys that sweat to much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty' _

_Karofsky raised his fist 'Don't push me Hummel'_

'_You going to hit me? Do it'_

_Karofsky slammed his locker 'Don't push me!'_

'_It's not going to change who I am, You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the IGNORAMUS out of YOU!' _

_'GET OUT OF MY FACE!' _

_'__You are nothing but a scared little boy that can't handle our extraordinary ordinary you' And then it happened Karofskys lips were on his and the smaller boy was being pushed into the lockers Karofskys mouth mauling his, his wrists held above him._

"He wouldn't stop Blaine, I tried to push him away but he wouldn't stop"

"How far did he get?" Blaine said through gritted teeth

"Just kissing"

_'__You like this Hummel?' Karofsky breathed into Kurts whimpering mouth all the smaller boy could smell and taste was burgers and slushy. 'You disgust me' Kurt brought the rotten saliva in his mouth and spat on Karofsky._

'_You little bitch!' Karofsky said slamming his fist into Kurt's side__ Kurt brought his knee up into Karofskys crotch and before crumbling to the ground Karofsky punched Kurt in the side again and pushed him over to the side hard._

"Where did he hit you?" Blaine said still running his fingers through Kurt's hair a protective arm pulled around his waist, Kurt was crying again and he hated Kurt crying, Kurt pointed to his right side.

"Can I?" Blaine said indicating Kurts shirt, Kurt nodded and Blaine gingerly pulled Kurts shirt up becoming even angrier when he saw how black and blue Kurt was.

"I bruise easy" Kurt said pulling his shirt back down.

"Kurt this is bad"

"Please don't tell anyone, I know what he did was wrong but its not right for us to out him before he's ready"

"I suppose your right, I just don't like the idea of you having to be in the same school as this monster"

"I'll be safe"

"I think we should talk to him together, somewhere crowded"

"Lunch time is always busy"

"Tomorrow?"

"Why so soon?"

"The sooner the better and tomorrow is a study day at Dalton"

"That's so awesome"

"Do you want me to stay here for a bit? Cause I can, curfew at Dalton isn't until 11PM and even if I was late, Wes and David owe me some favors"

"I'd love for you to stay" Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"Kurt where's your Dad?" Blaine questioned.

"He is at Carole's"

"And Carole is his girlfriend right?"

"Right"

"I'm learning!"

"Blaine, I need to put conceallor on, if my Dad see's this, he can't handle stress, not with his heart"

Blaine sighed, "Okay"

Kurt climbed off his bed, grabbing his side as he moved the wrong way, Blaine slid to the edge of the bed to help Kurt.

"I'm okay Blaine"

"No, your not your injured, stay here okay"

Blaine climbed off the bed and grabbed the conceallor and sauntered back to Kurt's bed kneeling before him, opening the jar of conceallor Blaine dipped his finger in and brought the make-up up to Kurt's eye, and dabbed lightly.

Kurt shivered "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Blaine said, moving his finger immediately away.

"No, it's just cold"

Blaine smiled "Okay" Blaine continued to apply the make-up to Kurt's eye, after a while Kurt seemed to be enjoying it.

"Okay Kurt your all covered"

Blaine put the lid on the conceallor and put it away.

"Blaine do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

Kurt climbed off his bed and slowly walked over to the flat screen TV, kneeling to look at his movie collection, "Blaine, do you have a preference?"

Like the big kid he is Blaine basically skipped over to Kurt, going straight down to his level, "Do you have any disney?"

Kurt grinned and opened the cupboard door to his collection "I have every Disney movie worthy of that title"

Blaine laughed "What no High School Musical?"

"Nope, its hardly worthy of the Disney title"

Blaine took a gander and pulled out a film he showed it to Kurt "For old times sake?"

Kurt's smile grew and he put the DVD in, the two boys made there way back to Kurt's bed making themselves comfy, Blaine lied straight, Kurt curled up on his side.

Thirty minutes into 'The Little Mermaid' and Kurt had fallen asleep Blaine's fingers absentmindedly running through Kurt's hair until fifteen minutes later and Blaine had fallen asleep.

Neither boy woke, even when Carole came down to check on Kurt, Carole looked at the boy's with a small smile on her face, she pulled out her phone and took a quick photo for memories. She then turned Kurt's TV off as well as his light, leaving a moment after.

"Is Kurt okay?" Burt asked as Carole came out of Kurt's bedroom.

"Yeah Burt, he's alright, he has a friend over"

"Mercedes?"

"No, some young boy with black curly hair"

"That must be Blaine, maybe I should go and say hello"

"No, they're asleep, leave them for now, they look so adorably peaceful, I actually took a photo" She said with a big smile.

Burt smirked at Carole "Your adorable" he walked over and gave her a kiss and a hug.

*********************************KLAINE****************************

"Kurt?" someone was nudging him… Kurt awoke bleary eyed to see his dad above him.

"Hey Scooter, is this Blaine?"

Kurt acknowledged the boy beside him "Hm. Yeah"

"Okay, maybe you should wake him up; it's nearly Nine Thirty at night"

Kurt nodded then yawned wide, Burt left and Kurt nudged Blaine until he awoke.

"Hmm, Hi Kurt"

"We fell asleep"

"I really need to be getting home but mm… you're so warm"

"You've got a curfew and it's already Nine Thirty"

"Okay" Blaine whined.

Blaine disentangled himself from Kurt and climbed off the bed, when Kurt looked up Blaine was stretching, his shirt raising a little bit leaving Kurt breathless over the exposed skin.

Kurt climbed out of bed, "I will show you out"

The two made their way upstairs, Burt was seated on the couch, the TV playing in the background.

"Dad, you remember Blaine"

Burt stood and walked over to them "Blaine" Burt said in acknowledgement.

"Evening Sir" Blaine said nodding to Burt, he turned to Kurt "as much as I want to stay, I really must go, I have a curfew"

"Drive safe Blaine"

"I will sir"

Kurt smiled, _Dad's being so welcoming_, "Blaine I will see you out"

*********************************KLAINE****************************

They were standing at Blaine's car, "Kurt I will meet you at your school tomorrow okay, what time does your Lunch break start?"

"Eleven"

"I will see you out front then"

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug leaving a peck on Kurt's cheek again, before climbing into his car and driving off.

**A/N: I felt the end here. ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, also I know that Dalton doesn't board but for the future of this Fic it needs to :) Also the edit of the whole Kurtofsky scene was my besties idea.**

**Drop me a line, what did you like, what didn't you like? Please Review.**

**Au Revoir **

**Falling. Through. Wonderland.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellooooooo Stone Henge…Wait wrong fandom… Hellooooo all you gleeks, this chapter came sooner then I expected, however, please forgive me ****For what? You may ask… well you will see *EVIL LAUGH* And because this is the last chapter for a little while, just cause I have school and I may or may not be able to update, but still 3 chappy's over the weekend is good, yeah?**

**Anyway Thank you so so sooooooo much for all of your reviews, I have never had a story with such a positive response.**

**To 'wishesinthenightsky' : I think your review is awesomesauce :P also I love cherries!**

**I know I have made Karofsky unredeemable, I am sorry for all you people that like him, I like him in the show, but I pictured him evil, especially for this fic.**

**Any who, Love you guys 3 **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

The next day, five minutes before eleven, Kurt was standing out the front of McKinley looking for Blaine, the boy was no where in sight a moment after his phone began to ring.

Blaine was calling him "_Hello" _He answered.

"_Heya Kurt, can you do something for me?" _Blaine said.

"_Yeah sure"_

"_Turn around"_

Kurt turned and there was Blaine, standing only a few feet away, Blaine walked forward, straight up to Kurt, his phone still at his ear.

"_Hi" _Blaine whispered_._

"_Hi"_

"_I have always wanted to do this"_

"_You're such a dork"_

"_You know you love it"_

"_We should hang up"_

"_Probably wise"_

They hung up at the same time and put their phones away before launching into a hug, being careful of Kurt's side of course.

"Thanks so much for coming Blaine" Kurt said holding Blaine at close proximity, planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt really, its no problem"

Their happy moment didn't last to long though as not to far away someone cried "Get a room Fags" the next thing either boy knew, they were covered in Blue slushy.

"Oh my god, Blaine! I am so sorry"

"It's okay, just, I've to get some clothes out of my car" Blaine said wiping slushy out of his eyes.

"Well we can get them and you can get changed"

*****************************KLAINE******************************

Kurt had led Blaine into the back depths of the school after going to Blaine's car and his own locker for clothes.

"Kurt where are we going?"

"You'll see" Kurt said, dragging Blaine further into the school.

"Here we are" Kurt said, opening up a door to what appeared to be a run down bathroom.

"Where are we?"

"Basically this is where all us slushy victims go"

Kurt went over to the corner of the room and pulled a chair over to the sink, "Take a seat Mr Anderson"

Blaine smiled, blue staining his face, he took his seat and watched as Kurt ran all over the room, pulling out essentials.

"Give me a sec Blaine and I will fix you up okay"

Blaine watched in amazement as Kurt went through the motions of cleaning up a slushy attack, he grimaced as Kurt slid his shirt up and off, he hated seeing Kurt's bruise.

Kurt was done in a matter of moments, the next thing Blaine knew Kurt was wiping slushy off his face and neck.

"Blaine I have some shampoo and conditioner if you want to wash your hair, but it's a little awkward with the sink"

Blaine nodded "Kurt I hate to ask, but would you mind washing it for me"

Kurt smiled breathlessly "Yeah sure, just put you head back"

A moment after and Kurt was massaging the gloop that Blaine called gel out of his hair, Blaine closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy what Kurt was doing.

"Did you bring any gel with you?"

"No"

"Good, your hair looks better without it anyway"

Blaine smiled dopily "Really?"

"Yeah, it's more relaxed, any who, your hair is done"

"Thanks so much Kurt, I'm just going to get changed"

Kurt turned around and Blaine laughed, Kurt could be really cute; Blaine got changed without another word.

"It's safe, Kurt"

Kurt turned around and Blaine was in his Dalton Uniform.

"You are kidding right?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't normally plan for these kinds of things"

"You only have your uniform?"

"Yeah but come on, as far as uniforms go it's kind of decent" Blaine said with a wink.

"I suppose so, but you don't have to wear the whole uniform"

"Why not? I love my blazer"

"It is a nice blazer"

"I can wear it all except the tie"

"Why no tie?" Kurt said looking at Blaine curiously.

"Want to know a secret? I can't tie ties"

Kurt looked shocked "What? Mr Perfect pants isn't quite so perfect, say it isn't so"

Kurt joked with a very amused smile on his face.

"Its true" Blaine nodded and Kurt let out a over dramatised gasp.

"So no tie today"

"Poppycock! I'll teach you" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's tie and standing behind him. :)

"Okay you start with the wide end of the tie on you right" Blaine watched Kurt in the mirror.

"Wide on the right gotcha"

"You cross the wide end over the narrow end and wrap it around"

"Something about wide end and wrapping"

Kurt laughed at Blaine and his utter confusion "Ha ha you're doing fine, now you bring up and turn down through the loop"

Blaine's brow dipped in a confused face that Kurt found absolutely adorable "You've lost me"

Kurt finished the tie "its okay you'll get it eventually"

They made eye contact in the mirror and Blaine twisted in Kurt's arms until they were facing, breathing the same air and just for one moment Kurt thought that Blaine was going to kiss him.

"You ready to face him?" _what a buzz kill_ Kurt thought to himself, dropping his arms to his side.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

Blaine sighed "Kurt after what he did to you, I just want you to be safe and if talking

to him is going to help make that happen then that's what I'm doing"

"What if he hurts you?"

"Better me then you"

"Blaine don't say that, I'm used to this, your not"

Blaine's gaze went dark for a moment as if recalling some horrific event and Kurt wished there was a way to take back his words.

Blaine brought his finger under Kurt's chin bringing his chin up to look Blaine in the eye "I know you're scared, but its okay you're safe with me"

Kurt nodded and they made their way out to the direction where Kurt thought Karofsky would be.

*****************************KLAINE******************************

As they were climbing the stairs Kurt thanked Blaine again "Thanks again for coming"

Blaine smiled "Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking"

Kurt looked up and Karofsky was coming down the stairs "There he is" Blaine looked up then quickly to Kurt who was basically shaking in his boots Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a quick squeeze "I got your back"

"Excuse me" Blaine said addressing Karofsky for the first time, the boy himself took in the appearance of both Kurt and Blaine, however the look he gave Kurt was not in the same category of the one he gave Blaine. The look reserved for Kurt was one of pure lust.

"Hey lady boy's, this your boyfriend Kurt" If Blaine was going to make an assumption, Karofsky sounded jealous.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something"

"I got to go to class" he said before pushing Kurt into the side rail of the stairs, before Blaine turned he looked at Kurt 'You okay?' He mouthed and Kurt nodded.

"Kurt told me what you did" He said, once again addressing Karofsky.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You kissed me" Kurt piped up and Karofsky looked frantically around to see if anyone heard.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Blaine looked at Karofsky with pity "It seems you might be a little confused, which is totally normal-" Karofsky rolled his eyes and continued walking down the stairs "-This is a really hard thing to come to terms with and you should know that you're not alone"

Karofsky was charging at him then, pushing him into the fence "Do. Not. Mess. With. Me" Karofsky growled; Blaine's hands were up defensively.

The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt was pushing Karofsky off him, "You've got to stop this!" and boy was Blaine proud.

Karofsky actually ran off after that, leaving Blaine leaning against the fence wondering if Karofsky was the same Karofsky from primary school.

"Well he's not coming out any time soon" He joked, until he looked at how defeated Kurt was, sitting on the step.

"What's going on?" He questioned, they faced Kurt's bully, sure they didn't get through to him but at least they tried, that's something to be proud of right?

Blaine sat down next to Kurt "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt was crying again, "Because until yesterday, I had never been kissed"

_Shit! _Blaine thought and then Kurt continued "or at least one that counted" Blaine understood what he meant.

"Well that one doesn't have to count either" Blaine said leaving Kurt confused.

"-A kiss isn't a kiss unless you're with the right person in the right moment"

Kurt looked at him with starry eyes and Blaine wished that Kurt wasn't so damaged, that he didn't need the time Blaine knew he needed, time to repair.

"Come on I'll buy you lunch"

"Blaine you really don't have to"

"I want to and besides, I need a new outfit, know any fashion magicians that can help?"

Kurt laughed "I'll help I'm addicted to make over's, I have a double study line and French, however I don't need to go, the teacher knows I am fluent and probably wont even bother marking me absent"

Kurt began leading them away from the stairs and in the direction of Blaine's car, Kurt's excitement making Blaine laugh.

"So, Mon Amour, does this mean you will go shopping with me as well as lunch?"

"Sure why not" Kurt said with a shrug as if it was no big deal, only it was, Kurt was more then excited; he recalled words that he had said to Quinn once _'Make over's are like crack to me'_.

"What about a movie?"

"Ooo you're pushing it" Kurt said slyly but Blaine could tell Kurt was joking.

"Hmm so just shopping and Lunch?" Blaine questioned, seeing Kurt's resolve diminish.

"Oh I give in, Movie night at my house?"

"Ice Cream?"

"Deal" Kurt smiled and Blaine laughed.

Blaine unlocked his car and opened the door for Kurt "Thank you kind sir"

They left shortly after in the direction of the Lima Mall.

*****************************KLAINE******************************

"No Blaine, you cannot make me go in here!"

"Come on Kurt, it's an adventure"

"Blaine why must you drag me in here?" Kurt pouted as Blaine dragged Kurt in the direction of the 'dreaded' store.

"Because, Fashion does not always mean designer brands"

"But Blaine this place is horrid!"

"Come on its not that bad"

"But people have already worn them"

"They aren't pre worn, they're pre loved"

Blaine pulled Kurt into the op shop, "After noon gentlemen" The little Old Italian lady said from behind the counter "Oh Master Blaine how are you this afternoon?"

"Hi Maria, this is Kurt and I am very well" Kurt waved to the small lady.

Blaine directed Kurt through the lines of clothes, reaching the ladies section Blaine grabbed a bright pink feather boa and wrapped it around his neck, "I quiet like this, what do you think?"

Kurt shook his head until his eyes landed on a pink top hat "You need something" then Kurt dived for the Pink top hat and a pair of pink sunnies.

Blaine put on the added accessories and grinned at Kurt loving how the boy broke into giggles, "Does this boa make my hips look to big?"

That was it; Kurt was in a fit of giggles reaching for his mobile to capture a photo of his friend.

"Is that enjoyment I detect?" Blaine asked curiosly a hand cocked on his hip when Kurt looked up and saw him he broke into giggles again, muttering something inbetween laughs that sounded like "Don't get to excited"

If Blaine was in a cartoon, a little light bulb would of came on above his head"Kurt it's my turn to dress you up! Stay right there"

Blaine ran around the store grabbing random items, when he was finished with Kurt, the boy had a giant tea pot on his head, an old fashioned Alarm clock in his hand a pipe in the other.

"Why do I have a teapot on my head?"

"I can't explain myself, sir, because I am not myself you see"

Kurt laughed, "God, only you would have a Alice in Wonderland themed dress up session"

"Don't you love it though?"

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, "It's daring, even for me"

Blaine grinned "Come on get a photo with me" Kurt shook his head "Maria, love, can you come here for a moment?"

"Yes of course Master Blaine"

Blaine smiled at the small lady "Could you take a picture of Kurt and me?"

Maria nodded and listened intensively as Blaine explained how to take the picture after posing for several photos Kurt and Blaine were prowling the store.

Kurt and Blaine found several items of clothing that were to Kurt's satisfaction, around an hour later had the boys leaving the store, buying all of their dress up equipment and around 3 new outfits each, Blaine paid much to Kurt's argument.

"So did you have a good time?" Blaine asked.

"Oh don't make me admit it" Kurt said as they made there way back to Blaine's car placing all there shopping bags in the boot.

"Come on you loved it"

"Nope" Kurt said defiantly, Blaine sauntered over to Kurt and began tickling him carefully.

"Blaine! This is highly inappropriate!" Kurt squealed, Blaine continued tickling him in the parking lot until… "MERCY! Mercy, I call mercy" Blaine stopped "Do you admit to having an awesome time?" Blaine said.

"Yes I do, I sadly had an amazing time, trying on used-" Blaine gave him a look "-fine 'Pre-Loved' clothes"

"Good"

"Are we done?"

"Nope I still need a new out fit that is brand new" Blaine said with a huge grin.

*****************************KLAINE******************************

"No I draw the line here" Kurt cried.

"Consider it an adventure"

"No Blaine you cannot make me go in here"

"Watch me" Blaine said guiding Kurt in to 'Target'.

Blaine wandered around the men's section of Target, picking out a pair of jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with brown buttons and a black vest. They were browsing the music section when Kurt thought he would die of embarrassment… Blaine had started singing.

"_We built this city!"_

Kurt watched him in horror as several customers started looking.

"_We built this city on rock and roll! Built this city, we built this city on Rock and roll"_

Blaine started manically dancing and head banging to an imaginary tune "I don't know you" Kurt said to him.

"_Say you don't know me_" Blaine sang, pointing at Kurt, still bobbing his head _"Or recognize my face… Say you don't care, who goes to that kind of place" _Kurt began walking away, holding Blaine's 'to-buy' clothes.

"_Knee deep in hoopla…sinking in your fight" what the hell is hoopla? _Kurt thought to himself making his way through the linen "_Too many runaways…eating up the night" _

Kurt through a small cushion at him and took over the next part "_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember"_

Blaine grinned as Kurt was visibly having fun once again, Blaine joined him for the chorus "_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll… We built this city! We built this city on rock and roll! Built this city, we built this city on Rock and roll"_

Kurt pushed Blaine away and continued with the next line _"__Someone always playing corporation game"_

"_Who cares they're always changing corporation names" Blaine sang in response.  
><em>

"_We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage" Kurt sang with a smile, okay so he was having fun.  
><em>

"_They call us irresponsible, write us off the page"_

They turned around to be face to face with a clearly annoyed Manager "Okay boys the fun is over, buy what you need and leave, don't come back either or I will call the police" He said and the boys nodded and went off to buy Blaine's clothes.

Once they left the store, Kurt was surprisingly the first to cack up laughing, "Did you see his face?" He laughed, Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, I can't believe you got us kicked out"

"Excuse me I got us kicked out? _WE _got us kicked out and besides you had fun"

"God you were, no, you _are _a dork"

"And you know you wouldn't have me anyway else"

"True, True, still I can never go back there ever again because you decided to break into song, what if he did call the police?"

"Then I would of called my mum, The DA"

"You just have everything all planned out"

Blaine pretended to be shocked "I thought I was spontaneous"

"Spontaneity sounds so much like insanity"

"Come on you enjoyed it"

"I loved it!"

"I am glad you had fun, still I am surprised you knew the lyrics of a Starship song"

"My dad _is _straight and he _is _a mans man, including manly music"

"Ahh of course, you still have a remarkable voice… any who we have one more stop before home"

"Oh no not another store that's going to ruin my reputation"

"Not quite…" Blaine pointed forward "Onwards to the Ice Creamery!"

Kurt shook his head "So it's not going to ruin my rep, just my body"

*****************************KLAINE******************************

Blaine and Kurt were standing at the Ice Creamery "So Kurt, what flavor do you want to get?"

Kurt analyzed all the flavors then when he read his favorite flavor he turned excitedly to Blaine "Oh Blaine can we get Poisonberry"

Blaine smiled at Kurt endearingly "you mean Boysenberry?"

"That's what I said, Poisonberry"

"Gosh that's so adorable Kurt"

Kurt was instantly blushing "Am I saying it wrong?"

"No, no don't worry it's just, you sound so cute when you say it"

"I sense that you're mocking me"

"What? No, never"

"You are aren't you?"

"Just a little bit"

*****************************KLAINE******************************

Later that night Kurt and Blaine were once again curled up on Kurt's bed, this time watching 'The Sound of Music', both of them mouthing the words.

"I will never get over how utterly amazing Julie Andrews is" Blaine said, mainly to himself, without taking his eyes off Maria and Captain Von Trap, Kurt responded.

"Have you seen her in 'Victor Victoria'?"

"A woman pretending to be a man-"

"-Pretending to be a woman" Kurt finished.

"Such a romantic film, however I reckon that James Garner's character is a little bit gay, as well as Shang in Mulan, they both fell in love with someone they believed to be a man"

"But Blainey-bear, it was so sweet just the way he was like 'I don't care that you're a man'"

Blaine grinned at the pet name looking at Kurt "I love how passionate you are"

Kurt was blushing again "I actually sang 'Le Jazz Hot' for our duet project in glee club"

"A duet with yourself, how sweet, please tell me there is a video somewhere"

"All of our major performances are recorded"

"Can I see it one day?"

"If I can track it down"

"I'd like that"

"Kurt!" Burt called breaking they're moment.

"Yes Dad?"

"Are you making dinner tonight?"

Kurt looked at Blaine "I forgot, I have to cook dinner… I will be up in minute Dad!"

Blaine beamed at Kurt "Can I help?"

"Blaine you've done so much today, you really don't have to"

"It's cool Kurt, let me help"

*****************************KLAINE******************************

Twenty minutes later and Kurt and Blaine were frying up some chicken breast, bok choy and asparagus; Kurt was stirring the mix in the wok when Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hello, stranger…the food smells delicious"

"You were the one with the recipe" Kurt said with a smile.

Burt came in from the lounge room to see Blaine holding Kurt like that "Blaine, can I talk to you for a moment…privately?" Burt asked leading him into the lounge room.

Blaine shot Kurt a nervous look "Its okay Blaine his shot gun is safely put away" Kurt whispered and Blaine audibly gulped but continued walking into the lounge room taking a seat accross from Burt.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?"

"You know I like you kid so don't worry" Burt laughed at his effect on Blaine "But I am going to be straight with you because I don't know how to direct this matter anyway else… Are you interested in my son?"

**A/N: I am so sorry! It's late and I just wanted to get this chapter out for you guys.**

**Oh in regards to the op shop scene, I would love someone to draw me some fan art. *Puppy dog eyes***

**Song is: We built this city- Starship (In honor of Starkid)**

**I was once kicked out of Target… myself and 4 friends (love you guys!) we were just joking around and having fun, I was caught on one knee mock- proposing to my friend when the Manager kicked us out and threatened to call the cops.**

**Please review; What do you want to happen?**

**Au Revoir **

**Falling. Through. Wonderland.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about my update rate I have been so smashed with school, College is intense guys! Soo… don't murder me too much, this chapter is INCREDIBLY short.**

**However I would like you guys to note that the fuel for this chapter came from reviews only.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Kina-san', a lovely reviewer whom requested a little more Wes and David, so here's to you darling. (And all you WEVID fans!)**

**My favourite review from last chapter was from (I think miss) 'VioletHillBeautiful' It made me smile so much and well I hope you like this chapter.**

**SO for those of you still reading, if you follow the story without reviewing, please thank the people whom have as they are the fuel to my imaginative flame.**

**Okay love you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine unlocked the door to his dorm room with a big smile on his face after spending the night with Kurt; when he came into his room a light in the corner came on, seated in his desk chair was David, leaning against his table was Wes.

"We've been expecting you Blaine" Wes said from his point at the table.

"You guys are incredibly creepy, ya know? Wait how did you even get in here?" Blaine said pulling the key out of the lock.

"We have our ways" David said with a devious smile on his face as he thought back to how they did get in…

_It was the middle of the night when __David slowly opened Blaine's door and pushed some toilet paper into the locking mechanism (__**A/N: The girl side ;P ) **__and closed the door gently, preventing it from being able to lock._

"Where have you been, Mr. Big Goofy Grin"" Wes said.

"'Mr. Big Goofy Grin' is the best you can come up with?" Blaine said, putting his stuff away as he looked at them with an odd expression on his face as he would never understand his two friends.

"Stop avoiding Blaine, We've been waiting a long time" Blaine shook his head at Wes before he said "I went out" with a shrug.

"Blaine you have been going out a lot lately, we worry" David said from his position in the chair.

"Am I not allowed to?" Blaine said, reaching into his fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"You were with that boy from the teenage dream performance weren't you?" Wes said.

"God you two are worse then my parents" Blaine shook his head again.

"But Blainey-Bearrr we just want to protect you" Wes said with a sheepish smile on his face, and that's when Blaine saw Wes reach behind him.

"Where did you hear that nick name?"

"Honostly what teenage boy keeps a diary?" and that's when Blaine saw it, his diary. "You didn't" Blaine said, worry leaking into his voice, _how much did they read?_

"Oh we did... _'Oh I love it when he calls me Blainey-Bear, it shows me that I'm more than just Blaine Anderson to him'_" Wes said reading from the diary before passing it to David who took over where Wes left off.

"_'He is so amazing, the way his hair falls in his eyes when he's asleep is the most breath taking image I have ever seen'_" David read from Blaine's diary "_'-If only he knew I woke up and watched him sleep for a little while'_"

"Okay! That's enough"

"So Blaine, who is Kurt?" Wes said smugly.

"Don't act like you don't know"

"How long had it been?" David said sadly.

Blaine frowned "Too many years"

"Why was he even here in the first place?" Wes said in his Warbler council voice.

"He was ordered to steal our non existent set list"

"Oh is that it?" David said.

"God Blaine you are the epitome of boring!" Wes finished for him.

Blaine's phone began to ring and with a quick look at it Blaine read Kurt's name and smiled.

"Ooo is it your lover boy?" David said leaning forward in Blaine's chair.

"You two shut up for a moment"

_"Well if it isn't Kurt Hummel, long time no see" _

"_Hey Blaine, I was just making sure you got back home alright"_

"_Yeah I have, I was about to call you myself"_

"_Oh that's nice, um I can't think of anything else to say, I just wanted to make sure you were I mean are okay__ and-" _Blaine could hear Kurt blush and it was so adorable.

"_-I just wanted to hear your voice__"_ Kurt finished with a quiet whisper.

"_I'm great, everything is great and I was going to call you for the same reason, to hear your voice I mean"_

Blaine was blushing too and Wes and David were making kissy faces at him in which he responded by shooshing them with a gesture of his hand.

"_-You were dead on your feet when I left how are you still awake?"_

"_I slept a little, then thought I would call" _Blaine listened to Kurt yawn and his heart fluttered in a ridiculous fashion.

"_Kurt you need sleep, you sound so wonderfully cute and tired"_

"_Okay Blaine night night"_

"_Goodnight Kurt, sleep tight"_

Blaine hung up his mobile with a smile; Wes and David were holding back giggles so much they had to keep their hands over their mouths.

David was first to approach Blaine, pinching his cheeks "Wes our baby is growing up, Ooo is that a little stubble?"

"Oh go away, please, I am so tired" Blaine said, his shoulders hunched in defeat.

Wes stood and approached Blaine "Aww '_Blaine you need sleep, you sound so wonderfully cute and tired'"_

"I hate you guys"

"Nah you love us" David said as they left, closing the door behind them.

Blaine flopped down onto his bed, already wearing some comfy pants Kurt insisted he buy… Blaine thought back to his conversation with Burt…

_"You wanted to talk to me sir?"_

_"You know I like you kid so don't worry" Burt laughed at his effect on Blaine "But I am going to be straight with you because I don't know how to direct this matter anyway else… Are you interested in my son?"_

_Blaine was startled at first but he knew that if he tried to lie, Burt would know._

"_Yes, I do, but Kurt is far from being ready for a relationship"_

_Burt smiled "I thought so, but you really need to talk to Kurt about this, he wont like you making assumptions"_

_Blaine was shocked "Wait, no threats?"_

_Burt smiled "I like you kid, don't worry too much, however, __I know Kurt is hiding something from me, he does it because he's worried about me, something bad has happened" Blaine went to say something "-Don't deny it, Kurt may think he's fooling me but he's not, all I know is that since you came back into his life, I have never seen him happier..." Blaine smiled, more or less to himself._

"_I love my son, because he is who he is, for a while he lost sight of that and I told him 'no one pushes the Hummel's around but I could tell, that he had given up fighting, that they had won" Burt said 'they' with a distaste in his voice Blaine hadn't heard since he came out. _

_Burt continued "-I'm not as young and healthy as I used to be, Kurt's grown up and I can't protect him the way he needs... I know you say Kurt's not ready for a relationship but he's ready for you, to be there for him, to protect him in ways I can't…you made me a promise years ago, do you remember?" _

_"Yes sir I do and I promise I will uphold it, I care for Kurt in a way I've never cared for any one and as much as Kurt's not ready, I'm not ready either" _

_"I respect you son I really do__-" Burt smiled evilly and Blaine knew the threat was coming. "-but I swear if you ever break Kurt's heart, I will come after you bearing a shot gun and a promise to make you wish you were never born"_

…Blaine smiled before falling asleep.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short but I promise with all my heart that the next one will be 4 times as long and I will introduce and OC I've been cooking up, hopefully they will spice things up a bit.**

**Oh I read a fanfiction and what the author did was at the end of their chapter she requested an amount of reviews before she would upload a new chapter.**

**So let's get me to 40 reviews guys! (My sin is greed he he he)**

**Please review **

**Falling. Through. Wonderland.**_:P_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Kiddies, this chapter is around normal size so yay **

**SO we got to 40 Reviews which is AWESOME but I felt greedy and that the reviews didn't mean as much to me as they should have, so I will never make you review just to get to a number.**

**I'm not feeling great about this chapter Buuuuttt I hope you like it.**

**My favourite review from last chapter was from 'uriah cullen', Interesting review **** also I will try and do a spin off with Blaine's diary **

** Kina-san: I am so glad you liked it :D**

**WARNING: ANGST ALERT, TEENAGE ANGST COMING YOUR WAY, DANGER WILL ROBINSON DANGER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine was seated in Psychology class listening to his teacher, Tanner Nichols, drone on and on about memory, Blaine looked over to Cohen, the newest edition to the warblers. Cohen looked utterly confused, which would make sense, as he had transferred half way through the term and had missed all the work, Blaine thought he would have pity on him.

"Cohen, I will photocopy all of the notes I have, just so you can catch up"

Cohen smiled at him dreamily "Thanks Blaine"

"Anderson!" cried Nichols from the front of the class "-Would you like to inform me of what I was just talking about, since you were to busy talking to listen"

Blaine was confused, he was just offering help, could he not see that.

"Well Mr Nichols you were talking about memory, more specifically rote memory which if I heard correct is learning or memorization by repetition, often without an understanding of the reasoning or relationships involved in the material that is learned."

The teacher was clearly shocked as Blaine had quoted him word for word; Blaine loved the look on his teacher's face, so naturally he continued.

"You had just moved onto talk about Hermann Ebbinghaus, whom was one of the first psychologists to make any discoveries to with memory, he ran studies on himself, using two thousand and five hundred nonsensical words which consisted of two consonants with one vowel in between, If I am right I would assume you would now be moving on to Millers discovery of the magic memory number which states that our brain can remember 7 chunks of information plus or minus two and that this theory was the reason why Ebbinghaus' experiments on himself with that amount of information was incredibly hard. Cohen was clearly confused so I offered to photo copy my notes for him"

Several students were clearly trying not to laugh as Nichols looked furious but slightly impressed.

"Anderson, leave the class, for five minutes"

Blaine rolled his eyes but left all the same, as he passed Wes he was handed a note, he read it when he got out '_That was Badass' _he laughed and he pulled his phone out to text Kurt.

'Want to hear something strange?' he texted.

Kurt's response was immediate 'Yeah o.Oo.O'

'I just got kicked out of psych for offering to share my notes' he replied.

'Oh you rebel, disrupting the peace :P' Kurt responded and Blaine actually laughed out loud.

'Ha ha yeah, for sure, Are you in class?'

'Yeah, French'

'Oh the bludge class'

Blaine's phone began ringing straight after, he smiled as it was Kurt.

"_Couldn't handle texting?" _Blaine asked.

"_'I left class to go get a 'drink' so I can call you and get away with it"_

"_Whose the rebel now?"_

"_So, what classes do you have for the rest of the day?" _

"_Well today is only a half day really, I have double history and then one line of Children's literature, Oh and I have a Warbler rehearsal"_

"_That's pretty cool, children's lit though?" _

"_Children's books are amazing!" _ Blaine exclaimed.

"_I don't deny that, I just never thought about it myself" _

"_Well you need to be enlightened, also I was thinking, you, me, Picnic on Sunday?"_

"_Oh I am freckling just thinking about it" _

"_Don't worry, your freckles are adorable, and besides vitamin D is good for you"_

"_You really are quite the charmer you know?" _ Blaine smiled, he was getting there, _maybe Kurt doesn't need time like I thought he did._

"_So is that a yes?"_

"_Fine, fine, a picnic would be lovely"_

"_Awesome, I will bring food and we can make a day out of it" _

"Mr. Anderson?" came his teacher's voice.

"_Run! Text me later okay__" _Blaine had to hold back from laughing at his friend.

"_Okay bye Kurt'_

"Yes Miss?" Blaine said, Dapper as ever.

"I sent you out so you could think about what you did not to be making calls to your boyfriend" Nichols said, loud enough that the class on the other side of the door gasped.

"He's not-" Blaine tried to say but his teacher cut him off.

"I don't care, you disrupt my class constantly" _what?_

"If I do say so myself miss, I was only offering help to a fellow class mate"

"Get back in class and if you muck up you will be moved to another class" Blaine nodded and ran back into class.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"He's amazing girls" Kurt exclaimed to the girls whom all were over for a sleep over at his house that night.

"Hummel I think we've covered how amazing he is, all I care about is when you guys are going to get your mack on" Santana said from her place in the circle as she filed her nails next to Britney.

"Is Blaine a dolphin?" Britney asked.

"Yes sweetie, Blaine is gay" Santana said sweetly to Britney.

The others all looked at them with utter confusion and Santana sent them all a death glare.

"Santana's right, Kurt, When are you and Blaine going to get together?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah when are we going to have a power couple that isn't finchel!" Mercedes said beside him.

Tina nodded "It's about time you found someone Kurt"

"They're right Kurt, you need love, however I don't believe you will make a more powerful couple then myself and Finn, but I purely believe that gay love is the most romantic. My two gay dads are the sweetest couple I have ever seen and if you need any advise-"

"Rachel?"

"Yes Kurt"

"SHUT UP!" They all said at once, silencing the girl.

"I honestly don't think Blaine and I will be getting into any romantic relationship any time soon, we only just found each other again"

His laptop began to make a noise, like a telephone, Kurt opened it up and smiled when he noticed he was getting a skype call from Blaine.

He quickly checked his reflection and then answered, "Hey Blaine!" He exclaimed with a wave.

"Hi Kurt, I saw you were on and I thought, what the hey?"

"Well I'm having a slumber party at the moment, with all of the ladies, hold on I will pass you around, Mercedes stole the laptop from him.

"I'm Mercedes" she said smiling.

"Oh you must be Kurt's best friend, he talks about you non stop"

"Same here, but with you"

Blaine blushed and Mercedes looked up at the other girls and mouthed 'Lock up Kurt', within moments Santana, Tina, Rachel, Quinn and Britney had maneuvered Kurt, kicking and screaming, into his closet and closed the door.

"Here's the dish Anderson, you hurt my boy and I will cut you" Mercedes said seriously.

Santana stole the laptop "Mm… Kurt never said you were hot"

Britney popped up beside her "Actually, Blaine, Kurt said that you were the cutest guy in all of Ohio"

"Britney!" Kurt scolded from inside the cupboard.

"Where have you ladies stashed Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Santana shrugged "Inside his wardrobe"

"Santana, take him upstairs"

"No! No! come back… DON'T LEAVE ME!"

All six girls ran up the stairs into the living room where all of the boys were having their game night.

"Look what we have boys!" Santana said.

The boys paused their game and looked up at her holding the laptop, "Yeah you got Princesses lappy, what of?" Puck said.

"Blaine's on the video!" Britney said.

"Awesome, put it on the coffee table"

All of the New Direction's crowded the small computer.

"Okay guys, round off- Puck"

"Santana"

"Tina"

"Rachel Berry"

"Mike"

"Artie"

"Britney?"

"Mercedes"

"Quinn"

"Finn"

"Sam"

Each teenager said their respective names.

"I'm Blaine" Blaine said with a smile.

Puck was first to speak up "Do you want Kurt or what?"

Blaine's eyes widened and everyone looked at him, or his video really, with great attention.

Quinn noticed his un-easyness "I know we are all a bit much but we want to know and if its means anything we wont tell"

Blaine sighed "Yes I do, but Kurt's not ready for anything yet"

There was a chorus of awes, "You make him happy, Blaine" Artie said.

Mercedes was confused, Kurt wanted a boyfriend as much as he wanted the new Alexander McQueen jacket.

"White boy, what aren't you telling us?" She demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to say"

Everyone was shocked.

"Like hell your not!" Puck said "Has someone been messing with my boy?"

"Your boy?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing, just, uh, if you must know, some of the bullying has gotten really bad and he's just not in the right mind for a relationship"

Everyone gasped, "Who is it? I will tear them limb from limb" Santana said angrily.

"I can't tell you"

"It's Karofsky isn't it?" Finn demanded "-That guy has had a problem with Kurt from the beginning"

Blaine's silence was enough answer, everyone made an angry sound, "I will cut him!" Mercedes said.

Everyone was angry and then Sam spoke up "Blaine, off topic here but do you remember me?"

Blaine looked closely "Sam Evans? Is that you?"

The blonde boy smiled, "Yeah, it is"

"I haven't seen you since the Sadie Hawkins dance" he said quietly.

"Yeah I left after that"

Blaine frowned "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, how have you been?"

"Clearly not as good as you, have a summer in the sun?"

"Yeah something like that"

Everyone watched the boys interact and knew that there were things they didn't quite know.

Kurt burst through the door, his hair all mussed and his cheeks red from getting out of the small room "Laptop, now!"

"Oh no you've been spotted" Blaine said with a laugh.

When Kurt had stolen his laptop back he had made his way back into his room onto his bed, locking the door as he went.

"Hi" He said "-I hope they were gentle"

Blaine laughed "Yeah they all seem a bit crazy but in a fabulous way"

"They locked me in my closet"

"Good thing you got out"

"It wasn't easy"

"Coming out never is, you look al disheveled, and it looks cool"

Kurt's eyebrows rose "Oh dear god, my hair must be a mess"

"No, its fine, it looks wonderful"

Kurt smiled.

"I'm really sorry about them, they get out of hand some time"

"Kurt, your friends are amazing, they clearly care about you a lot and that's all that matters to me"

Little did Kurt and Blaine know, New Directions were busy plotting multiple ways to ruin Karofsky.

"I suggest Castration" Santana said, just before Kurt unlocked the door and let the female selection of ND come back into his bedroom.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Though Blaine and Kurt talked everyday, especially just before bed, neither boy had the chance to travel to see the other.

Blaine had arranged for them to have a picnic in Lima, right by the lake and because he refused to let himself make Sunday into a date, he was seated by the lake waiting patiently for Kurt to come.

The boy him self was having a existential crisis of a new form, _what do I wear?_

He had tried everything! Except…

"_Blaine, I draw the line at parachute pants"_

_Blaine pouted, "But Kurt, you can look like a genie!" They were standing in the op- shop arguing._

"_Blaine are you actually kidding me, what century are you from?"_

"_But Kurt, think about all the possibilities!"_

"_I can look like MC Hammer" Kurt said shaking his head._

_Blaine looked at him with a strange expression so Kurt thought he'd enlighten him "MC Hammer, when he sang 'Can't touch this' he was wearing pants like these"_

_Blaine laughed then started doing the tune for the song __"na na na" Kurt laughed and shook his head amusement "Its hammer time Kurt"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes "Great all I need now is one of those big stereo's to put on my shoulder and some heavy bling"_

"_Yeah, we can get that"_

"_I am not getting them"_

_Blaine pouted again, sticking his lower lip out as far as it would go and really Kurt couldn't say no to a face like that, so the Indian embroidered, pale blue parachute pants were added to the pile._

Kurt looked at the pants, they did look amazing on and if they got ruined he wouldn't be as upset, so Kurt slipped them on with a black T and made his way to the park.

Blaine laughed when he saw Kurt walking towards him in the pants they bought together, Kurt looked amazing, and the black T was glued to his skin, outlining all of the muscles no one knew Kurt had.

Kurt wandered over and Blaine stood up and gave him a hug, trying his best to keep it platonic, which was decidedly difficult with Kurt, dressed like that.

"You look amazing" Blaine said placing a tentative kiss on Kurt's cheek that lingered in a way that hinted to Kurt that Blaine meant so much more.

Kurt blushed and looked behind Blaine to the little picnic set up that looked like it came out of a romance novel, there was the checkered blanket, the basket full of food, the drinks, the cutlery, a guitar and Blaine's pink sun glasses.

They sat down and Kurt pulled a bottle of sunscreen from his bag and Blaine smiled, "Do you need a hand?"

Kurt shook his head "No, I'm alright" Kurt began putting some sunscreen in his hands, he started with his arms and Blaine's mouth went dry as Kurt ran his hands up his arms.

Kurt started on his face and when he was done he looked at Blaine "Is it all rubbed in?"

Blaine smiled and leaned forward to gently rub in the stray bit of sunscreen on Kurt's cheek.

"There you go" Blaine said, reluctantly moving his hand away.

"It felt strange not seeing you the last couple of days" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine said, half lost in a trance of Kurt's eyes before remembering the food in the basket.

"I brought some food, it's not much, and I don't really have a kitchen at Dalton"

Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine pulled out a few sandwiches cut into stars, the sight was heart warming.

"Maria bought me a set of star shaped cookie cutters, I use them for

everything!"

Blaine was this little kid trapped in a teenage boy's body and Kurt loved it; Blaine passed Kurt a sandwich and the boy nibbled on it gently until he realized how delicious is was and the small star was gone in a moment.

Blaine laughed and handed him another one and started to eat one himself, by the end they had gorged on all the sandwiches Blaine had brought and started to work on the fruit.

Blaine had everything, grapes, mango, watermelon, cantaloupe, honey due and strawberries which were Kurt's favorite.

Blaine through a grape up in the air and caught it with his mouth on its way back down, making Kurt laugh delightfully.

"Want a strawberry?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah I'd love one, they're my favorite"

Blaine gave him his trade mark grin and held one up for Kurt to take into his mouth; Kurt leaned forward and took it into his mouth, biting it gently, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's mouth went dry again and he wished it would stop doing that, Kurt pulled back and a little juice dribble out of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine reached into the basket and pulled out a napkin and reached forward to wipe the strawberry juice off of Kurt's chin, he moved back to his spot _before leaning forward again and capturing Kurt's lips with his, Blaine could taste the strawberry on Kurt and smell Kurt's coconut sunscreen._

_Blaine wound his hand in Kurt's hair and deepened the kiss tentatively with his tongue, closing his eyes and just focusing on the feel of Kurt. _

_Everything was quiet and it was as if they were the only two people in the park, the normal world disappeared and Blaine felt like that his sole purpose in life was to be in moments like this one, too bad it wasn't real._

"-and Rachel thinks your after our set list, if only she knew I found you again because Coach Sue sent me to steal YOUR set list, Blaine are you okay?"

Blaine nodded with a smile trying to rid his mind of the image of himself kissing Kurt.

"I'm fine really"

"Have you planned anything for the rest of the day?"

"Yes" Blaine reached back into the picnic basket "-I brought my favorite children's books with me"

Blaine pulled out a stack of maybe 5 or so books and handed one to Kurt

"Good ol' Moon?" Kurt read.

"I wrote it for my Children's Lit class" Blaine smiled watching as Kurt flicked through the book, a page fell out and Blaine's heart lurched, _It's not, is it?_

Kurt picked it up, "What's this?"

Blaine's head dropped into his hands, "Blaine is this a song?"

Blaine nodded, "Did you write this?", another nod, "Can you sing it for me?" Blaine went to nod but caught himself.

"Really?"

"Please"

Blaine moved the books off his lap and reached for his guitar, strumming it lightly before playing the tune.

'_Wake up, I'm lonely, let's talk about how we  
>Love to talk on the telephone<br>We would hang up and go back to absolutely nothing  
>And by absolutely nothing I mean pick up the phone.'<em>

Kurt smiled; Blaine didn't think he would ever get sick of seeing Kurt happy, he continued singing.

'_The Sun is out, the moon is smiling  
>in the corner of his eye he's crying for his<br>Next new arrival for the rest of the night.  
>Good ol' moon is like me,<br>We want free but we're stuck in here._

_I'll pick up the comics and sympathize with Linus  
>and the Z's that Dagwood leaves behind.<br>As for me, I wouldn't mind just to join him along.  
>I mean, just look at these two pictures can you tell me what's wrong.<em>_'_

Kurt was giggling and yet again Blaine was getting some spectators, "Sing the chorus with me Kurt"

Kurt looked down at the lyrics in his hand and continued the chorus with Blaine.

'_**The Sun is out, the moon is smiling  
>in the corner of his eye he's crying for his<br>Next new arrival for the rest of the night.  
>Good ol' moon is like me,<br>We want free but we're stuck in here.**__**'**_

Kurt laughed and Blaine took over the next verse.

'_No more pain for a while,  
>You and I could sit in the sun and smile.<br>Maybe then, we'd be friends, yeah,  
>The moon, sun, and me,<br>And we could sing together in perfect harmony.  
>Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo<em>

"Sing with me Kurt"

'_**No more pain for a while,  
>You and I could sit in the sun and smile.<br>Maybe then, we'd be friends, yeah,  
>The moon, sun, and me,<br>And we could sing together in perfect harmony.  
>Do<strong>__**o doo doo doo doo doo doo doo Oh'**_

Blaine continued singing and Kurt looked on with admiration.

'_Wake up, I'm lonely, let's talk about how we  
>Need to find a better dream,<br>Cause it's getting much darker the sun is worn out  
>And I think it's time for you and I to get some sleep.<em>

_Oh, the moon is out, the sun is trying  
>Not to look upset, but man he's dying for his<br>Next new arrival for the rest of the night.  
>Good ol' moon is like me,<br>We want free_

_Good ol' moon is like me,  
>We want free<em>

_Good ol' moon is like me,  
>We want free, but we're stuck in here.'<em>

When he finished several people clapped other people walked pass and through money at them in which Blaine rose his eyebrow, Kurt laughed and looked at Blaine with a glint in his eye, _Blaine leant forward and kissed Kurt, spectators cheered around them. _

Blaine was brought back to the reality where spectators would not cheer, "Why did you bring your guitar?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine looked down at his guitar "I planned on singing one of my favourite songs to you"

"Yeah? In the middle of the park?"

"What can I say, I love being noticed" Kurt laughed musically, _is there anything about him that isn't perfect? _

"Spoken like a true exhibitionist"

"Always, do you like the book?"

"The illustrations are amazing! How did you learn to draw like that?"

"Practice I suppose" Blaine shrugged.

"How did you get the colouring so perfect?"

"I _was _top of my Kindergarten class" Blaine said proudly.

"Na uh, I was easily the top of the class, I had the best colouring skills"

"I still have the fairy colouring in page you gave me on the first day we met"

"Hey, do you think that Miss Collins was homophobic?"

"Maybe that's why she always gave you princesses and fairies to colour in, Hey, do you want a drink?"

Kurt nodded "What do you have?"

"Hmm… Water and Pasito" **(A/N: Not sure if America has these but they are yummy.)**

"Chuck me a Pasito?"

Blaine smiled and passed Kurt a can of the passion fruit flavoured soda, before looking at the time, 3:47 PM, _Where did the time go?, _Blaine looked up at the sky and it was turning slightly pink, the sun would be setting soon.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

"What about all this stuff?"

"Kurt I am parked over there" Blaine pointed to the parking lot where his Cadillac was, Kurt nodded and they began packing up the picnic set.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand along a path as the sun began to set, tree's surrounding them, red leaves flying past them in the autumn wind.

Blaine began humming, "What are you humming Blaine?"

Blaine smiled and started to sing what he was humming '_Fly me to the moon and let me sing among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars in other words, hold my hand, in other words baby kiss me_'

"Frank Sinatra?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded before pulling Kurt around and spinning him '_Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more, you are all I long for all I worship and do adore,' _Blaine pulled Kurt close and started swaying, singing in his ear_ 'In other words please be true, In other words I'm in love with you'_

_I love him _Blaine thought to him self _It's to soon _Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes _no its not, _he leant forward, breathing the same air as Kurt, smelling the passionfruit off Kurt's breath as it mixed with the strong smell of the coconut sunscreen and Blaine knew this was real.

Someone cleared their throat from beside them and Blaine couldn't be more annoyed, Blaine and Kurt reluctantly turned to look at a lean gentle boy with mussed up chestnut hair and green eyes.

He wore a lilac dress shirt and a pair of black jeans and was more then decidedly handsome, Blaine felt something building in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't til later that he realized what it was.

"Hi sorry to interrupt, but your Kurt Hummel yes?" The boy said to Kurt, who was still a little light headed from the almost kiss.

"Yes he is Kurt, I'm Blaine" Blaine answered for Kurt whom was still yet to say anything.

"Well, Blaine, I am sure that Kurt can answer for himself" The boy said and Blaine already despised him.

"I'm Kurt, who are you?" Kurt asked from beside Blaine.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Aiden, Aiden Lawrence, I just moved to McKinley, I see you around all the time and I thought I might come and say hi"

"Well now that that's done, you can leave" Blaine said perhaps too coldly and that's when he knew what that feeling was, Jealousy.

"Blaine, don't be rude" Kurt scolded his friend.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to start a lover's quarrel" Aiden Said.

"We aren't together" Kurt said, releasing Blaine's hand.

"Well that's good for me" Aiden said with a malicious smile and Blaine hated the way that he was looking at Kurt, it was predatory and Kurt was lapping it up.

"How long have you been at McKinley Aiden?" Kurt asked politely, somehow he had moved around a foot away from Blaine.

"Around a month, I'm just getting used to it, The arts' department is really small so I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay"

"Do you sing?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No, I play professional Violin, professionally" Aiden said and Blaine shook his head _Man this guy is stuck up, that sentence didn't even make sense it just made Kurt swoon, Wait, No this isn't good!._

"Kurt, we need to be going" Blaine said, throwing Aiden a dirty look.

"Your Boyfriend seems to be getting testy"

"I think you're out of line sir!" Blaine said.

"He's not my boyfriend, that's not even a little bit true" Kurt said and his words stung Blaine, _I thought that maybe_… _I don't know what I thought._

"Kurt, I have to go" Blaine said "-Sunday curfew is different to weekday"

Kurt turned to Blaine "Okay, see you later then"

"I think it's best if I see you to your car Kurt" Blaine said, not completely trusting this Aiden character, but mostly he didn't want Kurt to start liking this guy.

"Blaine, I can handle it"

"Kurt, I think walking you to your car is best"

Kurt glared at Blaine and then turned back to Aiden with an angelic face "How about you give me your number and I will give you a ring?"

Aiden smiled and they exchanged numbers, much to Blaine's distress.

"I guess I will talk to you later Kurt" Aiden said, grabbing Kurt's hand and placing a small peck to the back of it causing Blaine to feel sick.

"Most defintly, don't be shy either, like if you see me at school"

"I always see you" Aiden said and honestly, Blaine felt like being sick, this Aiden guy was clearly gay and after Kurt, _just when I was so close to telling him that, I love him._

Kurt and Blaine walked off together, Kurt refused to let Blaine pull him close, making the walk back be in a completely different context then before; when they reached Kurt's car, Kurt snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You were unnecessarily rude" Kurt said, trying to keep his voice low, as he didn't want anyone to see this.

"He was throwing himself at you"

"Maybe I like that in a man"

"You've known the guy for all of five minutes!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah and he was more open in that five minutes then you've ever been!"

"We've only been seeing each other again for a week!"

"You had no right, or reason, to stake your claim on me; this isn't like primary school where it's wrong to have more then one friend! You don't own me Blaine Anderson and you never will, maybe we shouldn't of found each other again"

Blaine's heart stopped and his stomach dropped, he hurt all over, this wasn't how he wanted the day to end.

"I think I better go, since I am clearly annoying you with my presence" Blaine said waving his hand around, he turned to go and Kurt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, I'm-"

"Kurt, don't" Blaine said before walking off to his car.

He reached his Caddy and drove home with a feeling of guilt in his stomach, when he reached his dorm room he was glad to find no unexpected visitors; he walked over to his bed and fell face first into it.

He curled himself into a ball and started to cry, hard, his phone chimed and he reached for it hoping it would be from Kurt but it was just a message from his server announcing his credit balance.

He cried and stared at his phone, hoping, praying, that Kurt would call but being much too stubborn to call himself; Little did he know that an hour and a bit away, Kurt was lying on his bed staring at his phone as well.

That was the first night in a week that they hadn't called each other before bed.

**A/N: I'm officially feeling horrible inside, this was dreadful to write, especially the ending.**

**Hope you liked the skype session, and Blaine being thrown out of Psych, inspiration for the classroom scene came from my psych class this morning, I got kicked out for the same reason.**

**I'm not sure how I'm going to do the next chapter so if you have any requests and stuff, send them my way **

**The songs were:**

**Good ol' Moon- Darren Criss (This is the cutest song ever!)**

**And**

**Fly Me to the moon- Frank Sinatra (This was actually mine and my ex-boyfriends song, so ANGST all around)**

**Please Review **

**Au Revoir**

**Falling. Through. Wonderland.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 8**

**A/N: I am so sorry for last chapter, trust me it was horrid to write this one was even worse, so yeah sorry.**

**However we got to 58 reviews which is just SOOOOOO AWESOME!**

**All I can say is that it will get better.**

**Please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

It had been three days since Kurt and Blaine had spoken to each other and they were both suffering from the distance.

Kurt went into emotional turmoil on the Monday as when he opened his locker Blaine's picture was staring back at him as well as a strip of photos they had taken on their shopping trip.

_I'm such an idiot, he's never going to forgive me_, Kurt thought to himself, on the Tuesday he found it even harder to open his locker, on Wednesday he didn't leave the house, telling his dad he was sick.

Monday morning Blaine refused to get out of bed, telling everyone at school he had a stomach bug just so no one would come near him, Tuesday came and he began to try and write his feelings down but they came out as horribly angry songs.

He wasn't angry at Kurt though, he was just furious with him self, _how could I be so stupidly jealous! Kurt's right, I had no right_.

On Wednesday he realised just how hungry he really was, he hadn't eaten since Sunday, he couldn't bare to do it.

On Thursday there was a knock on Blaine's dorm door and he groaned "Go Away!"

"Blaine? It's me, Cohen, please open the door"

Blaine pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it, groaning more when Cohen was standing there all fresh and peppy, there was a day when Blaine himself was like that.

"I brought over all the work we've been doing in Sociology and Psych, Thad gave me the notes he had for your History class, Wes gave me the ones for Math and I spoke to your children's lit class and got the work for you"

Blaine looked at him with widened eyes, "Er- Thanks, how did you know all of my classes?"

Cohen smiled "I asked around, you look horrible, is there anything else I can help with?"

Blaine hugged himself "I'm doing fine, I will be back in class soon enough"

Cohen knew Blaine was far from it, he also knew that he wasn't sick, he could tell that Blaine was tearing himself apart over something "Who was the guy?" Cohen asked with a small frown.

"What, no nothing like that, I'm fine, really I-I'm f-fine" Blaine couldn't help it, he started crying again and Cohen walked into the room, climbing over the crunched up paper and tissues, he placed the papers on the semi clear spot on Blaine's desk.

He pulled Blaine into a hug, the smaller boy becoming so much more fragile in his arms, "That's it, let it out, no reason that you should be holding this in"

Cohen pulled them over to Blaine's bed and Blaine collapsed into his lap, crying harder then ever, Cohen ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

When Blaine's sobs began to slow Cohen looked down "do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine sniffled, "It all started with crayons and cookies"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

It was Thursday and Kurt had gotten himself out of bed and to school, he was moping around the halls when someone pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Kurt, Hi!" Aiden said, and Kurt half glared at him, it wasn't Aiden's fault that he and Blaine had a fight, but Kurt had to blame someone.

"Hi" Kurt said.

"You look stunning today"

Kurt didn't feel very stunning so it was nice to have the complement "Thanks"

"You didn't call me"

"Sorry I've been busy with stuff" _busy with stuff, god Blaine even destroyed my vocabulary!_

"That's fine, really, um- do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose and Aiden's face changed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

Kurt was perplexed to say the lease, _what was it that Santana said to me? 'The only way to get over a guy is with another guy' _

"Aiden, I would love to" Kurt said with a slight smile.

Aiden grinned "Great, um- see you at Breadsticks at seven?"

Kurt nodded and Aiden leant forward and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek before leaving to go to class, the small peck made Kurt realise more how much he missed Blaine.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"You have a what?" Mercedes said.

"I have a date"

Mercedes grinned wide "I knew that Blaine would come through"

Kurt frowned "I- It's not with Blaine"

Mercedes looked utterly shocked "Who the hell is it with then!"

"Aiden Lawrence"

"You are kidding me? Mr. Up him self is your date"

"You don't know him"

"I know enough, to know he is bad news Kurt"

"'Cedes, don't dictate who I date, Aiden is interested in me and I'm interested in him that's final"

"What happened between you and Blaine?"

"That's my business alone" Kurt said before storming off.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt was fixing his hair in the mirror just before six thirty; Burt looked up from his sports program to look at Kurt.

"Where are you off to Kurt?" Burt asked from the sofa.

"I'm going to breadsticks… for a date"

Burt smiled "Say hi to Blaine for me"

"I'm not going with Blaine" Kurt said.

"What?" Burt questioned.

"I will be home by 9, bye dad" Kurt said before running off through the door.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt walked in to Breadsticks at exactly seven, he scanned the room and spotted Aiden in the corner of the room, and he sauntered over and took a seat.

"Kurt, I am so happy you came"

"Yeah, me to, but you" Kurt said mentally slapping himself.

Aiden smiled, "I think we should order"

"Yeah maybe"

Aiden waved down the waiter and they put there pasta orders in and the waiter left them to talk.

"So, Aiden, what are you studying at school?"

Aiden smiled, clearly this boy loved talking about himself, "Oh I study the basics, and music, I told you before I play violin, I have been playing for over thirteen years, I enjoy the finer things about music, oh listen to me talking about myself, what about you?"

Kurt looked at him glad that there was finally and opportunity to talk "I do cooking, French, art and the usual, I'm in the glee club as well"

"That's great, I used to be in glee club at my old school, we were called 'fiddlers on a roof' we sang while playing violin, our music topped all of the glee clubs, especially McKinley, you guys have spirit, sure, but you lack originality"

"Uh huh" Kurt said looking around at all the exit points in the room.

"I think you are really sexy Kurt"

Kurt coughed, no one had ever said that to him before, "What?"

"I said- I think you're really sexy"

"You're pretty nice looking yourself"

"I'm serious, you are really hot, how do you not have a boyfriend by now?"

"I think it's my tact"

"Well whatever that is keep doing it because it's amazing"

Kurt blushed and sipped the water from his cup through the straw, maybe this date wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"Cohen?" Blaine said his voice full of exhaustion.

"Yeah Blaine?"

"What should I do?"

"Go to him, make him see you"

"When?"

"No time like the present"

"What do I say to him?"

Cohen sat there for a moment, his hand running through Blaine's hair, knowing that no matter what, Blaine would never love or want him the way he wanted Kurt.

"Tell him how you really feel"

"Is that what you would do?"

"I-"

Blaine sat up, his hair mussed and his eyes slightly glassed over, making the hazel shine brighter.

"What is it Cohen?"

"I like you Blaine, I like you a lot but I know you don't like me back and that's okay, really it is, I wasn't going to, you know, say anything but maybe having these feelings will be more bearable if you knew, But I didn't, I mean I don't want to lose you as a friend"

Blaine stared at him dumfounded, he'd never known, _what am I supposed to say to him? Thanks? Sorry? Ugh._

"Cohen-"

"Blaine you don't have to say anything, actually I would be a lot happier if you didn't say anything, just go to Kurt"

Blaine nodded.

"I recommend a shower first though"

Blaine laughed and grabbed some clothes and headed into his bathroom and had the world's quickest shower, Cohen sat awkwardly on Blaine's bed before getting up and leaving, he didn't belong here.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"-And that's when I was voted as most talented in all of Ohio"

"That's great, Aiden"

"So what was your last boyfriend like?"

Kurt felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden "I've never had one" he whispered softly.

Aiden smiled darkly "its okay Kurt, you're innocent and that's wonderful, there is so much that I can show you"

"What about you, have you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he was wonderful until he cheated on me"

"Oh"

"He died, a week later, suicide"

Kurt was flabbergasted "I am so sorry" He reached for Aiden's hand and held it softly.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Mercedes was seated on the bleachers at McKinley High waiting for the rest of New Directions to hurry up, Tina was the first to show up, the others slowly came in after that.

"So why are we here?" Puck said, his hands thrusted into his pockets.

"It's Kurt" Mercedes started "-He's on a date right now, with Aiden Lawrence"

There was a chorus of 'ews' then Britney said "Kaiden just doesn't sound right" **(A/N Pairing name: credits to Windrider1967)**

"What?" Everyone seemed to be asking.

"Kurt and Blaine they're Klaine, Kurt and Aiden are Kaiden" Britney said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, everyone shook their heads.

"Is Kurt serious about this Aiden dude or what?" Puck said.

"I think Kurt is just looking for love, my two gay dads always say that desperation is the biggest reason why people date people they don't even like"

"Shut up Rachel" Santana said.

"No Rachel is right" Sam said, "-You always tell me how lonely Kurt is and I know how reserved Blaine is so he isn't going to come straight out with his feeling's, it's only understandable that, given the option, Kurt would date someone else"

Everyone nodded with Sam, as well as Rachel who was just happy because someone agreed with her.'

"It's worse then that guys" Mercedes said "-Blaine and Kurt aren't even talking"

Something clicked inside Finn's head "Ohhh, that explains why he's been moping around"

"What happened between them?" Quinn asked.

"They had an argument over Aiden"

"They need to be friends again" Tina said from her place next to Mike.

"We need to make them friends again" Mike said.

"But how do we even do that?" Santana said "-Kurt's a defiant little bitch" her words should have been insulting but everyone knew that Santana had a certain respect and love for Kurt.

"Just put the dolphins in the same tank until their friends again" Britney said and Puck smiled "We all agree then, that Operation Klaine is officially a go"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"So what's the deal with you and Baine?" Aiden asked.

"You mean Blaine?" Aiden nodded "-He and I are best friends or we used to be anyway"

"He didn't seem to act like your friend"

Kurt nodded "I'm sorry, he acted out of turn"

"He's pretty good looking"

Kurt smiled "Yeah, he is"

"You like him" it wasn't a question "-that's okay, in time you will realize that you're dating some one so much hotter"

"Is that what we are doing now, dating?"

"Yeah, if that's alright with you"

"Yeah, I just, I don't know what the hell I'm doing"

"I will teach you" Aiden smiled and to any observer it was clearly malicious.

The waiter came just after with their tab, Aiden paid in full, leaving no tip.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt and Aiden were standing at Kurt's front door, "Tonight was nice" Kurt said.

"Yeah it was" Aiden said before covering Kurt's lips with his own before Kurt could say anything; the front door opened and after a moment they separated.

Kurt looked at his front door and Blaine and Burt were standing there.

"Hello Blaine" Aiden said with a cruel smile that was purely vindictive.

"Evening Burt" Blaine said before pushing past Aiden and Kurt and running to his car, Kurt ran after him, leaving Aiden alone with Burt.

"Hurt my son and I will kill you, very slowly, also, I don't like you" Burt said before closing the door in Aiden's face.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"BLAINE!" Kurt cried "-WAIT, PLEASE!" Kurt ran as fast as he could, which was pretty impressive in skinny jeans "JUST STOP AND TALK TO ME!"

Blaine stopped and turned around to face Kurt "What do you want me to say?"

"You could start with why you ran off like that?"

_Because I'm in love with you and couldn't stand watching you kissing someone else_,Blaine looked at Kurt, was it not obvious.

"Because, I can't stand to see you with someone that's only after one thing"

"Don't act like you know him"

"You asked and besides I know enough to know that you're just going to be another one of his victims, I know his type and, god, I hate seeing you so damn foolish"

"What the hell happened to make you so god damn cynical?"

Blaine pointed at Kurt's house "I met him"

"What were you even doing at my house?"

"I missed you, okay, I can't stand being so far away from you, its literally killing me inside and I thought if I came over we could try and talk like civilized human beings but clearly I was being hopeful… you look beautiful tonight by the way"

Blaine climbed into his car and was driving off before Kurt could say anything.

"I missed you too" He whispered to the cold night sky.

**A/N: Stupid, Stupid chapter writing itself like that , Ugh, Its so hard writing them like this, but there is a reason for everything, just remember that.**

**I love Cohen for some strange reason, he kind of just climbed in to ****this story, but I like him and feel sorry for him.**

**Sorry for the length but I'm kind of at a loss for what I want to happen so please HELP**

**Please Review (be gentle)**

**Au Revoir **

**Shaemaree (Falling. Through. Wonderland.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Didn't think I would see you again chapter 9**

**A/N: Hello, so I cried while writing this ****…You'll see **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me so very happy, you have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine drove off, he didn't know what to think, he'd only been at Kurt's for all of fifteen minutes before he had to witness him sucking face with Aiden bloody Lawrence.

"I thought Kurt of all people would have more decency, especially after Karofsky" He said to himself.

He'd reached a point beyond upset and he couldn't help it, the whole drive back to Dalton was a complete blur, all the suppressed anger and jealousy was bubbling up inside him, like a volcano that was way past its due date to erupt.

He wasn't thinking straight, he probably shouldn't have been driving, he was lucky that it was pretty much a straight through run and no one was on the road.

He reached Dalton in half the time it should have taken him if he was driving by the rules, but he didn't care, he honestly didn't, he had somewhere to be.

He went around the back into the dormitory, walking fast, straight to room D11, he knocked rapidly until the person inside opened the door.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt was left standing in the road watching Blaine drive off, he'd done it again, pushed Blaine away, made him angry, ruined their friendship.

He walked numbly back to his house, Aiden was standing there, "Quarrel?"

Kurt nodded, tears in his eyes, Aiden looked at his new boyfriend "He's hardly worth your tears babe"

"Could you please just go, thanks for a lovely night but I kind of want to be alone right now"

Aiden nodded and leant forward to give Kurt a peck but Kurt put a hand on his chest "Look, Aiden, This kissing thing, I'm not quite ready"

Aiden nodded again "fine, we'll work on it"

"Thanks"

Kurt walked up the steps and into his house, his dad was waiting for him when he got in, he was just standing there his arms crossed over his chest.

"How'd it go?" Burt asked.

"I'm such an idiot Dad" Kurt said wrapping his arms around himself, tears began to run down his face and Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Come on now, you're not an idiot, just tell me what happened? How much do I need to hurt this Aiden Kid?" Burt said rubbing Kurt's back.

"It's not Aiden dad, tonight was nice really, it's Blaine"

"What did Blaine do?"

"No dad, it's me, I've ruined everything, I said such cruel things to him"

"Hey, kiddo, it's going to be alright, he wouldn't have been here tonight if he didn't want you around"

Kurt nodded into Burt's chest crying softly "I wish mum was here"

Burt gripped his son tighter, tears welling up in his own eyes, "Me too Kurt, Me too, she would of loved to be here for your first date"

Kurt gripped his dad's shirt "Did she know?"

"Know what Kurt?"

"Did she know that I'm gay?"

"She did-" Burt lifted Kurt's chin with his finger to look at him "-and she loved you even more because of who you are, don't ever forget that"

"Why us Dad?"

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"First Mum dies, you have a heart attack, I-I'm Gay how much more tragedies are we going to have?"

"Now you listen here, Kurt, you being gay, that's not a tragedy it's a blessing"

"It doesn't feel like one"

"I know, Kurt, but you are special, don't forget that, I love you, your mum loved you as well, she loved you so much, I wish she could have been here when you found Blaine again, she would have loved that" Burt laughed slightly.

Kurt buried his face in his dads chest again, "I miss her, Dad"

"Me too, me too"

Kurt looked over to the couch; Blaine's sweater was hanging over the back of it, an empty glass on the table in front of where, Kurt assumed, Blaine would have been seated. Burt's half cup of juice was placed on his side table next to his recliner so Kurt assumed that the glass was Blaine's.

"Dad, Why don't you just go on up to bed, I'm going to grab a drink and head to bed myself"

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'll be alright"

"Why don't you stay home from school tomorrow, we can watch those musicals you love?"

Kurt laughed "Yeah Dad that would be nice"

Burt kissed his son on the cheek "I love you son"

"I love you too Dad"

Burt left to go to his bedroom, Kurt stared at the couch, he walked slowly over to it, he picked up Blaine's sweater and took a seat, tears filling his eyes, he placed the sweater on his lap and picked up the glass.

He looked at the glass and saw the imprint of Blaine's lip, he slowly brought the glass up to his lips, putting hit bottom lip where Blaine's was, tears ran down his face.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"Blaine?" Cohen said sleepily "What are you- umph" Blaine moved forward and pressed his lips against Cohen's, hard, Blaine's hand's held Cohen's face he twirled his finger's into the other boy's blonde hair, the boy moaned and moved into the kiss.

When it became apparent that they needed to breath the parted, foreheads resting against each others breathing heavily, Blaine pressed another kiss on Cohen's lips and then started kissing down his neck.

"Blaine…" Blaine didn't stop his ministrations "Blaine, this…" Blaine nipped lightly on his neck "…Blaine, please…Mm… please…" Blaine sucked on Cohen's neck "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to… uhh… I want you to stop"

Blaine looked up at Cohen "What?" he questioned, he thought that Cohen was enjoying himself, he sure sounded like it.

"Blaine, you're not doing this for me, you're doing this because you're upset and hurt"

Blaine looked down in shame _what was I thinking? _"I don't know what I was thinking"

"I do, Kurt was with Aiden wasn't he?" Blaine nodded "-Yeah I figured, Blaine I like you I do but you just exploited that, I've never kissed a guy before"

Blaine's eyes widened "I'm so sorry"

"Blaine, I'm happy it was with you, but I'm not here to be your back up plan or your door mat, you clearly love Kurt"

"I don't know what to do anymore"

"I honestly think you should go back to Lima and make Kurt see you, but that's the romantic in me"

Blaine looked up, "No you're brilliant"

"Okay, I'm going to go back to bed now"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt walked into his mums old bedroom, he smiled at her old fashioned dressing table, his dad always told him he got his style and class from his mother.

Kurt opened the drawers to her dressing table and smiled as her scent filled the air, "What am I supposed to do mum?"

He breathed deep and lied on the ground "I found him…Yeah I'm sorry that I didn't come tell you before… Yeah he is still the cutest boy in school… The thing is mum, I just found him and now I'm just going to lose him all over again and this time you wont be here to hold me when I cry… I'll be strong Mum, just for you…"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt was lying limply in his bed Blaine's sweater crushed up in his arms, he tried to sleep but he just couldn't, at one AM there was a tapping, he wasn't sure what it was at first, and then he realized it was his window.

He climbed out of bed and looked up at his window "Blaine?"

"Hi Kurt, can you let me in? It's kind of freezing, I'm not sure where I put my sweater" Kurt looked hastily back at the sweater lying on his bed.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" he said with a harsh whisper.

"Um can I tell you inside?"

Kurt looked at him, his eyebrow raised, "I couldn't sleep" Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't say no to Blaine, "Hold on, the window's high and I can't reach" Kurt ran away from his window he grabbed the sweater and shoved it in his hope chest before grabbing his desk chair and dragging it over.

He climbed up on his chair and opened the window, Blaine climbed through, lowering himself down with his hands onto the chair.

"Thanks Kurt it's so cold outside"

Blaine shivered, Kurt touched Blaine's hand "Oh My God, Blaine, you're freezing, go sit down on my bed"

Kurt closed the window and grabbed a blanket from inside his closet, he wrapped it around Blaine.

"I couldn't sleep either, Blaine I'm so sorry"

"Kurt, I'm sorry too, I was a complete idiot"

"No, Blaine, I was out of line… I didn't mean it you know"

"Which part?"

"Well all of it but mainly the part where I said that we shouldn't of found each other again, Blaine, two weeks ago I didn't think I would see you again and then I did and I don't know where I would be if I didn't know you"

Blaine nodded, there were a few tears in his eyes and he shivered again, Kurt felt guilty, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him tight. Blaine sobbed in Kurt's arms _why were we so stupid_ Kurt thought to himself, rubbing Blaine's back.

"Blaine, I am so, so, so very sorry" Blaine sniffled and sat up "I'm sorry too Kurt, I just, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Blaine, why don't you like Aiden?"

Blaine tensed _It's because I love you _Blaine thought _how can I admit this to myself but not him_.

"Blaine?"

"I just don't like the guy"

"He's alright once you get to know him"

"I suppose you're right"

"Are you jealous?" Kurt asked almost hopefully.

"What? No" _yes, a thousand times yes_.

"Oh"

"Did you want me to be?"

"What? No" _Yes _Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh"

"We're friends again right?"

"Yeah"

"Good, um, don't you have a curfew?"

"Everyone thinks I'm dying of the stomach flu"

"Why do they think that?"

"Because I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed" Blaine said sadly, and then his stomach rumbled, really loud **(A/N: Inspiration from my Best Friend Sarah AKA OoLostGirloO I recommend her stories)**.

Kurt laughed softly, trying to be quiet as to not wake Burt "Do you want something to eat?"

Blaine smiled for what felt like the first time in days "Yeah that would be awesome"

Kurt stood up "I'll be back in just a moment"

Blaine nodded, Kurt climbed the stairs and left the room, Blaine sat numbly on Kurt's bed _what on earth do I do now?_ He looked around Kurt's room, he'd been in Kurt's room a few times but he'd only ever been looking at Kurt, not his room. Looking at it now was different, it was past one in the morning and his perspective was a little skewed and there was no boy of his dreams distracting him. The walls were white, he'd seen pictures of when Kurt redecorated, but somehow the white seemed symbolic in a way, it's was like the walls were Kurt's life, no one had been able to put some colour in it.

Blaine stood up and began looking around, some people could call it snooping but Blaine refused to even think about calling it that, he was just looking in on the years he missed.

On Kurt's desk was an open book, Blaine approached it slowly, he looked at it intently,_ It couldn't be_, Blaine tried focusing on the words _yep it is, Kurt owns a diary too_.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, he wanted to read it, he really did, but he knew damn well how upset he would be if Kurt read his, so he stepped away and laid down on Kurt's bed.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt stood in his kitchen and smiled, everything was okay again; he cut the crust off of Blaine's sandwich and put it to the side, he cut the sandwich into a star and the bits that he had cut off he cut in half and formed a streak coming off the big star. Kurt smiled and looked at the crust, _crust is good for you, _so he shaped the crust to streak off the star as well.

He smiled at his work, grabbed two glasses of milk and a box of cookies; he placed all the food and drink on a tray his mother used to use for his dad; little did he know his Dad was watching from the hallway with a smile on his face.

Kurt carried the tray to his room and wandered down the stairs, the sight he saw warmed his heart, Blaine was curled up on his bed asleep.

Kurt thought about taking a picture, but maybe that was a little too much, he placed the tray on his side table and crawled onto his bed "Blaine?" he said softly, he touched Blaine gently on the shoulder and Blaine rolled over and hugged Kurt's hand.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was still asleep and he smiled "Mmmm… Kurt…" Blaine said in his sleep, he threw his arm over Kurt's waist pulling the smaller boy close.

"Blaine, wake up"

"Hmm…" Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck "don't wanna"

"I made you some food"

"Hmm … I want to wake up next to you forever"

Kurt smiled despite himself "Blaine you really need to get up before I get attached"

"No, don't move…you're so perfect"

"Blaine, sweetie, I brought cookies and milk"

"Cookies?"

"Yeah Cookies, and star cut sandwiches"

Blaine looked up at Kurt with bleary eyes "how'd I get here?"

"You fell asleep while I was getting you some food"

"We're really good again aren't we?"

"Yeah Blaine we really are"

"That's so awesome"

"You hungry, I made you a sandwich"

"I'm so hungry; I don't remember when I ate last"

Kurt smiled; Blaine was so cute when he was sleepy; Blaine sat up in Kurt's bed and Kurt grabbed the tray of food and milk.

Blaine smiled "Kurt this is a piece of art"

"I got bored"

"Making a sandwich?"

"Its past 1 AM I'm allowed to be crazy"

Blaine took a bite of the sandwich "Mm… you should be crazy more often"

"You're only saying that because you clearly haven't eaten since Sunday; Make sure you eat the crust, it makes your hair curly"

"Hmm so I should eat as much crust as I can get and grow an afro"

Kurt laughed "No, not quite, your hair is already perfect" Kurt said looking intently at Blaine.

"That's quite a compliment coming from someone like you"

"Someone like me?" Kurt said half angrily; Blaine picked up the tray and gently put it back on Kurt's side table.

"Mm… someone as Beautiful-" Blaine propped his head up with his arm as he laid on his side looking at Kurt "-Someone as talented-" Blaine ran his finger up and down Kurt's arm "-Someone as perfect, did I already say beautiful?"

Kurt smiled "Yeah you did"

"Hmm so I need to expand my volcabulary, lets rephrase, someone as unique, gorgeous, stunning, breathtakingly amazing, someone that only can be you"

Kurt blushed with every word "Blaine, you know that famous phrase that Marie Antoinette didn't say"

Blaine smiled "Let them eat cake?"

"Yeah, well I think we should take her advice but instead of cake, lets have some cookies"

"Good thinking 99"

"You know in saying that, you just made yourself the goofy secret agent"

"And you my fabulous side kick"

"That I am Blaine, that I am"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"Kurt!" Burt called from the top of the stairs, Kurt and Blaine jumped, Somehow after their cookie gorge they had fallen asleep, under the covers, Blaine holding Kurt from behind, their legs intertwined.

"Kurt, Hurry up and get out of bed, if we start now we can have Cats finished by noon!"

Kurt smiled at his dad's antics and moved to get out of bed when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Kurt, come on, both you and Blaine need to see day light today"

_Hmm Blaine's in my bed snuggling… BLAINE'S IN MY BED SNUGGLING!_

"Blaine we need to get up, like now, I am dead I am so dead"

"You're sounding pretty alive to me" Blaine said stretching with a yawn.

"My Dad knows you slept over in my bed"

"Hmm"

"MY dad knows YOU slept in MY bed"

"Oh god"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Ten minutes later and Blaine and Kurt were coming up the stairs heads hung in shame.

"Morning boys" Burt said.

"Morning"

"Come on, sit next to me, both of you"

Blaine shuffled over and sat next to Burt on his right and Kurt did the same but on his left; Burt through his arms around them.

"I'm glad you guy's made up, just ask me next time before you hold and impromptu sleepover"

Kurt was shocked, how was his dad so calm "Dad, why are you so calm? This isn't one of those things where you're calm and then you're yelling"

"Kurt, Blaine, I trust you boys"

"How did you know that it was me in Kurt's bed?"

Burt smiled "I'm a Mechanic I can hear a pink Cadillac with a loose fan belt from miles away"

Kurt smiled at how well his dad got along with Blaine "I'm going to go get us a glass of juice" he announced before getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"Blaine, if you touched my son in anyway that isn't purely platonic, WITHOUT, telling him how you feel then I suggest you start running my shot gun isn't hard to find"

Blaine gulped audibly and Blaine patted him on his shoulder "You so lucky I trust you Kid"

**A/N: Yay everyone's happy, however writing the scene between Kurt and Burt was so upsetting for me.**

**Please review, I need to know how you felt about this chapter **

**Okay **

**Au Revoir **

**Shaemaree**


	10. Chapter 10

**Didn't think I would see you again chapter 10!**

**A/N: WHAT UP? Sorry for my lack of AN last chapter, I had school and didn't want you lovely people to wait **

**Okay so I have a new favourite reviewer *Drum Roll* Meggers82891, Seriously I was raving about your reviews to my friends and then they told me to get a life, so I came home and wrote this chapter.**

**Seriously though Meggers82891 your reviews are helpful and make me feel like I am making a serious impact with my story **

**Umm so this chapter is like the middle of a sandwich its such a dodgy filler… HOWEVER… I thought it was cute.**

**Okay I have talked enough, seriously I am reaching Rachel Berry Dangers also I seem to be saying 'seriously' a lot but seriously…he he he **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in ****times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Kurt and Blaine were seated on the sofa, Blaine's back to the side bar and Kurt's back to Blaine, oh so toned, chest when "OH MY GOD, I love The Rum Tum Tugger!" Blaine cried from his seat behind Kurt, a spoon of Mango sorbet held in his hand, Kurt looked up at him with a wide grin.

"OH MY GOD me too! He's got one of the best voices in the whole production, well except for Elaine Page" Kurt responded.

Blaine nodded and swallowed a mouthful before saying "Oh yeah! Of course, you can hardly compare him to a work of art"

Burt smiled from his recliner at the two boys, "Boys, could you tell me which one is the Rum Ball Tugger?"

Blaine hid his smirk behind Kurt's head; Kurt looked up at his dad "Rum TUM Tugger, Dad!"

"I'm sorry kiddo, okay who is the bloke?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt gave his best 'I can't believe this' face, So Blaine piped up "He's the cocky, self assured and vain one"

"Oh the black one with the fancy fluff?"

"That's the one"

"He's a bit like me when I was your age, fighting off the ladies"

"DAAAAAADDDDDDD"

"Until I met your mum that is…She walked into that cafeteria and I just thought 'One day I'm going to marry that girl', sound's cliché, I know, but she was beautiful, but of course she wasn't interested in me, I was the Noah Puckerman of my High School and she was too perfect and wonderful, I didn't deserve her, she didn't think so after I asked her out"

Kurt looked at his Dad, a stray tear fell out of his eye and Blaine caught it with his thumb, Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled _I wish Kurt knew how much I care for him _Blaine thought to himself.

"It sounds like you really loved her" Blaine said looking up at Burt.

Burt smiled sadly "I really did and as much as I love Carol, my Lizzie will always hold a piece of my heart, Boys I'm going to tell you something you aren't going to find in a musical… There is no happy ending for true love…because true love never ends"

Kurt smiled softly "That's beautiful dad, better than any musical"

"Do you guy's want some pop corn?" Burt asked.

Blaine smiled "I'm fine thank you, Burt, Kurt what about you?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and then to Burt, "I'm good Dad, do you want some? I can make it for you"

Burt smiled "I can handle putting a popcorn bag in the micro wave, you stay comfy"

Burt got up and left for the kitchen, "Want some sorbet Kurt?" Blaine asked showing Kurt the tub of sorbet, Kurt took a small amount and smeared it on Blaine's nose the best he could from his position between Blaine's legs.

Blaine shivered "It's so cold" Blaine smirked and grabbed himself a small spoonful "-Here try some" He said before putting the frozen sorbet on Kurt's nose and chin.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and once they caught sight of each other they burst out laughing, a little sorbet dripped off of Kurt's nose and he caught it with his tongue.

Blaine watched in enchantment and slight arousal as Kurt licked the tip of his nose and his chin clean, "How do you do that?" Blaine asked in amazement.

'Hmm… Oh you mean the tongue thing, I dunno I just have a naturally talented tongue" Kurt said with a shrug as if it wasn't the most arousing thing Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine's nose dripped mango sorbet and Blaine smiled and leaned forward and pressed his cold and wet nose on Kurt's forehead "Can you reach there?" He said with a laugh, "Blaine, My tongue isn't long like that!"

"It's okay Kurt; Mango is really good for the skin"

"Like hell it is!" Kurt cried and turned in Blaine's embrace and rubbed his forehead on the right side of Blaine's chest, which was an extremely difficult task as Blaine was laughing, then laid his head on the left, breathing in "Mm… Blaine you smell really nice"

Blaine's heart began audibly beating really fast; Kurt smiled and Blaine could feel it on his chest, "Your heart is beating"

Blaine laughed and Kurt felt every rumble in his chest, "Kurt my heart beating just means I'm alive"

"Hmm… that's always good, but your heart is beating really fast" Kurt said looking up at Blaine, Blaine looked into his eyes "its beating fast because of you" Kurt blushed and that's when Burt came back into the room.

Kurt looked back at the TV screen and started watching again, Elaine Page had grabbed his attention with the song 'Memory', Blaine looked down at Kurt and Burt at Blaine, his boy was safe with him.

Blaine leant down and pressed a small peck on the top of Kurt's head as he sang along with 'Grizabella', Kurt paused for a moment to look at Blaine curiously and then he turned back to Cats.

Blaine always had loved Cats but today he only had eyes for Kurt, eyes that slowly covered and drifted to sleep, staring at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes did the same, his cheek pressed up on Blaine's chest; When Burt looked over at the end of the film both boys were sound asleep, Burt smiled, Carole couldn't be more right, they were adorable.

Burt couldn't help it, he took a photo, then got up and decided that, yes, he was going to cook dinner tonight, before trying his culinary skills he covered the boys in a warm blanket.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"It's so big" Rachel said in awe.

"He he… That's what she said" Puck giggled.

"How are we supposed to find Blaine in here" Quinn said looking at Dalton Academy.

There was a big sign ahead of them 'Reception', "Well if we want operation Klaine to be a success then we need to start somewhere"

They all headed off in the direction of Dalton Academies reception; When they all clambered in the receptionist looked clearly frightened.

Mercedes decided to take the lead "We want to talk to Blaine Anderson"

The female receptionist looked past Mercedes to the other ten members with wide eyes "All of you?"

Mercedes nodded with a big smile "Yes"

"Well that's not possible"

The next thing Mercedes knew, a boy with blonde hair tapped her on the shoulder but looked at the receptionist "Amanda? I'll take care of this"

The receptionist's face softened "Oh, Cohen, dear, are you sure?"

"Yeah Mandy"

Amanda smiled "Okay, be safe"

"You too, don't work to hard" He turned to everyone in the group "-wanna come with me"

Cohen led them out to a sort of courtyard and they all introduced themselves "Uh well I'm Cohen Mathews and I doubt I'm going to remember all your names, so I apologize in advance"

Santana nearly growled "Prep boy is hot"

Cohen smiled endearingly at her "Well, sorry love, I'm gay"

"Bloody private schools" she muttered.

"Tana, we are not here for you to get your rocks off, we're here for my boy" Puck said looking from her to Cohen, silently checking the guy out.

"Your boy?" Cohen asked curiously.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Puck!-" Quinn cried "-now is not the time to stake your claim on Kurt"

Realization came across Cohen's face "So we ARE talking about Kurt and Blaine"

Everyone nodded "Yeah, Cohen, What do you know?" Sam piped up.

"Blaine's been distraught since Sunday which is when they had a fight over Blaine getting jealous cause of some guy, He didn't get out of bed, I came to check on him Thursday and he crumbled I told him to go to Kurt ASAP so he did and then he turned up at my dorm room at an ungodly hour of the morning.

Kurt had been on a date and Blaine was really upset, he went back to Kurt's I think"

Tina looked up, clearly there was something that had been upsetting Cohen, yet he was a loyal friend, _Very commendable_ she thought to herself.

"Have you seen him since?" Artie asked.

"Nope"

"Is there anyone that might know more?"

"There is Wes and David"

"Where might they be?"

"Right here" The two boys chorused from the direction of their left, "That's all kinds of creepy" Mercedes said.

Cohen laughed "You have no idea"

Wes stepped forward "Are you talking about Blainey-Bear?"

"Uhm yeah" Tina said.

"Naughty boy didn't come home last night" David said with a sly smile.

"Wanky" Santana said.

"Santana, stop it!" Quinn said.

"Nope she's right, that's really hot" Puck muttered.

"Are we missing something?" David and Wes asked at the same time, upon realizing this they gave each other a high five.

"Kurt was absent from school today" Mercedes said.

"Awesome" David and Wes said.

"Guys please stop doing that!" Sam said, completely dumbfounded.

"So, New Directions, onwards to the Hummel residence?" Rachel said and everyone simultaneously thought _why hasn't she given me a headache until now_.

"You guys are New Directions?" Wes asked his Warbler face in full force.

"That's us, Rachel Berry, I am the lead soloist and self appointed Captain and responsible leader"

"UH huh" David said, "-Blaine was right, you are slightly annoying"

"Well we better be going, things to do, and relationships to make" Mercedes said.

They all shook hands and wished each Warbler luck at sectionals before leaving in their respectful cars.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Burt was trying to crumb some chicken when there was a knock on the door, he wiped his hands on Kurt's apron he borrowed and walked over to the door; he opened and was granted with a site he wasn't expecting.

All of New Directions at his door, he stepped out and closed the dor behind him everyone went to talk at once "Shhh…" Burt said, his finger pressed to his mouth.

"Wow Mr H. you look awesome" Puck said with a smile.

"Shhh…"

Everyone nodded and Mercedes whispered "Is Kurt home?"

Burt nodded "Yeah he fell asleep a little bit ago… on Blaine"

Finns eyes widened until they were like saucers "You're allowing this?"

"Yeah Finn, problem?" Burt whispered, he still had a sore spot when it came to Finn and Kurt, Finn could be accidently homophobic sometimes.

"It's just weird, with them being boyfriends and all"

"They aren't dating son"

"AWWW" everyone moaned in disappointment loudly "Ah Shhh" Burt said, silencing them all again.

"Can you get Kurt to call when he wakes up?"

"Yeah Cedes, sure" Burt said with a smile and then everyone left again leaving in their cars; Burt went back to his attempt at cooking when there was another knock on the door.

Burt wiped his hands again and walked back to the door, he opened it, "Did you guys forget something?" but it wasn't New Directions at his door this time.

"Aiden?"

**A/N: This chapter was actually difficult to write, and its so small! I promise big time that the next chapter will have a better length and more plot development.**

**How do you think Aiden will react to Blaine asleep on the couch with **_**his **_**boyfriend?**

**Send me some reviews and I will send you some love **

**Also I realized recently that I haven't had Baby Klaine in a while and I love writing that, problem is, I have ZERO child like inspiration, sooo if you imagined a cute little scene in your head and you want me to write it, send it via PM or Review :P Otherwise I'm going to have to start trolling the primary schools :P (Kidding…or am I?... nope I am :P)**

**Also any requests I get I do take everyone of them in to account, I really do :D **

**If you didn't guess, they were watching Cats :P**

**Um also how do you guys feel about Cohen, some people have said they like him, but I want to know everyone's opinion, Cohen in or out? I like him a lot so when I say out I mean he will just pop up when required.**

**Okay love you guys **

**Okay its 2:29AM in the great down under and I have school first thing so yeah good night my lovelies And I hope you enjoyed **

**Au Revoir **

**Shaemaree (AKA the cool person whom, apparently, loves writing Author's notes**** )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 11**

**A/N: Boo! This chapter has been a ball to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

**So I loved the response for the previous chapter, I got some really long reviews and I LOVE that, I really do, so because of the brilliant reviews I am unable to say whose I liked best so cookies for all!**

**Thanks so much for those who sent me baby Klaine scenes, I wrote them all down on a little digital post it note :D**

**However for those still reading this I am promoting ****Nayeli13 Seriously mate I read your stories and I enjoyed them, I haven't had the chance to review as I saved them to my iPod and read them on the bus.**

**So everyone go read and make me proud by reviewing! Everyone wants some love!**

**Apparently people like my lengthy A/Ns which make's me happy because honestly they are so fun to write :P**

**So we have some great things that happen in this chapter so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

"Aiden?"

"Hi Burt" Aiden said with a smile.

"That's Mr. Hummel to you" Burt said strictly.

"Okay, Mr Hummel, I'm looking for Kurt, is he home?"

"Yeah" Burt said unhelpfully.

"Can I see him?"

"He's asleep"

"Is he sick?"

"You could say that" Burt said with a small smile _love sick_.

"Dad?" Kurt said sitting up from the couch, Aiden looked over to the couch, at the dishevelled Kurt, with a smile on his face, Blaine popped his head up after and bumped heads with Kurt. "Ow" they both said cradling their foreheads.

Aiden's face fell with the sight of Blaine who had started giggling as Kurt buried his head back into the crook of his neck "it's too bright" he muttered.

"He doesn't seem sick to me" Aiden said looking at Burt with a stricken expression; Burt had to hold in his laughter, this was all to perfect.

"Kurt!" Aiden said and Burt's face turned stern.

"I need to talk to you, now" Aiden said and Burt's fist clenched by his side.

"Don't talk to my son that way" Burt said through gritted teeth, Blaine and Kurt were watching now.

Aiden looked back at Burt "I will talk to him however I please… Burt", Aiden tumbled backwards as Burt fist collided with Aiden's right eye socket.

"DAD!" Kurt cried, tumbling off the couch awkwardly in his rush to get to his dad.

Kurt ran up to his dad "Dad, your sick!"

"I'm fine Kurt" Burt said feeling, by definition, awesome.

Kurt ran out of the house to console Aiden, closing the door behind him, Burt turned to the shocked Blaine on the couch, he burst out laughing.

"His…" Burt couldn't seem to stop laughing "Blaine… Did… you see… his face!"

Blaine cracked a smile and got off the couch, he walked over to Burt and patted him on the shoulder "That was fantastic Burt, especially with your apparel"

Burt looked down to look at what he was wearing, he laughed again as he noted the pink frilled apron; It was then that Blaine noticed how alike Kurt and Burt really were.

"I can't believe you Kurt!" he heard Aiden cry, he ran to the door and went out to where they were standing.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"Aiden, I'm sorry about my Dad"

"He punched me, I can't believe he punched me" Aiden said holding his eye with one hand and gesturing wildly with the other.

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"What was Baine doing on the couch with you?" Aiden said, clearly a step above annoyed.

"Its Blaine and he's my best friend, we just fell asleep"

"It's more then that, you know that! After I told you about my Ex; I can't believe you Kurt!"

"Aiden, nothing happened, I am telling you, Blaine is nothing more then my friend"

Aiden looked up at him and then past him to Blaine, "I guess you're happy aren't you"

Kurt looked back at Blaine, "Don't turn this on me Aiden" Blaine simply said.

"Babe, would you mind leaving me to talk to Blaine" Aiden said to Kurt, playing the sweet innocent boyfriend that Blaine knew he wasn't.

Kurt looked back at Blaine who just nodded so he went on in side; "Does Kurt know you're in love with him?"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly "Oh don't deny it; you are kind of obvious, marking your territory and all that" Aiden said in a voice that could only be described as impish; Blaine's jaw locked in response.

"My guess is that Kurt doesn't know, that perhaps he is completely oblivious, what. A…Pity" Aiden said his head tilted downward with his eyes still on Blaine, a smile ghosted over his lips.

"You're going to have to wait forever because I'm not letting Kurt go, not for one moment"

Blaine felt anger bubble up inside him but his mouth still stayed shut as Aiden continued to taunt him "Kurt's mine Blaine and there is nothing you are ever going to be able to do; now be a good little boy and send Kurt out for some adult talk"

Blaine turned and walked up the steps to Kurt's front door wanting to punch the guy in the face but at the same time not wanting to upset Kurt.

He opened the door stiffly and walked back into the house, his eyes landing immediately on Kurt sitting on the edge of the couch looking lost, he wanted nothing more then to make Kurt know that he didn't have to feel like that ever, because Blaine would always find him; but now was not the time.

"Kurt, Aiden wants to talk to you" he said with a sad smile

Kurt looked up with a hopeful smile and stood up as he walked pass Blaine, Blaine grabbed his arm, Kurt looked at him shocked, "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine pulled him into a hug that he wanted to last for centuries, there was only one thing that he loved more then waking up next to Kurt and that was holding him, breathing in everything he was, knowing that in this one moment he could pretend that Kurt was his.

"Blaine, I need to go talk to my boyfriend" Aiden was right _Kurt will never be mine_.

Blaine let go reluctantly and turned and watched Kurt go out the door, he walked two steps until Aiden and Kurt were in clear view, he couldn't hear what it was Aiden said but the next thing he knew Aiden was kissing Kurt.

Watching them was almost to painful but he felt like he had to; Aiden looked up then and caught Blaine's eye while he kissed Kurt.

Burt came and stood next to him, "Come on son, you shouldn't have to watch this" he said wrapping an arm around Blaine; he looked straight at Aiden while he kissed his son, he promptly flipped him the finger.

Burt led Blaine into the kitchen and then he looked at Blaine who was frowning "Kurt will come around soon, don't worry"

"Burt, There is something about Aiden that doesn't feel right; he makes me want to punch something"

Burt smiled at Blaine handing him an apron "you are something else Blaine Anderson, I like you kid, however, don't wait too long to tell Kurt that you love him, which I know you do, you're the better man"

Blaine smiled "Thanks Burt" he pulled the apron over his head and tied it up.

"Also have you thought about my offer from last night?"

Blaine smiled "Yeah I did, I will do it… When are you going to ask her?"

Burt grinned "Tuesday"

"That's fantastic, do you know how you're going to do it?"

Burt smile grew wider "I'm going to take her to the classroom where we first met"

"That's so romantic"

"I try, do you wanna give me a hand here kid?"

"Sure" Blaine nodded and watched as Burt showed him what to do.

"I don't know what else we are planning for music yet, or even if she is going to say yes, I love her and she said she loves me but that doesn't mean she is going to want to marry me especially after my heart attack"

Blaine looked at Burt and pulled the nervous man to look at him "you listen here, its clear you love her and from the way you and Kurt talk about her, she loves you guys and she wouldn't be around other wise, now you focus on making it the most romantic thing for her"

Burt smiled at Blaine and pulled him into a hug "Carole is going to love you"

"I hope so"

"She is going to be over tonight for dinner, you'll stay for dinner wont you?"

"Yeah" Burt hugged him tighter "Burt… I need to breath"

"Oh I'm sorry" Burt said letting the smaller boy go.

"It's cool"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt came back in to the house flushed and with a smirk on his face, Blaine was in the kitchen with Burt and they were frying up the crumbed chicken together, Kurt stood back and watched with a different kind of smile on his face.

Blaine could feel eyes on him so he looked over at Kurt and smiled "Look Kurt I'm cooking"

The sight took him back to a moment he felt guilty for forgetting…

_Blaine had been allowed to come over to Kurt's house one day and the two young boy's were standing in the kitchen, Elizabeth had gone to have a lie down as she wasn't feeling well, the boys wanted to cheer her up._

_Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine at Kurt, "Wanna make some cookies Blainey-Bear?"_

_Blaine grinned "Yeah, we can make some and share them with your mummy and she will be all better again"_

"_I know where mummy keeps her manuwel!" Kurt said running to his play room and grabbing a plastic chair; he came back and positioned the chair in the corner of the bench._

_Seven year old Kurt climbed up on it and onto the counter, he opened the cupboard door and pulled out a satin covered book that when opened was titled 'Lizzie's little treasures'._

_Kurt climbed down with a hand from Blaine and they placed the book on Kurt's chair and flipped through the pages, they landed on the one entitled 'Kurt's cookies'._

"_Ah, ha!" They said together; "We needs butter" Blaine said with a smile and Kurt ran to the fridge, using a rolling pin to pull the handle, since it was too high for him to reach, he opened the fridge._

_He pulled out a slab of butter and put it on the counter; "Wait, Wait, Blaine we need aprins!" _

_Kurt opened up the cupboard and pulled out two of his aprons and two chef hats that his mum had bought him; they put the apparel on and smiled at each other._

"_What next Blaine?"_

_Blaine looked at the recipe "we need some brown suger"_

_Kurt looked at him confused "but suger isn't bwown" Blaine shrugged at him "We can use normel suger it's all the same"_

_Kurt pulled out the white sugar from the cupboard, and put it next to the butter on the counter, "We need eggs, two of them" Blaine said holding up two fingers._

_Kurt put the eggs with the suger and butter; "We need fff-ll—oo—uu—rr"_

_Kurt smiled at Blaine "Mummy calls it flour; it's all white and powdery"_

_Blaine smiled at Kurt as he got out the next ingredient "It says we need baking powda" Kurt looked at him confused "Must be the same as flour"_

"_Okay, last thing is choc bits"_

"_I know where they are!" Kurt had to climb back up onto the counter and get them from the top cupboard where his mum had been hiding them._

"_Kurtsie, we need a bowl and a spoon"_

_Kurt grabbed out the required stuff and put the bowl on his chair so they could reach it, the put the slab of butter in the bowl and then they poured some sugar in._

_Kurt was happy that he had seen his mummy crack eggs so he knew what he was doing, he tapped the egg on the side of the bowl and pressed his thumb into the crack and split the egg in half, the inning falling into the bowl and onto his fingers._

"_ewww its slimey!" he cried flicking his fingers before wiping them on his apron before cracking the other egg and doing the same not noticing how much egg shell went in._

_Blaine grabbed the flour and poured it in really quickly, the powdery substance puffing up and hitting him in the face; he looked at Kurt he pointed and laughed "You look like a polar Blainey-bear!"_

_Kurt stirred the mix the best he could while Blaine added choc chips; when they decided it was perfect they pulled out one of Kurt's mums special baking trays. They took turns spooning cookie shaped blobs onto the tray, after they opened the oven and put them in "how long do they need to go in?" Kurt asked Blaine who was looking at the recipe again "fifteen minutes"_

_Kurt turned on his pink cooki__ng timer and set it to the fifteen._

_Blaine still had flour all over him when he gave Kurt a hug, spreading the flour._

"_What do we do know?"_

_Blaine shrugged so they sat down on the floor and watched their cookies in the oven, five minutes passed and they turned to each other and started playing clapping games._

_Ten minutes later and they were doing the same thing _

"_**I met my boyfriend at the candy store.**__**  
><strong>__**He bought me some ice cream and a candy bar.**__**  
><strong>__**He brought me home with a belly ache.**__**  
><strong>__**Mama, Mama, I feel sick**__**  
><strong>__**Call the doctors quick, quick, quick.**__**  
><strong>__**Doctor,doctor will I die?**__**  
><strong>__**1,2,3,4,5 I'm alive!"**_

_They chanted until the timer went off they both jumped up quick and opened the oven door and looked at their cookies "Kurtsie why do they look all non cookie like?" Blaine asked as they stared at the raw cookies._

_Lizzie walked in looking at her kitchen completely shocked, there was flour and sugar everywhere!_

_She looked at the two boys standing by the oven "Boys! Move away from the oven" she said, her heart in her throat at the idea of them being so close to the oven._

_Both boys jumped and looked at her, their hand behind their backs, she laughed at the sight of them covered in flour, they looked adorable!_

"_We were making you some cookies mummy" Kurt said looking at her._

"_-We wanted you to feel better" Blaine said with a smile._

"_But our cookies don't look like cookies"_

_Lizzie smiled sweetly and walked over to the oven and had a look at the oven and at the raw cookies "you haven't got the oven on sweetie" she said with a smile._

"_How about you boy's go get cleaned up and we can make some cookies together?"_

_They nodded "Actually stand in the kitchen for a moment while mummy gets her camera" she said before running into the other room and grabbing her new Kodak camera._

"_Say cookies!"_

"_COOKIES!" they said with a smile as she took the picture of them._

"Kurt, you alright?" Blaine was asking him in the present day; Kurt shook his head clear of the memory.

"Yeah I'm just fine Blaine" Kurt said with a smile.

"I invited Blaine to stay for dinner, is that okay Kurt?" Burt asked from inside the kitchen.

Kurt looked at him confused "But you never allow any of my friends to stay for Friday night dinners" Kurt said.

Burt smiled and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder "Blaine's different"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

A few hours later there was a knock at the door and Burt answered it excitedly; Carole was standing in the door way when he opened it.

"You know you don't need to knock any more" he said with a small smile.

"I know, but I like see you answer the door"

Burt laughed and leant forward and pressed a kiss on her lips "Hi honey" Burt said sweetly before stepping aside to allow for her to get in.

"Hi sweet heart" Carole responded shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the hook.

"Where's Finn?"

"He begged me to go over to Noah's" she said.

"That's alright" He nodded "-Kurt's in his room with Blaine"

"Ooo am I going to meet the famous best friend" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I made sure he stayed"

"That's lovely"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Down in Kurt's basement bedroom, Kurt was standing in his walk in closet trying to find a change of clothes for Blaine to wear to dinner; Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist in a casual manner.

"Hey, have you found anything?" He said into Kurt's ear, fully tempted to nibble on it.

"I don't know what to get you to wear, it's like getting a brand knew Barbie doll and having over one hundred dresses to choose from"

Blaine laughed his breath tickling Kurt's neck "You're comparing me to a Barbie doll?"

"You are much more fun to play with" Kurt said with a smile and Blaine laughed again as Kurt clearly meant nothing but innocence from that statement.

Kurt caught sight of a Black Armani sweater that had a vest like front that was made up of dark gray and light gray arrows.**(****wwwDOTstyleflavorsDOTcom/ScreenHunter_13%20Jul.%2029%2002.01DOTgif****)**

"This is perfect!" he said reaching forward and grabbing it, as well as a pair of black dress pants and a black belt with a black buckle.

"Here you are Blainey-Bear" Kurt said with a smile handing Blaine the clothes.

"Is it okay if I have a shower?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded leading Blaine out of the closet and over to his bath room.

"Uhm what soaps and stuff am I allowed to use?"

Kurt looked at his soaps "Oh! I have spare stuff" He opened up the small closet inside the room, "I have, Vanilla scented, is that okay?"

"It's perfect"

"I have a whole set it seems, shampoo, conditioner and body wash"

Blaine smiled as Kurt handed him the bottles "Yay for sets"

Kurt smiled and through a towel at him, "Shout if you need anything"

Blaine nodded and Kurt left the room and closing the door behind him.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Blaine came out of the shower around fifteen minutes later; Kurt looked up from his bed, a magazine in hand, at Blaine who was rubbing the towel over his head attempting to dry his hair.

"Kurt, do you have any gel?"

Kurt looked at the way Blaine's hair naturally fell "Not if you're going to put it in your hair" Kurt looked down from his hair to his neck wear a few stray water droplets fell down his neck.

His sweater clung to Blaine's body in a devilish way that made his stomach do a strange sort of flip before it felt like his inning's coiled; Blaine looked really good in his clothes, since Kurt was a size smaller then Blaine in shirts the sweater was really tight.

"You really have a thing against gel don't you?" Blaine said with a grin.

Blaine held the towel up with a question in his eyes, Kurt pointed to the hamper right next to Blaine.

"Your hair looks fantastic with out it, also you can put your dirty clothes in the hamper too, I'll do some washing after dinner, are you staying the night?"

Blaine smiled "Only if you want me too and your Dad is fine with it"

"He'll be fine and besides I want you to stay; also I have to meet up with Aiden tomorrow though he invited me to a movie at three"

Blaine nodded as he came out of the bathroom again, placing his dirty washing in the hamper.

"Boys, Dinner!" Burt called from the top of the stairs.

Blaine looked at Kurt holding his arms out "Do I look okay?"

Kurt climbed off the bed with a smile "You look fetching, now let's go up and get some grub"

Blaine laughed and followed the obviously hungry Kurt up the stairs.

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"Blaine this is Carole, Carole this is Blaine" Kurt said with a smile on his face as he introduced Blaine to his basically his step mum.

"It's lovely to meet you mam, Kurt and Burt talk about you all the time, I feel like I already know you" Blaine said with a smile, kissing the top of Carole's hand.

"I know how you feel Blaine but it nice to finally meet you hon and please call me Carole" she said smiling endearingly she pulled Kurt into a hug "I like him Kurt, he is very charming" She whispered into his ear.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked her.

"Puckermans"

"Ahh" Kurt said knowingly; see it was okay for Finn to miss these dinners because it was still just a dinner not a tradition to him, ever since Burt's Heart attack Kurt hadn't missed one.

"Everyone ready for some food?" Burt asked as he carried out the final plate onto the table.

They all walked over to the table and took their seats, Kurt and Blaine on one side, Carole and Burt on the other side.

After they dished food onto their plates conversations started "So Blaine, Kurt tells me you go to Dalton Academy" Carole started.

Blaine nodded "Yep I transferred not that long ago actually"

Carole smiled "Does Dalton have a glee club? Kurt and my other son Finn are in McKinley's one"

Blaine swallowed a bit of mashed potato and smiled "Yeah we have a glee club; I am part of the Dalton Academy Warblers"

Kurt looked at him with a confused face "part of? Blaine you are much too modest-" Kurt turned his attention to Carole "-He sings lead"

Carole smiled "That's wonderful, I bet your parents are really proud of you"

Blaine frowned slightly before covering it with a smile "Yeah they are"

Kurt looked at him and immediately noted his slight distress at the question so he linked his fingers with Blaine's under the table and gave them a light squeeze.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled before turning back to his dinner; The rest of the meal went off without a hitch.

Blaine assisted Burt with the dishes as Kurt sat at the table with Carole "So… Kurt, is Blaine your boyfriend?"

Kurt laughed "No"

"Don't laugh you two would make a wonderful couple, don't think I didn't see you link fingers"

"He's my best friend"

"They make the best boyfriends" Carole said looking at Burt with a small smile on her face.

"I have a boyfriend"

"Mm… Burt was telling me" she said with a knowing look.

"Did he tell you that he hit him in the face?"

Carole laughed slightly "Yeah he told me, still Blaine looks fantastic in your Armani sweater"

Kurt blushed "Yeah he does"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

"Dad, Can Blaine stay the night?" Kurt asked sweetly doing his best to butter his Dad up.

Burt looked at his son "I assumed he was going to anyway"

Kurt grinned wide "Thanks Dad" he said wrapping his arms around his dad.

"Now Carole and I are going up to my room to watch a film, you boy's going to be okay?"

Kurt nodded "we'll be fine"

*****************************************KLAINE******************************************

Kurt hit Blaine across the head with a pillow, Blaine responded by hitting Kurt with his, laughter ensued.

"You've started something Kurtsie" Blaine cried hitting Kurt once more with his pillow, hitting Kurt's side.

"I will win though" Kurt said hitting Blaine again.

They kept hitting back and forth each with their respected pillow, when it became evident that Kurt was winning Blaine tackled the boy down on the bed and started tickling him.

"No… he he he… stop…he he he… I beg you" Kurt cried and Blaine continued tickling him "You have such an adorable giggle Kurt, why would I stop"

Kurt continued giggling and crying for Blaine to stop but Blaine continued laughing with Kurt "I won't stop until you agree that I have one"

"Ne-he he he he- ver" Kurt giggled out.

"I wont ever stop then" Blaine continued tickling Kurt.

"Okay! He he he he, Mercy!, you he he he win!"

Blaine stopped "told ya so" Blaine said before flopping down on the bed next to Kurt.

After a bit of them catching their breath Blaine turned his head to Kurt "Okay Truth or Dare?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with a devious smile.

"I am not playing that game"

Blaine smiled "Come on I have an app on my iPhone"

Kurt looked at him, weighing up his options, "Fine" he groaned and Blaine pulled his iPhone out of his pocket ignoring the seventeen missed calls and thirty eight messages all from Wes and David.

"Okay Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Truth"

Blaine pressed the truth button "Aw, you got an easy one, who is your favourite author?"

Kurt looked at him with a stricken expression "You call THAT easy… ugh… it is such a tough choice… okay its Jane Austen for romance and Kate McCaffrey **(A/N: Best author for teens, look her up)** for teenage literature"

Blaine nodded impressed "We studied Destroying Avalon for English"

"Isn't it brilliant?"

"It's the best book for teens"

Kurt smiled "Okay it's your turn, hand me the thingy ma-bob"

Blaine handed it over with ease "Okay, Blaine Anderson, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I always go truth first"

"If a stranger came up to and whispered something in your ear, what would you want it to be?"

Blaine looked at him with a confused expression on his face; "That's what it says" Kurt responded.

"Okay, um, oh I got it: 'He was a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater'"

Kurt laughed at his friend "Who gave you an extra dose of crazy?"

"Not telling, it your turn" Blaine said poking his tongue out at Kurt in a child like manner.

"Kurt Hummel, Truth or Dare?" he asked with a smile once he had reset the app.

"Ooo, Dare"

Blaine pressed the button and his face fell; "Kurt, you don't have to do this"

"Come on what is it?" Kurt smiled.

"Kiss the person sitting next to you" Blaine said gently biting his own lip.

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine's heart was beating so fast he worried for his health, speeds like that weren't natural.

Kurt turned on slightly on his side, holding himself up with his right elbow, His left hand moved to cup Blaine's face, he leant in and both boy's closed their eyes, their lips met tentatively a gentle, lingering touch of the lips...a hesitation on both parts as they touched, as if both were taking the time to memorize the feeling before they parted.

Kurt's eyes open slowly looking at Blaine, whose eyes were still closed in a peaceful expression, Kurt moved in again pressing his lips to Blaine's soft ones, Blaine's lips tasted sweet and Kurt could feel all the way through his body that this is where he wanted to be. Blaine had dropped his iPhone long before and had taken to placing his right hand on Kurt's hip and his left on Kurt's cheek, pulling the boy closer.

After a moment or so they reluctantly separated and Blaine looked up at Kurt "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled "That wasn't so hard was it?" he shrugged off the kiss as if it hadn't made something click inside his head.

Blaine nodded sadly with a smile "Yeah it was easy-uhm-I'm kind of tired, do you mind if we went to sleep?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah that's fine-I'm going to go get changed in my closet"

Kurt climbed off the bed and walked into his closet and closed the door _what am I going to do? I just kissed Blaine! ... I just kissed Blaine…I just cheated on Aiden, I'm a horrible person, It wasn't cheating was it?... Why didn't Blaine act so cavalier about the whole thing? Why did I?_

While Kurt was having a crisis in the closet, Blaine was tossing up between doing an insane happy dance and freaking out, so he did both.

_What am I going to say? Kurt just kissed me!... take that Aiden-I'm-a-defiant-bastard-Lawrence! Oh god Kurt's going to freak about him, why was he acting like it was nothing? Did it mean nothing to him? He mustn't like me then._

Blaine sat back down on Kurt's bed _things just got a little bit too complicated_.

Kurt came out dressed in very cute pyjamas, he threw Blaine a pair of red pyjamas that had coffee cups on them, and Blaine caught them and looked at Kurt who had an innocent smile on his lips.

"Go on, get changed" Kurt said indicating the bathroom to Blaine whom nodded and got up taking Kurt's sweater off as he went; Kurt tried not to look at Blaine without his shirt, but it was proving difficult, especially after what had just happened.

So with his bottom lip between his teeth Kurt watched in awe as Blaine walked the decidedly long way to Kurt's bathroom, It wasn't like Kurt hadn't seen guy's without their shirts on before, come on, he HAD been given muscle magazines.

But nothing compared to Blaine, Blaine didn't have bulging muscles that didn't look right, no, Blaine was tanned and perfectly toned with evident, but not overpowering, abs.

He watched Blaine's every move as the boy went into the bathroom; Kurt was a little disappointed when Blaine closed the door but he knew it was for the better.

Blaine came out a moment after wearing the red pyjamas, Kurt laughed as the bottoms were a little too long for Blaine, the sleeves were nearly worse as they covered up Blaine's hands completely.

"The PJ's look great" Kurt said.

Blaine looked down at them and laughed "They do don't they"

They climbed into bed and turned the light off "Night night Kurt"

"Good night Blaine"

They turned on their sides away from each other but half way through the night in their states of unconsciousness the turned over and tangled together.

**A/N: SO I am just going to say it…THEY KISSED… also their kiss was not planned at all, I actually have the truth or dare app on my iPod and that's what I was using to get the truths and dares, and then it came up with the kiss thing and I thought, people are going to love it, I'M going to love it.**

**The inspiration for the baby Klaine cooking scene goes to Meggers82891**

**Also that scene's dialogue was all stupidly spelt because my friend recommended that I make Klaine cuter… tell the truth… was it good or bad advise?**

**Please have a looksie at the link if you are interested in what Blaine wore to dinner****.**

**So this chapter was awesomingly long just to make up for the previous chapter's shortness ****annnddd because I didn't know when to say when :P**

**I am loving the review's 5 more and we reach 100! Which is just soooo awesome, I have never had a fic that had more then 15 reviews and now that we are so close to 100 it all seems pretty unreal :P**

**Okay love you all.**

**Send requests because I love them!**

**Au Revoir (which means until we meet again in French, because someone PM'd me asking so here's to you Emily)**

**Shaemaree (You guys can call me Shae, you listen to me babble on every chapter, we're there, we've reached that point :P)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 12**

**A/N: WE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! OMG I love you guys so much :D**

**The 100****th**** review was from 'klaine' it reads as follows: bellissima storia, complimenti! Un bacio dall'italia; Which translates from Italian to English as so: Beautiful story, Congratulations, A kiss from Italy.**

**That's what I call an awesome 100****th**** review!**

**I really have to thank you guys so so sooo much for this, I really do have to ask you guys once again to read stories by 'Nayeli13' I want everyone to feel as happy as I do, so please help that happen **

**Um so I absolutely loved every single review, I especially loved the lengthy ones, they are so fun to read! :P**

**Okay so I got a PM last night from a guy (I think, sorry if you're a girl) called Riley asking if I am straight and if I am single. I thought I would point out that yes, sadly, I am single :/ and I am very much homoflexible (I'm a lesbian but shit happens) **** I am going to a gay straight alliance group on Monday, My mum says this August is the season of love, so FINGERS CROSSED :P**

**All threats to Aiden's life have been taken into account :P But lets just say I have planned out his storyline pretty extensively ;)**

**I am feeling generous so Baby Klaine cookies to all :P**

**Please enjoy, there is a lil bit of a surprise in this chapter, I hope you like it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine woke in the middle of the night to Kurt curled up by his side, a lazy arm thrown over Blaine's waist; Blaine looked down at him with a small smile.

_Why can't it always be like this?_ He thought quietly to himself; He ran his fingers lightly through Kurt's hair, smiling as the boy snuggled closer, "You're so perfect Kurt" Blaine whispered softly.

"Hmm… Blaine" Kurt said softly in his sleep; Blaine's heart pounded hard and the way Kurt cuddled up to him it was as if his heart beat made Blaine hope that Kurt was dreaming about him.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was smiling sweetly in his sleep "I love you Kurt" Blaine whispered before leaning down and kissing Kurt softly on the head, If it was possible Kurt seemed to have gotten even closer.

"I just wish you knew" Blaine whispered before snuggling back down with Kurt, taking what he could get, even if Kurt wasn't awake to enjoy it with him.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

The following morning was more than awkward, leaving the two boys tip toeing around each other, both wanting desperately to talk about the kiss, yet at the same time not wanting to bring it up because of the unknown of where the other stood on it, at the same time not knowing how they felt themselves.

Blaine was sure that Kurt felt something; _I swear he did, why else would he kiss me a second time! _

Kurt wasn't so sure how he felt at all _I'm with Aiden, I need to know where I am with that first._

They felt like they didn't know how to behave around each other, feeling self conscious and tongue-tied. Both of them were uncomfortable and conversation stilled, especially when Kurt asked for his advice on what outfit to wear for his date with Aiden, Kurt went with a pair of white skinny jeans, a black top and a white waistcoat and tie.

As the day wore on Kurt seemed to be moving on, he even started to share bits and bops of what happened on his first date with Aiden; Blaine could see that Kurt had moved on Kurt knew he hadn't, he just suppressed his feelings, like he used to, before Blaine returned to co-star in his life.

It took a few witty comments and some homemade pancakes to break Blaine out of his funk, "Kurt they look like Pokéballs!" He laughed pointing at the round pancake that did in fact look like a Pokéball, to Blaine at least, Blaine took it off the stack and placed it on an extra plate, just so he could preserve it.

"Blaine I actually don't know what you're talking about"

"Pokémon, the series" Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Never watched it" Kurt said nonchalantly

Blaine put the maple syrup down on the table and looked at Kurt with a dumb founded expression; Kurt shrugged "What? So I never watched Pokémon growing up"

"Never watched… Kurt!" Blaine scolded, his voice going up octaves higher than Kurt thought he was capable of.

"Is it such a big deal?"

Blaine nodded "It is"

"Sorry my child hood consisted of fairies and princesses and strangely enough an obsession in power rangers" Kurt said curiously.

"Well at least you're educated in one thing"

"I am very educated actually… just not in everything things boy related"

"Buuuuttttt Kurtsieee," Kurt laughed at Blaine's inner child leaking through "-How could you have gone all of your life with out hearing the Pokémon theme tune?"

Kurt smiled coyly taking the final pancake out of the pan and placing it on the stack of pancakes "Skill"

"But the theme tune is the bomb"

"I can't believe you just said that"Kurt said carrying the two plates over to the table and placing them down gently.

Blaine laughed "_I want to be the very best" _Blaine started singing and Kurt was grateful for no crowd this time.

"_Like no one ever was!" _Blaine started to do some strange spastic dance and Kurt thanked the romance novel reading dwarf that no one was around.

Blaine flicked his hair around "_To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!"_

Kurt laughed, what else was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

"_I will travel across the land… searching far and wide…Each Pok_é_mon to understand… the power THAT'S INNSSIIIDDE" _

Even when Blaine was being incredibly nerdy and dorky, he was till one heck of an amazing singer and really, really, good looking.

"_Gotta Catch 'em all!"_

Kurt shook his head and Blaine pointed at Kurt "_Its you and me, I know it's my destiny…POKEMON!...You're my best friend, In a world we must defend…POKEMON!"_

"Dude can you hear that?" came another voice.

"Yeah it's the Pokémon theme tun- Princess?" Puck said as they came around the corner and into the kitchen, Blaine stopped singing and looked up at them, his head slightly tilted back due to Finn's height.

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine said thrusting his hand out to the boy's, Finn looked at it awkwardly "Finn you're supposed to shake it" Kurt said shaking his head at his almost brother.

"Oh" Finn said taking Blaine's hand into his and shaking it enthusiastically.

"I'm Finn"

Puck stood there his arms crossed over his chest "SO are you banging my boy or what?"

"NOAH!" Kurt cried and Blaine's eyebrows rose a million miles into the air.

"Princess I need to know when to beat this guy up for you"

"Noah Puckerman! There will be no beating under my supervision"

Puck looked at him "I'm not that mean dude, I wouldn't make you watch"

"No beating and stop calling me dude and princess and I am not your boy!"

"Take a chill pill Hummel, I only wanted to scare your pretty little boyfriend here"

Blaine frowned "We haven't talked about that yet" Blaine said at the same time Kurt said "He's not my boyfriend"

Puck frowned slightly thrusting his hand out to Blaine "I see what's going on here" Blaine took the hand and Puck seemed almost sympathetic then his gaze turned dark as he pulled Blaine close and turned him around, winding his arm around so he was holding him from behind, his arm at the top of Blaine's chest "Better hurry up Hummel or I might whisk Blaine away"

Finn looked awkward again; Kurt suspected it was his underlying homophobia leaking through, Blaine shot Kurt a nervous look as Puck wouldn't let go and what the hell was that behind …_Oh dear god!_

Blaine was to polite to move and he could feel how tense Puck had gotten, Noah leant forward and whispered into his ear pleadingly "Please don't move, no one knows I'm serious"

"What did you just tell Blaine?" Kurt asked his hands on his hips a twinge of jealousy whispered at his heart, but the whisper was quickly silenced.

"I told him he looked hot in your clothes" Puck said with a boyish smile, Blaine looked down at his apparel he was wearing the same clothes he wore the previous night, a sweater and dress pants.

Kurt looked at Blaine, indicating Puck with one hand the other glued to his hip "How is it that we're gay and we get alienated, but McKinley's number one stud, who isn't even gay, can make sexual allegations towards guys and still be cool?"

Blaine knew that Kurt was wrong, the evidence of Puck's sexuality was quite literally jabbing him in the back…_awkward._

"Sexuality is a _hard _thing to come to terms with Kurt, who are we to define it for someone?" Blaine said trying his best to not make it obvious of what was happening behind him; the problem was just as bad, if not worse and more obvious, then when it first 'arose'.

"Blainey boo is right Kurt, who are you guy's to say whether I want some man or woman" Puck spun Blaine back around holding him at arms length, "But ask yourself, would a straight stud do this?" Puck pulled Blaine in one hand wound in his hair the other wound around his waist and snogged him.

Blaine wasn't expecting it but it was happening, Noah Puckerman was kissing him, deeply, and it felt amazing, not as great as kissing Kurt, that kiss wasn't the same, with Kurt it was perfect fireworks exploded behind his eyelids when that happened; this one was hot, quick and exhilarating.

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt's reaction yet, he wasn't sure he was ready too; Puck let him go and swaggered off making some excuse about using the bathroom.

Blaine wiped his mouth with his thumb and first looked at Finn who seemed to be in complete shock, taking to picking at the bottom of his shirt then looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was yet to close his mouth or move at all really, "I was not expecting that at all"

Kurt looked at him "Puckerman's gay"

Blaine shrugged "I think it's just my charm" he winked; he was feeling beyond incredible, his heart was racing, his mouth felt weird but over all he felt… sexy.

"Puckerman's gay" Kurt repeated.

Blaine nodded "I've certainly established that" he couldn't help but crack a smile.

Kurt turned to Finn "Finn Hudson, were you expecting this at all, did he tell you?"

Finn looked up awkwardly "Is being gay, like, the in thing now cause I don't think I could kiss a guy"

Kurt shook his head at Finn, Blaine wandered back over to the plate of pancakes that had long since gone cold, he smiled at the Pokéball one he had put aside he pointed at it and then looked up at Kurt "Gotta catch them all"

Kurt smiled "Pokémon!"

**A/N: Short, I know, and the worst part is, there is hardly any plot development at all; this chapter was more a 'lets get passed the awkwardness but make it fun and cute all at the same time' sorta chapter.**

**I am going for a drive into the country side tomorrow/ today so that's why this chapter is short as well, as pointed out by 'missarcudi' I do live in Australia and I write this story at the un-godly times of like 3-5 in the morning, usually by then I am delirious and the ideas come quickly.**

**I hope you are all okay with how this chapter turned out… also before someone asks, I once had a Pok**é**ball pancake and it made my day, it really did.**

**Okay the next chapter is not going up until my friend Nayeli13 gets a lil attention please review her stories, both are really good and I recommend them completely, they both have brilliant story lines. So sign this pen name into your palm 'Nayeli13' look her up immediately, especially all of you authors out there, you must know how it feels **

**Please Review (Also need Ideas for what you want to see on the Kaiden date, where should they go? what should happen?) **

**Au Revoir**

**Shaemaree xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**'Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hello There!**

**Chapter 13! we have nearly 125 reviews and that's just so cool.**

**Umm I love you guys and all of your reviews, to those who were annoyed that I didn't make Kurt jealous of the Puck Blaine kiss, well I was writing from Blaine PoV so Kurt's view wasn't really taken into account.**

**This chapter is kinda lengthy and perhaps even drawn out in bits so I hope you like it anyway, Nayeli13 isn't getting reviews and I think that's sad because once you get passed a little gender confusion (that DOES get resolved craftily) the fic is a wonderfully written Klaine story and come on there is amazing Warbler interaction that makes me laugh so much, please read because WEVID, KLAINE and NEFF are calling. (In 'Just bend the Rules')**

**Okay um so I went driving into the country side and OMG we went to a grave sight that was created in the 1800s and it was so eery but awesome all at once :P**

**Cooma trips are FUN**

**Okay as for this chapter, I hope you enjoy, There is some Blaine and Burt interaction which I LOVE writing cause in every other fic I have read Burt is always off standish to Blaine and I didn't think that was cool considering Blaine = happy Kurt and all parents want happy kids :D**

**That's why Burt is so cool and calm in this fic, because I like to be different! :P**

**Oh warning the end of this chapter is not for kids so sorry young ones, time to close the window.**

**Sooo Enjoy!**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**NOW**

Puck came back down the stairs calmly, Finn looked at him sheepishly, Puck could understand that Finn was uncomfortable with what just happened, he kind of felt bad for the kid.

Puck looked across to Blaine who was slightly bending forward as he wiped the table clean, Puck couldn't help but appreciate the sight of Blaine's dairy air in those pants.

He looked up and Kurt was glaring at him but the second he realised Puck had saw him he looked at Blaine, _Hummel is SO jealous_; He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt from across the room.

'Looking kind of Jealous Princess'

Kurt half jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket and Puck couldn't help but smile at him, especially when he looked up and glared at him; a text came in on Puck's phone a moment later.

'I don't know what you're talking about Noah'

Puck was quick off the mark 'You totally have feelings for the hobbit'

'I don't, Blaine's my friend and it wasn't nice you stealing a kiss from him; also someone needs to attend to Finn, I think you guys ruined him'

Puck looked over and Finn was just standing there looking at his feet "Dude-" Finn looked up at Puck "-Why don't you go set up the Xbox"

Finn nodded rapidly clearly glad for a way to leave "I can do that" Finn was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked wearily.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because Puckerman had his tongue down your throat and you just ate pancakes like nothing happened"

Blaine shrugged "Nothing did happen, just a snog among friends"

Puck looked at Blaine "Uh Dude it wasn't anything that sexual, unless I missed something"

Kurt looked at Puck "He means kiss"

Puck looked back at Blaine "Dude it was more sexual than that! I rocked your world"

Blaine laughed at them "I never said I didn't like it, but it just doesn't mean anything to me"

Puck looked at him "How could you say that?"

Blaine looked scared for a moment, he hoped that he hadn't offended Puck, then Puck shot him a smile and he knew that Puck didn't care, _Kurt's friends are awesome_.

"I'm going to go sort Finn out" Puck said before leaving the room.

Kurt's phone vibrated a moment after 'Get some!' Kurt smiled and then just looked at Blaine "So just a kiss among friends?" he said as much as it killed him, _I can't just get rid of Aiden, can I?_

Blaine nodded "Yeah just a kiss among friends" They both understood the hidden meaning in their words, whatever new issues that existed between them, It was obvious, for the time being at least, they would remain unspoken.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

They were standing out the front of Kurt's house at around two thirty that day, Blaine thought it was best that he leave before Aiden got there, after sharing that kiss with Kurt the night before, he just couldn't handle seeing Kurt's mouth be mauled by someone else.

Carole and Burt had come outside to see him off as well, Finn and Puck were…somewhere, Blaine wasn't to sure where but they were around.

"Thanks for a wonderful stay, Burt, Kurt and last but most defiantly not least, Carole" Blaine said giving Carole a one armed hug that Carole turned into a full hug.

Blaine smiled and gave over to the hug, relishing in the feel of a Mothers hug, "You know Blaine, you don't have to come back just for Kurt, you're one of the family now, you are welcome any time" Carole said before releasing Blaine with a smile.

Blaine nodded and Burt laughed "Run, kid, while you still can" Blaine laughed with him, Burt smiled "Oh come 'ere" he pulled Blaine into a hug.

Kurt shook his head "Dad, Carole, Blaine isn't leaving for good, he's coming back ya know" Kurt exclaimed but only half-heartedly, secretly loving the way Blaine fit perfectly into his little dysfunctional family.

"Kurt's right, you can't get rid of me" Blaine smiled into Burt's chest as he was yet to be released from the wonderfully fatherly hug.

"You've become furniture these last couple of days" Burt said.

"Yeah except you spill ten percent less food on Blaine then you do the couch" Carole said with a smile.

"That was one time!" Burt cried recalling the night before when he'd gone to pick up Blaine's plate to wash up and a bit of potato landed on Blaine's hand.

"It always starts somewhere" Carole said.

Burt laughed and let go of Blaine, whom just smiled dopily at the love he was being given, so much different then how his own father treated him.

"I really better get going, I don't want to cause a scuffle when Aiden get's here" Blaine said with a tight smile, Burt clapped him on the shoulder "You're a good kid" That was all Burt said before leading Carole into the house.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "So"

"So?"

"I don't know, everything was just to quiet"

Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt intently "Kurt I really think we need to talk"

Kurt's face drained "Blaine, I-"

"Anderson!" Blaine looked up to Puck coming down the stairs "-You didn't come say good bye"

Blaine looked up at Puck and gave him a tight smile "Oh, I'm interrupting something aren't I?" Puck said looking a little guilty.

"Just a bit" Blaine said at the same time Kurt said "No not really"

"God you guys don't ever agree on anything do you?" Puck said walking over to Blaine.

"You guys need to get a photo together! Surely everyone can agree on that" Puck said with a goofy grin that didn't quite beat Blaine's but was still adorable "-Kurt hand me your iPhone"

Kurt smiled and handed it over "Drop it Noah and I will tear you apart with my bare hands" Puck's eyes widened at how calm Kurt said that.

Puck made sure he took a good half a dozen, his favorite was the one where Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, he handed Kurt back his phone, _Operation Klaine, phase 1 successful_, Puck thought to himself.

"I'm going to say good bye and leave you two" Puck said giving Blaine a hug as he whispered "Thanks for today, it was really cool of you"

Blaine looked at him and nodded slightly, not obvious enough that Kurt would notice but blatant enough that Puck knew.

"Bye Puck" Blaine said.

"See ya Dude" Puck said before running back into the house.

"I think that was the creation of a very powerful bromance" Blaine said nodding slightly and Kurt laughed, "I hope so, Noah is a nice guy once you get used to him"

"I like that you call him Noah, it's like he is two different people"

"At times he is"

Blaine looked at Kurt and grabbed his fingertips "Kurt, about last night-" attention got dragged away from Blaine and onto the red and black dodge viper that turned into Kurt's driveway.

Aiden climbed out wearing dark black sunnies "Oh look the arsehole thinks he's cool" Blaine muttered to himself.

"Blaine! He's my boyfriend"

"I'm going to leave" Blaine turned to Kurt offering him a hug.

"I can't Blaine, Aiden has issues with my closeness to you"

"Screw Aiden! Oh wait you might" Blaine said before climbing into his car and leaving before Kurt could say anything, _What the hell is wrong with him!_

"Hey Kurt! What was Blaine doing here?"

Kurt turned to Aiden "He's my best friend, he was just visiting"

Aiden's gaze turned dark "You know I don't like him near you"

Kurt nodded "I know"

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"No" Kurt said quietly.

"Good" Aiden said before pulling Kurt into a kiss that was a little deep for a hello kiss.

"Princess, you coming back i-" Puck came out of the house again, this time not feeling guilty for interrupting.

Puck folded his arms over his chest "Who the hell are you, Mohawk?" Aiden said to Puck.

"The last person you're going to see if you hurt my boy" Puck said seriously.

Aiden glared at him "Your boy huh?"

"Yeah, I had him long before you decided to come in and screw everything up between him and Blaine" Puck practically growled.

If Kurt hadn't jumped in between them there would most defiantly have been a punch up.

"Puck!" Kurt scolded and Puck knew that he had to stop, when Kurt called him by his nickname he meant real business, which, if you think about it, was incredibly strange, his full name meant that him and Kurt were good.

"Let's just go Aiden" Kurt said.

"My car or yours?"

Kurt looked at him "How about both?"

"Fine, meet me at the cinema" Aiden said before climbing into his viper and driving away.

"You can do better" Puck said looking at Kurt.

"Hardly, Aiden is wonderful, I wish Blaine could see that, instead he just gets angry"

"And here I thought I was the stupid one"

Kurt looked at Puck "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Noah Puckerman!"

Puck raised an eyebrow "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Puck frowned "Have you never thought about why the hell Blaine gets so pissed off?"

"He doesn't like Aiden and I can't see why not"

"Maybe because the dudes a psychopath that only wants to get in your pants, So I suppose you're angry with Blaine?"

Kurt nodded "Aiden isn't a psychopath, he's brilliant but no one can tell"

"Stop lying and gimmie your phone"

"What?"

"Blaine's a nice guy, I want to be able to text him and call him, can't do that with no number"

Kurt rolled his eyes and handed his iPhone over; Puck opened up photos first and found the best photo of Kurt and Blaine and set it as Kurt's background, putting in a code through settings so that Kurt couldn't change it, Artie had shown him how!

Puck grabbed Blaine's number and handed the iPhone back to Kurt, making sure the screen was off, so Kurt didn't try to change the photo, even if he couldn't.

"Thanks"

"Tell everyone I'm off and I will be back later"

"Sure whatever, see ya man"

"Bye Noah"

Puck watched Kurt drive off and thought to himself _Operation Klaine: Phase 2 complete._

******************************KLAINE*******************************

Blaine drove home more than a little frustrated, mainly with him self, "Everything is fine and then I go and cock things up with my blatant jealousy"

He hit the steering wheel hard; "Ugh!"

He drove back to Dalton and made his way to Cohen's room so he could have a good rant; he knocked rapidly on the door, Cohen opened it but Blaine was not expecting what he saw.

"What did you do to your hair?" Blaine said looking at Cohen's very vibrant red hair.

"Do you like it?"

"Can you even do that at Dalton?"

Cohen laughed "It's like the only allowed form of free expression, I checked, do you not like it?"

Blaine smiled "I think it's awesome"

"My _boyfriend _thinks so too"

Blaine's eyebrow rose in question and Cohen bit his lip and pushed the door the rest of the way open to reveal the familiar red cheeked boy with dishevelled hair.

"Hi Blaine" Sam said with a goofy grin.

Blaine's eyebrows rose "When? How?" He questioned.

Blaine walked inside the room and Cohen closed the door "Well when is easy, yesterday, how is a little bit more complicated"

Sam smiled "All of New Directions were looking for you here yesterday,"

Cohen came and sat next to Sam, a hand sneaking onto his knee "They found me instead"

"Everyone decided to head to Kurt's house, I offered to stay and wait for you" Sam continued.

"And I offered to hang out with him" Cohen finished and Blaine smiled at how in sync they already were.

"I haven't left since"

"Wait, Kurt told me that you were on with a girl" Blaine said trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Beard" Cohen said simply and Sam nodded.

Blaine looked at him "Right, sorry I am still trying to get used to both of your hair do's"

"Wait Sammy wasn't always blonde?" Cohen asked curiously.

"He was a brunette back in the day"

Sam looked a little awkward Cohen smiled warmly at him "Don't worry love, you look awesome" Cohen lent forward and pressed his lips lightly on Sam's.

Blaine smiled "You guy's are sickly cute, even with the red hair"

Sam blushed even more "How's Kurt?" Sam asked, trying to drag the attention away from his relationship.

Blaine looked down "It's so confusing right now that I don't even know where to start"

"Well let's cover the basics, did you tell him how you feel?" Cohen asked with a small smile.

"No"

Cohen stood up and slapped him on the arm "You idiot!"

"It just didn't seem right"

Cohen slapped him on the arm again "Ow, that actually hurts" Blaine whined while rubbing his arm.

"So he's still with Aiden then?" Sam asked tentatively; Blaine nodded slowly "I was an arse to Kurt as well"

"What did you say to him?" Sam asked a little bit angrier, he had only known Kurt for a little while but he genuinely cared for him, he respected Kurt's bravery.

"You honestly don't want to know"

Cohen looked at him "That bad huh?"

"Yeah, he kissed me last night" Blaine said with a smile.

Cohen smiled at him "So you get kissed but still be an arse"

Blaine looked at him and pulled at his hair "Its so complicated" Cohen felt a little bad for him, clearly Blaine loved Kurt "Come on Blaine, sit down and we will work this all out"

******************************KLAINE*******************************

Kurt walked up to Aiden, who was standing out the front of the cinema, "Hey Aiden"

"Hey Babe, you okay?"

Kurt nodded and walked into Aiden's offered hug "I'm fine, really"

"That's good"

"What movie are we seeing?"

"The Red Violin"

Kurt looked at him "Isn't that old?"

"Yeah but it's one of my favourite films and they are showing the Italian version" Aiden said with a big smile, Kurt looked at him confused "Why isn't it in English?"

"Because English is hardly fun"

Kurt nodded and Aiden lead him into the cinema, Kurt's phone began to ring, it was Puck calling, Kurt looked at his mobile and Aiden took the phone from him and answered it.

"_What do you want?"_ Aiden answered.

"_Oi, don't be rude and put my boy on" _Puck said angrily.

"_My Kurt's a little pre occupied at the moment"_

"_Don't you hurt him, you son of a bitch"_

"_Watch your mouth Juvie boy"_

Aiden hung up the phone and looked down at it "Kurt, what the hell is this?" He asked angrily as he looked at the picture of Kurt and Blaine, Kurt's lips pressed to Blaine's cheek.

Kurt looked over, _Puck is an asshole, _Kurt thought as he looked at his background, "I didn't put that as my background, Puck must have"  
>"I don't like the idea of you kissing him"<p>

"It was just a peck on the cheek" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nothing more?" Aiden said through gritted teeth.

"No, hon, nothing more" Kurt lied.

Aiden nodded "I believe you, I do, I just don't trust _him_" He said distastefully.

"I know baby, but can we not let that ruin today?"

Aiden nodded "Okay, I bought the tickets already"

Kurt nodded and they walked off into the cinema.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

_Operation Klaine: Phase 3, Successful_

_******************************_KLAINE_*******************************_

"You kissed Puck!" Sam exclaimed and Blaine nodded "-How was it?"

"Amazing! He's a great kisser, I suppose that's due to the fact that he's had so much practice, but I must say, he has nothing on Kurt, That was something else entirely" Blaine raved "-It was like an out of body experience when Kurt kissed me, I didn't think it was real and it was and he just pretended like it was nothing"

"I think you need to continue, Blaine, what happened after Puck kissed you?"

Blaine smiled at Cohen "It kind of broke Finn, and Kurt was confused and kinda baffled, Finn asked if being gay is the 'in' thing" Blaine said gesturing sarcasm with his fingers and Sam laughed and Blaine continued the rest of his account.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

Kurt watched the screen with confusion, he had no idea what was going on the subtitles were moving to fast, if it was in French he would have been fine but it wasn't, it was in Italian, if Blaine was here he would have been able to translate.

Blaine wasn't here though, he was at Dalton probably really annoyed with him, Kurt knew he should be annoyed with Blaine but there was this feeling he had that Blaine wasn't just being mean cause he didn't like Aiden, that thought was silenced, Blaine only wanted friendship and Kurt had Aiden.

The boy himself wasn't watching the movie but trying to seduce Kurt by kissing his neck, It felt weird, Kurt turned his head to look at Aiden, who moved his head up and thought it was an invitation to maul his mouth.

Kurt realised while kissing Aiden that it didn't really compare to kissing Blaine, it was like going all your life using sugar substitutes and then having a little real sugar then having to go back, it doesn't compare, but he had to put up with the substitute for now.

Blaine didn't want him, he would have said something if he did and Aiden was really nice, he just could never find out about his and Blaine's kiss in bed, Aiden would freak, especially after his ex's tragic suicide over a cheating incident.

Aiden stopped kissing him "You seem a little distracted Baby, something up?"

"I just- I don't like the idea of making out in here" Kurt lied, he probably should of told him right then and there but he couldn't, he couldn't hurt someone like that and whose to say that Aiden wouldn't break up with him then and there, where would he be then, alone, just like before, he couldn't go back to that.

"That's okay, lets just watch the film and I have a surprise for you after"

Kurt nodded and they turned back to the film.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

"Blaine, I think you need to text Kurt and apologise, you were really rude" Sam said and Blaine nodded and pulled out his mobile and stared at it.

"What am I supposed to say?"

Cohen looked at him "What ever comes to mind, text what you feel"

"Isn't texting a little impersonal?" Blaine said.

"Would you rather call?" Sam asked knowingly.

"No, I wouldn't know what to say and it would just be a bad idea" Blaine looked at his phone again, this was Kurt, he could always talk to him and now was no exception, he rapidly typed the message.

Blaine showed the message to Cohen and Sam "That's really sweet Blaine" Sam said.

Cohen nodded "Sammy's right"

Blaine pressed send, he hoped that it would help.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

As the movie was about to finish Kurt got a message, he pulled his mobile out and smiled as it was a text from Blaine it read:

_To Kurt Hummel,_

_I am a fool, but you know that already because you know me, you know me like no one has ever known me, you know me in a way that no one is ever going to know me._

_That's why I need you to know that I am sorry. I was in no position to be so needlessly unkind, what I said was wrong but I'm not sorry for saying it, I'm sorry because I hurt you. I beg you to the largest extent of my existence to once again excuse my pig-headedness and chronic lack of sensitivity and to forgive me._

_Please let me know if you got this text other wise I am going to have to start grovelling._

_Love Blaine xo_

Kurt smiled at his phone and Aiden looked over and frowned, he hated Kurt's relationship with Blaine, Kurt was his and no one was going to change that, especially some goofy midget!

"Kurt what is he texting you for?" He whispered harshly and Kurt jumped.

"He's just apologising for an argument that we had this morning"

"Did he stay over?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Did you two share a bed?"

"Yes"

"Then Yes it is a problem, you are MY boyfriend not his"

"Aiden, you are overreacting he is my friend, he can stay over if he wants"

"Overreacting, yeah, I'M overreacting sure" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not giving up my best friend because you get jealous"

Aiden looked at him, "Fine you're right I am jealous, but only because I care about you so much" _and because Blaine can't have you_ he thought to himself.

"-and the only other relationship I have ever had ended with him cheating on me with his best friend"

"Oh, Aiden, I'm sorry" Kurt said pulling Aiden into an awkward hug over the arm post; They looked up at the screen and the credits had started to roll.

Aiden led Kurt out of the cinema and over in to the food court, they ate sushi rolls quietly before Kurt excused himself to use the bathroom, as soon as he was out of sight he whipped his phone out and sent Blaine a message.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

Blaine had already left Cohen's room and was lying on his bed thinking about all things Kurt Hummel when his phone went off announcing a message from the boy of all his thoughts.

_To Blaine Anderson,_

_Of course I forgive you, who else can I eat cookies with at 2 in the morning? Still with Aiden having dinner, but I will call you later tonight some time._

_Love Kurt xo_

Blaine smiled, everything was going to be okay, he closed his eyes and thought about Kurt, he didn't mean to fall asleep.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

Kurt came back to Aiden and sat down across from him, "So, what next?"

Aiden smiled wickedly "If I told you would it be a surprise?"

Kurt nodded "Probably not"

"Well I think we should head off soon though, we need to be there by seven and its a twenty minute drive from here"

Kurt looked at his watch, it was nearly six thirty, "Yeah we should go soon, I'll follow you in my car"

Aiden nodded and they left the sushi bar and made their way back to their cars, Aiden kissed Kurt before they separated.

Kurt followed Aiden's car, while singing along to his playlist of Adam Lambert and Lady Gaga, they had turned into a suburban area and Kurt followed, he looked around and there were people everywhere, walking with bottles of alcohol.

Music was thumping louder then the music inside his car, the words of 'Bad Romance' were drowned out by some strange techno crap that was a disgrace to the musical industry.

He parked up behind Aiden's car and climbed out wearily, Aiden climbed out of his car and walked over "Come on Babe, time to meet some of my friends" Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and followed him cautiously.

Aiden pulled him inside and looked around, Kurt's lip curled in distaste at the state of what could have been a really nice house; if Kurt had thought that the music was loud from the street he was wrong, that wasn't loud.

The sound inside was loud and the further he was dragged in the harder the beat invaded his body, the place was bursting with people and he recognised no one.

They all had sunken eyes and were off their face, not an attractive look at all.

Aiden dragged him through, "Wait here" Aiden yelled over the music "-I will go get us a drink" Kurt nodded and leant against a wall.

Someone came up beside him a moment later, A guy around the same age as Kurt, he had red cheeks and Black hair, he moved right up close to Kurt "Want an eckie?"

Kurt looked at him "A what?"

The boy simply held up a small bag of pills, they weren't like any ones that came from the pharmacy, they were jaggered and had a little smiley face on them.

"Is that drugs?" Kurt cried and the guy nodded "I don't want drugs!"

"I have some fantasy!" The guy cried.

"I don't want drugs!" Kurt cried.

Aiden came back a moment later "Go away, Miles"

The guy nodded and left Aiden handed Kurt a drink "Don't worry Kurt, it's just coke I know you don't like alcohol!" He said over the music, knowing fully well the contents of that drink, _good thing I saw Miles before he ran out of liquid luck._

Kurt smiled and drank the drink slowly the coke was a little strange in flavour like someone had dropped a little salt in it, the room was pulsing and Kurt began to sway his hips, he felt really good, he finished his drink and the cup ended up somewhere.

His heart was jumping with the music, he danced for an hour at least, when Aiden left and got him another drink, it burned on the way down but he felt strong and powerful jumping with the beat, Aiden kept bringing him drinks, he couldn't remember how many he had had but he was feeling good, really good.

The drinks lost intensity after a while, he didn't care, all he cared about was dancing, dancing was really good, he looked over at Aiden, his reddish brown hair looked like it was on fire the colour was so bright.

Aiden was the most beautiful person in the room and he wanted him to know that, he pulled him into a kiss, it was rushed and intense, teeth clashed and tongues swirled.

Kurt pulled back and Aiden looked at him with a smile "Do you want to get a room?"

Aiden yelled over the music, Kurt looked at him and shook his head "I don't wanna sex" he slurred.

Aiden nodded and notified Kurt that he was just going to get a drink, he came back and handed Kurt a red cup, and Kurt drank it down, he could taste salt again, it was really strong in his mouth.

He looked at Aiden again and pulled him in for a kiss Aiden looked at him again "Hey baby do you wanna get a room now?"

Kurt nodded and Aiden pulled him up the stairs, beautiful people passed him on either side, they reached a hallway and Aiden pulled him into a room interrupting a young couple making out "Get Out" Aiden yelled and they climbed up and left quickly.

Aiden pulled Kurt into another kiss and started undoing the buttons on Kurts waist coat, he slid it off Kurts shoulders and threw it to the ground, Kurt bit his lip "Dats Alexander McQueen, 'ave respect" Kurt slurred.

"Get on the bed Kurt" Aiden responded and Kurt fell onto the bed and it bounced a little.

******************************KLAINE*******************************

There was a loud knock on door and Blaine opened his eyes slowly, he looked at his clock, "Who the hell is knocking on my door at One in the morning?"

Blaine climbed off his bed and stumbled over to his door, blearily; he opened the door and looked on in horror as a swaying Kurt Hummel with dishevelled hair and half buttoned up clothes was standing there.

**A/N: Sorry!**

**I am so sorry with the ending, I hope you understand what's going on and believe me I want to kill Aiden SOOO much, but I have a plan, well sorta.**

**How do you think Kurt's going to act around Blaine, considering, what he's been given?**

**Um so share your thoughts please.**

**I hope you thought my party trip was believable, I have never taken drugs or been under the influence of alcohol so I mainly relied on google for this one.**

**Also for those of you curios as to what Aiden looks like go here: ****http:/i1DOTr7DOTcom/data/files/2C92/94A4/278C/C3C4/0127/8DCD/FBD3/30FE/sasha-bali-p-divulga%C3%A7%C3%A3oDOTjpg**

**Just replace DOT with .**

**Um also I've decided that Cohen looks like a young Aaron Johnson :) so google away if you're curious.**

**So Cohen, Sam, like?**

**Umm I can't think of anything else to say so **

**Au Revoir**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses Shaemaree**


	14. Chapter 14

**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 14**

**A/N: I am so sorry for last chapter and I'm pre apologizing for this one… I don't know if you're going to like it at all :/**

**Umm so the reason this chapter wasn't a day earlier is because apparently people need to sleep, who knew? :P**

**Schools really busy right now and my update rate is going to be a lil slow sorry.**

**Um so I started writing another fic, so far I have one really small chapter and one normal size, So I will let you know when I am going to post it, just a Kurt and Blaine one obviously **

**Okay so I keep forgetting (not today!) to thank IceQueenRia for reviewing, she is one of the very best authors on here and she actually reviewed my story :D I feel like I have made it **

**Well Thanks to everyone in general as well nearly 150 guys, that's awesome! **

**Well you guys aren't here to hear me ramble; you're here for Klaine **** so I'll shut up now **

Blaine looked at Kurt, _something isn't right, _"Kurt?" he asked quietly as he looked at the boy, he was looking at the floor his hair was mussed, his clothes imperfect, he couldn't see Kurt's face but he heard him sniffle and knew he was crying.

Blaine couldn't understand, he couldn't see Kurt in the boy that was standing before him; it was as if he was there in body but his mind and locked himself in his own personal limbo, caught between the real world and the one he'd created.

Blaine felt sick, he could faintly smell alcohol and knew that Kurt was not fond of the stuff but that would mean…_Aiden._

Blaine took a step forward, "Kurt, hon, are you okay?"

Kurt looked at him and Blaine saw the red, blue and purple circles that spotted Kurt's neck, He felt a flame of jealousy flick inside him but chose rather to ignore it, _Kurt's in trouble._

Blaine looked at Kurt, he had dirt on his face, puffy eyes, red lips and clear streaks where his tears had cleared a way through the dirt; something was more than wrong, something had happened to his Kurt and it made him want to murder Aiden, to rip him apart with his bare hands.

"Blaine" Kurt croaked out before falling into Blaine's arms, Blaine walked backwards and into his room, keeping his arms tightly around the sobbing Kurt, Blaine kicked the door closed, not caring to lock it.

Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed and they fell on it; Kurt was crying really hard and Blaine couldn't think of what to do, he lied with Kurt running his hand up and down his back.

"What happened?" He asked gently and if anything Kurt cried harder _nice thinking Anderson, Brilliant! _

"He- He wouldn't- he w-wouldn't stop" Kurt sobbed out and Blaine's chest tightened, his stomach flipped, his heart raced and his hands clenched, _First Karofsky, Now Aiden! Each stealing away Kurt's given rights._

"Kurt did he-" Blaine swallowed his heart down "-Did he rape you?" Blaine said interrupting Kurt's in-comprehendible babbling, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's shirt and gripped it tight.

"I don't-I can't remember" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest before crying again Blaine shook his head "What has he done to you my beautiful Kurt?"

Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest.

"Eating greens is a special treat, It makes long ears and great big feet. But it sure is awful stuff to eat"

Blaine looked at Kurt "What?"

Kurt looked up "Your face sure is purty"

"Oh god…Bambi"

"Bambi lost his mummy" Kurt said tears returning to his eyes "I lost my mummy"

_Parents! _"Kurt where is your mobile?"

"Pocket" Kurt said and Blaine looked at the back ones and saw the rectangle shape of Kurt's iPhone.

"Kurt would you be okay if I got it?"

"Yeah, flower" Kurt said into Blaine; Blaine looked at the mobile, he wasn't sure he should get it out himself, morally that is; he looked down at Kurt who had started crying again. Blaine swallowed again and lowered his hands into Kurt's right pocket making sure his touch didn't linger in Kurt's inebriated state, but come on no ones perfect and he _is _a teenage boy so of course he though about it, he thought about it a lot actually.

Kurt sighed when Blaine put his hand into the pocket, Blaine bit his bottom lip and pulled the phone out as quick as he could.

Kurt mumbled into Blaine's side again while Blaine searched through Kurt's contacts until he found Burt listed under 'Daddy' he pressed call and waited.

"_Kurt is that you?" Burt _answered and Blaine frowned, Kurt's been gone all this time with out a call.

"_No sorry Burt its me Blaine"_

"_Blaine, Is Kurt with you?"_

"_Yeah he is"_

Burt sighed a sigh of relief_ "Oh thank god, is he okay?"_

"_He just turned up at my door step and he's not looking so good, Burt, I think he's drunk, I don't know how he got here, or even found me"_

"_Hold it kid, he's drunk?"_

"_Like really drunk, as in, quoting Bambi"_

Burt laughed a little_ "He does that, You should have seen him when I gave him two much cough syrup , Lizzie always did that sorta thing, it was just after she passed, Kurt quoted nearly the whole movie, including some of the music" _Burt sighed_ "Bambi is Kurt's special way of grieving his mum"_

Blaine nodded with a stray tear in his eye_ "Burt, there is something else"_

"_What is it?"_

Blaine swallowed again_ "Kurt's been crying a lot and I think something happened… something bad"_

"_I'll be there soon"_

Burt hung up and Blaine went back to looking at Kurt, Kurt looked at him "Is daddy coming?"

Blaine smiled "Yeah Kurt he is"

"I miss the great prince"

Blaine nodded "Okay Kurt" and ran his hand absentmindedly and Kurt's eyes widened he could remember someone… a man…running a hand down his naked back…_not like Blaine, rough and sore._

Kurt closed his eyes trying to push the image away, he didn't want to think, thinking hurt, his head… "Blaine… My head" Kurt whined "It hurts so much" Blaine stared at Kurt, _I don't know what to do_ he thought.

"I hurt all over Blaine-" Kurt cringed "-my body aches"

"I don't know what to do Kurt"

"Just make it stop, can't you make it stop…It hurt's so bad" Kurt moaned painfully.

"I know baby, I know, I don't know how to help"

"My head Blaine, it's breaking in half"

Blaine pulls Kurt tight and runs his hand through Kurt's hair feeling completely helpless, he knew he couldn't give Kurt any pain med's in case Kurt had had more then just alcohol.

"Just try and sleep sweetheart, you'll feel better"

"I'll try, for you I'll try"

Blaine holds back his own emotions, he needs to be strong for Kurt even if he broke his promise to protect him.

Just before Kurt fell asleep he said "Blaine"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I wish you were my boyfriend" That was all Kurt said before falling asleep on Blaine.

*********************************KLAINE*******************************

Burt called Kurt's phone around a half an hour later, Blaine picked up and told Burt which Dorm room he was in and to come straight in when he got here cause Kurt was asleep; Burt was coming in the door not long after.

Burt stood in the room stiffly and Blaine disentangled himself from the sleeping Kurt and stood in front of Burt, his arms wrapping defensively around himself.

"What's happened?"

Blaine shook his head "He can't remember but when he got here he looked destroyed Burt, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I feel so helpless"

Burt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close as Blaine broke down finally "You did good kid, real good, you called me"

"He's so broken Burt, I don't know how to fix him I don't know if we can"

"We'll find a way"

"Burt I don't think its that easy, its like Humpty dumpty, all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put him back together again"

"Yeah well they didn't have us… or duct tape"

Blaine laughed slightly and Burt released Blaine and walked over to the bed where Kurt awoke slowly when Burt kneeled down.

"Daddy?"

"Hey scooter, how are you doing?" Burt asked softly.

"The room is sitting on a lazy Susan and a family dinner"

Burt smiled and looked at Blaine "That's what his mum used to say he just means that the rooms spinning"

Kurt moaned and Burt looked back at him "Ugh Daddy- My belly"

Burt looked at Blaine "got a toilet in this fancy room Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and pointed to the door where the toilet and bathroom essentials lived "That's good, can you get a blanket and place it around the bottom and make sure the door is open, the bastard got my kid drunk and now Kurt's going to suffer for it"

Blaine nodded and set to work, glad to have something to do.

A moment later and Burt is quickly assisting Kurt into the bathroom where Kurt began to throw up, Burt feels sick so Blaine takes over, Kurt was lying on his side, his head in Blaine's lap as Blaine brushed his hair out of his eyes Kurt began to shiver slowly at first.

Blaine felt Kurt's forehead and Kurt was running a serious fever, his shivers were nearing on full on body convulses "Burt! Something's wrong; Kurt has a fever and he's shaking violently"

Burt popped his head in and looked at his son, pulled out his mobile and called and ambulance… this wasn't normal at all.

The ambulance was banging on the door literally five minutes later, Burt reluctantly left Kurt to open the door and allow them in, they came running in with bags, a stretcher was in the hallway.

They went straight to Kurt and tried getting coherent answers from him which just didn't happen, so they tried Blaine.

"I don't know what to tell you, I wasn't there, all I know is that he can't remember tonight at all"

The Male ambulance officer nodded and looked at his partner "I think we need to take him in, she nodded and the male officer, Cameron, Blaine thought his name was.

Cameron looked at Kurt "I'm going to lift you know buddy, that okay?"

Kurt moaned and nodded "Do you hurt anywhere else, other than your head?" Kurt shook his head at the woman who spoke.

Cameron lifted Kurt gently and carried him onto the stretcher, students had climbed out of their beds to look; "Blaine" Kurt called after him; Blaine grabbed his jacket, his wallet and slipped on some slippers.

Burt followed behind the pajama clad Blaine until they reached the parking lot, "Kurt's car is here Burt" Blaine pointed out and Burt's eyes widened "he drove here?"

"Seems like it" Blaine nodded.

"Thank god he's alive, can you ride with him I think I should drive my car just cause we're going to need a car"

Blaine looked at him "Are you sure?"

Burt nodded "he needs you Blaine"

Blaine nodded and ran off to the ambulance and climbed in next to Kurt; Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand and Blaine held it tight as the ambulance drove.

The Ambulance officers run mandatory checks on Kurt while rattling off random chemical names the only bit he picked up on was 'gamma' _it's the nerd in me I suppose_.

"I don't understand, can you tell what happened?"

"We have a few theories, your boyfriend could have somehow ingested 'Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid' or GHB"

Blaine shook his head "I don't know what that means"

"Date rape son"

Blaine had an overwhelming feeling to murder Aiden, slowly and very painfully.

**A/N: I am really sorry **** I meant to write more but then I started writing a flash back scene I've planned to incorporate in the next chapter and it made me sad and I have school in 6 hours and I need a little sleep.**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment.**

**I do have the next chapter planned out as well so that should be a little bit easier **

**Thanks for reading **

**Please Review**

**Shae xo**


	15. Chapter 15

'**Didn't think I would see you again chapter 15'**

**A/N: Guess what? We made it to 150 reviews :D thanks to everyone who reviewed :P the 150****th**** reviewer was Meggers82891:D Thank you!**

**Umm to Kluddlesforallxx first off 'Kluddles' Cute as :P second, yeah chapter 2 was an unintentional AVPS reference **

**Forgot to mention that Cohen and Sam came from the idea of 'coham' left by GetInLineHeIsMine **** thanks love!**

**Also I am so terribly sorry for last chapter, the typos were AWFUL, I'm going to take it down soon and edit it.**

**Sorry for the update rate, especially after a cliffy **** My artsy side took over and I stared to draw :P I am going to make a Deviant Art so then you guys can see my creations, they are not the best but I love them **

**Umm this chapter is a little sad **** sorry **

**Hope you enjoy nonetheless **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine was slowly pacing the waiting room, he looked up at the clock, it was nearly three thirty in the morning, Kurt had been taken away into the emergency room over forty minutes before and he was starting to freak out a bit.

Burt was sitting in a waiting room chair staring down at his hands, his fingers laced together; he couldn't lose Kurt, he couldn't lose his baby boy, not when they were so close to becoming a family again. How would he cope? Probably the same way he did when Lizzie passed…He just wouldn't…

"_Lizzie I think it's time we told him" Burt said looking at his wife from his position in his chair beside her bed._

"_Burt I don't want him to know, he's just a kid"_

_Burt looked down at his hands, fingers intertwined with each other, "The doctor said its going to happen soon, I just want him to be ready"_

"_And ruin his time with me? I won't ruin his innocence like that"_

_Burt looked at his beautiful wife "How am I supposed to tell him?"_

_Lizzie looked at him "Tell it like it is, he's a strong boy, he will get through it-"She put her hand on Burt's "-so will you, one day you'll find someone to love again"_

_Burt gripped her hand softly "I will never love another"_

"_That's really romantic Burt, but you're still young and you deserve to love again, I want you to love again"_

_Tear's fell from Burt's eyes "Why us? Why do we have to lose you?"_

"_Because everything has its time, this is mine"_

"_Bull shit, don't give me all that, you don't deserve this"_

"_I know Burt, I know you're angry, but please don't make this worse, you've got me for a little longer"_

_Lizzie pulled Burt close and he laid his head in her arms as he cried "I don't want to lose you"_

_Lizzie kissed the top of Burt's head "You wont, I will always be with you"_

"_Mummy!" Kurt came running down the hallway._

"_Brave face Burt" Lizzie whispered and Burt sat up and wiped his face._

_Kurt came into the room a moment after with a smile on his face "Can we watch a movie mummy?"_

"_Mummy is a little tired right now sweet heart, can we watch a movie in a little while?" Lizzie asked and Kurt pouted and she gave in._

_Lizzie smiled at her son "Bambi?"_

_Kurt looked at her and said "We always watch that"_

"_It's my favourite"_

_Kurt smiled "I know mummy, I'll put it on for you"_

_Kurt ran to go grab the video and Lizzie looked at Burt "We will tell him tonight"_

_Kurt came back into the room and put the video into the player, he climbed onto the bed with Lizzie and curled up next to her as the movie started rolling._

_Burt held Lizzie's hand, the beeping of her heart monitor setting the tempo of his breathing; around half way through the film Kurt and Lizzie had fallen asleep._

_The movie was close to finishing when Burt looked over at Lizzie, he watched her rhythmic breathing, she sighed and her hand slipped from his, the monitor began beeping wildly._

_Burt's heart dropped into his stomach, this was too soon, not now, Burt looked at his wife, 'She looks so peaceful' he thought to himself 'just like she's asleep'_

_Burt looked at Kurt, 'We were going to prepare him tonight', the machine beeped loud but Kurt stayed sleeping in his mothers embrace; Burt turned the machine off and took the contraption off of her finger._

_He sat there and held her hand softly, "I'm not ready Lizzie" he said to her softly "-why now?" he questioned her, tears falling rapidly down his face "-you said we had longer"_

_Burt smiled "You're hay-fever is going to muck up if people send too many flowers"_

"_-You always said that that's how people pretend to grieve, by sending meaningless lilies" Burt's lip trembled and he bit it as to not make a noise and wake Kurt "-I never wanted to see lilies" _

_He looked at Kurt sleeping "I'm going to have to wake him soon, Lizzie, I don't want to tell him, he's so young"_

_Burt looked at Lizzie's face and pushed her auburn hair back behind her hair "You're so young"_

"_Daddy?" Kurt said softly, Burt looked at him again and cried harder, burying his face in to the bed "Daddy, did I do something wrong?"_

_Kurt looked at Lizzie "Mummy?" he shook her gently "Mummy, Daddy's crying"_

_Kurt shook her a little more "Mummy!"_

_Burt looked up at Kurt "Kurt, Mummy isn't going to wake up" 'Tell it like it is' "Mummy can't be with us now"_

_Kurt's lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes "What do you mean?"_

"_Mummy passed away"_

_Kurt turned back to Lizzie and shook her a little harder again "Mummy stop being silly"_

"Mr. Hummel?" The doctor asked as he came out, Burt stood up and wiped his face _Brave face Burt_ "That's me"

Blaine stood next to Burt "Kurt's okay, he's stable, he was given GHB which is a form of date rape drug it's working its way out of his system, if we didn't get to him sooner then there would have been a more than serious problem. He has a slight concussion, He sprained his right ankle pretty badly, from what we can tell some of the ligaments were pulled; both sides of his collar bone is broken, there is some thumb shaped bruising around them, we suspect forced sexual activity that was why we ran a rape kit on him"

Burt looked at the doctor his stomach turned.

"-There was some circular bruising around his pelvic area but we suspect they're love bites, other than that there was no signs of penetration"

Burt and Blaine sighed at the same time "-We will be contacting the police about this however there is not a lot that they're going to be able to do if Kurt can't remember, which is a high chance due to the nature of the incident and the drug we also noted some older bruising that will have to be addressed"

Blaine looked at the doctor "Kurt fell over last week and landed nastily on his side"

The doctor nodded "Noted"

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine?"

"Kurt was worried about your heart"

Burt nodded, Kurt always put others before himself "Can we see him?" Burt asked.

The doctor nodded "Yeah also he will have to stay here a couple of nights, just until he can get the GHB out of his system"

Burt nodded and the doctor led Burt and Blaine into the room where Kurt was, "Blaine!" Kurt cried when Blaine walked in first "-Don't come in, I look hideous"

Blaine laughed "You look wonderful, now stop fussing"

Kurt smiled at him and watched as Burt walked in "Daddy!" he cried and Burt breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him.

"Hey scooter, how are you feeling?"

"They put me in hospital clothes" Kurt pouted and Burt laughed "I will drive and get you some Pyjamas soon"

Kurt smiled wide "Yay"

The doctor walked in "He's still floating on cloud nine, that's the alcohol; his possessions are in the top draw"

Blaine walked over to Kurt and looked at him with a small smile on his face, the Kurt before him was so different to the one who knocked on his door.

Blaine looked at the doctor "When the ambulance officers came to pick him up, Kurt said he only had a pain in his head"

The doctor nodded "That's the bump on his head, however he couldn't feel any other pain because in his inebriated state he had no sense of it- someone said he drove to your school, it's amazing that he got there alive and that he was able to do it at all in the state his foot was in"

Blaine nodded and turned back to look at Kurt, "You hear that Kurt? You're a miracle"

Kurt smiled at him dopily and then looked behind him at Burt "Daddy, I had this dream and you were there"

Burt smiled "Was I committing a crime against fashion?" he asked, knowing what Kurt normally dreamt about.

"No Daddy, Mummy was there too, she sang to me"

"That's lovely Kurt"

"Hmm…" Kurt laid his head back on his pillow and began to reminisce through song "_baby mine, don't you cry, Baby mine, dry your eyes"_

The doctor smiled and left the three boys, Blaine looked at Kurt, he didn't get to hear him sing often and Kurt's voice was beautiful.

"_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine"_

Burt placed his hand on Kurt's calf while he listened to his son sing dopily, he remembered Lizzie singing this to Kurt when he was born…

_Lizzie looked down at the small boy in her arms, nine long months for something so tiny and beautiful, Burt looked down at his family, Lizzie looked so happy and his little boy brought tears to his eyes, he had a son._

"_What are you going to call him?" The midwife asked._

_Lizzie smiled "Kurt, courageous and courteous, brave and wise; perfect name for him"_

_Burt nodded and the midwife noted it, "Also Kurt like Kurt VonTrapp" Lizzie smiled and Burt nodded "You and your musicals"_

"_Do you want him to have a middle name?" The midwife asked and Burt looked at Lizzie._

"_I like Kurt Isaac, what about you?"_

_Burt smiled "Isaac is wonderful"_

_The midwife nodded and left to take care of paper work._

"_We did it Burt" Lizzie said looking at her baby boy "-We're parents"_

"_Can I hold him?" Burt asked his wife softly, Lizzie smiled and gently handed Kurt over to Burt._

_Burt looked at his son "Hey there tyke, welcome to the world"_

_Kurt started to cry "He doesn't like me Lizzie" Burt gently handed him back to Lizzie._

"_Hussh" Lizzie said gently rocking Kurt "He likes you fine Burt, he's just getting his sea legs in this shaky thing we call reality"_

"_Baby mine, don't you cry" Lizzie began to sing "Baby mine, dry your eyes"_

_Lizzie wasn't the perfect singer but watching her sing to the newborn Kurt, Burt thought it was beautiful._

"_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine"_

_Burt watched in amazement as Kurt calmed down "Little one when you play, don't you mind what you say, Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine"_

_Lizzie dabbed a tear away from Kurt's face _"_If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too; all those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you"_

_Later in Kurt's life Burt would realise how important these lyrics were, "From your head to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows but you're so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine"_

_Kurt fell asleep in Lizzie's arms with a soft expression on his face._

Burt listened as Kurt relived the song, his lullaby, he could see that Blaine had a small tear in his eye as he hummed in form of harmonizing with Kurt, _his _boy's were wonderful.

********************************KLAINE*****************************

Nine hours later had Burt slowly waking up from his position in the chair close to Kurt's bed, he looked up and Blaine was standing by Kurt's bed holding his hand as they whispered to each other, Burt couldn't hear what they were saying, but that really wasn't the point.

Burt yawned and Blaine turned around and looked at him "Morning, Kurt's still a little out of it, he's been whining about the clothes for the past hour"

Burt nodded "I will go home now and pick him up some clothes, you going to be alright if I leave?"

Blaine nodded with a small smile "I got this"

Burt stretched and stood up and clapped Blaine on the shoulder "You're a good _man_ Blaine"

Blaine nodded and Burt looked at Kurt "Hey kiddo, I'm going to go get you some PJ's"

"Thanks Daddy"

Burt left a moment after; "Blainey-Bear?"

"Yeah Kurtsie"

Kurt looked up at Blaine "come closer"

Blaine looked confused but moved in closer "Do you need something?"

Kurt reached up with his hand and touched Blaine's face gently Blaine smiled slightly in response, Kurt looked down at Blaine's lips "yeah I do"

Kurt leant up and pressed his lips to Blaine's, Blaine was shocked but moved slowly into the kiss before detaching gently "Kurt, you're not thinking straight, I can't kiss you like this, it's not fair… on either of us" Blaine straightened up and Kurt nodded slightly.

"Can you lay with me?" Kurt asked gently and Blaine's eyes widened "-I need it Blaine, I need you to hold me"

Blaine nodded and Kurt rolled gently onto his side, Blaine kicked his slippers off and climbed in beside Kurt, placing his hand tentatively around Kurt's stomach, Kurt covered Blaine's hand with his own and moved back into the embrace.

Kurt visibly relaxed into Blaine, Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt slowly drift off to sleep, _Kurt's so beautiful_ Blaine thought to himself _how could someone hurt someone as beautiful as him_.

He could hear Lady Gaga playing somewhere, OH! _That's Kurt's phone_, Blaine slid out of Kurt's hospital bed and opened the top draw of the dresser, he picked up the mobile.

_Aiden_

Blaine looked at Kurt, he was sleeping peacefully for the first time since he came to Blaine, no way was Blaine going to let Aiden ruin it.

Blaine took the phone out of the room and answered "_You have some real nerve calling"_

"_Oo smart mouth there Blaine, Where's Kurt?"_

"_He is somewhere where you can't touch him" _Blaine growled.

"_That's okay Blaine, I did enough of that last night" _Aiden mocked.

"_You bastard! You god damn bastard!"_ Blaine said in a harsh whisper.

"_Kurt's quite a good lay, hmm what he lacks in experience he sure does make up for in enthusiasm"_

"_How dare you talk about him like that"_

"_Too bad you're never going to know"_

"_Don't be so sure, Kurt's in hospital, you're as bad a seducer as you are a person, couldn't get in his designer jeans so you resource to drugging him"_

"_I don't know what you're on about Blaine, I would never drug Kurt, which hospital is he at, I need to see him"_

"_Like I'm going to tell you, you disgusting rapist! Now leave Kurt alone!"_

Blaine pressed end on Kurt's phone, around a minute later the phone started ringing again, without looking at who it was Blaine answered.

"_I said to leave Kurt alone, you repulsive ignorant arsehole!" _Blaine got a few strange looks.

"_Hello to you too" _A voice came that wasn't Aiden's; "_-Blaine is that you?"_

"_Who's calling?"_

"_Man, its Puck, who did you think it was?"_

Blaine sighed "_I thought it was Aiden"_

"_Blaine, Dude, What's happened?"_

Blaine rubbed his forehead_ "It's bad Puck, really bad, Kurt turned up at my room in the early hours of this morning, he was crying and Aiden hurt him and boasted and he quoted Bambi and he was high on GHB"_

"_Whoa Whoa, calm down, where are you?"_

"_I'm at Mount Carmel, St Ann's, the hospital in Westerville" _

"_Okay we'll be there soon"_

"_We, Puck, whose we?"_

"_New Directions"_

"_No, just you, don't tell anyone else, please"_

_Blaine closed his eyes while he waited for Pucks reply "Okay man, just me, I'm on my way, hold tight"_

Blaine sighed in relief, _Kurt would kill me if they all turned up_, Burt called Blaine's phone a moment after, just asking what he should get Kurt.

Blaine came back into Kurt's room a moment after "Where'd you go Blaine? I woke up and you were gone" Kurt said quietly, his voice still full of sleep.

"I'm sorry Kurt, your Dad called and I didn't want to wake you"

"Okay, I like your PJ's Blaine" Kurt said with a small smile and Blaine looked at his clothing, he was wearing his blue cookie monster Pyjamas that he bought not long after he found Kurt again. They were traditional in cut, the sleeves were a little long for him, but they were really comfy, he'd forgotten he was wearing them.

"Blaine, can you lay with me some more?"

Blaine nodded and climbed into the bed again, situating him self behind Kurt like before, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed a light kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt shivered in response, but it wasn't a bad shiver like before, Kurt smiled before officially ruining the perfect moment "Can you call Aiden? He must be really worried"

Blaine looked at Kurt, nobody could be that stupid, surely, "Er Kurt, I think he might have been the one who put you in here in the first place"

Kurt shook his head "Aiden didn't, I remember seeing a guy holding a bag of pills, he must of done it"

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, I can't remember anything else and besides Aiden is my boyfriend, why would he give me drugs"

_Because he is a deranged psychopath who wants nothing more than to destroy your life _"I don't think Aiden Lawrence is all who he cracks up to be"

"Blaine, he is perfectly fine"

"Kurt, how can you be so blind, he is using you"

"I don't know anything else Blaine, I can't, no, I won't go back to being lonely all the time"

Blaine looked down at Kurt "You won't be lonely"

"Blaine, you can't promise that"

"I can, Kurt I-"

"Time for your lunch Mr. Hummel" came a nurse who rolled in a cart, she looked at Blaine "Hon, you can't be in bed with him, it's against hospital policy"

Blaine climbed out of Kurt's bed defeated, every time he tried to tell Kurt how he really feels, someone always interrupts.

The nurse left a moment later, upping the amount of pain killers Kurt was getting first, Kurt looked down at the plate of food he was expected to eat, he looked at Blaine.

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked Blaine, pointing at the slab of UFO, unidentified fried object "-I can't even tell what kind of meat it is"

Blaine laughed "Well at least you have delicious green jell-o" Kurt smiled and picked up the spoon and the jell-o, he tried putting the spoon in and the spoon snapped "Oh My God, Blaine, its rock solid" Kurt laughed before putting the jell-o and spoon down.

"There is a cafeteria down stairs, want me to get you some chips?"

Kurt's eyes turned hopeful "Hot ones?"

Blaine smiled "With Gravy?" Kurt nodded rapidly before realizing that it _really _hurt to do that, he moaned and Blaine rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"I will see if they make milk shakes too" Blaine grabbed his wallet and slipped on his slippers before leaving the room to run down to the cafeteria.

When he reached it he joined the line of the quant little area, when asked what he wanted he ordered two large chips and gravy to go and two chocolate thick-shakes.

They put the chips in a take-away bag and the drinks on a tray; he left the café a moment later returning to Kurt's room.

When he came in Kurt started laughing, Blaine put the chips and drink down on the side table before asking him why he was laughing.

Kurt laughed a little more before moaning at the pain it caused "You're in your Jimmie jams" Blaine looked down and oh yes he was.

"Oh crumbs" he said and that started Kurt again "-what's so funny this time?"

"Just you" Kurt said endearingly, Blaine reached into the bag and pulled out one of the Styrofoam caskets and opened it, he pulled out a chip that didn't have any gravy on it.

Blaine waved the chip in front of Kurt's mouth until the boy gave in and took the chip from Blaine his mouth filled with the flavour of… salt.

Kurt's eyes widened "Kurt, love, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked at him "I remember salt, my coke, it tasted like salt" Kurt closed his eyes and he got flashes of a party, he could remember dancing, so much dancing, he could see a room he was approaching it and then the door closed, he couldn't remember anything more.

"Kurt? Sweet heart, are you okay?"

Kurt had started to cry "I'm hopeless Blaine, I can't remember anything"

Blaine rubbed Kurt's face of the tears "Look at me Kurt, come on open your eyes" Kurt looked up at Blaine "-that's it, now listen to me, you are not hopeless, someone has done this to you and it is not your fault"

Kurt nodded slowly biting his lip "We can leave the chips if you'd prefer" Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"I want them; I can't let a drug fiasco ruin my whole life"

"You're going to have to be in a wheel chair for a bit, the doctor told us while you were asleep"

Kurt looked at him "It's ruined my life"

Blaine laughed "Open up" Blaine said holding another chip in front of Kurt, who took it off Blaine with his mouth, keeping eye contact with Blaine.

Kurt ate the chip and smiled when Blaine had another one ready "I can feed myself Blaine"

Blaine smiled "Probably but I don't want you to hurt yourself and I really don't want to let go of this power"

Kurt laughed "You have no power over me"

Blaine laughed "So now I'm not Hoggle but Jareth"

"King of the goblins" Kurt smiled.

"Better than prince of the land of stench"

"We are so nerdy"

Blaine scrunched his nose a little "You love it"

"Nerdy is the new sexy"

Blaine smiled and leant forward to kiss Kurt's nose "So any plans?"

Kurt smiled "I'm thinking I can bedazzle the wheel chair"

Blaine laughed at him "You could, and you can forgive me as well"

Kurt looked at him strangely "for what?"

Blaine bit his lip "Puck knows"

**A/N: So the cliffy wasn't as bad as before **** and we have some good things and sad things **** hands up if you cried *throws hand up* this was an extremely hard chapter to write, it took three hours to write the first flashback, I couldn't concentrate I was crying so bad :P**

**I apologize once again for the little break **** Mainly caused by the start of this chapter.**

**I hope this provides some resolution for you guys in terms of what went down in the bedroom, yes I hate Aiden too, the bastard writes himself **

**Please Review, They are the best **

**Til next time **

**Shae xo**


	16. Chapter 16

'**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 16'**

**A/N: Hello strangers, sorry for the update rate, I kinda just failed, I didn't know what to write, I planned so many things in my head and they all wanted to be written, this one makes the most sense though :P**

**So, only a small amount of reviews for last chapter, hope I didn't disappoint :]**

**Um I would also like to point out, I am Australian, all of my spellings are Australian, don't like? What are you doing here then?**

**SO this is the last update for maybe around 3 days :/ I have Essay stuff.**

**Also for those who thought I was a little unclear last chapter, Kurt's Virginity is SAFE :P**

**Did I forget to mention that despite the amount, I loved every review :P keep em coming guys :P**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Previously on DTIWSYA:**

"_We are so nerdy"_

_Blaine scrunched his nose a little "You love it"_

"_Nerdy is the new sexy"_

_Blaine smiled and leant forward to kiss Kurt's nose "So any plans?"_

_Kurt smiled "I'm thinking I can bedazzle the wheel chair" _

_Blaine laughed at him "You could, and you can forgive me as well"_

_Kurt looked at him strangely "for what?"_

_Blaine bit his lip "Puck knows"_

**NOW**

Kurt looked at Blaine "You told- BLAINE!" his voice came out high pitched and stricken, his collar hurt when he spoke, however he did not regret speaking.

"Sorry?" Blaine said and asked at the same time, his eyes looked at Kurt pleadingly.

"Sorry? Blaine this is _my _private life" Blaine nodded in acknowledgement trying desperately to shrink the happy sensation he got from being allowed in to Kurt's private life.

"I didn't mean to tell him"

"But either way, he still knows, he's going to tell everyone!- Damn Ow!" Kurt moaned at the pain his anger caused, Blaine frowned at him, _Kurt shouldn't be doing this to himself._

"I told him to come alone" Blaine tried.

Kurt looked at him hysterically "Oh you told him to come alone did you? Oh well I guess that's fine- Are you crazy? You don't- ow- know them, they're insane!"

Blaine bit his lower lip, he was trying so hard not to laugh, _Kurt's kind of hot when he's angry- no – stop thinking about how hot Kurt is- think apologetic thoughts._

"Puck sounded really convincing"

"Blaine, he'll bring everyone and I mean EVERYONE, do you know what today is?"

Blaine shook his head, no.

"It is New Direction's one year anniversary"

Blaine nodded appreciatively "Cool"

"Cool? Everyone would have been with Noah, EVERYONE and I don't just mean New Directions, no sir, Mr Shuester would have been there, Hell, Coach Sylvester probably came to ruin everything-" The colour drained from Kurt's face "-Oh god Sue- ow"

"Kurt I think you should calm down a little, no need to hurt yourself any more" Blaine said worryingly.

"Blaine you don't understand, I haven't spoken to her since she sent me to spy, she expects me to have your set list"

Blaine couldn't think what the big deal was "You don't know her, she's a bloody mad woman, she gets what she wants and no one gets in her way"

Blaine nodded, Kurt grasped his hand and looked at him dramatically "Blaine, If I don't survive, I have one request, Patty Lupone, I want her to sing at my funeral"

Blaine nodded sympathetically "Of course and Elaine Page can read your eulogy"

"Thanks Blaine you really are a great friend"

"What do you want on your tombstone?"

"Hmm… 'Here Lies Kurt Elizabeth Isaac Hummel, a name that should have been written in lights not stone, death by Sue, don't worry, you're next!'"

Kurt nodded seriously and Blaine used all his strength not to laugh, _hm… Kurt's middle name is Isaac_.

"What about you Blaine?"

Blaine looked serious "Well mine would be 'Here Lies Blaine, a free elf'"

After a moment they both laughed, Kurt stopped after he started to hurt but that didn't stop him smiling like crazy.

"I'm serious- my mum bought me a pair of socks once, I am free" Blaine said in between giggles.

Kurt patted his hand "Yes love"

"Blaine, what if they get here before my Dad get's back? They're going to see me in these treacherous rags the hospital calls clothes"

Blaine looked at him, all laughter gone all that remained was a small smile "Don't worry, you look beautiful in everything you wear, so hush" Blaine looked back at the chips and placed one in his mouth while Kurt mulled over what Blaine had just said.

"You really mean that?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes, that Kurt always saw a bit of green in, shone with pure honesty as he said "I've always known you're beautiful"

Kurt blushed and Blaine felt this overwhelming sensation to kiss Kurt, but a part of him couldn't, not when Kurt was with Aiden; Blaine wanted Kurt, he really did, but he wanted all of Kurt. When looking at Kurt it was like everything was moving in slow motion, he watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as he blinked, he watched as the light in the room cascaded on Kurt's cheeks, highlighting every freckle that scattered across Kurt's nose; he watched when the light hit the small scar on Kurt's neck and smiled as he remembered how it got there…

_They were having a sleepover at Kurt's house, Blaine was really excited, he'd never slept at anyone else's house before, so this was a really new experience._

_Kurt and Blaine had so much fun during the day, Kurt even drew Blaine a heart on the pavement using 'side walk chalk'; Kurt always made Blaine feel super special._

"_You're my best friend Blainey-bear, I love you"_

_Blaine gave Kurt a hug "I love you too Kurtsie"_

_Blaine loved the heart so much that he wrote his and Kurt's names in it, best friends were allowed to love each other so the heart was okay, he remembered Miss Lizzie taking a photo of it._

_Around seven at night, Burt said they had to get ready for bed, that's how they had ended up standing in front of the mirror, Blaine was brushing his teeth when something shiny caught his attention "Kurtsie what's that?" he asked pointing at it._

_Kurt looked at it "That's daddy's razor, he uses it to shave, doesn't your daddy keep one in the bathroom?"_

_Blaine shook his head "I have my own bathroom"_

_Kurt nodded, he rinsed his mouth and picked up the razor "I can show you how to use it, my daddy showed me once"_

_Blaine nodded and Kurt grabbed the can of shaving cream "you squirt this funky stuff into your hand and you rub it on your face and neck like this" Kurt did as he said._

"_Then you get your razor and you run it up like this" Kurt slid the razor up his cheek and then again._

"_It takes all the hair off your face" Kurt said and he continued to get the foam off his cheek, he was about to pull it up his neck when the bathroom door opened and he jumped, the razor cut along his neck._

_They'd spent the night at the hospital getting Kurt all bandaged, Blaine still had fun though, Kurt drew him a heart and taught him how to be a man._

Blaine looked at the scar again and felt that for some reason he had to kiss it, then he looked down slightly and it seemed Aiden had beat him to it, a purple bruise was delicately placed just under it. Kurt wasn't Blaine's. Blaine knew then why it was that the universe stopped him from telling Kurt how he felt, it wasn't right for him to put Kurt in the position where he was forced to choose, it wasn't fair on Kurt and besides Blaine wasn't even sure Kurt liked him back. Blaine would wait until Kurt realized the truth about Aiden Lawrence, just because Blaine was being the better man didn't mean that he wouldn't guide Kurt to the truth.

"Can you feed me Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine smiled "Thought 'I had no power over you'" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows quickly while helping himself to yet another delicious chip, Kurt glared at him slightly as Blaine quoted back to him.

"Please Blaine"

"I love it when you beg"

Kurt's eyes went dark and suddenly he was back at the party, he was lying on a bed and someone was touching him…

"_I love it when you beg, you're such a little tramp with the way you talk, I bet you want me to take you right now, in this bed"_

_Kurt shook his head rapidly "No I can't- I want romance"_

"_Screw your romance, get up, off the bed"_

_Kurt clambered off the bed and stood with his face to the floor, "That's a good boy, now on your knees" Kurt's eyes widened and he didn't move._

"_I said for you to get on your knees"_

_Kurt shook his head, "On your knees" the man barked as he gripped Kurt's shoulders tightly and pushed hard with his thumbs, Kurt heard something crack as he was forced to the floor._

_Kurt looked up slightly and on the man's exposed hip there was a tattoo of a 'fluer de lis' made out of a celtic knot._

"Kurt?" Blaine said looking at him, Blaine was really worried, Kurt's grip on his hand had become like a vice, holding onto Blaine with every bit of strength, Kurt's eyes welled with tears and suddenly Kurt was crying again.

Blaine didn't know what to do, what had he done? Had he said something wrong? Was Kurt crying because of him?

"Blaine? What's wrong with Kurt?" Blaine looked around and Burt was standing there, leather over night bag in one hand and a blanket in the other.

"I don't know, everything was fine, we were eating chips and then he just started to cry"

Burt dropped the night bag and blanket and moved swiftly over to his son "Hey buddy, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt's lip trembled and he wanted nothing more than to fling himself into his Dad's arms but he knew that it would hurt a lot so he just sat there looking at his dad, tears running down his face.

Burt walked around Blaine and sat next to Kurt on the bed, gently wrapping his arm around Kurt's back, Kurt still held Blaine's hand.

"Dad-" Kurt croaked out.

"I'm here buddy, I'm here"

"I remember, he told me to- he made me- he said to get on my knees" Kurt sobbed out and Burt's jaw clenched and he looked at Blaine who had the same expression on his face, one of pure anger.

"He pushed me down and there was a snap"

Blaine and Burt nodded and Kurt sobbed harder "He had a tattoo"

"What was it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him "It was one of those symbols, it looks like a lily"

Blaine nodded "Fleur De Lis?"

"Yeah, flower of the lily, but it was celtic"

"Like a knot?"

"Yeah"

"Can you remember anything else Kurt?" Burt asked.

"He said-" Kurt swallowed hard, trying his best to stop crying, he failed, the tears kept on coming "He said he loved it when I begged"

Blaine knew then that he was the cause of the horrible flash back "-he kept talking, Dad, he called me a tramp"

"You are not a tramp" Blaine said and Burt nodded, he couldn't speak, he just couldn't understand, this was his little boy, the same boy who lost his mother, the same boy who used to have nightmares, how could someone do this? To someone so innocent? Burt couldn't understand and his mum used to tell him 'don't talk if you don't get it' Burt didn't talk much after that.

"Dad I want out of these clothes"

"I brought you some Jimmies"

Kurt smiled slightly at his dad "I'm going to need help getting in to them"

Blaine nodded "I can go and get you a nurse"

"No Blaine, Dad can help me right?" Kurt said looking up at Burt.

"Kurt I'm not qualified for this"

"But you're my Dad"

"I know kiddo, but I don't want to hurt you"

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes "Dad I can't- I can't"

"Can't what buddy?"

"I can't have someone touch me, not again, I can't do it dad, I don't know the nurse"

Blaine's own eyes welled up with tears, Aiden had damaged Kurt in a way that made Kurt so scared, Blaine wanted to murder Aiden and he hoped Burt would help.

"-Please Dad, I don't want to be hurt again"

"Kurt I will stay with you, but I can't help you, not when you're attached to so many wires" Kurt looked at the needle leading from his hand up to a drip, he nodded and Burt climbed up and left to get a nurse, Burt came back a moment later with the nurse that came in earlier to give Kurt food.

Burt looked at Blaine "Blaine could you wait outside?" Blaine nodded and went to move but Kurt would let go of his hand, "Dad, I don't want Blaine to go"

"Kurt, I will only be outside the door, it's no different to when I went and got us chips"

Kurt shook his head "I was safe then" Blaine nodded and Burt looked confused, Blaine knew though, he knew that it wasn't because Kurt didn't trust Burt it was because Kurt didn't want to be vulnerable by himself, in Kurt's eyes that's what naked was, a vulnerability.

Blaine looked at the nurse, she seemed to clinical to be in the children and adolescent ward; "I will stay real close Kurt but I need for you to let go of my hand, getting changed isn't really going to work with you attached to me"

Kurt cracked a wobbly smile and let go of Blaine's hand and true to his word Blaine stayed close, turning around when the nurse had to change his pants, when it was safe he turned and winced, Kurt's torso still had the bruise from when Karofsky attacked him. Blaine looked at Kurt's shoulders, though they were perfectly strapped, he couldn't help but get mad at the bruises he could see; Kurt was completely covered within moments and was reaching desperately for Blaine's hand.

Blaine held his hand tight and not long after the Nurse left, "I like your PJ's Kurt"

Kurt looked at the ones he was wearing "they're old and baggy"

"They look super comfy"

Kurt smiled "That's because they are"

Blaine looked at the side table "We still have chips that are relatively warm"

Kurt smiled "Feed me some?"

Blaine grabbed a chip and fed it to Kurt with a smile, Burt watched from the sidelines, as the two boys interacted and he thought _Kurt's going to be okay soon, I'm sure of it._

********************************KLAINE*****************************

"Really? All of them?"

Kurt smiled "All except Tiana's"

"Oh she hardly counts, we're talking about the original's here"

"Well then yup I have replicas of all of there tiaras"

Blaine laughed "That's so awesome, I love the Disney princesses"

Burt smiled, "I found them in his hope chest about a year back"

Kurt blushed "You have a hope chest?" Blaine asked and Kurt, completely embarrassed, nodded.

"What else do you keep in there?" Blaine persisted.

"All of my hopes" Kurt said, thinking idly back to Blaine's sweater that laid in there.

"Cool" Blaine said.

"Kurt Hummel?" A man in the door way said and the three men looked up at him, he was familiar in a way.

"I'm the attending officer for your case, I need to have a word with you if that's okay" Kurt nodded and Burt and Blaine both looked at him.

"Do you want me to stay?" They both asked in unison, Blaine laid his free hand out to Burt who slapped in acknowledgement of there win.

"Yeah, I'd like it if you guys would stay"

"Okie Dokie then" The officer said and he grabbed a chair and sat close to Kurt's bedside.

"So I just need you to tell me all you can remember from last night, every detail helps"

Kurt nodded and began his retell, he started from when he was at the party, he explained that he couldn't remember how he got there.

Kurt was sobbing by the end of his retell "-I don't know how I got to Blaine, everything is a blur, I'm sorry I am really hopeless"

Blaine stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb and the officer with reddish brown hair and green eyes looked at Kurt "You said he had a tattoo?"

Kurt nodded "On his left hip, it's a 'fleur de lis' but made out of a celtic knot"

The officer went slightly stiff in his chair, he nodded and jotted it down, he knew the one, of course he did, how could he not? After all it was his son that had the exact same.

"I better get this back to the office" he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" Burt asked as he was about to shake his hand.

The man nodded "I'm Officer Lawrence, Officer James Lawrence"

That's when Blaine knew why he was so familiar.

********************************KLAINE*****************************

Over an hour after the Officer left, Blaine was back in the bed with Kurt, idly stroking Kurt's arm gently, Kurt had long since fallen asleep but Blaine was still just awake running his fingers along Kurt's porcelain skin.

Blaine's eyes drooped close as he drifted off to sleep, it didn't last long though as there was a loud commotion that woke him.

"Where's my boy?" Puck was here and "Shhh they're asleep" Blaine could hear a woman say and he couldn't tell who, there was a chorus of awes and he knew that the whole of New Directions had turned up.

Blaine looked up at them, they were a really colourful bunch, Blaine counted twelve teens and two adults, he gathered who they were immediately.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, Kurt moaned "hmm"

"The N D Cavalry has arrived"

"Told you so" Kurt muttered.

Blaine tumbled out of the bed and looked up at everyone, they all seemed to be holding something, balloons, cards, teddy bears, flowers, biscuits and the woman in the tracksuit was holding… _is that a protein shake maker?_

"Hi"

"Hi Blaine" Several of them said in different forms.

Will stepped forward and issued Blaine his hand "I'm Will Shuester, I'm the vocal coach" Blaine nodded with a smile and shook his hand "I am Blaine Anderson and I am the best friend"

Will laughed a little and Blaine couldn't help to find him a little attractive cause come on the guy was a little cute.

Blaine smiled and turned to Sue "You must be the Cheerleading Coach that Kurt's been raving about" Sue looked at the offered hand with distaste "-I guess it's you I have to thank for sending Kurt to Dalton, if you didn't send him to spy, well I wouldn't have found my best friend again"

Sue looked at him and everyone looked at Sue "you sent him to spy?" Will questioned Sue, she looked to Will "The business I keep with lady face here is ours alone-" she looked back at Blaine "-Also I don't trust men with curly hair"

Blaine nodded "Noted"

Everyone put the assorted gifts on every free space they could find, Mercedes walked over to Kurt "Hey bub, how you doin'?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"I'm fine 'Cedes, just a couple of broken bones, how's my hair look?"

Mercedes smiled "Looks fine" she knew Kurt would kill over if he knew how it really looked.

Puck looked at the chart that was hanging off Kurt's bed, he strode over and picked it up and began to read, he giggled, "What's so funny about my chart Puckerman?" Kurt asked angrily as the giggle drew him away from his conversation with Rachel, perhaps he looked slightly relieved to be let out of the conversation.

"Nothing- just- it says clavicle" Puck laughed a little harder "-sounds kinda dirty"

A lot of people face palmed, well Britney didn't "What does a fish have to do with Kurt?"

Santana whispered in her ear what was meant "Oh"

"So Hummel, any cute nurses?" Santana asked, Kurt looked at her "None that would tickle your fancy"

Santana pouted and then looked Blaine up and down "he looks better in person"

Sue looked at Santana "Put the hormones away sand bags!"

Santana looked pissed for a moment before accepting her situation.

"When are you going to be free of this hole lady face?"

"Soon enough, I'm all better, just waiting a little to make sure every thing is okay"

"Good, glad to see your alive"

"I'm pleased that you're so happy Coach" Kurt said with a smile, he knew that under all that stoic attitude that Sue had a heart.

"I am not happy Lady, happiness is a weakness"

Kurt nodded with a confused expression on his face, "I'm going to be leaving now, I can hardly stand being in the same room as you glee kids let alone in a hospital room, it's just depressing"

Sue left after that, Will looked at Kurt "I have to be heading off soon as well, hope you get better Kurt"

Kurt nodded at his teacher "I'll be fine in a few days"

Will left with a nod; Britney seemed to be staring at Blaine with a sheepish expression, "Britney, you haven't taken your eye's off Blaine since you walked in, what is it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Puck said he kissed him, Blaine has nice lips"

Blaine laughed "Thanks, I suppose"

"They don't believe me" Puck said placing Kurt's chart back in its respectful place.

"You just came out of Juvie, we believe you fine" Mercedes added from beside Kurt.

"They did kiss, I was there" Finn piped up.

"So was I" Blaine said with a smile and a wink in Puck's direction.

"I can prove it" Puck said and oh not again- Puck had swooped Blaine into a kiss- it wasn't like the first, this one felt more platonic.

When they finished everyone was looking at them with bug eyes "Do it again?" Tina asked from beside Mike, "Tina!" Mike scolded.

"It was kind of hot" Tina said quietly.

Kurt looked on with a uncomfortable smile, he wanted to be the only one kissing Blaine, but he knew that Noah had no feelings for Blaine that weren't physical, the attraction was clearly there, he could tell, he knew where Noah was coming from, Blaine_ was_ really nice to look at.

Puck looked at Blaine who was yet to be let out of Pucks arms "Come here often?"

"Not usually, but it's been a recurring thing as of late"

"I'm glad; you make one hell of a partner"

"Be still my beating heart" Blaine said with a slight smirk.

"You are a very skilled kisser"

Blaine laughed "I bet you say that to all the boys"

Puck scuffed Blaine's hair "Only the ones in cookie monster PJ's"

"Crumbs"

********************************KLAINE*****************************

New Directions left after the doctor kicked them out for being to loud and not allowing the patient to rest so that left Blaine and Kurt where they were when they had come in.

Burt had gone to fetch them some dinner since Kurt refused to eat the hospital glob; it was around six PM when another patient was wheeled into Kurt's room, a room that he now had to share.

Blaine looked up as the girl of around Nine was wheeled in and placed across from Kurt, _this is going to be fun_ Blaine thought sarcastically.

The doctors left and Blaine tried to go back to sleep but the girl had decided to turn the TV on and instead of staying on the one station she flipped through all of them.

Blaine groaned, she hadn't even spoken and she was annoying "You awake over there?" she said and _ugh her voice is annoying_.

Kurt stirred and Blaine despised the girl even more for waking Kurt, "What is that?" Kurt asked softly.

"A scary kind of creature, it has two legs, a high voice and it likes to wear dresses"

Kurt laughed softly "You could have been describing me just then"

Blaine laughed softly and Kurt relished in the feel of Blaine's breath ghosting over his ear.

Blaine pressed his lips behind Kurt's ear "this time I mean a girl"

"Are you two gay or what?" she said from the other side of the room.

Blaine tumbled out of the bed in shock at of the girl "Hey Klutz, are you gay or not?"

Blaine looked at this girl with surprise on his face "How old are you?"

"I'm nine and one hundred and seventy eight days, don't be shy though, my sisters a lesbo"

Kurt had straightened himself around, laughing slightly at Blaine and looking at the girl with surprise.

"God don't you two have a sense of humour"

Kurt looked at her "We do but it is far more intellectually advanced then yours"

Blaine looked at this strange girl, she was kinda scary.

"My name's Monique, what's your midget?" she said looking at Blaine.

"Hey! Good things come in small packages" Blaine defended himself, which looked a little funny since Blaine was in Pyjamas.

"Name something" she said and there it was, the look of defiance.

"Easy, Jewellery, Puppies, books, chocolate, oh, red vines!" Blaine said with a smirk and he looked back and Kurt looked slightly impressed.

"Red Vines taste disgusting" She said and Blaine wore an expression like a kicked puppy, he looked back at Kurt and Kurt looked just as shocked, they had made friendship bracelets out of red vines once, granted, they didn't last long as red vines were insanely delicious.

"-You seem to be forgetting that bombs come in small packages and every bad thing in the world, haven't you ever heard of pandora's box, I thought hobbits were supposed to be smart"

Blaine looked back at Kurt "Kurt, Help" he pleaded.

Kurt laughed "Aww has the nine year old got you beat?"

Monique looked at Kurt "Are you a girl?"

"No"

"You look like one and man, what's wrong with your hair?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked up at Blaine "She's to much for us Blaine!"

Monique's parent's walked in a moment after and Monique seemed to be the perfect kid, that was until her parent's weren't looking then she would poke her tongue out, Blaine and Kurt poked back just as strong and they felt kinda proud of themselves.

"Blaine, Kurt, what are you doing?" Burt asked as he came back into the room holding two paper bags.

They turned to look at Burt, their tongues still poked out, they looked down and slowly pulled them back inside their mouth.

"She was being mean to us Burt" Blaine said at the same time Kurt said "She started it"

Burt laughed "Here I thought you two had grown up"

They looked at Burt and poked their tongues out at him.

"Real mature boys"

********************************KLAINE*****************************

They had eaten dinner and Monique had been wheeled off to go get her tonsils out, luckily Kurt had discovered that she would be going to a different room after the procedure; _The 21__st__ century changed kids_ he thought to himself.

Blaine was laughing with Kurt as he spoon fed him some Bavarian cake, Kurt laughed as Blaine purposefully dabbed some on Kurt's nose "Oh this again" Kurt said with a smile he tried reaching it but the ice cream was just a little too high, Blaine took pity on him and swooped in and kissed the chocolate away.

Kurt looked at Blaine softly, "My nose is all sticky now"

"Hmm I know"

"It's your fault"

"I know"

"Sorry to interrupt the Pyjama party, but that's my boyfriend you had your lips on" Another voice said.

**A/N: Wow, hello, so a little plot development :D also for those wondering, Chris Colfer does have a scar on his neck, from what I could find it's from when he got a lymph node removed in '98.**

**Also Monique exists, she is my little sisters friend and they teamed up today to make me feel this big | | My sister turned to her and was like "Shae only likes gay things cause she's a lesbo" I was so baffled that I wrote this chapter :O**

**I hope this chapter wasn't to much of a disappointment, I'm not too happy with New Directions :/ Too many people, so hard to write :P**

**Also I am thinking of upping the rating on this, (not for smut- I can't write that :/ but because of the nature of what's going on) should I?**

**So Aiden's in the next chapter **** I don't like him, BUT, I have plot related plans :D *thumbs up***

**Au Revoir **

**Shae xo |8-] **

**Reviews are like crack to me, so if you want some fast chapter, please review.**

**The button is just around, Oo here ish vvv press it and make my day :P**


	17. Chapter 17

'**Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 17**

**A/N: WOAH HELLOOOO **

**Okay so this chapter has taken its time to get here :/ sorry, I had essay's piling up, I am all good now **** So have you guy's seen the new glee video (Fashion) soo goood, I was more or less excited when it opened and Darren Criss was tying his own tie :P I was like 'see Kurt, you were right, he **_**did **_**get it eventually' so yeah that was exciting and then around two and a half minutes in there is a wonderful Kurt and Blaine scene, so go on, go check it out :P then the season 3 promo got released, Blaine isn't in uniform **** McKinley's newest student? I think so! **

**I'm ecstatic that this fic is getting such an amazing response, you guys make me wanna write **

**I have another fic that I just put up, it's called 'What I catch the Bus for' the first chapter is really short, but who knows, it could go somewhere eventually. :D so when I post it feel free to check it out, it's obviously Klaine centric but I'm thinking of writing a Coham fic :P (Any prompts or Ideas would be greatly appreciated :P)**

**Well this chappy is a little short but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Previously on DTIWSYA:**

_Kurt looked at Blaine softly, "My nose is all sticky now"_

"_Hmm I know"_

"_It's your fault"_

"_I know"_

"_Sorry to interrupt the Pyjama party, but that's my boyfriend you had your lips on" Another voice said._

**NOW**

Kurt looked up at Aiden and instinctively he gripped the bed sheet really hard, Blaine noticed straight away, he didn't hesitate, he put the Bavarian cake and spoon down and rushed angrily over to Aiden. Blaine striked, the boy tumbled back into the frame of the door; Blood was thumping angrily in Blaine's head, he could faintly hear Kurt cry his name from his position in the hospital bed, that's when Blaine remembered why he had hit Aiden in the first place.

"Assholes have no right calling Kurt '_yours'" _He cried, his hand hurt, it hurt a lot, but he felt good, well, at least he did before Aiden hit him back, Aiden seemed to have one hell of a right hook. Everything went black.

"_Blainey-bear, what are you doing on the ground? You're going to ruin your clothes" Kurt asked looking down at his friend who was on his hand's and knees looking for something._

"_Hazar! I found one!" Blaine straightened up and turned to Kurt and thrusted his hand in front of Kurt's face, it took Kurt a moment to work out what his friend was trying to show him but his eyes focused after a moment and landed on the small green clover._

"_What's this Blainey-Bear?" Kurt asked incredulously; Blaine smiled goofily at him and took a slight step forward._

"_It's a four leaf clover"_

_Kurt nodded "Yeah I got that"_

"_It's supposed to be lucky, I figure if I don't lose it I won't lose you, cause I'm lucky to have you"_

_Kurt smiled wide, "It's beautiful Blainey-Bear"_

"_You're beautiful too"_

********************************KLAINE*****************************

_Kurt looked up at Blaine from his picture book, "What's wrong Blainey-Bear?" Kurt asked when he noticed Blaine's eyes were a little bit puffy and tears stained his pretty little face._

"_I lost it Kurtsie" Blaine said, his voice thick with sadness._

"_Lost what?" Kurt said putting his book down and standing up from the reading corner; even though they were pretty much the same age, Kurt was still taller._

"_I lost our lucky clover, I'm going to lose you now" Blaine said reaching for Kurt and holding him tight, Kurt gripped him just as tight as they tumbled into the cushions that made up the reading corner._

"_I'll never say goodbye to you" Kurt whispered into his ear._

"_Never?"_

"_Never, I know what we can do Blainey-Bear"_

"_What's that Kurtsie?"_

_Kurt detached from Blaine slightly and undid his neck tie and showed Blaine "Gimmie your wrist"_

_Blaine gave his wrist to Kurt and Kurt smiled as he wrapped it around Blaine's wrist and tied it on gently, Blaine smiled as he watched, "Blaine, can you tie the other end on my wrist?" Kurt asked and Blaine complied, tying it softly._

"_Now we can never be apart" Kurt said to him as he pressed a peck on Blaine's cheek, they stayed in each others arms for the rest of the lunch break._

********************************KLAINE*****************************

_Blaine watched Kurt with sad eyes; Kurt had met her earlier that day, she was really pretty, she had dark skin and pretty eyes, she wasn't small like they were, but Kurt seemed to really like her; they even played hand clapping games._

_Blaine kicked the dirt in front of him, his eyes looked at his wrist and scowled; Kurt had gotten permission from his mum to cut that neck tie up and make friendship bracelets for Blaine and him out of it. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he laughed with that girl, Mercedes was it?, he watched as Kurt seemed to like her more than Blaine, Blaine ripped the bracelet off and walked away._

********************************KLAINE*****************************

"_Blainey-Bear?" Kurt asked sheepishly as he looked at his friend who was curled up in a corner._

_Blaine looked up at him "Oh you done playing with your new best friend?" he snapped._

_Kurt's lip trembled and Blaine felt instantly bad, he stood up, "I'm sorry Kurtsie, I didn't mean to be mean" _

_Kurt looked at him and held up Blaine's friendship bracelet "We swore that we would be best friends"_

_Blaine frowned "You were playing with Mercedes and I thought you didn't like me anymore"_

_Kurt nodded "We swore, I don't swear for no one unless I mean it"_

_Blaine looked up at him "Are we best friends again?"_

"_Maybe, put this on first" He handed Blaine the bracelet and he put it on quickly._

"_-Now swear it"_

"_I swear to be you best friend forever" Blaine said with a smile and with that they patched up their friendship and hugged._

********************************KLAINE*****************************

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, his head hurt a lot, people were talking around him and he could hear a faint beeping sound in the distance.

"- I can't believe you hit him!" he heard someone cry, _Kurt?_

"He hit me first if you didn't notice"

"He hit you because he thinks you put me here, he was protecting me" Kurt exclaimed.

"He thinks that does he? Well what do you think?"

Blaine raised his head and watched as Kurt looked down "I don't know what I think"

Aiden approached Kurt's bedside and Blaine wanted nothing more than to get up and push him away, but he couldn't remember how to move yet.

"Baby you know I wouldn't do this to you" Aiden said softly. _Liar!_

"Aiden, I was drugged and I don't remember too much at the moment"

"You know Kurt, on the drive over here I kept thinking about how I didn't want to lose you because, Kurt, I think I'm falling for you"

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked up at the pair, Kurt looked uncomfortable but nodded any way "Is Blaine okay?" he said and that's when he looked down at Blaine, their eyes met and Blaine nodded slowly and Kurt smiled.

"Aiden, I think you should go, my dad will be back soon and he's going to have the same mentality as Blaine, so I suggest you leave and we can talk when I come back to school"

Aiden nodded "Maybe I can even wheel you around in your wheelchair"

Kurt nodded and Blaine looked away as Aiden went to give Kurt a kiss, if he had watched he would have noticed Kurt turn his head away and force Aiden to kiss his cheek.

Blaine chose not to look though.

Aiden left not long after and Blaine was happy that he did as Burt walked in the door a second later, "Blaine, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

Blaine sat up and looked at him "I knew it the second I walked past that Aiden kid that he had caused some trouble" Burt said looking at Blaine's quickly developing black eye.

"Its fine Burt, I got a hit in, him and I are on the same page"

"Did he hurt you Kurt?" Burt said as he turned to look at his son.

"No dad, he's my boyfriend, he won't hurt me"

Burt looked at Blaine who shrugged and then he looked back at Kurt, "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, not me"

Kurt didn't say anything and Burt sighed "Blaine, I think you and I should go and find some ice, your face is gonna swell pretty bad"

********************************KLAINE*****************************

Kurt was allowed out of the hospital that night, the doctor confirmed that the GHB was out of his system completely and Blaine was so happy that he was okay.

Kurt was now snuggled up in his bed asleep and Blaine was watching him, not in a creepy Edward Cullen fashion, just in a way that meant that he loved him, he'd established that now, Blaine Anderson loved Kurt Hummel, he just couldn't say it out loud, especially with the situation they're in.

Burt came up behind him "Blaine?"

Blaine turned around and looked at the older Hummel for once "Yeah Burt?"

"The police just rang"

**A/N: I didn't even mean to cut it off here but then it happened and it fit so yeah (Also I have no idea what so ever about what's going to happen next, feel free to help!)**

**I have been up all night perfecting this and well I hope its okay.**

**I am so sorry it is so short, but I kind of wanted to move on from the hospital scene and actually get into the story some more **

**If you didn't read the top A/N, I was discussing about doing a Coham (Cohen&Sam) fic, so please by all means send me some ideas **

**Oh and lil Jealous Blaine came from 'getinlinehesmine' Thanks for it and I hope I did your idea justice.**

**I know you all hate Aiden, I loath the bastard and I have even grown to hate writing him, but I must press the matter that I have been planning him for so long and I have a back story and everything worked out, so please bear with me.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed, I am off to school now so please review and give me something lovely to read **

**Check out my new fic: 'What I catch the bus for' Chapter 1 is up **

**Til next time**

**Shae xo**

**Reviews means free cookies **


	18. Chapter 18

**Didn't think I would see you again chapter 18**

**A/N: Wow, this chapter didn't take as long to write, I hope that it's okay :)**

**I listened to the WHOLE of the season 2 soundtrack while I wrote this :D**

**Ooo have you seen the promo for season 3? Blaine's not in his Dalton uniform :O**

**I also watched the Klaine skit several times last night, sooo funny **

**SPOILER:**

**THEY KISS! And Kurt faint's on the floor :P (not really but its funny all the same) then Blaine is there and saying "There's this one thing that I've always wanted to do that the Warblers didn't let me" and Kurt's on the ground and says (higher than normal) "Wear another blazer?" XD Then Blaine responds with "We've been through this… you love the blazer" and then Kurt mouths to the audience 'no I don't'**

**He he he I love the way that Darren and Chris play off one another on stage, every time is different, go check it out if you haven't seen it **

**Well I hope you like this chapter **** enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Previously on DTIWSYA:**

_Burt came up behind him "Blaine?" _

_Blaine turned around and looked at the older Hummel for once "Yeah Burt?"_

"_The police just rang"_

NOW

"What did they have to say?"

Burt took his baseball cap off and rubbed his head "They've dropped Kurt's case on account that they don't have anything solid to go on"

Blaine turned to look at Burt and whispered "What the Hell? I bet it's because Officer James Lawrence took the case, it was his god damn son and I bet he knows it too!" Blaine exclaimed.

Burt shook his head "I know kid, I know, I already asked if there is anything we can do and there isn't"

Blaine dropped onto the steps, his head in his hands "I feel so helpless Burt, Kurt acts like he is okay but I see it in his eyes that he is so scared, I just don't know how to help him, this isn't a little bullying incident or a slushy facial this is so much worse, it's broken bones and scars that aren't going to show"

Burt sat next to Blaine and patted him gently on the back as Blaine fell into his fatherly embrace, there was nothing like a Hummel hug.

"Kurt didn't fall over the other day did he?" The question was rhetorical as Burt knew the answer and he knew that he would be talking to that lame excuse for an authority figure Figgins long before Kurt went back to that school.

Blaine still shook his head "Kurt didn't want to tell anyone"

"I know, I understand, Kurt's all heart, that's why we need to get him away from that bastard Aiden"

Blaine shook his head "Kurt won't leave him, he's afraid of being alone"

Burt rubbed Blaine's back "You still haven't told him?"

"It's not from lack of trying, but every time I try something comes up"

"Then it wasn't the right time" Burt said wisely and Blaine nodded "I figured as much, you're such a great dad to him"

"Thanks…Where is your Dad?" Burt asked and Blaine tensed instinctively at the mention of his dad.

"Let's just say my dad doesn't approve of my 'extra curricular activities' and would much rather think I don't exist then face the fact that I'm gay"

Burt frowned "I really don't understand how a parent can be like that"

"It's okay really, he wasn't around much when I grew up he thought I was involved with Kurt with Kurt all those years ago and that's why I was forced into boarding school"

Burt shook his head "There are just some people who shouldn't become parents" Burt said and Blaine disentangled himself from Burt's embrace to wipe his face and nod at what Burt was saying "-You will _always _have a home here, no matter what happens, I can not stress that enough"

Blaine nodded a few tears escaping again "Thanks Burt"

Burt clapped him on the back "now come on you can help me make Kurt some delicious chicken soup"

Blaine smiled and laughed "He's going to love it"

********************************KLAINE*****************************

"You should go to school Blaine, it's not fair for me to be ruining your education" Kurt said with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, challenging Blaine.

Blaine sighed "You might need me though" Blaine said looking down at Kurt, the early morning light scattering across Kurt's face as they lied in bed.

"I will always need you-" Kurt said honestly looking up into Blaine's eyes "-But dads got me for now, and you can always come back over after school"

Blaine nodded with a slight smile, "Fine, but if you do need me for what reason, ever, I want you to text me" Kurt nodded and Blaine leant in and pressed a kiss on to Kurt's nose.

Blaine climbed out of the bed and walked over to the small table where his mobile was plugged in, he'd picked up his charger and some clothes the night before, Kurt's mobile was beside his, "Can you pass me my phone Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and handed him his mobile, Kurt looked at it "Mercedes is going to come over today and help me make that chair Kurt Hummel acceptable, so maybe if you come back later you can see her"

Blaine smiled "I would love to" he looked down at his own mobile, he had yet again a ton of texts from Wes and David, he shot back a text to both of them announcing that yes he was alive, no he isn't getting a sex change and no he isn't in Vegas buying an iguana and he's on his way home. The pair were incredibly weird.

"I'm off then" Blaine said with a smile and Kurt looked up at him "Come back soon"

Blaine left; Kurt missed him already.

********************************KLAINE*****************************

"Where have you been Anderson?" Wes asked from beside David; they were leant up against Blaine's dorm door.

"Your Brother came looking for you" David added and Blaine's eyes widened slightly, his brother didn't visit him as much as Blaine wished he would and he was a little disappointed he missed him.

"What did Emmet want?" Blaine asked.

"He hasn't said anything yet, do you want us to torture it out of him" Wes asked his eyes glowing a little "-I have the perfect lamp for it as well"

Blaine shook his head "You worry me sometimes Montgomery", David laughed "-You too Thompson" David stopped laughing.

"So Emmet is still here?" Blaine asked.

"You betcha" David said with a smile pointing behind him to Blaine's room and Blaine indicated that he wanted to go inside his dorm room "-Wait how did you let him in?"

David and Wes shook their heads "Blaine, you should learn not to ask stupid things and let the adults take care of business" Wes said.

"You guys scare me" Blaine said.

"We're going to go check in on Coham" David said.

Blaine paused "what?"

"Cohen and Sam, Coham is their couple name" Wes said and David pinched Blaine's cheeks "Don't worry Blainey-boo, you and Kurt have one too!"

Blaine shook his head in disbelief "I would hate to think"

"Don't worry we already did all of the thinking for you-" Wes commented "-We call you Klaine"

Blaine shook his head and pushed pass the two boys so he could open his door to his dorm room, closing it straight after; Blaine's eyes landed on the slightly older cleanly shaven man lying on his bed.

The man flipped his straw fedora back to look at Blaine, on hand behind his head, "Oh look, it's my baby brother"

Blaine shook his head "I'm 'younger brother' we've been through this"

Emmet Anderson smiled and climbed off the bed, swaggering over to Blaine "I can see, scruff looks good on you-" Emmet acknowledged pointing loosely at Blaine's chin, he hadn't shaved all weekend and had developed a decent amount of scruff.

Emmet held his arms open to give him a big hug, Blaine smiled and hugged his brother "I've missed you Em"

Emmet smiled "Miss you too _baby bro_"

Blaine rolled his eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Father dearest finally told Dean, who obviously told me, My baby brother finally came out" he said proudly looking at his brother, of course he'd known all along but he was still proud.

"It was two years ago" Blaine pointed out.

"I know, Dean said it took a couple of scotch to get it out of Father"

"So Dad's still not talking to you either?"

"It took me 16 years to tell him I'm a flaming fairy-" Emmet flourished his hands in the air in a way only Emmet could "-You honestly think he wants to talk to me?"

Blaine shook his head, Emmet had come out two years before Blaine and their father kicked him out, Em moved in with their Uncle Dean, he'd gotten his own place and had been moving from partner to partner ever since.

Blaine was lucky that he was boarding at Dalton, his tuition paid for all four years, when he came out otherwise his father probably would have kicked him to the curb, he's more lucky that his Dad couldn't touch any of the saving's bonds he had given Blaine.

"Let's hope Belle and Addy come out as lesbians, Daddy would love that" Emmet said sarcastically and Blaine laughed, Belle and her twin sister Adriana were only eight and had no concept of the idea yet.

"You've given up on Sav then?" Blaine asked with a smile as Emmet had a look around Blaine's room.

"Ah yes, the older sister, have you heard from her since she announced she was leaving for Mississippi?" Emmet asked next to the photo frames.

"Well she rang me to tell me she left"

Emmet turned "Really?"

"Yeah her and the boyfriend, Riley"

Emmet laughed slightly "Oh I remember him, he was gorgeous, all scruff and bad boy attitude, us Andersons are rebels"

Blaine laughed "He had a motorcycle didn't he?"

"Mmm.. yeah, I landed a bicker myself a couple of weeks back, he had the biggest-"

"Em!" Blaine exclaimed.

"-eyes, gosh what did you think I was going to say" Emmet said slyly "-Speaking of gorgeous guys, who are you fucking?"

Blaine's eyes widened, he was baffled, Emmet had always been blunt by oh my god! "Emmet!"

"Well"

"I haven't been as you so nicely put it _'fucking' _anyone" Blaine said.

"Oh come on, I've been having one night stands since the age of fifteen, I know what a man smells like and your bed reeks of man and gin"

"It's not what you think"

"No? cause you smell like another man as well, so come on hon, dish the dirt, you know what the saying is right?"

"What?"

"Suck 'em, fuck 'em, squeeze 'em and leave 'em… So which was it?"

"None of the above"

"Aww, you're ruining my fun"

"Just sit down and I'll fill you in"

********************************KLAINE*****************************

Kurt lied in bed, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take, the roof was only so interesting, fashionista's like him weren't made to be bed ridden; he flirted with the idea of texting Blaine and begging him to come back, but he needed to let him go to school.

His phone went off and his heart raced _It must be Blaine, _he looked at his mobile and was disappointed to discover that it was a message from Aiden, the message read:

_Ey bb jst checkin on u hru_

Kurt rolled his eyes, he hated text lingo, it annoyed him so much, at least when Blaine texted he used real English not some abbreviated mumbo jumbo, he shot a quick text back.

_Hey Aiden, I'm okay, I'm home now, just really tired._

Aiden texted back quickly

_Glad ur K, mayB, Ill pop ovr l8r_

Kurt looked at the text, English only takes a couple of extra letters really, he replied.

_You don't have to, I will see you soon anyway x_

Aiden's response made no sense

_Iwnt2BBcntW8_

"What?" Kurt asked the phone.

_English please _

The response came in a moment after

_I want to Baby can't wait_

Kurt looked at his phone, what was he going to do with Aiden? He didn't really want to be in a relationship with him at all, he had feelings for Blaine, Blaine seemed like he might have feelings for him too, or he hoped he did. Kurt just didn't want to risk it, he hated being single, especially now, he hated being alone, he couldn't do it but it really wasn't right stringing Aiden along while he waited for Blaine. The thing was, he knew he felt something when they kissed problem is Blaine acted like he didn't, then there was times when Blaine just looked at him and his gaze made Kurt feel so wanted and loved, when Aiden looked at him he felt like he was on a meat hook and Aiden was a famished dog. Blaine always made him feel so loved and Blaine always made Kurt laugh and he always laughed at his jokes, not everyone did that, but Blaine was his Best Friend and _UGH! Boys!_

Kurt huffed in annoyance, everything was just too confusing and he couldn't think clearly, relationships were confusing, he didn't even know if he could let anyone touch him like that ever again. _I'm such a wimp_.

********************************KLAINE*****************************

"Blaine- Baby- you've been getting around" Emmet said, lying back onto Blaine's bed.

"You can talk"

"So tell me, this Puck, is he hot?"

Blaine laughed "very"

"Awesome, can I meet him?"

"What, run out of boys your own age?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Well yeah"

"You live in Columbous"

"Columbous isn't very big"

"It's the capital"

"And?"

"You are unbelievable" Blaine said smiling.

"I am perfectly believable"

"Whatever I have to go to class soon"

"Oh am I keeping the book worm from class"

"We can't all be interior designers"

"You're right, it's a job that takes a lot of _special _care" Emmet said slyly.

"You don't do you?"

Emmet smirked "What? Fuck all the clients? Why would I do a thing like that?"

"I have to go" Blaine said standing up and fishing out his uniform from his wardrobe; Emmet stretched on his bed revealing a small tattoo on the right side of his hip, it was a fleur de lis made out of a celtic knot; Blaine was too busy getting changed in the bathroom to notice.

********************************KLAINE*****************************

Aiden looked at himself in the mirror as he got ready for school, he had to be carful now, he pulled out the small tube of conceallor and began to apply it onto his hip covering up the small tattoo he'd gotten in Columbous.

**A/N: SO there we have it, Chapter 18, now I have to face reality and write my sociology essay **** Please check out my other story 'What I catch the bus for' it's got two chapters now :P **

**So thoughts, did you like Emmet? I was watching Eastwick and thats where I got the idea that Blaine should have siblings so the actor that plays Darren Criss' brother in it is 'Matt Dallas' so if you're wondering what Emmet looks like, that's him :) **

**And WEVID! I love them :D**

**I hope I didn't confuse everyone too much but I wanted some plot in this chapter :/**

**Please review, they mean so much to me :) **

**Til next time**

**Shae xo**

*****************************************************************vvvvREVIEWvvvv************************************************************************


	19. Chapter 19

'**Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 19**

**A/N: Hello, this would have come sooner but I have been SOOO sick these last couple of days D:**

**So we have 182 reviews and I thought 'heh 182 like Blink 182' and then I thought 'NO Gleek 182' anyway now that that is done :P**

**This is an odd chapter, I wanted some humour and this came out :/**

**Plus is that we have some WEVID oh how I love those two, we have some more Emmet as well, I love him too!**

**So anyway, Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine watched as the clock ticked by, he wanted to get out of class and back to Kurt, but he knew that Kurt would be mad if he came back to early, so he sat there in the middle of Sociology watching the clock tick slowly.

"Anderson! Are you listening?"

Blaine nodded at the teacher "Murdock and Marxism I was listening"

The teacher huffed and went back to his lecture and Blaine went back to watching the clock, after another long hour he was free, he smiled and basically skipped down to his dorm, he had to say goodbye to his brother didn't he.

He opened the door to his dorm room and "OH MY GOD!"

Blaine tried to cover his eyes as there was his brother naked in _his _bed with and equally naked Noah Puckerman.

"Hi Blaine" Emmet said casually; Blaine looked at his face, Puck looked awkward lying next to Emmet but he had a slight smile on his face, it was funny.

"Your- my- Oh god"

"What?" Emmet asked his brother.

"You're naked"

Emmet smiled "Yup, Westerville is awesome"

"My bed"

"What?"

"You're in my bed!" Blaine cried, his eyes wide, it was more than evident what the two men had been doing.

"Chill Baby brother, I will pay for the dry cleaning if its that much of a problem" Emmet said as if it was nothing.

"Did you and he?"

Puck visibly blushed, which Blaine thought was odd considering Puck's personality, Emmet smiled and Blaine didn't need any more confirmation, he tugged his hair slightly.

"Hey Blaine, Thad wanted me to- OH MY GOD MY EYES!" David cried as he walked into the room, he shielded his eyes "-Wes don't look!"

"Don't look at- OH MY GOD NAKEDNESS"

Blaine looked at his two friends and then back to his brother on the bed "Great, now you've caused even more damage to the resident loonies; Wes, David, you know Puck"

They nodded and David looked at Blaine "They're naked Blaine!"

"I know"

"They're Naked in your bed!"

"I know"

Wes looked at Blaine with wide eyes "This is worse then that time I thought I was gay"

Blaine looked at him "You thought you were gay?"

"My obsession with my gavel made me think"

"What does that have to do with being gay?"

Wes turned to David and David turned to Blaine "It was a very confusing time for him; we shall not talk about that dark time in Westory"

"Thanks David, not many people understand" Wes acknowledged and Blaine started to think that this was all a dream because no one could be as crazy as them, it just wasn't normal.

"What does Westory mean?" Blaine questioned and David looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Wes- History, get with the program"

Blaine nodded at them and then David smiled wide "Guess what?"

Blaine rose an eyebrow at David "I would hate to think"

"I have a name for them too" he said indicating the men on the bed.

"What is it this time? Pucket?"

"Granted that is good, I was more or less thinking, PuckEm" David said with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye, Wes giggled behind him and the pair high fived.

"Oh god"

"You love it right?" David asked.

"You are completely bonkers"

"So that's a yes?"

Blaine turned to Emmet and Puck who were still on _his _bed, naked, as they watched Wes and David with wide eyes.

"You see what you've done?" Blaine questioned pointing at Wes and David who were giggling again.

Emmet smiled "I see to have an affect on people"

"Could you please get some pants on, you too Puck"

The boys nodded and stood up, anything hidden from sight before was now completely visible "OH WES, MY EYES!" David cried, covering his eyes and turning to walk away, colliding with the door frame.

Emmet found his and Pucks pants, he put his own on and threw Puck's at him.

"How did this even happen? Do you have a magnet or something on your-"

Emmet smiled "My cock?"

"Emmet you are not helping the situation" Blaine said.

"In my defence he found me"

Puck finally spoke up "I was looking for you and I found him, here, I told him who I was and the next thing I know I was against the door" Wes looked at the door with wide eyes, taking a step away from it.

Emmet smirked "Over the desk"

"In the shower" Puck continued.

"On the rug"

"And finally in the bed" Puck said with a slight smirk and Emmet took a step closer to Puck, absentmindedly lacing their fingers together.

Blaine looked at them, "My Desk, is nothing sacred!"

"Sorry?" Puck said slowly and Emmet smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head.

"I need out of this room, I can't think, the room smells funny"

"That's the smell of sex Blainey-boo" Wes said and Blaine looked at him "I know that Wesley"

Blaine made his way out of the room and Puck followed "Blaine, Dude, wait up"

Blaine stopped and looked at him "Oh god was he your first?"

"You could say that, look I'm sorry if I made it uncomfortable"

Blaine laughed "Puck I don't care that you hooked up with my brother, I honestly don't, next time don't do it in my room"

Puck smiled "I really like your brother"

Blaine smiled "I think you'd be good for him, wait, did you even have a conversation before you were jumping in the sack together?"

"Well we had a few small conversations in between areas"

"Oh god"

"He told me you guys were brothers, he told me he's nineteen and he was just telling me about his tattoo"

"Wait which one?"

"He got it with some guy; it's got a funky French name"

"Fleur De lis?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah that's it" Puck said with a smile "-it's on his hip"

"Excuse me for a second Puck"

"Hey dude you know, Kurt calls me Noah, you can if you want" Puck said with a small smile and Blaine looked at him.

"Thanks…Noah"

Blaine moved from Puck and walked back to his dorm room, Puck followed sheepishly, "Blaine?" Emmet acknowledged his brother and Blaine turned to Wes and David.

"Wevid, take Noah to your room and play video games or something, I need to talk to my brother"

"Wevid?"

Blaine looked at David with a smile "Wes and David get with the program"

"David, Did Blaine make US a couple name?"

"Yes I believe he did" David nodded.

"You mock us, sir!"

Blaine looked at the pair "Leave, now"

"Okay okay, try and keep your pants on, I know you Andersons have trouble with that" David said.

Wes and David tumbled out of Blaine's room giggling like hyenas.

Blaine closed the door behind him, he looked at Emmet "Your Tattoo, what side?"

"Huh?"

"What side?"

"Right"

Blaine sighed, Kurt said his attacker had it on the left hand side "You got the tattoo with someone, who was it?"

Emmet looked confused as he slipped on his t-shirt "Ty" he answered simply and Blaine rose an eyebrow "Tyler Lawrence" Emmet said.

"Who is he?" Blaine asked the linking between the tattoo and the surname was creeping him out a bit.

"My Ex from a couple of years back, we got the tattoo on our hips because people joked and said we were joined at the hip"

"Were you the only ones to get the tattoo?"

"Nope, Ty had a brother Michael, he got the tattoo as well, him and his boyfriend Antony, Antony was the one who designed it; Blaine I don't see why any of this matters"

Blaine looked at him darkly "The person who attacked Kurt, he had the same tattoo on his left hip"

Emmet nodded "So you're thinking its Michael?"

"How do I know it's not Tyler?"

"Because Ty's dead"

Well this was a little unprecedented…"How?"

"He worked on construction and one day two years ago he fell off the top of a building"

Blaine looked at his brother, _why doesn't he tell me these thing? _"I'm sorry Em"

"We weren't together when it happened, we'd been separated for a year already, Antony died too… three days after Ty"

"What?"

"He 'jumped off a bridge'" Emmet said "-Or at least that's what we were told"

"What do you mean?"

"The police said their deaths were accidents and suicide, I think it was lovers wrath"

"Huh?"

"Ty and Antony were best friends, or that's what they said, there was this deeper connection with them, they were really hot for each other, my guess is that Michael found out they were cheating on him; at Antony's funeral I put all the pieces together and I told Michael I thought it was him"

"Did he say anything?" Blaine questioned, his mind racing, who was Michael, was Michael Aiden?

"Of course he didn't say anything, if you've murdered someone you don't often go around blabbing it to every tom, dick and harry"

Blaine nodded "Right, sorry, why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"Uh I don't know, maybe because you were fourteen and had enough problems"

Blaine looked at his brother, he knew him well enough to know that he was hurting and covering it with sarcastic banter.

"So all this time you've been bottling it up inside?"

"I talked to Dean"

"I want you to talk to me if you need to"

Emmet nodded "Sure whatever, so do you want to know how hot in the cot Puck is?"

Blaine knew he wouldn't get any more conversation in now "You really are incorrigible"

"I kind of like him" Emmet said with a smile "-He can keep up with me in bed, shower, rug, door and-"

"Desk, I heard" Blaine smiled, he would be asking to change rooms first thing.'

"-So are you two dating now?" Blaine asked.

Emmet smiled lightly "I wouldn't be apposed if he wanted that"

Blaine smiled and Emmet clasped his hands together "-So am I going to meet your boyfriend now or what?"

Blaine shook his head "We've been over this, I don't have one"

Emmet looked at him "Okay fine, when can I meet Kurtsie?"

Blaine looked horrified "you didn't"

"Read your diary?"

"I hate you"

"Nah you love me"

**A/N: Filler, with plot like tendencies **

**How did you like it?**

**Okay so I am in love with PuckEm, I have been planning them for ages, I just didn't know that Emmet was going to be Blaine's brother **

**So Michael :/**

**Oh I now have a deviant art and I made a background for PuckEm, it's a future thing for when they are in love and are scribbling on a desk **

**So check it out: browse(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Puck+Emmet+I+love+you+#/d488k4r **

**Just put . where you see (DOT)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think **


	20. Chapter 20

'**Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 20'**

**A/N: Long time no anything! I must tell you all a secret I hold dear to my heart, I'm not invincible, I know, I know, it's a shock but its true, I get sick. =P**

**The last week and a half I have been bed ridden with Glandular Fever (Yes I mean Mono, why yes I do mean the kissing disease ;O) I have done nothing but sleep and when I am awake I fell horrid, so that's why this chapter has taken forever and a day. =P**

**Don't fret, I am getting better, each passing day gets easier (especially when fox airs a glee promo =P)**

**So this chapter is short, but it needs to be ( I will explain later ) =)**

**I am loving the reviews, honestly I lied in bed and read over them, they make me really happy =D **

**I also realized recently that to get to where I am in the story line has taken like 5 more chapters then I planned but everything comes in its own time (Like the Kurtofsky storyline that will be reappearing in a few chapters)**

**Sorry again for the wait, I tried writing a line on my iPod every now and then but honestly it all came out gibberish but at least in my deranged sleepy state I thought of some weird things that Britney can say so YAY**

**Oh my other story 'What I catch the bus for' is a story that is just plain fluff, no angst, its based before season 2 and before Blaine even transferred to Dalton Academy so its young flirty love =P so go check it out =)**

**Well I hope you do enjoy this chapter, if it seems strange or choppy in some sections it's because I'm still deranged =P**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an eventual Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

"YEAH, take that prep school boys!"

Blaine pushed the door to Wes and David's dorm room open, revealing Wes, David, Cohen, Sam and Puck, they all had controllers in hand well all except Cohen, Sam was seated in his lap and they appeared to be playing as a team.

Blaine smiled softly at the couple, Cohen had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist and he looked genuinely happy and that was what made Blaine smile, happiness.

Blaine turned his eyes from the pair to look at the TV screen, and there it was 'Super Mario Cart' broken into four corners, he assumed that Wario was Puck as the character was coming first.

The race finished and Puck cried in glory, Wes, David, Cohen and Sam handed over ten dollar bills to Puck, Blaine felt Emmet pop up beside him "Damnit, I honestly thought there was an orgy going on" he said casually.

Puck looked up at him "Didn't get enough of me earlier?" he winked and Emmet smiled darkly "There is no such thing as enough"

The two seemingly straight men in the room simultaneously groaned "Please not our room" We said.

"Noah-" Blaine started and Puck looked at him "-Can I talk to you outside please?"

Emmet smiled at Puck "Your name's Noah?"

"Only to some, you however can stick to Puck" he said standing up from his position on the floor next to Cohen and Sam..

Emmet smirked "Thought you would have realized by now-" Emmet started as Puck stood closer "You can't control me…Noah" Emmet had a wondering hand and everyone noticed.

"Not our room!" Wes and David cried, Sam laughed and Cohen kissed the back of his neck which resulted in Sam twisting his head around to press a chaste kiss on Cohen's lips.

Wes reached behind him to grab a small stuffed turtle and threw it at the pair "That means you too Coham"

Cohen laughed and threw the toy back at Wes before proceeding to press another chaste kiss on Sam's lips; Puck smiled at the sickly cute couple and moved to go pass Emmet and Emmet proceeded to slap him on the rear.

Puck closed the door behind him and looked at Blaine "Your brothers pretty badass"

Blaine smirked "You would know"

"So did you know about Sam being gay? Of course everyone in New Directions had their theories but he seemed to have been dating Quinn"

Blaine nodded, his mind not fully on the topic as he tried to digest everything his brother had told him, "I've known Sam a bit longer so yeah, I knew"

"Fair enough, I'm cool with it so you know"

"Well as you had sex with my brother I would assume you to be cool with it" Blaine said with a small smile and Puck laughed "-speaking of which, you found him when looking for me, why were you looking for me?"

Puck stopped laughing and just smiled "I was hoping you could help me"

"With what?" Blaine questioned.

"I've got a plan"

*********************************KLAINE*******************************

"Hey buddy, how're you feeling?" Burt asked his son, Kurt was lying in his bed, his skin was paler then normal but truthfully he just looked bored.

"As good as to be expected, I completed Angry Birds again but honestly I will feel better when I can move"

Burt smiled "Even as a baby you wouldn't stay still for long"

"Nothing can keep a good Hummel down"

Burt smiled and busied himself with straightening the already perfectly straight sheets on Kurt's bed.

"Dad?" Kurt said softly.

"Yeah champ?"

Kurt fiddled with his fingers "Aiden is going to visit around five, but I made plans with the girls and you know how much I hate looking the way I do and I just-"

Burt tried to hide his smile "You just don't want to see him"

"Yeah"

"Fine by me, I'll send him on his way"

"Thanks dad but please be nice, I know you don't like him but he is still my boyfriend"

Burt nodded "Okay scooter, when's Blaine coming home?"

Kurt looked at him "coming BACK dad, not home, he doesn't live here"

"hey I told him he is welcome here anytime and besides he's family, so when is Blaine coming _home_?" Burt said and Kurt rolled his eyes "-I saw that"

"I meant for you to and to answer your question, soon, I hope"

Kurt looked down at his phone willing it to get a reply to the message he sent to Blaine about an hour before.

*********************************KLAINE*******************************

Blaine got back to his dorm room with a slight smile plastered on his face, Puck had a really great idea and he smiled mainly just because of the thought of the possible outcome.

His phone beeped, notifying him that there was a message, he picked it up from its placement on his book shelf, the only place Puck and Emmet didn't really get to.

The message was from Kurt simply asking when he would be back, Blaine looked at the time stamp "Crap, it's nearly four O'clock already!" he exclaimed.

He quickly texted Kurt back, telling him that he was leaving and that he had a lot to fill Kurt in about he briefly mentioned Wes and David and brotherly shaped surprises.

Speaking of Emmet, Blaine had already checked in with him, establishing that Emmet would be going back to his hotel and that they would catch dinner the following night.

Blaine quickly changed into more comfortable clothes; He pulled out a rucksack and packed some PJ's and his own body wash in case he wanted a shower.

Blaine left Dalton Academy around five minutes later heading straight to Lima; the drive was never much fun without company but he had to admit the drive to Lima always seemed quicker then the drive back.

The normally two hour drive took only an hour as by some will of fate there was no traffic and every set of lights was green, Blaine was pretty happy until he pulled in to Kurt's drive.

Aiden or was it Michael? Either way the evilness that was Mr. Lawrence was standing at the front door and was knocking, Blaine turned his car off and climbed out, taking not of the Blue mini cooper parked off to the side _must be Mercedes. _

There was also an older looking red Subaru, Kurt's black beauty and of course Aiden's car that screamed 'I'm the car of a psycho maniac MWHAHA'

Blaine watched as the front door opened and Burt stood in the doorway, Aiden looked at him "I'm here to see Kurt"

"He's asleep" Burt said with little emotion, Blaine began walking up the drive way and Aiden looked at Burt defiantly "I want to see him"

Blaine stepped up the stair and onto the porch "He said he's asleep so let it rest Michael"

Aiden looked at Blaine with wide eyes and Blaine simply cocked his head, daring Aiden to challenge him "Hi Burt" Blaine said, not taking his eyes off of Aiden.

"Hi Blaine" Burt acknowledged.

"My brother came to visit me from Columbus today, my brother Emmet and he told me a funny story"

Aiden didn't flinch, he just stood there listening to Blaine "-He told me all about these two brothers and a love triangle that ended in blood"

Aiden clenched and un-clenched his hands a couple of times and Blaine stepped closer into his personal space "-Isn't it almost poetic how an Anderson has always been the one to uncover your ugly secrets"

Aiden tensed "I don't know what your implying but I feel as if I should be leaving, send Kurt my love"

Aiden walked off the porch and Blaine allowed himself a small smile before turning to look at Aiden, addressing him by his real name "He will remember Michael and when he does I will be right beside him kicking you into the hell you deserve"

Aiden left a moment after and Burt just smiled at Blaine before realizing how confused he really was "Erm Blaine as amazing and brilliant as all that was, I'm not sure what's really going on"

"Burt, there is so much I have to tell you"

Burt stepped aside to allow Blaine entrance to his humble (or should it be Hummel?) abode, Blaine led himself into the lounge room and took a seat in his usual spot on the couch, Burt took the recliner.

"Tell me everything" Burt said and Blaine wasn't sure at first where to begin so he started at the very beginning, a very good place to start according to Julie Andrews.

Blaine explained all he knew of what happened in Columbus and all the extra bits that Burt needed to know including Puck's little plan.

"I never thought the kid to have any brains that didn't dwell in his pants"

Blaine laughed at Burt's comment "I used to say the same for my brother"

Burt sat there and listened fully on everything Blaine had to say, at the end of Blaine's retell Burt took his baseball cap off and rubbed his head, perhaps for a little luck.

"So let me get all of this straight, Michael is Aiden who is my sons murdering rapist boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded and Burt sighed "You really can't make this stuff up" he said and Blaine nodded once more.

"But we can't tell Kurt, he wouldn't believe us if we did"

Burt nodded "I know, lets just hope that Puckerman's plan will guide him into remembering"

"It may not be the best plan but as far as I can tell I think it's going to work"

"I hope so, I, like everyone else, want you and Kurt to be together" Burt said proudly, honestly how could Blaine and Kurt not be together, they'd loved each other since they were little.

"Not another Klaine shipper" Blaine muttered.

"A what?"

"My friends Wes and David decided that Kurt and I's 'couple name' is Klaine and a shipper is a supporter" Blaine said simply and Burt grinned.

"I ship Klaine" he said proudly.

"Hey Burt, you know that saying 'There is a gay man in every straight man'?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Your gay man is showing"

"Oh shoosh"

Sound of female laughter came from the direction of Kurt's basement bedroom and Blaine smiled "who's over?"

"Just Kurt's girls" Burt said.

"Well I better get to it"

"Have you ever met all of them yet?"

"I've met all of New Directions"

Burt smiled "So you haven't been with the girls alone?"

"Not yet. No"

Burt laughed a deep rumbly belly laugh "Oh boy, they're going to eat you alive"

Blaine gulped.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get some kickass!Blaine out of the way before I moved onto fun stuff… So which of the New Directions girls do you want to be there? Or do you want them all? And what do you want to happen?**

**Also for some reason I keep seeing Burt on the sidelines of every Klaine scene waving a little flag that says "I ship Klaine" weird I know but welcome to my head =P**

**That whole scene with Blaine and Aiden/Michael was by far the best scene I feel I have ever written, I felt like punching the air Blaine was that cool!**

**So Puck has a plan…What do you think it is?**

**Just want you to know that I really want to write a Coham fic (probably just a one shot) but I am drawing blanks for ideas, so if you have a prompt, send it my way please =)**

**Please Please Please Review, they make me so happy that I wanna write =P**

**Next time on DTIWSYA: Girl and Klaine shaped shenanigans that should be funny =P**

**So next chapter, chapter 21, my baby is growing up =') this fic is my baby and I cant believe its nearly allowed to drink =P so lets aim to get to 200 reviews as a 21****st**** birthday gift =P **

**Tell me what you think and what you want**

**Til the massive 21****st**

**Shae xo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello well it's my babies 21****st**** WOOO! *insert massive banners and streamers! Maybe even a marching band!* Okay now that that is done, um so this chapter started here and then kind of wrote itself, we also have the reoccurrence of my 'Truth or Dare' App, everything that happens is purely by fate and I am more than ecstatic with how it turned out.**

**So OMG we made it passed 200 reviews and EEP! I'm so excited, I never expected this in a million years, honestly :D**

**So I am going to try and get as much chapters out before glee comes back because I'm afraid that it's going to change my writing style :/**

**Also with Puck's plan, I feel like I'm going to disappoint you with what it is so don't have giant expectations its just something that never would have come across any one elses minds and its one of those 'its so crazy it might actually work' situations.**

**Um so I hope you like this chapter, there isn't a lot of plot but there is a little =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Previously on DTIWSYA:**

_Sound of female laughter came from the direction of Kurt's basement bedroom and Blaine smiled "who's over?"_

_"Just Kurt's girls" Burt said._

_"Well I better get to it"_

_"Have you ever met all of them yet?"_

_"I've met all of New Directions"_

_Burt smiled "So you haven't been with the girls alone?"_

_"Not yet. No"_

_Burt laughed a deep rumbly belly laugh "Oh boy, they're going to eat you alive"_

Blaine gulped.

**NOW**

Blaine opened the door and warily called out Kurt's name from the top of the stairs, the laughter stopped and was instantly replaced with Kurt's excited voice that only came out every now and then.

"Blaine! We're down here"

Blaine made his way down the stairs "Whose we?" He said lightly and smiled when he saw Kurt a large smile on his face, surrounded by the girls from New Directions, Blaine also noted Kurt's hair was styled.

"Everyone!" Kurt cried and of course his excitement was infectious and soon Blaine was grinning goofily; Tina,Blaine was sure that that was her name, looked up at him from her placement on Kurt's bed.

"You're right Kurt his goofy smile is adorable" she said sweetly and Blaine nodded bashfully, _does Kurt talk about me?...I hope so._

Kurt didn't seem to enjoy the comment as much as Blaine and blushed profusely before he turned to look at Tina quickly "Tina!" he scolded before moaning in pain as the motion clearly hurt him.

The grin that had still been on Blaine's face disappeared immediately as he noticed Kurt's pain, meanwhile Mercedes had been watching the expressions play on Blaine's face so naturally she moved from her position next to Kurt and sat lower down on the bed.

Blaine literally threw his bag and it landed somewhere, he walked over to Kurt's bed and climbed in slightly behind but still next to him, their position making Blaine taller.

Blaine leaned his head down slightly "Hey you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before lightly pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

Kurt inclined his head back slightly to catch Blaine's eye, "Hey" he equally whispered and Blaine knew that if they were a couple he would have pressed their lips together but they weren't so he didn't.

Blaine wanted so desperately to run his fingers through Kurt's hair but as it was perfectly styled with gel and hairspray he knew that Kurt would kill him for messing with it.

There was a click of a camera somewhere and it didn't take long to realize that Brittany had taken a photo with her Camera phone, "Brit?" Kurt questioned.

"Puck didn't tell me to do this" she said before putting her mobile away and everyone pretty much shook their heads at the girl seated between Santana and Quinn.

"Wait where is Rachel?" Blaine questioned as he noted her absence, Rachel was one who he remembered, mainly cause she talked a lot and Kurt talked about her every now and then.

Santana nodded "Hobbits right, I don't have a headache"

Kurt explained that Rachel was running a little bit late but would be arriving soon and to not take a 'Rachel Berry silence' for granted.

Brittany looked up but not directly at anyone "I heard if you record a Rachel Berry silence and then play it back with the volume all the way up it will drown out her voice, Lord Tubbington told me this specifically" She said matter of factly as she filed her nails.

Everyone shrugged it off as another Brittany moment but secretly they all wished it was true, Mercedes looked Blaine up and down "Hope you got PJ's white boy" she said and Blaine looked around and why yes they were all wearing PJ's and he well, wasn't.

He looked down at Kurt, who at some point had laced their fingers together "Hey lovely, I need my hand back, also can I have a shower?"

Kurt nodded slightly and smiled at Blaine as he unlaced their fingers, Blaine lent down and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead before climbing off the bed and searching for his rucksack that contained his clothing.

He found it and as he was bending over to pick it up there was another click of a camera phone, Blaine turned around, rucksack in hand, to look at Santana with one eyebrow risen "That for Puck as well?" he asked and she smiled flirtatiously "You kidding that one is specially for me and anyone else who wants a copy" she looked around and Tina had her hand risen slightly, so did Quinn.

Santana sent the picture to them including a copy to Kurt's phone but due to the fact that it was on silent he wouldn't discover it until later.

Blaine shook his head slightly with a small smile on his face, flattery was _everything _and no one could deny that fact, he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it just in case.

****************************KLAINE*******************************

"So are you two dating now or what? 'cause come on you have to keep a girl up to date" Mercedes said confused by the obscene amount of cuteness.

"'Cedes you know I have a boyfriend that isn't Blaine" Kurt exclaimed, these were the first words he'd spoken since Blaine had bent over to get his rucksack, a sight that would make even the straightest of men breathless let alone one who was very much gay and head over heels over said boy.

"Some boyfriend you got Hummel" Santana muttered and Kurt shot her a glare, previous titillation diminished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, perhaps a little more bitchier then he should have been, even though he had a secret voice inside his head that agreed with Santana.

"Come on Hummel, you can lie to Blaine, your Dad hell you can lie to yourself but there is no pulling a shade over my eyes, I may be a judgmental bitch but it doesn't take one to realize that Lawrence is the one that put you here if not by his own means but by letting someone else and that's just stupid"

"Aiden didn't, I'm sure of it"

Quinn put her hand half way up to speak "Kurt, I don't agree with Santana during the best of times but she's right, Aiden isn't treating you right"

Santana smiled "And besides did you not see his ass in those jeans"

Kurt couldn't help but grin slightly, he had most defiantly seen Blaine in _those _jeans, they weren't even designer, _probably from Target or Tar-Jay as Blaine called it to sound classy_, but there was no denying what so ever that Blaine looked more than good in them.

"Point is Kurt, Blaine is smitten for you" Mercedes said.

"Oh he isn't" Kurt said, he was sure of this, sure he flirted with the idea of it, mainly just because he wished it was true, but he had Aiden and it was wrong to think about another boy, especially so soon into a relationship, even if it was his first.

"He is, I'm sure, lets just say a little birdy told me" Quinn said with a smile and Kurt shook his head, Blaine didn't like him, if he did he would of said something by now, they were just close friends and besides he needed to know what a relationship felt like before he would be ready for a long term commitment.

"The same birdy comes by my window every night at noon" Brittany said and Santana whispered in her ear explaining that noon was during the day.

"Kurt, you really need to drop this Aiden guy, he's smoking sure but he's all kinds of evil and trust me I'm top bitch, I know evil" Santana said looking directly at Kurt.

"Okay I know you guys don't like Aiden but I need him" Kurt said and he wasn't lying, he did need to see what a relationship was even if he honestly didn't want one with him…Kurt had a gut feeling that even if he wanted to break up with Aiden it would be easier in theory.

"Why Kurt?" Tina said, she was confused, Blaine had told them that he liked Kurt and Kurt clearly liked Blaine, what was the problem?

"I just, can we drop the subject, I just have a few things I need to think about before anything happens" _and besides Blaine doesn't like me, I can't take the chance of being lonely_ he finished in his head.

"Okay we will drop it but that doesn't change the fact that he is hot and you know it" Mercedes said with a smile and Kurt nodded.

"I will agree he has very aesthetically pleasing features" Kurt smiled and the girls laughed.

"Hello all of my glee girls!" Rachel said as she came down the stairs and a few people groaned.

"Rachel, correction, you are _my_ glee girls, not yours" Kurt said with a smile, glad that the topic of Blaine was temporarily avoided. "How are you Kurt? Oh I'm just dandy thanks for asking Rachel, Oh don't mention it Kurt" Kurt continued as Rachel ignored him and started rambling.

"I brought many games with me, scrabble, monopoly, Cards, Jenga, Operation and that old favorite Cluedo, I brought over my karaoke machine so I can make Kurt feel better with the sound of my singing"

Kurt looked at Mercedes 'Kill me now' he mouthed; he knew that Rachel meant well and he sometimes enjoyed her company or she wouldn't be around and he knew that, that didn't mean he didn't constantly want to gag her.

"Rachel just put the games down and sit down" Quinn said, taking control of the Rachel Berry situation for everyone's stakes.

"Who owns the pink car Kurt?" Rachel asked from the foot of Kurt's bed.

"Blaine's here, he's just showering" Kurt said with a smile and Rachel nodded rapidly with a big smile on her face.

"I knew you guys would get together soon, I know the way he looks at you, it's the same way Finn looks at me" Rachel began and Kurt cut her off.

"First off, Blaine and I are not dating, Second, don't compare Blaine and I to you and Finn, just no"

"So your not together?" Rachel asked confused, she was sure they were together.

Mercedes turned to her "We were just talking about that weren't we Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head in defeat "This is never going to end" he muttered to himself.

Rachel began rambling about her gay dads and Kurt blocked her out, he'd trained himself how to do that, Santana told her to shut up and started to talk about how hot Blaine was, Kurt listened to that silently agreeing with everything she said.

Around ten minutes of female salivation later and Blaine's voice came from inside the bathroom "Shit, Shit, Shit!" he was muttering and Santana grinned.

"Do ya think he's getting himself off or what?"

"Santana!" Quinn cried, pretending to be the sweet little Christian girl she really wasn't, secretly she was thinking the same thing as everyone else.

"He must of stubbed his toe or something" Kurt mused, silencing the dirty thoughts Santana had placed inside his head, Kurt never considered himself dirty minded but he _was_ a teenage boy and he _did_ have those thoughts just not ones where he himself is involved. He thought those kind of fantasies were bizarre because he honestly couldn't see himself in situations of a sexual nature, especially now, even with his metaphorical virginity destroyed.

"Shit" Blaine muttered again and Santana rose an eyebrow and Kurt and he didn't even need to ask what she meant, he knew.

*********************************KLAINE*******************************

Blaine showered pretty quickly, making sure to wash out the mass of gel in his hair, only because he knew that Kurt didn't like it, he used the set of vanilla shampoo and conditioner that Kurt had given him and used his own cinnamon scented body wash.

He washed quickly trying to refrain from singing like he normally would but he knew that it wasn't appropriate for him to sing with everyone in the other room, if it was just Kurt then fine but he had a feeling that he wouldn't live it down if the girls heard.

He turned off the faucet and shook his hair, he climbed out _why is the floor wet? _He wrapped his towel from the previous night around his waist and that's when he spotted his Pajamas _oh shit!_

Everything was wet! "Shit, Shit, Shit" he exclaimed, _okay, okay the answer was simple I will just put my other _"Shit!" he said as he looked at his apparently equally as saturated day clothes.

_How did that even happen? _ Blaine couldn't think of what to do, he couldn't put his wet clothes on but he couldn't walk out there naked.

Blaine opened the door and popped his head out "Um-Hello-me here-awkward situation"

They just looked at him, Santana with a small grin on her face, _Oh what the hell, I'm gay even if they did try anything I'm not interested, but Kurt, what if he doesn't like what he sees?_

Blaine bit back his doubt and fear and stepped out of the bathroom, the towel hanging low on his hips, it took a moment and then two photos were taken, Blaine looked and one camera, held by Santana, was pointed at him the other, held by Brittany, was pointed at the shocked Kurt.

Blaine kind of liked the way Kurt was looking at him, actually, no, he loved it, he felt more confident, _I feel kind of sexy._

Meanwhile Kurt was freaking out slightly, _Blaine is naked, he is naked and in my room, he's, oh god, he has abs, where did they even come from?_

Kurt couldn't help but look, he just wanted to soak every detail in, the way Blaine's hair fell and dripped softly onto his face, the little bits of water that Blaine had to blink out of his dark, long and beautiful eyelashes. The water droplets that slid painfully slow down Blaine's neck and onto his collar bone and down his olive skin, Blaine wasn't one of those guy's who had a lot of hair on his chest but it was there, not a lot but enough.

The water droplets made Blaine glow in a way that made Kurt's mouth dry but in a good way; Kurt's eyes followed the water droplet's trail as they slid gracefully into the crevasses that was Blaine's amazingly perfect abs. Kurt lowered his eyes a little lower and he looked at Blaine's belly button, he couldn't help but think that it looked adorable and almost out of place on his sexy body. Kurt's eye's widened slightly _oh god_ the way the towel was sitting on Blaine's hips, the fluffy white cotton revealed a thin strip of hair that he doubted Blaine knew was showing. Kurt looked at the way the skin above the cotton was leading to something much more…promising? Or arousing? Either way Kurt was looking and there was a warm coil building in his abdomen, his breath was quickening and _Oh No, not here, not in front of the girls!_

Kurt subtly took a glance and _phew, it's not showing through the duvet_, He went back to looking at Blaine, which probably was not the best idea, he was unaware of Santana's grin and the strand of conversation that was going on explaining Blaine's current wonderful state of undress.

Blaine finally caught his eye and just smiled, nothing special really, just a small friendly smile, _that is so sexy_, the smile turned into a frown as Kurt didn't return the smile "Kurt are you okay?" he asked.

Kurt's mouth was so dry, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he knew that it would come out high pitched and not good at all.

The next thing knew, Blaine was rushing over to Kurt, Kurt's eyes following every motion and all he could think was _No no no! Don't come over! I don't want to be able to smell you too!_

Blaine knelt by Kurt, his muscles rippling in a devilish way and Kurt came to the conclusion that Blaine's body wanted to kill him, Blaine looked at him with those hazel-gold eyes that were full of concern.

"Are you okay? Are you remembering something?" Blaine asked softly in a worried voice, he gripped Kurt's hand softly and Kurt could smell vanilla and cinnamon and he knew the smells shouldn't go together but they just did on Blaine, it was spicy and sweet all at once.

Blaine moved his other hand to gently stroke Kurt's face and Kurt thought he was going to faint, everything was wonderful "Do I need to get you dad?"

Kurt swallowed, attempting to say something but nothing came out, except a pitiful squeak that he would deny if any one asked him about it, Blaine got up on the bed and Kurt was silently cursing his sexy existence.

"You can tell me anything Kurt, I'm not going to judge you" Blaine said and Kurt wished he was having a flash back because at least then it would mean that he wouldn't want to jump his best friends bones, which was odd because he had never thought about _that!_

"Hobbit, get with the picture, Kurt's got a big gay boner for you" Santana spoke up and Kurt honestly didn't know what he wanted to do more, kiss her for saving him or strangle her for outing his situation.

Blaine's eyes widened because he understood now and the way Kurt lowered his head slightly proved her theory, he couldn't help it, he had wondering eyes, he couldn't see it but the mere fact that it was there was more then a little arousing.

"Kurt can I borrow some PJ's"

Kurt nodded rapidly and Blaine stood up and walked to Kurt's closet making sure to hold his towel tighter as he walked near Santana and passed Rachel, he offered her a quick 'hey' but she was as shocked as everyone else over the situation.

Blaine walked into the closet calmly and closed the door, he was grateful that Kurt had a walk in closet, he stood in there and had to bite back a squeal, _Kurt did like what he saw! _He wanted to do his crazy happy dance but he was naked and that might be a little awkward, _I don't have underwear!_

He popped his head out again "Um-Kurt- can I borrow some underwear too" Kurt's eyes widened but he nodded and Blaine closed the door again, once he had put on a pair of red underwear he gave in…He did his happy dance.

Once that was over he proceeded to search for some Pajamas, Kurt had labeled his closet according to season and then type of clothing then further by color, right down to the shade, it was quite impressive.

So it was really easy for Blaine to fine PJ's, he chose the ones that looked more worn, mainly because he didn't want to ruin anything Kurt hadn't had a chance to wear yet.

The ones he put on were kind of endearing really the had a cloud on the chest and a teddy bear was dreaming on it, the bear was holding a yellow crescent moon, the pants were flannel and made up of equally dreaming bears with clouds and moons and stars.

There was slightly faded writing on the shirt as well it read 'A dream is a wish your heart makes when your asleep' Blaine smiled and thought back to when he woke up and Kurt had said his name in his sleep.

*********************************KLAINE*******************************

Kurt glared at Santana as she started laughing when Blaine went back into the closet "Shoosh" he said, which was the first thing he had said since seeing Blaine half naked.

"He looked really, really hot" Tina said breathlessly and Kurt shot her a glare too.

"Feeling possessive Hummel" Santana commented and everyone else nodded with her absentmindedly.

"I'm serious Kurt, Blaine's abs were better then Mike's and that's saying something" Tina commented and Kurt told her to be quiet.

"You alright boo?" Mercedes asked and Kurt looked at her defeated.

"You women are lucky in a way, at least you can hide arousal" he commented and everyone laughed until Kurt shushed them again.

Blaine was back with them not long after that and Kurt was avoiding eye contact, Blaine wasn't embarrassed or anything he just knew that Kurt was and he understood why completely, he was a guy to. He finally caught Kurt's eye and threw him what he hoped to be a comforting smile to get pass the awkwardness, Kurt mouthed 'I'm Sorry' at Blaine and Blaine smiled 'Don't worry'

"Nice PJ's Blaine" Brittany said with a smile and Blaine returned her smile "They're Kurt's Brittany but thank you anyway"

"Lord Tubbington doesn't like it when I make him wear PJ's" Brittany said and Blaine just nodded slowly.

Kurt indicated for Blaine to come sit next to him again so Blaine toddled over and positioned himself behind Kurt, Kurt's back to Blaine's chest, Kurt sighed and relaxed into Blaine's arms. "Those are my favorite Jimmie Jams" Kurt said quietly, the girls were too busy with their own conversation to notice.

Blaine leant his head down and whispered in Kurt's ear "Thought as much, they're cute, just like you" Kurt shivered again, _every time he does that I shiver without fail! _Kurt thought to himself. Kurt blushed slightly and Blaine kissed his cheek.

They spent around an hour decorating Kurt's wheel chair, Kurt was more then pleased with the final look, each girl and Blaine had their own spot to decorate, Blaine designed a little bear in his spot, it was made out of jewels and he kindly informed Kurt his name was Frederick.

Mercedes had done a strange swirl pattern that connected with Tina's pattern, Brittany spelt out 'Kurt' on her spot, the K the wrong way around, Santana had helped Brittany and put a rainbow for her spot (They wouldn't discuss her original design)

Rachel of course made a gold star ("So you can think of me all the time") Quinn for some reason thought it would be a good idea to put a cross.

After a while they ordered a pizza and were sitting around Kurt's bed finishing off the last of it.

"Okay this party is dead, time to lighten it up, truth or dare" announced Santana.

Kurt's eyes widened "Maybe not this time" he said and she looked at him and Blaine curiously, Blaine was just as worried as he finished his piece of pizza.

"Come on, it will be fun" Quinn said, she'd always loved a good game of Truth or Dare, Santana smiled wickedly as everyone agreed "Come on boys, I even have it on my iPod"

Blaine and Kurt slowly agreed and everyone smiled, it was going to be heaps of fun, they decided that they would start with Santana since she came up with the idea, Blaine used her iPod app to ask her "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"I'm not a pussy, dare" she said.

"Describe someone in the group in less than 10 words, the rest of us have to guess who you are describing.

"That's it, fine…Loud"

"RACHEL!" everyone chorused except for Rachel her self.

"My works here is done" Santana said.

Blaine shook the iPod to get the next players name "Mercedes" he said and kurt put his hand up "Ooo let me ask, let me ask"

Blaine smiled and handed the iPod over "Okay 'cedes truth or dare?"

She contemplated a while "Truth"

"This is exciting…Have you ever kissed a girl/guy?"

Mercedes laughed "To quote you Mr. Hummel, yes I have, if you mean the tender crook of my elbow"

Everyone laughed and Brittany looked up at her "I'll kiss you Mercedes"

"No thanks baby" Mercedes said sweetly knowing that the girl didn't mean anything by it she was just choosing her form of help.

"Hand the iPod over white boy" Mercedes said and Kurt handed over his power and she shook it "Annnddd we have Mr Anderson, truth or dare?"

Blaine smiled "Dare, these seem pretty tame so far"

"Don't be so sure, your dare is 'Eskimo kiss with a player of your choice'"

Blaine smiled, he could remember doing this with Kurt when they were little…

_Blaine looked at Kurt, they were both in big winter coats, gloves, scarves and beanies and they were still cold, even though Blaine knew that they both looked the same he couldn't deny that Kurt looked really cute, his tinnie tiny nose popping out over his scarf._

"_I'm soo cold Blainey-Bear" Kurt said, his voice muffled and broken as his teeth chattered, they were seated in their favorite spot at Lima national park, they were by the lake and it was frozen solid._

"_Come 'ere" Blaine said and Kurt curled up with him, Blaine threw a blanket over them, he looked sideways and Maria and Kurt's mummy were talking with big smiles and hands._

_They warmed up slowly and soon they were talking again, sharing secrets about the world that only they could work out, Blaine told Kurt that the tree's talked to each other and that the birds and the bee's were the way that they sent messages, he was sure that's what grown ups meant by 'the birds and the bees'_

_Kurt told Blaine why the lake froze in winter, "Its because she's awake all year and needs a big rest so she freezes to look like the color of clouds and dreams"_

_All too soon Maria was calling Blaine away, "I don't want to go Kurtsie, Maria is going home to Italy for a while and I won't be able to come to see you" _

_Kurt knew Blaine was right, they were in their winter break and they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long while because Blaine's parents worked too much and wouldn't take him._

_Kurt frowned and then he smiled "We can call each other, it will be like a a'venture" _

_Blaine smiled, they could call, they _did_ have each others number._

"_Every day" Blaine said and Kurt nodded "Every day"_

_Blaine was called again "I really have to go"_

_Kurt nodded "I can't kiss you on the cheek though, you're all covered up"_

"_Eskimo kiss?" Blaine proposed and Kurt looked at him "huh?"_

"_It's where you rub your noses together, Eskimos do it cause they're so cold and covered up to"_

_Kurt smiled but Blaine couldn't see it under his scarf but he could see it in his eyes so he leant forward and brushed his nose on Kurt's and Kurt giggled "Your nose is cold"_

"_I know" Blaine smirked and hugged Kurt before running off to Maria._

"Who will it be short stuff?" Santana said to Blaine and Blaine smiled.

"Kurt"

"Of course" Santana muttered and Blaine moved awkwardly and brushed his nose on Kurt's, Kurt smiled "Your nose is cold"

Blaine smiled again "I know"

Brittany took another photo of them and Blaine moved back to his position, "hand it over 'cedes"

Mercedes smiled and handed the iPod over and Blaine shook it "Okayyyy…Quinn…Truth or Dare?"

Quinn chose truth and Blaine pressed the button "Who is your least favorite person?"

"Rachel" Quinn said without even batting an eyelid and Rachel looked taken back "I thought we were becoming friends?"

"I had to tell the truth" Quinn said and Blaine handed the iPod to Quinn and she followed his league and shook it.

"Brittany…Truth or Dare?"

"Huh?" the blonde girl said.

"Do you want to tell a truth or do you want to do a dare?" Kurt elaborated for the girl and she nodded.

"Oh, Dare, only the mouse in my wall can hear my secrets…and Lord Tubbington"

"Okay then, do ten sit-ups" Quinn instructed and being a cheer leader Brittany did it easily counting off ten, the numbers not in the right order but she still did ten.

Quinn handed the iPod to Brittany and Santana showed her what to do.

Almost everyone in the group got a go, Rachel got to be gagged, Mercedes had to put on red lipstick and give Blaine 'Auntie Kisses' (Sloppy kisses on the cheek) everyone else decided that it wasn't fair that only Mercedes was allowed so soon all of the girls (Except the gagged Rachel) had mauled Blaine's face with different colors of lipstick _Burt was right…they really are going to eat me alive._

Blaine was the unlucky player, he always seemed to get the worse dares so eventually he was in a dress, lipstick make up all over his face (including the kiss marks) and his nails were painted all different colors somehow they also got him in heels, Kurt refused for him to cuddle again until after the game.

Blaine was now seated in Kurt's egg chair that Mercedes helped drag over, she was the other unlucky player, she had her hair done in all crazy angles and had to be blindfolded after she helped Blaine.

Tina had the iPod after she had to answer whether or not she would prefer to date someone ugly and rich or gorgeous and poor, she chose gorgeous and poor.

"Blaine, its you again"

"Dare" he said almost immediately, how could it get any worse, Tina pressed the dare button.

"Open dare Blaine, you have to go upstairs and we all get to decide"

Kurt laughed and Blaine looked at him curiously "Nothing, just Dad's upstairs watching TV"

Everyone else laughed, "I will come get you when we've decided" Tina said with a sympathetic smile, Blaine nodded slowly and stumbled his way up the stairs in heels.

He made his way into the lounge room and Burt looked up at him, Blaine was pouting slightly, Burt started laughing at him and pointing slightly.

"Don't even ask" Blaine said and he came and sat next to Burt on the couch, stealing some popcorn from the bowl Burt had.

"I love your dress…Blaine-Essa" Burt said before dissolving into giggles again.

"I prefer Blaine-chette actually and thank you, Mercedes said it goes with my eyes"

Burt laughed at the variant of the name 'Blanchette'

"And what lovely eye's they are, I particularly like the Blue eye-shadow"

Blaine smiled "Oh thank you kind sir" he said, his voice higher to sound girly and Burt was laughing again.

"Blaine?" Tina said from the hallway.

"Yes dear" Blaine said his voice still high, Burt was laughing again and Tina smiled.

Blaine stood and looked at Burt "Thank you kind sir, I must now return to the ladies in the boudoir"

Burt didn't stop laughing.

Blaine made his way awkwardly back down the stairs and to his fate, everyone was smiling and it was kind of eerie to look at.

"Blaine Anderson" Kurt addressed and Blaine looked at him "Actually love I'm going by the name of Blaine-chette now" Blaine said impersonating a woman very badly.

Kurt suppressed a giggle but a little escaped, "Your dare is to sing 'Do ya think I'm sexy' with music, in the outfit your in, while we record it"

Blaine groaned "really?"

Everyone nodded and pointed to the karaoke machine and Blaine walked over "If we're going to make a music video then we do it right…I want glitter" he said and Brittany pulled it out of her crafts box and came over to him and he whispered into her ear what he wanted her to do with it.

Blaine pulled the bottoms of the PJ's off leaving just him in the dress, the shirt long since removed, Rachel set up the karaoke machine, simply excited to use it.

"I want to see this" Mercedes said so she pulled the blind fold off, Rachel seemed angry and Santana kindly informed her that the gag wasn't coming out no matter what.

Blaine was ready, so were the various cameras, Tina decided that she would do a choppy edit and post it on facebook that night.

The music started to play and Blaine started to sing, he decided that as he was a woman at the moment he better sing it an octave higher.

He turned around and through his hips around in what he hoped was a mock-seductive look "_Sugar!_" he sang "_sugar!_"

He turned around and started the first verse "_She sits alone waiting for suggestions; He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_"

Blaine pointed at one of the girls and then at Kurt with a slight smile.

"_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding, Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_"

He strutted around the mini stage he had created for himself, Brittany through a handful of glitter around, a fan was on somewhere and the glitter blew through the room as he broke into the chorus, dancing around and he knew his moves were awesome.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me" _He ran his hand down his hip before lightly tapping it like he'd seen countless women and drag queens do, he continued to his bizarre seductive dancing through the chorus._  
>"Come on, honey, tell me so"<em>

There were wolf whistles somewhere and he assumed it was Santana, he strutted some more, doing bizarre moves, he ran his hand through his hair and swiveled on his imaginary pole.

"_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
>Come on, honey, let's spend the night together<br>Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
>Give me a dime so I can phone my mother<br>They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant"<em>

He started the chorus again and Brittany threw more glitter _"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so"<em>

He'd pulled Santana up and she danced with him, he placed a light kiss to her cheek before playfully booting her off the stage.

"_His heart's beating like a drum  
>'Cause at last he's got his girl home<br>Relax, baby, now we are alone_"

During the instrumental break he danced like mad, which was impressive considering he was in heels, He was enjoying this dare more than he cared to admit.

"_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing  
>Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking<br>Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
>They got each other, neither one's complaining<br>He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
>Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie"<em>

Perhaps his bizarre dance moves didn't make any sense with the lyrics but he still danced wildly and seductively the best way he knew how.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<br>Tell me so, baby"_

He finished at almost a whisper, the room erupted in cheers and he broke into laughter, searching for the pant's he threw _how to women do it, my legs a freezing and I was just singing and dancing._

He pulled the pants on and his little red dress back down, everyone had already handed their iPhones and iPods to Tina and she was already processing everything on her macbook.

*********************************KLAINE*******************************

Blaine walked the girls out at around Eleven that night, with each small group he walked out they each had questions for him "What are your intentions?" "When are you telling him?" were the least intruding ones, he wouldn't even think to repeat the ones Santana asked him. Mercedes hugged him goodbye and he was honored, the dress and heels were taken off him _thank god! _Every one of them had added him on facebook and he accepted them.

Blaine made his way back into Kurt's room, glad to be wearing Pajamas again and have no make up on; of course he would never live any of it down.

He made sure he cleaned up Kurt's bathroom and his general room, before saying good night to Burt and climbing in bed beside Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt whispered, his eyes half opened.

"Hey sweetheart" Blaine said and Kurt shimmied over to Blaine, just so he could curl up in his arms.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Kurt said softly and Blaine was confused for a moment before he remembered.

"Kurt its okay, seriously, It happens all the time to all of us" Blaine said gently massaging Kurt's arm.

"Even you?"

Blaine laughed "Even me, most defiantly even me"

It was silent for a long time "Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Huh?"

"When that happens…you know…down there"

Blaine didn't know what to say, he didn't really want to be having this conversation with Kurt.

"Don't you ever?"

"It's only happened a few times and I don't know what I should do"

"Um- well- I gather you would know the mechanics right?"

"Blaine"

"Yeah?"

"That's not what I'm talking about"

"Oh-What are we talking about then?"

"I just- I don't know, I don't know what's right and wrong and after everything that's happened I didn't think I would even have any thoughts like that, let alone so soon"

Blaine instinctively held Kurt closer when Kurt mentioned what happened to him "I know this is very confusing for you and well obviously there is nothing wrong with doing that, you know when you're in the right moment"

Kurt shook his head "But it's so dirty"

Blaine laughed slightly "Yeah it is a bit"

"And it isn't romantic and it's kind of sad because you do it alone"

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head "You know you don't have to do it unless you feel its right"

"But I'm just- don't worry about it let's sleep"

"Don't do that Kurt…Don't close up on me… you can talk to me, I wont judge you"

Blaine kissed Kurt's head again and nuzzled down lower, resting his head in the crevice of Kurt's neck, mindful as to not hurt him, he kissed Kurt's neck softly more or less to let Kurt know he was still here.

"Blaine?"

"Mm…"

"It's really hard to explain what's going on in my head at the moment"

"I know" Blaine said softly "-Do you want to try explaining? You don't have to"

"No I want to" Kurt said and he exhaled softly, he knew he needed to go through his thoughts, it was a little distracting though with Blaine's lips now resting lightly on his neck and the smell of Blaine surrounding him.

"I'm so scared Blaine" he admitted.

Blaine couldn't really see Kurt in the dark but that's what made the whole situation a lot more intimate and sweet "Of what?"

Kurt sighed again "Everything, I hear things, just normal things, a door closing, another person walking, just random things and I'm so scared, I don't like feeling like this I don't like being so scared of being hurt again, I thought Karofsky scared me, it's so much worse because I don't know who to look out for anymore" Kurt paused for a shuddering breath "-And I'm scared that if I let myself have those feelings, enjoy those feelings, I'm afraid that I will remember and then I wont be able to be intimate with anyone ever again and I know you must think I'm crazy or something"

"Hush now, I don't think you're crazy, I think you are the most bravest person I have ever met, I know you're scared, I am too, I don't want you to be hurt again"

Kurt nodded sadly "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you"

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back gently "I know how you feel"

Blaine closed his eyes and listened to the gentle sound of Kurt breathing "Blaine?" Kurt said softly and Blaine opened his eyes to look at him again, or at least the best he could with only the moonlight coming in through Kurt's small window.

"What if I hadn't stopped you that day? What if I asked someone else what was going on?"

Blaine picked up Kurt's hand and kissed the palm lightly and pressed it over his own heart so Kurt could feel it beating "I would have found you anyway"

**A/N: Okay so I have no idea where the last scene came from, I actually have no idea what so ever =/ I hope its okay.**

**I realized that I am a woman, I have difficult writing situations where a BOY is aroused, its difficult for me, so I hope its okay =)**

**Come on, Blaine in drag singing 'Do ya think I'm sexy' (By Rod Stewart) I could see it happening =D Artists? *makes puppy dog eyes* a drawing would be phenomenal actually a drawing based on this fic in general would be phenomenal, I tried but its kind of sad doing fan art for my own fic XD**

**So next chapter should have Kurt maybe going back to school and the social blow up of Blaine's viral video =P**

**I hope I made the characters believable =D**

**I love Burt, just saying, I want a Burt for my birthday, is that possible? We have 17 days to find one =) (that's September 29) the timer starts now =P**

**Well it's now 3AM so I am going to go get some sleep =)**

**Please review, you actually have no idea how much they make my day =D**

**Til Chapter 22**

**Shae xo**

**PS. My fic can now buy all of you drinks =P so place your orders…Shirley Temples for all?**


	22. Chapter 22

'**Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 22**

**A/N: Hello um I am so sooooorrrry for the wait and the worst part is I don't even have an excuse for you =( except for tumblr, I found it and then promptly lost my life (url: fallingthroughwonderland) I also worked out how to draw people on macromedia fireworks and I started doing that, then of course glee came back and it was too awesome and everything is happy and this fic is kind of angsty or at least this chapter is and I couldn't bring my fluff filled heart to write it =( **

**To quote Chris Colfer "****I don't have writer's block in the sense that I know what the story is, I know who the characters are, I know what they look like, I know what's going to happen. Just putting it to words is a problem that I have. Screenwriting and novel writing are so completely different — and I never assumed that they wouldn't be — but I noticed writing a novel, it's like right before you take a trip, and then you get there and it looks completely different than how you imagined and then it's the same. That's how writing is. I've always seen things visually but describing it is the hard part." Nuff said.**

**I have been a little sick again, mainly just Asthma and Hayfever planned world domination starting with me, nothing serious =P**

**I'm just gonna say it before anyone else does, this chapter is a filler and I'm kind of really nervous about it.**

**Also I told my mum I was getting everyone Shirley Temples and she looked at me and said 'Sweetie you know that they have no alcohol in them right' I was heart broken honestly but everyone can have one anyway because I bet they're delicious =D**

**Also its my birthday tomorrow and then I go away to Melb****ourne to visit my awesome best friend for 10 days but have no fear I should get a lot of writing done and then when I am back I can post chapters like they're going out of fashion =P**

**Also I started one of those prompty ficcy things for Kurt and Blaine, I posted a chapter called 'Choc Chips' so if you are in a big need for some fluffyness after this chapter please check it out and send me some prompts, I will do anything =D (basically I need some more stuff to work on when I am on the 9 hour bus to my friends place)**

**Also I forgot, Thank you all so much for the reviews they were freaking amazing =D they really make me feel awesome when I read them.**

**Well enjoy this installment**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an eventual Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW:**

Blaine kissed the sleeping Kurt on the cheek as he left to go to school, Kurt stirred slightly and Blaine smiled to think that this was the same Kurt who argued with him an hour earlier about the ethics of attendance records.

Kurt looked so peaceful, his long eyelashes that brushed lightly across his cheeks, his freckles that were normally hidden under beauty products peppered across his nose but Blaine thought everything about Kurt was cute, especially when Kurt slept.

Blaine brushed a little hair off of Kurt's forehead and turned to walk away, he got as far as the edge of the steps before Kurt began to thrash lightly in his sleep "No-don't" he mumbled and Blaine felt his feet carry him back to the bed.

"No" Kurt moaned as he thrashed more "no-don't-don't touch me!" Kurt cried before waking with a jolt, a sheet of sweat across his brow, he was breathing heavily as he looked around for someone, his eyes landed on Blaine and he burst into tears.

Blaine climbed back into the bed and Kurt gripped onto him as he cried harder than Blaine had ever seen him cry, Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shh…I've got you, no one can hurt you here" Blaine soothed and Kurt kept crying, his body wracked with heavy sobs, Blaine gripped him tightly, his own tears escaping.

"Blaine" Kurt sobbed "I thought-I thought" he stammered and Blaine hushed him.

"He can't touch you here, you're safe with me"

"It felt s-s-so real" Kurt sobbed.

"I know baby, I know"

"Blaine, I remember-my ankle, he grabbed it, when I-I tried-" Kurt took a shuddering breath "-I tried to get away"

"You did get away, you're okay" Blaine said as he lightly rocked Kurt.

"It's my fault, It's all my fault" Kurt said in a way that reminded Blaine of a mantra.

"No, sweet heart, it's not"

"But I wanted it" Kurt wept, his tears saturating Blaine's shirt, Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"No you didn't, the drug did, it changes the way you think, Kurt, the way you feel, what you want"

Kurt cried until there was nothing left in him, he cried for the pain in his body, he cried for the scars no one could see, he cried for his memory and he cried for the hopelessness of crying

He fell asleep after the longest time, curled up with Blaine.

********************************KLAINE********************************

"Blaine" Kurt said as he tried to wake the sleeping Blaine.

"Hmm?" the now half awake boy responded lifting his head slightly in his daze.

"You fell asleep"

"Mmm" Blaine acknowledged before dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"It's Eight thirty, you need to be at school" Kurt cooed as he poked Blaine gently summoning him to open his eyes and look at him, they stared for the longest time and a secret conversation passed between them and Blaine knew that they wouldn't mention earlier that morning.

"Buuttt" Blaine whined as he tried to bring some normalcy to the situation.

"No buts" Kurt said sternly.

"I can stay, please let me stay"

"Nope we both can't be bums, go to school" Kurt said and Blaine looked at him with a curious gaze "-Blaine please go, the sooner you go the sooner you can come back"

"I have to go to dinner with my brother tonight"

"I can con dad into cooking food here"

Blaine smiled "Would you? For me?"

"I want to meet your brother so I'm really just selfish"

"You wear it well" Blaine said leaning forward to peck Kurt on the nose.

"Blaine, go to school"

"Fine" Blaine said begrudgingly as he climbed out of the bed.

"Don't pout, you look like a puppy" Kurt commented with a smile and Blaine turned to him with a shocked expression and Kurt just rose his eyebrow "-It's true"

Blaine laughed "Bye Kurt, I will be back soon"

"Bye Blaine"

********************************KLAINE********************************

Blaine didn't reach Dalton until lunch time, he got caught in severe traffic, so because of that he was now walking into the school, really late.

Blaine walked pass Trent, a guy in his Sociology class, Trent tapped his ass and Blaine looked at him with shocked wide eyes "I think you're sexy Blaine" Trent said before winking and walking off.

Blaine shook his head and began to walk further down the corridor, a few boys were laughing, others were humming and Blaine couldn't catch the tune.

Michael from his Math class touched him on the shoulder and Blaine looked at him curiously, Michael blushed then walked briskly away.

Wes and David walked up to him "Have fun last night?" Wes asked with a smile.

"Yeah actually I did" Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Rod Stewart though?"

"Wait what?"

"I loved the frock" David said.

"What?"

"Aww Blainey-boo doesn't know" Wes said mockingly and Blaine glared at him

"Check facebook" Wes said before he and David walked off, Blaine basically ran to his dorm room to pull out his laptop, he logged into facebook quickly.

He looked at his notifications, eighty one! He'd only checked it the night before, it didn't take him long to find the cause, Tina had put the video up "Oh that explains the weird behavior" Blaine said to himself as he pressed play on the video, he giggled at his own antics and then began to read the comments, most were from Wes and David.

Blaine began to go through Tina's videos, there were many with all of New Directions but there were the selective few he was looking for.

'Kurt sings 'Le Jazz Hot' 

Blaine clicked on the link and smiled as he watched Kurt sing, he hadn't heard Kurt belt it out since they were seven…

_Blaine watched as the seven year old Kurt was standing on the little stage as he belted out 'Hey Jude' for his audition for 'The Little Mermaid'._

_Blaine had never heard the song before, much to Kurt's astonishment, but he doubted he would like the original even a little bit after hearing Kurt sing it so beautifully._

_Kurt had told him that 'Hey Jude' was one of his mums favorite Beatles song and he wanted to sing it for his Mum even if she wouldn't be in the auditioning room that Blaine was seated in now._

'_And anytime you feel the pain' Kurt sang, his voice as clear as transparency, Blaine smiled when Kurt waved at him '-Hey Jude, Refrain' Blaine wasn't sure what the word 'refrain' meant but Kurt sounded awfully nice._

_The assistant principal that was watching the performance looked at Blaine "Is that your friend?" He asked and Blaine smiled, not once taking his eyes of Kurt, "Yeah, He's my best friend" The Assistant Principal smiled "He's spectacular" _

_Blaine wasn't sure what that word meant but he liked the sound of it "Spectacular" he said and he decided that was a great word to describe Kurt._

_A hand rested on his shoulder and he followed the chipped multi colored nailpolish on the hands of a mother all the way up the hand, noticing the ring and the friendship bracelet she was wearing, Blaine knew already who she was._

_Elizabeth Hummel smiled at her son, he was a really great singer, she smiled even more when she noticed Blaine standing close by the stage so she made her way over to say hi._

_She rested her hand on his shoulder and watched as he realized who she was from the tell tale signs of Kurt's brilliant handy work._

_She knelt down "Hi Blaine" Blaine smiled but still didn't take his eyes off Kurt again "Hi miss Lizzie"_

_Kurt noticed Lizzie in the audience area and he smiled wide but didn't stop singing because he didn't want to ruin one of his mums favorite songs, Lizzie waved._

_Blaine watched the interaction between Mother and Son and he wished that his Mummy would talk to him even if it was just to clean his room._

_Kurt finished the song not long after and everyone in the room clapped, Blaine knew that Kurt had gotten the part, he was much to good to not get it._

_Kurt climbed of the stage and flung himself into his mothers arms, Blaine missed Lizzie's hand on his shoulder until she and Kurt pulled her into the hug and Blaine felt like he was a part of a family instead of a business._

Blaine smiled at the memory and then at Kurt's out fit, he watched intently "_I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me" _Blaine's mouth went dry, that move had to be illegal, surely, it was just too sexy.

Blaine felt himself becoming a little envious of all the people he could hear cheering, he made a silent wish to never miss Kurt looking like _that_.

Blaine continued watching all the videos that seemed to contain Kurt, he came across one in particular that caught attention in more ways than one.

'Cheerio's Kurt and Mercedes sing Four Minutes'

Of course he was curious, he did know what a cheerio was and the thought of Kurt being one was almost too much by itself, he clicked on the link and waited patiently as it downloaded before pressing play.

Blaine honestly thought he'd died and this really was heaven, the video was most definitely the best recording but it didn't need to be, Blaine could hear his voice and that was plenty.

Kurt was basically growling out some of the song and Blaine decided that he really, _really_ liked that sound he also loved the outfit.

The video paused as it hadn't finished downloading, problem was that Tina must of planned to murder him with this as it had pause on a close up of Kurt's crotch.

There was a knock on his door and he jumped, the action made him realize the awkward ache in his pants "Crap buckets! Not another awkward erection" he muttered to himself.

There was another knock on the door, there was nothing in his room he could cover it with. He tried thinking of women but then he thought teenage girl which lead to cheerleaders which lead him all the way back to now ex- Cheerleader Kurt. "Coming" he cried at the person who was knocking.

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door, standing there was a freshman that had tried out for the warblers. "Hi, James wasn't it?"

The boys eyes looked like they were smuggling stars as he nodded "You remembered my name"

Blaine nodded "What can I do you for?"

James looked up at him before he thrusted a red rose at him Blaine smiled "You've been on Facebook" James nodded and Blaine just looked at him "-You know I was in drag right?"

James looked confused "What are you talking about?" Blaine went white "-What else is on there?"

"Um perhaps you should check Facebook again, the warblers page"

Blaine nodded and James just stood there now staring at Blaine's crotch with obvious desire "Goodbye James" James stood there awkwardly for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Blaine on the cheek and running off.

"This place just keeps getting weirder" Blaine said before closing his door and making his way back to his computer to press play, Kurt was grinding down on something imaginary and Blaine honestly started to think of all the other 'situations' where Kurt would be in that 'position'. Blaine felt slightly guilty at the thoughts he was having, _Kurt's lying in his bed broken and I'm thinking sexy thoughts, I shouldn't even have the right to call myself human._

Blaine's internal reprimand wasn't enough to stop him from trolling for more videos though, he had to fee his inner sex kitten something right?; he couldn't help but laugh at the performance of 'Bad Romance' Kurt did love his gaga.

********************************KLAINE********************************

Kurt looked up at the ceiling "Why me?-" he asked quietly, he didn't have to be quiet, he could yell or scream and no one would hear him down here, even if they could Kurt doubted they would want to listen to his over emotional ramblings. He wished that he wasn't alone, when he was alone he had to much time to think, his dad had gone to the grocery store to get the fortnightly big shop out of the way, he'd offered for Kurt to go but Kurt knew that it would be a struggle for his father to get his chair up the stairs and then carry him after, no Kurt Hummel would much prefer to sit in this lonely hell then cause his dad anymore trouble.

"-What did I do to deserve this?" he questioned the silent abyss, he didn't explain his question, he had no need to do so, he knew what he meant and after all he was talking to himself. He wanted Blaine, as pitiful and weak as that sounded, he wanted nothing more than for his boyf- his best friend to wrap him up in his arms and tell him that he was safe and that yeah it's okay to cry, Kurt wanted that feeling where he knew he could talk but he wasn't pressured.

_Dammit! _His mind cried, he felt weak, he always hated to rely on someone and lately it felt like he was relying on Blaine to breath, because that's what Blaine felt like, Oxygen, like Kurt would always need him even when he didn't realize it.

He looked down at his hands and stared at them for the longest time, he'd been doing that a lot lately, it felt like for some reason that hands, not necessarily his own, played a big key in what happened. He laid his head back on the cushion as he closed his eyes, he could see himself going up steps in a once attractive house, he could feel that he wanted to go up the stairs, he followed his memory as it got to a door and he went into the room.

He remembered being pushed onto the bed, shirtless, but he felt that deep down he liked being controlled, his memory looked down at the sheets and felt how scratchy they were, he watched the bed dip. _'You're gonna make me feel real good'_ he could hear a gruff voice that was laced with deep arousal say, he felt the man push him down on the bed- That's where his memory locked him out.

He groaned in frustration "Fuck!" Kurt Hummel didn't swear very often but the profanity made him feel freer in a strange way,

Kurt was livid, he was sick of feeling like there was a part of him missing, even if he knew that part would be horrible to have, he still hated the unknown and the worse part was that it had only been a few days and he already felt this way.

Not thinking Kurt did exactly what he always did when he was angry, he tried pulling his hair but due to the damage on his collar bone the action hurt more than it was worth.

Kurt cried out in pain, he dropped his hands gently down, he now had a rather painful throb in his shoulders and it hurt like hell, a few tears ran down Kurt's face, he turned his head to the side and noticed the drink bottle and container of morphine tablets his father had left there from earlier that morning.

Kurt looked at the small white bottle and the painless serenity they would give him, Kurt reached for them and just got the tablets, he reached further and got the water, he couldn't be bothered to read the label before he popped three pills instead of the recommended half tablet.

Kurt closed his eyes again and was happy to be granted with absolutely nothing, he smiled dopily as the morphine started to work. Kurt still wished he hadn't sent Blaine to school even if he did know how important Blaine's education was, he still could really do with a Blaine hug but he knew the boy would be busy with school work.

********************************KLAINE********************************

Blaine's mouth was hanging open, he remembered Kurt saying that he went a whole week of acting straight but he didn't know he meant like _that_!

Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer, he started laughing, it was a little funny even if he knew that Kurt sounded incredibly hot but that wasn't the point, Kurt looked like he was a little boy again playing dress ups in a bachelor pad.

The giggling soon subsided and he wiped the tears from his eyes, he kind of wished he was watching these videos with Kurt himself but he knew he could still pay Kurt out for this.

He looked at the side bar of videos and another video caught his eye; Blaine watched the video performance of 'Confessions/ It's my life' with a sort of stunned silence, they all looked like they were on something, they were all bouncy especially Kurt, he looked like someone had told him he would be receiving every item of Alexander Mcqueen's final set in his size.

The New Directions (**A/N: I had accidently written 'Nude Erections' by accident :/ good thing I noticed.**) had really great vocals and Blaine wasn't sure if The Warblers would be able to beat them at then remembered what James had said "The Warblers page" Blaine found his way there and the picture of him half naked was there with a small caption underneath 'The Naked Warbler' well that explains James, he wasn't surprised that the photo was there he knew that it would find it's way online eventually. He laughed and began reading the comments, most were from the warblers mainly pointing out his nakedness.

**Wes 'Gavel' Montgomery: **'You Andersons don't know how to keep your clothes on do you?'

**David Thompson, James Tullamine and 3 others like this.**

**David Thompson: **OMN!

**Jess Sterling: **?

**David Thompson: **OH MY NAKEDNESS!

**Jeff Sterling**: You're rightBlaine should be naked more often

**Nick Duval: **Jeff? =(

**Jeff Sterling**: Sorry babe xx

**Wes 'Gavel' Montgomery: **You killed the comments with your love

**David Thompson likes this.**

**David Thompson: **^^^ Neff said.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and began to read the rest of the comments, some were from random students that he didn't even know, a lot of them were quite vulgar, a lot of the more sexual ones though came from Santana who seemed to comment more than Wes and David combined which Blaine thought was a freaking good effort.

Blaine was enjoying himself until his phone started ringing.

'_Burt Hummel calling'_

Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion, _why is Burt calling me?_ Blaine answered after a moment.

"_Hello good Sir, what can I do for you?"_

"_Blaine, I need your help_…" Burt's voice was gruff and Blaine knew he was tired, he listened closely and heard a childish giggle in the background, Blaine was even more confused _where is he?_

"-_It's about Kurt_" Burt said and Blaine swallowed, his fun for the day was over he thought but Blaine couldn't be more wrong.

**A/N: I know I give you cliff hangers all the time but really for the next chapter I am going to have to watch my best friend for inspiration =D**

**So as I said, I am super nervous about this chapter and I honestly think its because the erection jokes are getting kind of lame but when I tried to take it out my friend nearly killed me so sorry my life is more valuable than any real humor =P**

**Also I would love it if you followed me on tumblr (Url: fallingthroughwonderland ) because then I'm not really talking to myself anymore =P**

**Also again could you please take a look at my other stories, they're drowning without your love =P**

**So its by birthday tomorrow…review? I would love it more than anything else (Even a kiss from my super hot maybe-not-my-ex-anymore) **

**Love Shae xo**

**PS: Music credit is as follows:**

'**Hey Jude' by The Beatles**

'**Le Jazz Hot' by Julie Andrews (Victor Victoria)**

'**Four Minutes' by Madonna and Justin Timberlake**

'**Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga**

'**It's my life/Confessions' by the glee cast as a mash-up of Usher's 'Confessions' and Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life'**

**Oh and reference to 'Pink Houses' by John Mellancamp **


	23. Chapter 23 part 1

**A/N: Hey, Hi! Do you remember me? I'm back from VIC and it was AMAZING, so AMAZING that I have to dedicate this chapter to my two best friends, Connor and Sarah, as they were my pure inspiration for this chapter, every situation in this has happened, except for some minor details :P**

**We are insane! XD **

**This chapter was actually insanely hard to write and thus it is insanely small :/ I apologize because the only reason it is the way it is, is because I could see it so perfectly in my head and then I couldn't make it perfect so sorry for that.**

**I also lost my iPod on my birthday (which was amazingly awesome) so I lost a lot of my work that I had done in notes, like the story line for this fic, so bear with me for a little bit.**

**I've also had a little bit of writers block so please can you send me some prompts to fill for my other prompty story thingy? It would help me so much :D**

**Also if you're new... HELLO! Welcome to the nut house :D**

**I'm thinking of calling this chapter, Chapter 23 Part 1 =P**

**So this is a really dodgy chapter but I hope you guys love it :D**

**Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the birthday wishes, they made my day =)**

**And just so you know, I have no flipping idea what happens when you take too much morphine but I doubt that it is this :O**

**So enjoy, please =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine knocked on the Hummel's front door frantically, all that he had been told is that Kurt had taken six times the amount of morphine than what he was prescribed and ever since he hadn't been able to focus, even when driving, he'd swerved quite a lot.

Burt Hummel opened the door with a grin and the next thing Blaine knew, he was being pulled in side the house by his jacket, Burt was smiling an odd smile, odd because it seemed out of place considering their current predicament.

"Thank god you're here!" Burt cried, the odd smile still plastered on his face.

"Um- you're welcome?" Blaine half asked warily and Burt nodded "-Where's Kurt?"

"Swimming in his clothes" Burt said nonchalantly and Blaine's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, he seems to be having fun" Burt said as the smile returned.

"Wait, hold it… You guys don't even have a pool"

"I know"

"Bath?"

Burt smiled "Nope"

"Sink?" Blaine asked disbelievingly.

"Nope"

"This doesn't make any sense"

"Yet you thought a growing teen would fit in a sink makes perfect sense" Burt smiled.

"I hate it when you Hummel's are right"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"We're _always _right"

Blaine nodded and Burt smiled wider "Come on, I'll show ya" Burt said as he made his way to Kurt's room Blaine following closely behind with nothing short of pure confusion on his face.

On the way Burt began to explain that he had called Kurt's doctor and that Kurt would be fine "-He's just going to have some side effects"

"Side effects?" Blaine asked warily and Burt just smiled again as they came to stand in front of Kurt's closet door.

"He locked himself in there about twenty minutes ago, the last thing I heard from him was 'I'm gonna drown' he hasn't made a peep since , well, except for the occasional giggle and 'yipee', The doc said he should calm down in a few hours until then, he is all yours"

Blaine gulped and Burt laughed slightly "Don't worry to much kiddo, just run with whatever he comes up with, I've been 'Papa Bear' for the past hour"

"Wait, what about all his injuries? Isn't he in pain?"

"He took Morphine Blaine, Morphine, one of the strongest pain killers and you're asking if he is in pain?"

"Oh, right"

"He will be in a lot of pain when he comes out of this though, Doc gave me something to put him to sleep but we have to wait til the morphine is out or something"

Blaine nodded in complete understanding "I'll be upstairs if you need me" he said before he made his way up the stairs, Blaine turned back to the closet "Kurt?"

He heard a thump and he winced "Blainey-Bear?" Kurt cried through the door.

'_Just run with what ever he comes up with' _"Yeah, Kurtsie, tis me"

There was some scurrying and a click that he suspected was the closet door being unlocked, Blaine took that as an invitation to come in, so it was that that Blaine Anderson found himself walking into the closet.

He looked around and his stomach dropped, every item of Kurt's clothes were in a pile on the floor and he meant _every _item. _Kurt's going to murder himself after this._

"Kurt?" Blaine called warily as the boy was no where to be seen, Blaine suddenly felt like the main character in a horror film,_ I hate horror films!_

"Kur-Argh!" Blaine cried inhumanely as he was pulled to the ground by an unseen force, the next thing he knew he was being pounced on by a very excited and very shirtless Kurt Hummel.

"Blainey-Bear!" Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine hard on the lips, it was quick and brutal and Blaine's eyes went wide.

"I missed you!" Kurt said excitedly against Blaine's lips and Blaine smiled dopily as he was slightly intoxicated from Kurt's lips.

"Missed you too" Blaine said sincerely and he watched a few tears well in Kurt's eyes.

"You mean it?"

Blaine nodded and then he was being kissed again,_ I like high Kurt, oh fuck!,_ Blaine turned his head to the side and Kurt kissed his cheek and giggled "It's prickly"

"Kurt, you have to stop kissing me, it's not right"

Kurt started to cry again "How could you say that it's not right?"

"Kurt your-"

"I've never felt more right then when I taste your lips"

_Oh god_, Blaine wished so much that Kurt wasn't just saying this.

Kurt moved in to kiss him again and Blaine turned away again "Kurt, when you are lucid I will let you kiss me okay? Just not until then" Blaine wished that Kurt would want to kiss him while he was lucid.

Kurt had eyes like saucers all of a sudden and he scurried back into the clothes "Ah!"

"What?"

"I'm naked under all these clothes!" Kurt cried and Blaine smiled slightly "-and you must have x-ray vision since you're always seeing right through me!"

Blaine couldn't help but understand his reasoning "I don't have x-ray vision"

"Really? Than what color underwear am I wearing?" Kurt said pointing an accusing finger at Blaine and Blaine bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing, Kurt looked adorable.

"Kurt, that doesn't help"

"Answer the question Blainey-Bear" Kurt sounded stern and accusing, like the bad cop in a good cop bad cop routine, it would have been really well executed had he not put in the adorable pet name.

"Purple" Blaine said offhandedly and Kurt smiled "-do I pass?"

Kurt just kept smiling and Blaine looked at him "did I get it right? Are they really purple?"

"No silly, I'm not wearing any"

Blaine gulped.

**********************************KLAINE******************************

Kurt didn't calm down much after Blaine finally convinced him to stop trying to make 'Clothes Angels' because "Kurt, that is a pile of clothes, not a pile of snow"

Every situation with Kurt was different, "I saw something fly, I think it was a bird" "No Kurt, we're inside" or when they were playing cards "Oh Em Gee, it's a three!" Blaine however preferred Kurt's opinion on Halo "I don't want to play two player, I can die by myself thank you very much" Kurt's little master chief died quiet often "-You stupid, stupid little man" "Be nice to the Xbox Kurt"

Currently Blaine was attempting to organize Kurt's clothes again while he kept one eye on Kurt as he played with a fiber optic lamp "It's so trippy Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and nodded because yes it really was 'trippy', Kurt looked at his foot, the non injured one, "AH! I can't feel my foot" Kurt slapped his foot "-That's better"

Blaine shook his head, _what's with him and hitting_, Kurt had been holding Blaine still and hitting his arm and if Blaine was to move so much as a millimeter than Kurt would yell at him to stay still while he hit him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then turned back to the autumn section "Blaine I can't feel my face!" *slap* "much better"

Blaine shook his head, he couldn't do anything else, he knew that now, he had tried to put Kurt to bed but that turned into a replica of the exorcism minus the full 360 rotation and the pea soup.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried and Blaine turned to look at him "Yeah?"

"Ask me-" Kurt dissolved into giggles "-Ask me why, hehehehe Ask me why the chicken crossed the- hehehehe- why he crossed the road"

Blaine had to laugh because Kurt had a contagious giggle "Okay, why did the chicken cross the road?"

Kurt's lip trembled as he held in his laughter "Because he wanted to…Bitch" Kurt dissolved into giggles and Blaine laughed because he didn't really get it.

Half way into Blaine's little cleaning spree, he yet again found himself being pulled down onto the floor, He looked up at Kurt "We have got to stop meeting like this" he said with a smile and Kurt kissed him again, Blaine became lightheaded again before Kurt detached first "You have to leave"

Blaine rose an eyebrow at him "Say what?"

"They're on their way, They know I know!" Kurt practically yelled; Blaine was confused and went to say something but Kurt put a finger over his lips "Shhh… The pens will hear you,"

"What?" Blaine whispered.

"They're gonna take over the world, Blainey-Bear, They're in league with the internet, once that crashes everyone will have to use pens to send mail and that's when they will strike!" he cried "shhh"

Blaine bit the inside of his mouth because it was adorable and his lips were tingling _damn, I have to make sure he stops doing that_.

"They're heading here now, I'm sure of it"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt tried to push him off "I love you Blaine, but you have to go, it's not safe"

"Wait what?" did Blaine hear him right? He hoped he did even if he had a little voice at the back of his mind, reminding him that Kurt was in an inebriated state and couldn't control his word vomit.

"It's not safe?" Kurt questioned.

"No the other bit"

"You have to go?"

"No, the other, other bit"

"I love you"

Blaine's stomach did a summersault "Really?"

Kurt kissed him dizzy again "Yeah, now go before they get here"

"Kurt?"

"Shhh!"

"Listen"

"Be quick"

"Let the pens come…I have whiteout"

**A/N: I am sorry for this chapter being so shit, I wanted it to be better but it just wasn't as fun as the inspiration, I hope you enjoyed it regardless because that's why Im here.**

**Oh OH OH I have exciting news! I decided to be a writer ( a proper one) I started an original story and I love it soooooo much :D any who :P**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it right now =)**

**Also, calling all you tumblr people, my tumblr is 'fallingthroughwonderland' I'm reposting all of this first and then I might start posting previews and stuff :D**

**I love you all sooo much (don't ever forget that)**

**- Shae xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ('Because you matter' ;) )**


	24. Chapter 23 part 2

'Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 23 part 2'

**A/N: Hello again =)**

**Soooooo much love for everyone right now, I went through my inbox and realized that I have over 900 story alerts on this fic, I had a moment :'D**

**Thank you guys soo much, it means so much to me =)**

**So this is part two and is equally as short and has kind of just sets up for the next chappy =)**

**I must inform you now that I am still a little tipsy due to some delicious Irish Cream baileys so I apologize if you can tell since I was a lot more tipsy when I wrote most of this =)**

**Okay I love you all so please enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Brittany knocked on the Hummel door quickly, Burt Hummel opened the door "Hey Brittany" he said looking at her, she looked a little frazzled.

"Kurt tweeted saying that the pens were attacking, I came as soon as I could!"

Burt nearly burst out laughing "How about you go down to him now? Blaine's with him at the moment"

Brittany shook her head "I don't want to interrupt on their sweet boy kisses"

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

"No, Kurt said that he was kissing Blaine"

"What? He said that online?" Burt asked and Brittany nodded, Burt knew he should be the protective father but he couldn't stop the little smile that spread over his face "-Kurt's going to love that when he see's it"

"What?" Brittany asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, just head on down"

"Sure, I wouldn't want my Kurtie to get hurt by any ballpoints"

Brittany made her way into Kurt's bedroom "Kurtie?" She cried.

"Brit!" Kurt responded as he tried getting up from the bed but ended up falling off instead with a really loud 'Thud'.

Blaine came running out of the room and to Kurt's side "Kurt, did you fall over?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, even Kurt couldn't feel the pain, Blaine was still worried, Kurt looked up at him "No, I fell down, gosh"

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head, Kurt smiled slightly and then looked really worried "Blainey-bear, am I like Timmy? Did I fall down the well?"

Blaine smiled "More like a rabbit hole"

Blaine looked up "Oh, hey Britt"

"Hey Blaine"

Brittany came closer to the pair "Is Kurt alright?"

Blaine nodded "He's just a little disorientated at the moment"

"I don't even know what that word means"

"Oh, Okay, um, Kurt's just feeling a little odd, don't worry he will be fine when he gets some sleep"

"Did you know you time travel when you sleep?" Brittany said seriously and Kurt looked at her like he was the Virgin Mary seeing the face of god.

"I know Britty-Bear you go to sleep and when you wake up time has passed"

Blaine grinned at his boyfr- best friends logic "Britt, Why are you here?"

Brittany came rushing down to Blaine and Kurt's level with a horror filled expression plastered on her face "Kurt tweeted about the pens"

Blaine nodded "Yeah he told me about them too, it's cool though, we're protected"

"Phew, I was really worried, but I figured he'd be okay, he tweeted about kissing you so I knew you were here"

It was Blaine's turn to have the horror filled expression "He what?"

"Yeah, he tweeted 'Blaine's lips taste like happy'"

"You mean happiness?" Blaine blushed.

"No"

"Oooookkkkaaayyyy"

"As much as I wuv my Kurtie, is he safe enough for me to leave, Sanny's lips taste yummy too" Brittany said and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah Britt, it's cool, I've got him"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry"

"I wont" Brittany said before standing up and flouncing all the way to the stairs "Bye- bye Kurt and Blaine"

Blaine shouted a quick bye but silently squealed at how awesome his name sounded next to Kurt's, it was the teenage girl inside him he suspected or maybe it was the love sick puppy.

An hour later Blaine was dialing his brothers number to cancel dinner but only got his voicemail "_Hey bro, um, something's come up, with Kurt and I'm going to have to cancel, he's just a little in need of care at the moment and it would make me a bad friend if I skipped out on him when he was in need, call me back and maybe we can go to breakie tomorrow, okay, I love you man"_

"Who do you love?" Kurt asked from his bed with a playful smile and Blaine flopped on the bed next to him and smiled.

"Apart from you?"

Kurt muttered a silent 'aw' before tuning in to hear the rest of the answer "-Just my brother"

Kurt's eyelids began to flutter shut a bit and Blaine smiled and leant forward to brush some hair out of Kurt's face "You're so beautiful, Kurt"

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine as he attempted to curl up and Blaine grinned "Do you want me to turn the light off?"

"But than we'd have no light" Kurt mumbled.

"Very observant that is why the good lord invented the lamp"

"The lamp was made by man not a dwarf you twat" Kurt scolded.

"Let me re-phrase, that is why the good man invented the lamp"

"Better but I unplugged the lamp"

"Why?"

"To play with the sockets" Kurt said as if it wasn't life threatening.

"I should have known"

Kurt cuddled closer and every time Blaine would move, even a little bit, Kurt would get cross with him, usually muttering something along the lines of "Pillows don't move"

Eventually Blaine drifted to sleep too; Burt came down to check on them and smiled lightly at how happy they both looked, he chucked a blanket over them and proceeded to leave the room.

*********************************KLAINE*******************************

"Ow, Ow, Ow…."

Blaine woke up to, he looked up at a teary eyed Kurt "Hey, welcome back, you okay sweetheart?"

"Everything really hurt's Blaine"

Blaine could tell Kurt was down from his high, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close "I know, you had quite an adventure"

"What happened?"

"You were high on morphine and your dad called me up to baby sit you, you don't remember?"

"It all feels like a dream at the moment, like I can see things happening but I can't quite make out the meaning"

Blaine laughed slightly "Its okay, I couldn't make out the meaning of most of it either"

Kurt smiled and cuddled with Blaine, trying his best not to complain about the pain he was in "You feel like a teddy bear"

Blaine smiled "You had a really big hang up on bears"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, your dad was 'Papa Bear' to you" Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled "What else did I say?"

"You said quite a bit," Blaine said with a smile.

"Come on, tell me your favorite?" Kurt said jokingly.

"You-eh- you told me that you love me" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's face fell and Blaine could feel it against his chest "Wow, Morphine makes me pretty crazy" he said to cover himself up.

Blaine frowned "yeah, I-uh-I suppose it does"

It was silent for the longest time until Kurt looked up at his desk where a blue ballpoint pen could be seen "Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I don't know what went on but that pen is really freaking me out" *****

**A/N: And its short again. I do apologize but remember that this is pt 2 so if the previous chappy was combined than it would be normal sized :D soo school in four hours :/ I need sleep so I am going to bid you all adieu :D**

*** Credits to Nayeli13 who literally helped the formation of this chapter also thanks to Konojo who helped with the whole Britt being there thing, I hope I didn't disappoint :D**

**I love each and everyone of you :D**

**Please review, I love everything from prompts to criticism :D**

**Lots of love Shae **


	25. Chapter 24

'**Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 24**

**A/N: Oh hi , um, I'm so freaking worried about this chapter! :/ It's a little un-edited but I have been dying to do this for ages and now I am not sure how it turned out…please don't hate me if its shit. **

**This would have been uploaded ages ago but my interweb has been stupid :(**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and thanks so much to 'alittledropofmagic' who should have this chapter dedicated to her for helping me work out the major plot point in this chappy :D I love you Lauras :P**

**Okay so um this chappy is maybe a lot angsty but I love me some angst :D**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

The next day Kurt was more than excited, his dad was allowing him to go back to school, it was what he needed to keep his mind off of everything else; the member's of new directions had decided to be his transport since he had a class with each of them.

Blaine was helping him pick out an outfit from his neat wardrobe, ("Blaine, I remember this being destroyed" "I fixed it for you") they had decided on a pair of bootlegged jeans, since Kurt had the cast-like wrapping around his ankle, and a simple but elegant loose sweater.

Blaine helped Kurt with his hair, messing it up for fun at least twice, eventually Kurt was perfect by his standards since Blaine always thinks he's perfect.

Burt carried Kurt's chair upstairs and Blaine carried Kurt "I can go to school with you if you want?" he asked with a small smile.

"You need to go to your own school and besides I have my own taxi service ready and waiting"

"Fine but remember I offered"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a small smile on his face, he really liked being held by Blaine.

Blaine and Burt got Kurt into Blaine's car so Blaine could drop Kurt off to school.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a moment?" Burt said and they walked a few paces away from Blaine's car.

"I've talked to that Figgin's fellow and he's aware of Kurt's situation, I also spoke to Kurt's ex-cheerleading coach and she has organized so that Kurt won't be alone, especially with Aiden"

Blaine nodded "I will make sure all of New Directions knows as well, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him again"

"You're a really great _man _Blaine, I'd be really proud to call you my son" Burt said and Blaine teared up a little bit, okay maybe a lot, okay so maybe he was crying and Burt was wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry" He sobbed against Burt's chest.

"Hey, don't apologize for having feelings, tell me what's up?"

Blaine sniffled a bit "I just wish my dad felt like that"

Burt rubbed his back, a little more than angry at Blaine's father; a parent who doesn't love their child for who they are doesn't deserve the title as a parent.

"I know that I shouldn't care and I normally don't but" Blaine started but Burt continued for him.

"He's your dad and if you can't turn to your family who can you turn to?" the question was rhetorical and Blaine nodded, feeling more loved just from the fatherly affection he was getting.

Blaine wiped his face and nodded to Burt in respect, "Off ya go champ" Burt said with a clap on Blaine's shoulder before allowing Blaine to make his way back to his car; Kurt was busy flipping through the latest vogue to notice the interaction.

"You ready?" Blaine asked as he got into the car.

"Yeah, I think I am" Kurt said with a small smile and a wave to his dad, which Burt responded with a similar wave.

**********************************KLAINE******************************

It was just before second period that Kurt was being wheeled around by Puck, who was talking about Mario and his influence in game design.

Kurt couldn't help but be engulfed by his thoughts, he felt like this every time Blaine was far away, it hurt to breath, his mind couldn't stay on one thought too long and he felt like all of the happiness was being sucked out of him.

"Kurt, I need to pee" Puck announced as they neared a bathroom, Kurt panicked, he didn't want to be left alone, not in a chair he couldn't escape, not without Blaine but his pride wouldn't allow him to say any of this out loud.

"Then go" Kurt said absentmindedly, he was cool on the outside except his thumb that had started stroking along the scar on the inside of his middle finger, he'd gotten the scar in middle school when they tried lino cutting, he'd needed three stitches. Now he couldn't feel anything along that line so it had become a nervous habit of his to stroke it with his thumb.

"I'm under strict orders to never leave you alone, so you gotta come in with me"

"No frickin' way Puckerman, I am not holding your hand while you use McKinley's disgusting excuse for facilities"

"Dude, I'm not asking you to, I just gotta make sure you're safe, no matter what"

Kurt smiled slightly "I'm fine Noah, just use the bacteria filled contraption and we can leave,"

"You sure you're going to be safe?"

"Everyone is in class, like I should be"

"I know, I'll be quick, I promise"

Puck disappeared into the bathroom and Kurt melted back into his thoughts, soon he was moving again "You were quick"

It didn't take long until Kurt realized he was travelling the wrong way "Um Noah, Home Economics is in the other direction, you know, pavilion 5"

Kurt wanted to twist around so he could face Puck but his injuries prevented it, his heart started thumping when he was being turned around and taken into the boy's locker room.

His transporter came around to face him and Kurt's heart raced, his thumb started to move again with more force, he was so very scared, this was not what he needed.

"Karofsky" He whispered in acknowledgement.

**********************************KLAINE******************************

Blaine was waiting at a small café in Lima for his brother, Emmet had called him back and they had decided that here was the perfect meeting spot for breakfast.

He eyed his phone, hoping that maybe Kurt would call him up and then he would know that he is okay, even a text message would be fine, actually Blaine was tempted to send him a text.

"Blaine?" Emmet said and Blaine looked up and their similar eyes met and they both smiled, perhaps Blaine a little more half heartedly.

"Oh hey!" He stood and gave his brother a hug.

Emmet took a seat across from Blaine and they shared simple small talk before the waiter came around, within moments, Emmet had the young man basically eating out of his hand.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" The bright eyed blonde asked Emmet, his back basically turned away from Blaine, who simply rose one eyebrow.

"Hmm… you could stop calling me sir, at least in front of my brother" Emmet winked "-And I wouldn't mind a fruit _cock…_tail" his voice was practically dripping with sex and Blaine wanted to laugh but he contained himself and just enjoyed the antics.

The boy flustered visibly and hurried off to the kitchens, "I thought you were starting a relationship with Noah?" Blaine asked humorously.

"Oh I am, I'm seeing him this afternoon, we're going to a movie, that's what people do when they date right? Until then I will struggle to break my flirting habit"

"Oh that was flirting, I just assumed it was a cock tease" Blaine smirked and Emmet looked genuinely shocked.

"My powers of persuasion are working, I am changing you" Emmet commented with a smile and Blaine just sipped at his water like nothing had happened.

"I'm impressed" Emmet said before they fell into a comfortable silence.

**********************************KLAINE******************************

"Kurt, don't freak" Karofsky said and Kurt's mind kind of closed down on it self and he wasn't really thinking straight, probably because he was the most vulnerable he has ever been.

"I know I scare you and I'm sorry for that" Karofsky said and Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion _Wait what?_

"I know you must hate me but I need you to hear me out because maybe then you will call off your troops"

"Troops?" Kurt asked curiously his voice embarrassingly high, Karofsky started to list all the 'incidents' he's had with the members of New Directions including when Coach Sue had assisted them by putting dirt in his locker "-and Santana keeps attacking me and yelling in Spanish when she see's me, did you tell them?"

"I don't believe that what you did was right but I don't believe in outing either, I only told Blaine"

"Well some how they know because including all of the attacks, they've been booby trapping things, my car, my locker, my…"

Kurt focused on wheeling himself away with his one good foot but Karofsky noticed

"Hey come now, don't leave" he put the brakes on Kurt's chair.

"Please, let me go" Kurt nearly sobbed out, he was so frightened and he couldn't escape now.

"Kurt, I just need to talk to you, did Blaine tell you he's been working through some thing's with me?"

"What?" Kurt demanded a little less scared with the very mention of his best friend.

"I came to him, he was right, I needed to talk to someone and I am so grateful that he was there" Karofsky said and Kurt believed him, which was odd.

"You spoke with Blaine, My Blaine?" he couldn't help but be a little sus.

"Yeah, I found him at his fancy school and he helped me through some things and Kurt I am trying so hard to be a better person" Karofsky found himself almost pleading.

"You know how ridiculous this all sounds?"

"I sound pretty crazy, I know, but I've been going to an anger management group and Blaine's been helping me work out my issues with my-uh-my sexuality" he finished in a low whisper as if someone else could hear.

Kurt couldn't work out how Blaine had time to see Karofsky let alone help him, he was always with him.

"He called me, when you went into hospital, I still don't know the whole story but when he told me you were in hospital, Kurt, I was so freaking scared"

"What would you have to be scared of? Other than your own crime-against-fashion wardrobe" Kurt asked, perhaps a little more colder and snarky than necessary.

"I didn't want everything to end with out you knowing how sorry I am, for who I am and what I've done to you, I know you will probably never forgive me because I don't forgive my self but I just wanted you to know" Karofsky, no, Dave had tears building up in his eyes and something inside of Kurt felt sorry for him.

There was silence and it dragged on, Kurt focused on looking down and Dave focused on containing his tears.

"I just have to know, did your boyfriend do this to you?" Dave asked and Kurt looked up him.

"Aiden?"

"Woah, you're dating Lawrence, for real? I thought you were with Hobbit Boy, Blaine's a great guy but I just had to ask but you're with Aiden Lawrence, that's unbelievable" Dave asked surprised, more or less shocked.

"I'm with Aiden, please can you let me go?" Kurt pleaded helplessly from his wheelchair.

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe because you keeping me here to sort out problems, though brave, admirable and heart wrenchingly tragic is also immoral and the smell of sweat is putrid and quite frankly bringing up bad memories" Kurt said, his eyes flickering over to the place where he lost his kiss virginity.

Dave looked guilty as he picked up on what Kurt was referring to "I meant, why are you with _him_?"

"What? Instead of you? I couldn't imagine why" Kurt said sarcastically and bitter, his hand waving dramatically, high enough to have a dramatic effect but low enough that he wasn't in any pain.

"No, Instead of Blaine?" Dave asked Kurt, his hand rubbing over his face.

"Blaine doesn't like me and well, Aiden does, simple as that" Kurt dismissed almost in an upset tone.

"Simple as- Kurt, I've spoken to Blaine and he must have feelings for you, the way he talks about you"

"Blaine talks about me?" Kurt asked hopeful and Dave noticed solemnly that Kurt liked Blaine; he looked down at his hands "Yeah, all the time, he must really like you"

Kurt wished it was true but Blaine was just a really great friend, a very caring friend too, "It doesn't matter I'm with Aiden" he sad sadly.

"Do you even like him?" Dave asked and Kurt went silent, having no answer for the boy.

"Well I guess silence is all I need to know that you aren't in a relationship with him for you"

"I-I am" Kurt stuttered not believing the words himself, Dave wasn't having any of it.

"No you're not"

"You don't know me! You don't know anything!" Kurt cried, Dave flinched, Kurt was angry, furious even, how dare Dave meddle with things he doesn't understand.

"I may not be bright, Kurt, but I know how it feels to love someone so damn much that you feel empty without them, that it hurts to even breathe" Dave finished in a harsh whisper, he looked directly at Kurt and Kurt looked away, not being able to handle Dave's feelings.

"I can't leave Aiden" Kurt said, breaking the silence with a dismissal of what Dave had admitted.

"Why not? You clearly feel nothing for the prick"

"You don't know my feelings"

"The fact that you didn't deny that he is a prick is plenty"

Kurt didn't say anything, he tried his best to keep his mind off of Aiden, but it wasn't working.

"Tell me why you can't leave him?" Karofsky said as he sat down on the bench in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him and their eyes met, Dave looked tired, his eyes softer than how Kurt remembered, he was still scared of him but not as much as he was, he felt like he understood him more.

"I-I just can't" Kurt responded, his thumb started to work over time but he didn't notice, he just focused on the question and his answer not quite sure himself as to why.

"What are you afraid of?" Dave asked and Kurt looked up sharply.

"I'm not scared" He defended, not believing himself as he literally started to tremble at the thought of Aiden.

"You are, Kurt, Oh my god, you're trembling" Dave moved his hand to rest on Kurt's knee but Kurt slapped it off.

"Don't. Touch. Me" Kurt ordered angrily, his voice lower than Dave had ever heard it.

Dave raised his hands in defense "I'm sorry"

"Yeah you keep saying that, but have you ever thought that maybe _you_ scare me?"

"I know and I can't change your mind but I know I'm not the one scaring you right now"

Kurt looked down at his hands knowing that Dave was right but how was he supposed to word something he didn't understand or know himself.

"Kurt, please tell me"

Kurt bit his trembling lip, he refused to cry, especially now, in front of Dave Karofsky.

"You can tell me"

"I-I" Kurt started, searching blindly for the right words, the right meaning.

"Please talk to me" Dave pleaded.

"I don't know! Okay, I don't know, just every time I think of Aiden or see him I'm just so damn terrified and I don't know why and that's why I can't leave him because I'm afraid of what he might do!" Kurt cried, he instantly covered his mouth as the confession was new to him as well.

Dave sat there in shock "That's not right"

"I don't need you to tell me that" Kurt finally said.

"I'm worried for you Kurt"

"Worried? You torment me for my entire school life, making me feel like I am less of a human because of something I can't control that _you can't control _and then you abuse me and steal my first kiss leaving me with more than just bruises and you expect a few kind words and pleasantries will make it okay, that it will correct years of damage, it doesn't. No I don't want your worry"

Dave was the one to look down this time "I know but it doesn't change the fact that I do"

"Well I can handle myself, I don't _need you_" Kurt said, his defenses stronger now that the thought of Aiden was pushed back.

"I know that, you're strong, you're the strongest person I've ever met and you might not need me but you need help"

"Please can you just take me back to where you kidnapped me? I don't want to be here" Kurt said, avoiding the topic at hand.

"Not yet, I took you here because I _need _your help" Dave admitted and Kurt sighed and leant back in his chair as if to give Dave permission to talk.

"I don't know what to say" Dave almost laughed out.

"Great, I can leave then"

"I just planned everything I wanted to say and now it's all gone" Dave said as he looked at his hands as if they would give him an answer.

_Blaine does that_ Kurt thought wistfully as he wished that his mobile wasn't in his bag behind him otherwise he would send a 'Help' message, he didn't want to be in the locker room with Dave, even after their heart to heart.

"I like dudes right and I don't know if I just like dudes and its really confusing and complicated and I can't talk to my dad because he is beyond against it and I would talk to Blaine but he's always busy talking about you and I don't mind that but I just don't want to be lying to people anymore" Dave admitted and Kurt tried to stop focusing on the fact that Blaine talks about him and focus on the fact that he could relate to what Dave was saying.

"You want to feel comfortable in your own skin but saying you're straight doesn't allow that" Kurt finally said and Dave nodded.

"Look I am sorry that you feel the way you do but I don't know how to help you" Kurt said honestly.

"You know how I feel right?" Dave asked.

"You could say that"

"What did you do?"

"I came out, it was easier for me because I can't say I'm straight without looking like Nathan Lane in a suit at dinner"

"I don't know who that is"

"The Birdcage" Kurt prompted.

"What?"

"Based off of La Cage Aux Foil"

Dave shook his head.

"Nothing? How can you be gay!" Kurt cried disbelievingly.

"Shhhh…" Dave hushed.

"Sorry, I wouldn't want anyone to hear me and let me go" Kurt said sarcastically and for a short while neither boy said anything, the silence was unbearable.

"So what should I do, come out?" Dave asked, officially breaking the silence with his question.

"It's better than boarding up the closet with rainbow corpses" Kurt said and Dave looked at him confused "-hurting other gay's because you are denying your self"

"Oh, I'm not, I watch porn"

"How I wish that I could erase that from my delicate memory but that's not what I meant at all"

"Wait, what did you mean?" Dave asked confused and Kurt thought about how Finn and him were very similar, _must be the constant balls to the head_.

"That you shouldn't deny who you are, point is, if I was you, as horrid as that thought is, I would come out. I get that that option might not be an option for you because of how you believe your dad feels, the least you could do is lay off on the bullying, maybe even join glee club"

"No way, that would be the same as coming out" Dave said and Kurt half laughed and Dave smiled when he realized that he made that happen, he made Kurt laugh.

"True, true" Kurt said and they both laughed which surprised Kurt, this was his tormentor he was sharing a joke with.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again" Dave said seriously and Kurt nodded.

"I know" he said and he smiled because he knew it was true, he didn't have to be scared at school any more.

"I know I'm not your friend but I like that I can trust you and I want you to know that you can trust me too" Dave said and Kurt looked at him, for real, he wasn't much to really look at except when he smiled but Kurt could see how trapped he was, how he was as scared as a little boy at the thought of being different.

"I know I can"

"Maybe one day we could be friends" Dave said hopefully with a small smile which Kurt returned.

"Don't count on it" Kurt joked.

The door to the locker room burst open "KURT!" he heard Mr. Shuester cry Kurt looked at him and gave him a small wave, Puck came in after Mr. Shue, he looked at Dave and then to Kurt within seconds Dave was slammed up against the lockers.

"Noah!" Kurt cried but that didn't stop the rain of profanities and fists, Kurt turned to Mr. Shue and looked at him "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Kid deserves it, I'm not here yet" Mr. Shue responded and Kurt's lip curled in disgust.

"Noah, get off him!" Kurt cried but it didn't work, Kurt analyzed the situation before standing out of his chair, supporting himself on one leg, He grabbed Puck's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Noah! Stop!" He cried out again and Puck finally turned to look at him, Dave slumped down the lockers and Puck caught Kurt as he nearly fell too.

"He wasn't hurting me!" Kurt said as Puck helped him back into his chair.

"Princess, I came out of the toliet and you were gone and then I find him in here with you, what was I supposed to think" Puck reasoned and Kurt looked down at Puck's hands, blood splashed over them.

"Maybe you should have asked first and you-" Kurt looked ant Mr. Shue "-you are just as to blame, was there any reason, based on my actions when you came in, that Dave was hurting me? No there wasn't, I shun you as not only an educator and care giver but as a human being" Kurt chastised and Will just looked down at his disgusting brown shoes.

"Noah, wheel me over to Dave please" Puck took the brake off and did as he was told, Kurt climbed out of his chair and onto the floor; Dave was covered in blood, injuries worse than any he'd ever given Kurt, it was evident that he hadn't fought back.

"Dave?" Kurt called quietly, his hand moving to grab Dave's, he held the larger hand in hope that it would help heal him somehow, Dave didn't respond, "Dave, can you hear me?" Kurt asked, feeling blindly for a pulse, he sighed in relief when he found one.

Dave's eyes opened slowly "Kurt" he acknowledged, Kurt looked at him, smiled and held two fingers in front of his face "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kurt could see him trying to focus, mentally counting in his head how long Dave's response was "two" he finally said.

Kurt looked up at Will "His reaction time is a little shaky; he needs to see the school nurse, if you can at least do that right"

Will nodded and came over to help Dave up, it was difficult as he was rather large and disorientated, eventually Puck had to help get him seated on the bench before he got Kurt in his chair and hand him his phone before proceeding to help Will, "Give someone a call, so they can get you" Puck said and Kurt nodded.

Kurt looked at his phone before calling the only person he wanted to come and get him.

'_Calling: Blaine Anderson_'

**A/N: WOAH this feels like it's really long but it really isn't anyway as I said, I am worried about this chapter so if you liked it, ease my worry with a review :)**

**Oh if you are wondering the purpose of the Anderson Brothers scene, it was basically just to get to know where Blaine is and what he's doing and because I love Emmet and I see him as a bad influence on Blaine :P**

**I beat up Dave :O and he didn't fight back :O and Mr. Shue is a prick :O and Oh Aiden will be in the next chappy, remember Kurt's twitter? Yeah well, so does Aiden :P**

**Please review and make everything feel okay cause I am so concerned how this turned out, Is Dave believable? Is Kurt believable? Is Kurt's pain tolerance far too high? (Probably :P)**

**Oh and I was miserable when I wrote the Blaine/Burt scene, I get really bad hay fever and it makes me sooo depressed :P**

**Anyway, I would love it if you told me how you feel about this chapter :)**

**Love,**

**Shae xo**


	26. Chapter 25

'**Didn't think I would see you again' chapter 25**

**A/N: Why hello there :P I went to a fricken sleep over and it was amazing! I have only ever had one sleepover before so it was awesome :D I am soooo happy right now and when I read through this chapter like I normally do after writing my AN I am going to be having mixed feelings :/ DAMN.**

**Anywho, um well about this chapter, lets just say, pigfarts, pigfarts, here I come, pigfarts, pigfarts, yum, yum, yum. I am so tired. This chapter started here and ended up over there and the middle is a jumbled mix of jumbledness :P**

**Ohhhh you guys need to buy a book called 'Archangel Academy: Unnatural' by Michael Griffo, Such a good book I LOVE IT (pdf available via google) I love it and there is vampires and gay guys and the main character is gay and it takes forbidden love to a WHOLE new level only dabbled in by the wary who decide to make porno's with it :/ but still great book and it's a really good read :D**

**Any way please enjoy this installment :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Blaine and Emmet both jumped when Blaine's phone started to ring, Blaine looked at the caller ID and he smiled, this was what he was waiting for, the smile didn't go unnoticed by the other Anderson in the café.

"Oh it's the boyfriend, by all means ignore your poor old brother, just let me wither away" Emmet joked dramatically.

"Oh shhh" Blaine said before answering his mobile, Emmet made kissing faces at him and Blaine through his scrunched up napkin at him.

"_Why Hello Mr. Hummel, miss me already?"_

Emmet mouthed the word 'Lame' at him and Blaine poked his tongue at him and listened as Kurt started to talk again, his voice tired.

"_Well, Yeah I guess but um are you at school?" _Kurt asked and Blaine begun to feel a little more worried but pleased that Kurt missed him.

"_No, I'm out with Emmet in Lima, Is something wrong? Do you need me?"_

'Needy' Emmet mouthed and Blaine realized that he had run out of things to throw so he just kicked his leg under the small table.

"_Always but um, Dave spoke to me and it ended badly and well as pitiful as it sounds I really do need you right now"_ Kurt's voice cracked and he released a strangled sob.

"_Shhh…I'm on my way, I wont be long, I promise" _Blaine assured and Emmet looked at him seriously for the first time that day.

They hung up and Blaine took his wallet out and issued the waiter over, the blonde made his way over and Blaine looked at Emmet "I'm sorry but I got to go"

"I figured as much, so where are we going?"

"I'm going to pick up Kurt from school" Blaine said, making sure he made it clear that it was just him and not Emmet.

"I got that baby bro, I'm going whether you like it or not, I haven't met Kurt yet and I go back to Columbus tomorrow morning so time's a wasting baby bro and also what if you run into something scary, you might need me" Emmet said and Blaine rolled his eyes as he packed up himself, where did their waiter go?

"Must you do the protective big brother thing now?" He asked as they stood near their table.

"Well, Yeah" Emmet laughed and Blaine sighed knowing that once his heart was set on something, there was no hope in changing it.

"Fine, but my car"

"Buuuutttt mine is cooler" Emmet wined and Blaine raised his eyebrow at him, a common occurrence around Emmet.

"What are you, six? And besides mine fits Kurt's wheel chair"

Emmet crossed his arms over his chest "Fine"

The waiter finally came over and smiled at Emmet "What can I help with?"

Emmet grinned mischievously as his eyes raked up and down the boys body for the hundredth time that morning "Oh so many things" Emmet stepped forward and Blaine was certain that he groped something but he wasn't quiet sure, the boy was acting bizarre though.

"Sorry love but there's not enough cock in your jock" Emmet said to the boy whose face fell, and Blaine rolled his eyes at the fact that why yes his brother had groped the waiter in the middle of the café they had just had breakfast.

Blaine chucked two twenties on the table and the left, "Besides the fact that you probably just caused him to have a complex about himself but what if he tells his Boss, they have a log book that I signed in to, you will probably be sued for sexual harassment" Blaine berated and Emmet actually laughed.

"First, Yes I probably did cause him to have a complex about himself until someone tells him how big he really is and then he will feel so much better about himself, you knock them down so they can be brought up. Secondly, we are the sons of Bradley Anderson; you honestly think we are going to be sued"

"True and True" Blaine agreed and they climbed into his caddy and made their way to McKinley high, luckily it was really close so they were there within a few minutes.

"Stay here Em" Blaine ordered and Emmet rolled his eyes but obediently stayed in the car like he was ordered; Blaine made his way through the school before he realized he had not a clue in the world as to where Kurt was.

He whipped out his mobile and gave him a quick call and Kurt informed him that he was in the locker room a corridor down from where Blaine was.

Blaine came into the room and caught sight of Kurt, he looked exhausted, and Blaine came over to him "Hey love, you doing okay?"

Kurt looked at him and nodded with a meek smile "Could be better", Blaine knelt down and grabbed the back of Kurt's head and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Let's get out of here yeah?"

Kurt nodded "It's been quite the eventful; I could go for some ice cream and Disney therapy, what about you?"

"Anytime with you sounds good" Blaine said with a smile, the smile slipped however when he caught sight of the blood on the ground.

"Who does that blood belong to?" he asked and Kurt sighed.

"It's Dave's"

"What happened?"

"A long and tragic story; how was your morning?" Kurt commented and Blaine continued pushing him out of the door.

"My morning was pretty good, my brother groped the waiter and then insisted that he come with me, so I apologize but he is in the car until we get rid of him"

Kurt smiled "There is so much in that sentence that doesn't make sense when said so casually and I'm pretty excited to meet your brother" Blaine laughed at what Kurt had said.

The euphoria of being in each others presence didn't last very long as Kurt's name was called out, they both looked up and standing there was Aiden, Blaine's jaw locked and his hands tightened around Kurt's wheelchair.

Kurt's thumb started to stroke his middle finger again but he didn't acknowledge it, he was to busy staring at Aiden, he didn't say anything; his mouth was too dry to formulate any words.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, his voice cold and bitter, the sheer ferocity behind it sent shivers down both of the other boys spines.

"I don't know what you mean" Kurt finally responded and Aiden laughed, he actually laughed.

"Don't play stupid with me Kurt, I'm talking about how you've been cheating on me" Aiden said, he looked up at Blaine "-With him"

Blaine's lip curled in to a smirk, it was the only evidence that Aiden's comment made an effect at all, meanwhile Kurt was completely confused "I don't understand what you mean"

"You don't think I check twitter, you were basically live-blogging your make out session, not very covert at all" Aiden said and Blaine couldn't help the smug smile that stretched over his face.

"What?"

"You also posted some random shit about bears and pens, it was seriously screwed up" Aiden said and the smile turned into a growl directed and the auburn headed bastard.

"Blaine stop making that sound" another voice commented and Blaine looked passed Aiden to see Emmet.

"Seriously Em, I told you to wait in the car" Blaine commented before turning back to

Aiden "-If you must know, Kurt had a bit to much morphine and it sent him loopy"

Aiden had practically frozen at the sight of Emmet but looked back to Kurt "Is this true?"

Kurt nodded "I don't remember anything from it, just random fragments that make no sense"

Aiden nodded "I believe you, I'm sorry for not trusting you but the evidence was a little hard to look over"

"So you aren't breaking up with me?" Kurt asked and Aiden laughed and came closer, kneeling before him.

"Never" He looked up at Blaine and leant forward to kiss Kurt's cheek, "-Excuse me boy's but I have to use the facilities"

Aiden walked passed Kurt and the second that the door closed behind Aiden, Kurt sighed in relief, a sigh that didn't go unnoticed but Blaine.

"Um, Kurt this is my brother Emmet" Blaine introduced, Kurt smiled "-Emmet this is Kurt"

Emmet smiled "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Blaine talks about you all the time, you're as gorgeous as he has constantly described to me and his diary"

Kurt blushed and muttered a quiet thank you while Blaine was mouthing for him to cut it out "It's great to meet you in person finally, after hearing so much I feel as if I already know you"

Kurt smiled and Emmet moved to Blaine "I'm going to talk to Michael" He whispered into his ear "-Kurt, Blaine, Noah told me that he's not far from here so I'm going to go say hello" Emmet lied "-go on with out me, I will meet you at the car"

Blaine nodded and wheeled Kurt away, before they left Blaine turned to look at his brother, all Emmet did was nod, the expression on his face sterner than Blaine had ever seen him.

Blaine steered Kurt out of the building and over to his car, he lifted Kurt up and into the passenger seat, placing his wheelchair in the boot, now words were spoken.

Kurt looked at Blaine "Did we really kiss?" he voiced the thought that had been clouding his mind since Aiden had referenced it.

Blaine nodded "Yeah, we did," Blaine laughed slightly, still not looking at Kurt but rather at his hands that were placed tentatively on the wheel "-you kind of came out of no where"

Kurt looked down "I'm really sorry"

Blaine finally looked at Kurt "Please don't apologize, not for that, please?" Blaine pleaded, he didn't want Kurt to go back on it, he never wanted that.

Kurt looked into his eyes and nodded with a grim smile "I think a tub of ice cream is more than necessary" They both laughed before Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, only awkward because of their positions.

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging, breathing and hoping that the other really did like them.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

Emmet came into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it; he waited until Aiden came out.

"So I hear you're going by the name of Aiden?" Emmet half stated half asked as the boy washed his hands; Aiden jumped and looked at him.

"Oh don't be scared, I've only come here to talk, well mostly" Emmet said, Aiden didn't say anything, he just stood there.

"I know what you're doing Michael, first Antony and Ty now you're after Kurt and Blaine"

"I don't know what you mean Emmet" Michael said, finally.

"Oh you don't remember killing your brother and his best friend? Well I do, I remember every fucking time I look in the mirror" Emmet was closer to Michael now, right up in his face.

"It's been three years and you are still going on about that, makes me think you're the one that killed them and you're just looking for someone to blame" Michael said, not a single expression on his face.

"How can you lie so easily?" Emmet asked, looking at the boy with no humanity.

"It scares you doesn't it?" Michael said, his lips flicking up to form an odd satisfied smirk, Emmet felt his heart race, blood pour into his ears as Michael admitted to lying, was he scared? No, Angry? Yes.

"It disgusts me, _you _disgust me" Emmet said, and the visible affect on Michael appeared that he was pleased, the sickening thing was that the dramatic shiver and smile that Emmet could see meant exactly what they appeared to mean, Michael was pleased, excited even.

"I scare Kurt" Their was a glint in his eye, like a kid at Christmas, the recipient of a new toy, because that's all Kurt was…a toy made for him to manipulate, control and play with until he got bored and tossed it aside.

"You think you can use Kurt the way you did Antony, you wont be able to, he's smart, he'll work it out" Emmet said, his fist's clenching and unclenching as he held back as much anger as he could.

"Perhaps… but isn't that the _thrill, _the _fun _the _joy_? The fact that he could stop me but wont because his fear affect's him in ways that lead right into my advantage" Michael said, getting closer to Emmet, his tongue flicking at his lips as if the thought of ruining another's life was arousing.

He was a psychopath three years ago, Emmet decided, but now he was beyond that, he _enjoyed _every bit of it.

"You're a sick bastard" He said, his voice low and stern, the anger behind his words contained but obvious, if anything it feeded Michael's joy.

"Mm… Quite" he said, smiling wickedly, his hands gripping the back of the white counter top leisurely.

"I won't let you ruin their lives" Emmet warned.

"Their?" Michael took a moment to pretend to think, a finger pressed to his lips in contemplation, the finger moved when he 'figured' it out "Ahh yes, the baby brother Blaine…He was-" he slowed his words as he searched for the right next word "-convenient, perfect almost" Michael smiled.

"Don't even think about it" Emmet warned, his jaw locked, similar to how Blaine's locked.

"Oh but I have and Emmet the image is _beautiful_"

Emmet let his anger go, through his fist and onto Michael's face, he had a good right hook if he did say so himself, Michael laughed though, blood surrounding his teeth, he spat it on to the floor.

"Angry? Scared?...You should be" Michael finished in a whisper.

"Your behavior, it makes me wonder if there is any humanity left in you" Emmet said in disgust, looking down at Michael due to his height.

"Wrong again Emmie, Humanity or 'Being human' is a fickle thing really, we define it by a few morals and systems imposed by men in suits but really humans are just animalistic beings driven by lust and greed, because that's what it's about… _Power_, when you have it you have everything. I might as well be the dictionary definition"

"You're insane, that's what you are"

"And that's what scares you, I'm unpredictable, un controllable, funny, Kurt _loves _it, you can tell he thrives on letting go, I wonder if baby brother Blaine is the same, if it get's him _hot _like it does my pretty little toy"

That was the last straw for Emmet, he kneed Michael in the crotch and when he crouched, Emmet raised his knee into his jaw, something cracked and Michael crumbled to the ground.

Emmet knelt down to Michael's level "Who has the power now Michael?"

Michael looked at him and smirked "I do, trust me"

"Like I would ever do that" Emmet said before bringing down his fist onto Michael once more he stood and made his way to the door but he was stopped by Michael's voice.

"It's funny how history is repeating itself Emmet" Michael said smugly, the power returning to him as he spoke Emmet's name "-The brother, the lover, the best friend and the boyfriend, joyous really even if the roles a slightly warped"

Emmet left without another word, before proceeding to go where he originally said he would, he went to the infirmary where he found Puck.

******************************KLAINE**********************************

"Your brother is just as dapper as you" Kurt commented with a smile and Blaine laughed.

"Trust me; it's all an act to impress you"

"So you're still the dapper king" Kurt grinned looking at Blaine who was returning the smile.

"please, no applause" Blaine said sarcastically, Kurt grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers over the glove box, Blaine smiled but when he looked up at Kurt it was if they weren't even touching; truthfully Kurt was jumping up and down inside whilst squealing.

"So what's Emmet really like than?" Kurt asked curiously and Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He's funny and quirky, swears a lot, sleeps around, usually really laid back, wouldn't hurt a fly unless it called him a 'faggot', he's caring and would take a bullet for me if it ever came to that" Blaine smiled, he loved his brother, he didn't know what he would do with out him.

"He sound's like a really great guy" Kurt smiled.

"You and him are the two strongest men I have ever met" Blaine said and Kurt's face fell '_you're strong, you're the strongest person I've ever met_'

"Blaine, I think I should tell you what happened between me and Dave today" Kurt said solemnly and Blaine nodded, gripping Kurt's hand that little bit tighter, more or less for comfort then fear.

******************************KLAINE**********************************

Emmet walked in to the small room and the little old lady that Emmet assumed to be the school nurse, barely acknowledged him before continuing to see to another student's wound.

Puck was standing next to a curly haired man around the age of thirty, Puck looked up and gave his boyfriend a slight smile, not because he was happy with the situation that they were seeing each other but because he was happy to have someone to share his burdens with.

Emmet walked over to Puck and snaked an arm around Puck's waist, the teacher looked shocked for a moment before returning back to a blank expression "Will Shuester" he said as an introduction of himself.

"Emmet Anderson, Blaine's Brother" Emmet said, he felt kind of awkward, he didn't know what was going on but he could tell that Puck needed breathing space, so what were boyfriends for except escape goats.

"Want to go get some air…hon?" Emmet said, adding the endearments at the end so he could grow accustom to having a relationship; Puck nodded and they left the room together.

The second they left the dreary room, Puck wrapped his arms around Emmet's waist and pulled him close, burying his face in the crook of Emmet's neck.

Emmet held him tight "Tough day?" he asked solemnly, not because he himself was upset but because he could feel the distress washing off of Puck and that in itself made him upset.

"I screwed up, Emmet, I got scared because I screwed up and then I took it out on the first body I could find and he wasn't fighting back" Puck said sadly, of course he didn't regret hitting Karofsky but deep down he knew he should have stopped after he first heard Kurt cry.

"Hey now, I don't know exactly what happened but I know one thing, and that its okay to be scared, maybe its not okay to beat the living crap out of someone but fear, yeah that's okay" Emmet said, not really knowing the right thing to say or even why he had to say it but he wanted to make Puck feel better.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Puck finally asked and Emmet nodded and they made their way out of the school and on to the field, they sat down next to each other, hands barely touching.

"Does Mic-I mean Aiden know that you and I are-" Emmet started but was un sure himself as to what they were, Puck made sure to clear that up.

"Boyfriends?"

Emmet nodded "Yeah, I like that term"

"Um, I'm not sure if he knows but I want everyone to know, how hot and wonderful my boyfriend is" Puck smirked and Emmet tried to make sure his face didn't fall.

"Noah, listen, you need to understand that because I am still older than you, albeit, not very much older but people wouldn't understand"

Puck laughed, he actually laughed "Em, everyone in this town knows that I have slept with countless women that are old enough to be my mother, I'm sure you will be no exception"

Emmet smiled and looked at Puck "Just be careful okay?"

Puck leant in and kissed Emmet on the lips, Emmet raised his hand to cup Puck's face as their tongues danced with each other, smiling against one another's lips.

"Ugh the fairy infected Puckerman" they heard someone slur, Puck detached from Emmet's lips with a glared at the young jock.

"Hey, forget them" Emmet whispered as he tried to catch Puck's lips again, Puck smiled and turned back to kissing his boyfriend.

"Can't keep your dirty mouth off of him can you _faggot_?" The jock insulted, Emmet detached from Puck's lips to look at the Jock, this time standing up.

"You'd rather them on you, you grotesque waste of space!" Emmet yelled, Puck stood up to stand next to him, his posture stern and ready for a fight.

"Faggots got a smart and dirty mouth" The jock growled, a few other football players coming over to stand near the first jock.

"Yeah and we use it well" Emmet commented, the Jocks face contorted in to one of utter disgust.

"Ugh I might be sick and I just had lunch" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah it shows, Brady" Puck said with a grin as the larger boy, named Brady, snarled at him.

"Oh hush Noah, the bastard's just jealous that we have more sex then him" Emmet smirked, moving to stand behind Puck, his hand's wrapping around his waist.

"You kidding, I bang bitches all the time, there aint a slut I can't tap"

"Oh please, like you can tap anything but yourself" Emmet said with a grin "-especially with a mouth and body shape like that, the only 'bitch' you're going to bang is your old lady" Emmet said, one hand gesturing to the Jocks body, the jock himself stood there looking dumb while his friends laughed.

"You're all going to hell" The jock muttered and Puck laughed.

"Probably but at least it will be too hot for clothes" he said with a wink and Emmet smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some devil worshiping to do and maybe a little re-decorating of our special spot in hell"* Emmet said sarcastically _PuckEm: 1 Grotesque-waste-of-space-jock: 0_

******************************KLAINE**********************************

"That's awful" Blaine commented as Kurt told him about how Puck had barged into the room and went straight to pound Dave's face in; their hands were still connected.

"And the worst part was that Mr. Shuester watched, he didn't do anything, just said that Dave deserved it and that he wasn't there" Kurt was angry at the teacher all over again, Blaine was right there with him just as angry.

"How did Noah stop?"

"He wouldn't, I had to get out of my chair-"

Blaine's eye's widened "You got out of your chair, are you okay?" Blaine's free hand moved to Kurt's leg as he tried to see if anything had gone wrong with Kurt's foot.

"Blaine, I'm fine. Let me finish"

Blaine nodded as he reluctantly moved the hand that was resting on Kurt's leg off and back on to his own lap.

"I made Noah stop but he'd already done enough damage to scar Dave, he's in the infirmary getting fixed up, if the nurse can't fix him then he will probably go to the hospital"

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze "hell of a first day back huh?"

They both laughed and as they caught each others eye they stopped laughing and everything became hotter in the car, both boys found themselves leaning closer, tongue's darting out to lick their own lips, eyes drifting closed, inches away, their lips were going to touch again.

"I brought along an extra! Hope you don't mind" came Emmet's voice and the two boys were like the same magnetic forces, they separated that quickly, neither Puck nor Emmet noticed how close they were to kissing.

**A/N: MWHAHAHA, in honor of the last day of 'Cockblocktober' XD**

**Sooo what do you think? This chapter has had some major editing, in the original they kissed… not really, I'm joshing ya :P**

**The original was tacky and I didn't like the wording much but meh, so you are stuck with this slightly shorter chapter :D I hope you like it?**

**Umm I love Emmet, just saying :P**

**Did I mention my Interweb is stupid which means that I wont be able to upload for a while :/ sorrrrryyyyy**

**So yeah please tell me everything you think of this chapter, as in, if it was shit, please tell me.**

***Said this to my dad when he decided to preach to me about how anyone who dabbles or thinks of dabbling in homosexual activity is going to hell :/**

**I love you allllll**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	27. Chapter 26

'**Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 26 :O**

**A/N: Aloha! :P **

**It's been to long and in my absence we had Klaine Sex, might I admit that I cried :'( Also, Kurt had a Shirley Temple at the gay bar :P my specialty :P But really guys the scenes were s****o beautiful :) Like all of you, really, we are only six reviews away from another milestone and it just makes me so happy, I never thought this would happen :)**

**WARNING: I have not properly edited this chapter, I am sorry :/**

**If you follow me on tumblr (fallingthroughwonderland) you already know why this chapter has taken forever but if not it's because I've had a mix of ridiculous relationship stuff that did not put me in the right mind set for this chapter and then my asthma got stupid :P so there we have it :)**

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or put this on any form of alert, you guys really make my day, everyday. And HELLO all you anonymous readers :D I know you exist because this story has a lot of traffic and yeah :P just wanted to say hi and that Anon reviews are enabled :D**

**Okay, Oh damn I planned out so much I wanted to say about this chapter but I digress :P**

**Okay just enjoy… please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

It was Puck's decision to go to the local burger bar for lunch, no one could really argue with him since they were all too busy thinking of more important things, Kurt about Blaine, Blaine about how best to murder the item that was 'PuckEm' and Emmet about how he should handle the Aiden/Michael matter.

Puck just thought about food, lots and lots of food.

Blaine parked his car and everyone climbed out, Puck saw the corner shop first and decided to make a pit stop and by a bag of jubes before the four of them went into the burger bar.

They found a table where they could all sit, Blaine helped Kurt slide into the booth and folded up the wheel chair and put it aside while they sat down.

Blaine and Emmet went up to get their food leaving Kurt and Puck behind, Puck looked at his hands, before finally looking up at Kurt "I'm sorry"

Kurt smiled slightly and put his hands over Pucks "I know, you just couldn't control your anger and I'm not in any way say that that is good-"

"I wasn't talking about Karofsky" he said "-I am sorry about that but I'm more or less sorry for interrupting you and Blaine, you guys looked like you were about to eat each other or something"

Kurt blushed "The term is 'Ravish' and no, Noah, that's not what was happening"

Puck just rose an eyebrow at him before turning to blatantly stare at Emmet's rear; for the thousandth time that day, Kurt's mind drifted off to that moment in the car, where he felt Blaine's breath tickle his face and the way his lips tingled in anticipation of an old friend. He touched his lips slightly and looked at Blaine, would Blaine have kissed him? Would he have made the stupid choice of cheating on Aiden? He didn't know, all he knew was that he really wanted to kiss Blaine, even if it was stupid and dangerous.

Blaine stood next to Emmet in the line, he shot a few glares at him "I can't believe you"

Emmet smirked slightly, knowing exactly what was coming "I don't quite understand little brother"

"Don't you 'Little brother' me, I know you noticed how close I was to kissing Kurt, you may have feigned interest but I know what your 'I didn't notice anything' poker face looks like" Blaine said angrily and Emmet broke out in to a full fledged grin.

"I know" he said simply before his face dropped "-It's better this way trust me" he said coldly and Blaine looked at him confused.

"What happened in the bathroom with Aiden?" Blaine asked seriously and Emmet looked at him.

"He is so deep in to the depths of insanity that he doesn't know how fucked up he really is, he's dangerous Blaine, even with all my arrogance I can see that and I don't want anything to happen to you or Kurt so it's better that you didn't proclaim your love, it's just too dangerous" Emmet said in harsh whisper that sent shivers down Blaine's spine, he knew his brother was right.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Blaine whispered back as they moved up slightly in the line.

"I don't know, I don't think Kurt breaking up with him is going to be enough" Emmet said and Blaine bit his lip.

"That throws Noah's plan out then" he commented and Emmet looked at him confused and Blaine's lips formed a smirk but that didn't mean that he was amused by their situation.

"He figured he'd just dack Aiden in front of Kurt in hopes of Kurt remembering the incident and finally dumping Aiden"

Emmet laughed at Pucks plan "I guess my new found sweet heart just likes taking guys pants off huh? And besides, as quirky and outrageous as that plan is, it would never work, Michael is to smart for that, he probably cover's the tattoo up" Emmet said truthfully and Blaine nodded because he knew Emmet was right…again.

Blaine took a glance towards Kurt and caught Kurt's eye, they shared a small smile and Blaine's heart melted for a moment and Emmet looked at him and smiled.

"You have got to stop looking at him like that" Emmet said and Blaine turned back to him slightly "Like what?"

Emmet sighed "Like he is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen"

Blaine blushed "I can't help it if my face conveys the truth"

Emmet sighed "Damnit Blaine, I want so much for you and Kurt to be happy and look at each other like that forever but we can't trust Aiden to be sane and get over it, he is a possessive son of a bitch and wants' nothing more than to fuck up everyone's lives" Emmet was fuming by the end of his little speech and Blaine understood why and he also understood the situation, he just couldn't help but want to be with Kurt.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Emmet" Blaine said defeated and Emmet rubbed his back slightly.

"We could always give Daddy Dearest a call" Emmet laughed coldly and Blaine glared at him because they both knew that it would take a lot more than just a psychopath to make Blaine ask their father for anything.

A little while after they ordered their meals and sat down with Noah and Kurt, Blaine looked at Noah and Emmet with slight jealousy, he took a glance to Kurt and frowned as deep down he knew that they wouldn't be able to do that as long as Aiden existed.

"You know you two are just sickly sweet" Kurt commented before popping a chip into his mouth, Emmet smiled and picked up a chip and fed it to Puck and both Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Actually you should see Cohen and Sam, they are the ones that are sickly sweet" Puck said and Blaine and Emmet agreed.

They all shared a small laugh before Kurt caught Blaine's eye again and they shared their secret smile, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand under the table and intertwined their fingers.

Blaine looked down and smiled, when he looked up Emmet was looking at him and gave him a sad frown but Blaine only held onto Kurt's hand tighter, he would fight to be with Kurt, of course only if Kurt wanted to be with him.

Eventually the group of four had a soft serve cone each, except Kurt who was still nibbling on his chips, Emmet finished his drink and looked up at Blaine who was licking his ice cream cone with a small smile on his face.

"Blaine can you go fill my drink up for me?" He asked with mock plead in his voice.

Blaine rolled his eyes "You have legs"

Puck smiled "My cup is empty too" he looked at Kurt's cup "-Kurt's too"

Kurt looked at Blaine "You don't have to" Blaine shook his head.

"What's everyone having?" Blaine asked with a smile as he picked up everyone's cups placing his ice cream on the table.

Everyone listed off their drinks and Kurt watched Blaine walk over to line up in to the long line, Emmet moved into action and picked up Blaine's ice cream and Kurt looked at him curiously.

Emmet got Puck to pull out his jubes and together they placed three in the ice cream, two green ones for eyes and one purple one to form a face, Kurt laughed "It needs something else" he said before catching sight of his chips.

Kurt picked up two chips and stuck them in the ice cream like antennas, Emmet grabbed a red jube and pulled it in half to make lips, the three boys smiled at their work of art.

They sat there smugly while they waited for Blaine to come back, soon enough he came waddling back, four drinks in hand, he sat down and then looked at his Ice Cream.

"Aww, seriously guys?" He asked and they all laughed, Blaine shook his head but to the boys surprise he proceeded to eat the ice cream with a smile. (**A/N: there is a pic of this on tumblr under the DTIWSYA tag :D)**

The day went on pretty much like that, Blaine held Kurt's hand and they shared small smiles every now and then, secretly they wished that they could act the way Puck and Emmet were, small kisses and open affection.

They all giggled when Emmet made a certain appendage out of his ice cream, not long after that, Puck and Emmet were 'Excusing' themselves in favor of walking to Emmet's car to go to a movie.

Eventually the day came to a close and Kurt was curled up with Blaine as they started their marathon of Disney movies, they didn't mention what happened in the car, more or less due to the fact that neither boy knew exactly how to start the conversation.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

It had been a month and Kurt was ecstatic, due to the fact that he'd been pretty much tied to the bed by both Blaine and Burt, he was able to get the binds taken off of his shoulders since he was all healed up.

The past week Kurt had been in and out of rehab to get to being comfortable on his feet again, he was more than happy that he could move his shoulders with out them aching any more.

Luckily for Kurt, Aiden had only made himself known occasionally and when he did it was under harsh supervision, which Kurt was secretly grateful for.

Everything was looking up, Blaine's grades had picked up again and he had the teachers eating out of his palms again, Emmet had gone back to Columbus but had been back for a few days the previous week, spending nearly all of his time with Noah.

Dave had been pretty quiet until he finally broke in front of Kurt two weeks previously, Dave had told his parents he was gay and they weren't exactly accepting; Kurt did his best to support him Blaine right by his side.

Kurt smiled at himself in the mirror, he'd finally been able to style his own hair properly, not that he didn't love having Blaine do it every morning, he enjoyed the freedom of being able to do it himself.

Blaine and Burt sat in the Hummel lounge room discussing a secret affair that would make it self known later that day, granted, only if everything turned out as planned.

Kurt came down the hallway with a huge smile on his face, when he came into the lounge room Blaine and Burt smiled.

"It's good to see you on your feet kiddo" Burt said as he discretely elbowed the awe struck Blaine in the ribs, it had been a while since Blaine had seen Kurt in skinny jeans and Kurt had chosen that particular day to wear the tightest pair of white slacks he could find.

Blaine finally picked his jaw up and stood up "You look amazing as always"

Kurt smiled "Why thank you Mr. Anderson, feels good to be taller than you again" he said with a laugh.

Kurt wasn't allowed to drive quite yet so Blaine drove him to school, they were met in the parking lot by Dave, the larger boy looked a little antsy and both Blaine and Kurt were instantly worried.

Kurt climbed out of the car elegantly and just like Blaine, Dave's jaw dropped, he was quicker at covering his admiration than Blaine and no one else noticed.

"You look great Kurt" Dave said and Kurt smiled before giving Dave a small hug and a kiss to his cheek, causing the boy to frantically look around, when he noticed that no one was around he returned the hug with enthusiasm.

"Hey, I still need to breathe" Kurt said and Dave released him with a smile.

"You okay big guy?" Blaine asked as he locked his car, Dave put his hands in his pockets before smiling wide.

"I'm gonna do it" he said and both boys looked on with confusion, _do what? _They asked them selves; they kept quiet though and let Dave answer at his own pace.

"I am going to join glee club"

Kurt smiled and hugged Dave again "That's great Dave"

Blaine smiled at him with only respect in his eyes, he knew that this was a big thing for Dave, for McKinley really, Blaine and Kurt both couldn't be happier.

Blaine was happy that Kurt and Dave were friends finally, it had taken a lot of talking and bonding time but really he was just relieved to know that someone else would be looking after his Kurt when he couldn't.

"So you will come to rehearsal this after noon and try out?" Kurt asked Dave hopefully and Dave smiled and nodded, happy to see Kurt happy.

Eventually Kurt and Dave were forced to go to class by Blaine but none of the boys could ask for a better Wednesday morning, especially Blaine who was touching his cheek where Kurt had kissed him good bye, they had done it many times but it never lost its significance.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

"Burt, honey, what are we doing out the front of the High School? Is something wrong with Kurt or Finn?" Carole asked her boyfriend as they pulled in to a park.

Burt took a deep breath in as he climbed out of the car and ran around to open Carole's door, Carole took Burt's waiting hand and climbed out of the car completely confused.

Burt lead Carole into the school without uttering a word, the pair made their way through the school and into a class room, Burt wasn't anticipating there to be students but he went with it, telling the teacher what was going on.

Burt dropped to one knee, Carole's eyes widened with excitement, "Carole, For the past year you have been the most beautiful thing in my life, through all of our combined hard ships your radiance has never stopped shining, I brought you here today because, Carole, I love you and I don't want to spend another day without your radiance, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife" Burt said reciting his speech he'd spent the last month practicing with Blaine.

Burt opened the little box he'd plucked out of his pocket moment's before, he looked up at Carole, happy tears forming in her eyes "You betcha" she chocked out finally and soon enough Burt was on his feet and planting a kiss on her lips.

They detached and Carole wiped the tears away "I could not have asked for a better man to enter my life" she said before kissing him again "-let me put that beautiful ring on" she said and they both laughed before Burt slid the ring on to her finger.

Carole looked around and finally noticed that this was the room where they had first met "You are a romantic just like your son" she said to Burt.

Burt smiled before the teacher cleared her throat "I'm sorry to interrupt sir but I have a home room to conduct"

Burt nodded "You don't happen to know which room Kurt Hummel would be in?"

The teacher instructed him to where they could find Kurt.

"Dad, Carole, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked excitedly as he exited his home room, Carole discreetly hid her hand before Burt instructed Kurt to take them to Finn.

The couple announced their engagement and Kurt was ecstatic, his day couldn't get better at least he thought that until he was granted permission to be the wedding planner; he couldn't wait to tell Blaine.

When he did tell Blaine though he was surprised to find that Blaine knew, and knew quite a bit of what was going on.

Come glee rehearsal Kurt was overly excited, he was met at the choir room door by Blaine and Dave, Blaine had the afternoon off on a Wednesday and often sat with Kurt or made faces at him through the door if 'New Directions' were discussing their set list.

"You ready?" Kurt asked Dave and Dave nodded, Kurt asked him which song he'd planned but Dave refused to tell him.

Kurt and Blaine were first to go into the choir room, Blaine sat where Kurt had pointed and the second Mr. Shuester came into the room Kurt made his list of announcements.

"So if you haven't found out yet, the Hudson-Hummel household is going to be having a wedding and I am asking all of you as a favor to me to be the music"

Mr. Shuester smiled "This is amazing Kurt, a great way to practice for sectionals"

Kurt nodded in mock humble, "So you will do it?" he asked the club and they all smiled and nodded.

"Okay, good, onto the next order of business, we have someone trying out today and despite any reservations with this person I am sure most of you have I want you all to have the _decency _to listen to him" Kurt said, making sure he threw Mr. Shuester a dirty look when he mentioned the word 'Decency'.

"Dave" Kurt called and Dave walked in, a rucus broke out but Kurt silenced them.

"Listen, yes, Dave has bullied all of us in the past but can you get over that for just one moment and actually listen to him" Kurt shot another dirty look to Mr. Shue.

Kurt patted Dave on the back and made to go back to his chair but Dave caught his wrist "Could you just stand here for a moment?" he pleaded in a soft whisper and Kurt nodded.

"All of you know me as 'Karofsky', that's my last name and a part of me that I don't like, I came here today to introduce you to 'Dave' a part of me that I am finally proud of" Dave started off and everyone listened, mainly because they were afraid that Kurt would bite their heads off if they didn't.

"I bullied everyone of you, with the exception of Blaine, well, kind of, and because of that I am sorry, the past month or so, Kurt and Blaine have been working through some difficult things with me and I couldn't have asked for two better friends, I had my reasons of bullying you all and they were not justifiable, I am sorry, I was scared of what this school could do to me if I was honest and true to myself, I would like to change that, today, if you'd let me" Dave said and Blaine smiled at him from his seat, Puck nodded with most of the conversation as he was probably one of the only other glee club members to instantly forgive Dave.

"I'm not that great a singer, or a dancer really but I can try, I _want_ to try, two weeks ago I admitted something to my parents that I want to share with you, I am gay"

A few people gasped at his admission Santana muttered something that sounded like 'I knew it'

"This year has been a confusing time for me and I lashed out and took it out on someone who I would now call my closest friend, I, uh, mean you Kurt" Dave ended softly and Kurt nodded.

"I know"

"Um, I prepared a song for today, um I actually wrote it myself so please bare with me here, it's not the best"

Dave picked up a guitar and Kurt grabbed him a chair to sit in, Dave took a moment to tune the guitar before his fingers started to strum lightly on the strings.

Everyone perked their ears up as Dave opened his mouth to sing, a raspy baritone came out, melding perfectly with the guitar.

"_I've been down and I've been out_

_Passing life like a river not a shadow of doubt_"

Dave's eyes slipped close as he focused on his music leaving a very surprised glee club to stare at him with their mouths open.

"_I've been open and I've been closed _

_A boy that's twisted why? God knows_"

Kurt nodded at the lyrics as the meaning poured out of Dave as the song progressed.

"_You see I'm just a visitor_

_Corrupt and confused_

_Wrapped up in chains no one's used_"

Dave took a breath as he broke into what Kurt assumed to be the Chorus.

"_Falling into something I don't quite get _

_Dealing with things that I should regret_"

Kurt knew exactly what that felt like, so did Blaine and Noah, even Sam.

"_Knowing that all the good people _

_Know how to lie,_

_But really whose more broken them or I?_"

Dave hummed out a melody and with a quick observation of the room Kurt soon realized that he wasn't the only one with tears forming in his eyes.

"_Ahhhh" _Dave sung out, his voice slightly higher but with his natural rasp still intact.

"_I'm lost without a guide _

_I can't escape myself lord knows I've tried_" Dave let out a cold chuckle that mixed with the song "_Made a list of what I can't live without _

_Just turned in to one more thing I gotta freak out about"_

Dave looked up at Kurt as he sang the next two lines "_I guess you could say that it's Karma _

_That I fucked up and that's the cause of all this drama_" Kurt smiled at the lyrics.

Dave picked up his pace as he sang out the chorus again, this time a few of the glee members harmonized with him, including Blaine.

"_I spent all those years saying 'Just pretend'_

_But that lie is coming to an end_" he sang out, his voice gutsy and strong.

"_Time to write the final page _

_On this tale about a cage_"

Dave finished with a sheepish grin "Um' I hope that was okay"

Kurt decided to speak for everyone "Welcome to glee club Dave"

Santana smirked "Even if you're going to get pink eye from all the ass kissing you're gonna have to do"

Dave actually let out a genuine smile and Kurt grinned along with him.

Kurt was still gushing about Dave's performance hours later "-He was amazing Blaine, maybe some parts of his song had a little fault but I'm genuinely proud of him"

Blaine smiled, he couldn't believe that not long before he had been helping Kurt deal with being bullied by the very same Dave.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

It was rushed but a couple of weeks later the Hummel-Hudson clan were joining forces, Blaine smiled as Kurt went through the planner, a little more than annoyed with his dad whom had planned an important pant of the night with out him.

"Calm down Kurt, everything is going to be fine" Blaine reassured, knowing Burt's plan; Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and soon Kurt was falling in to Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I don't think I would have coped through the pressure of planning a wedding within two weeks without you" Kurt said and Blaine smiled as he rubbed Kurt's back.

"Come on wedding planner, you need to go get into your best man costume" Blaine said and that's when Kurt smiled "You too"

Blaine was honored the previous week when Burt asked him to be one of three best men, Finn and Kurt the other two obviously.

Eventually they both had their out fits on, they were facing away from each other, waiting to turn around and see each other at the same time.

"Okay, Blaine, on the count of three, ready, one, two, three"

They both turned on their heels and looked at each other, Blaine raked everything about Kurt in, the out fit was perfect on him.

"Wow, you look spectacular" Blaine said as he continued to ogle him, Kurt blushed at Blaine's gaze before remembering where he was and who he was with, as much as Kurt wanted him to be, Blaine wasn't his boyfriend and his boyfriend wouldn't be pleased with Blaine, that fact alone worried Kurt.

"Blaine, you've got to stop looking at me like that, if Aiden saw, he'd think I was cheating on him" Kurt said and Blaine nodded, Kurt didn't know but Dave had told him what Kurt had admitted.

"I'm sorry, you're just really beautiful" Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"You are looking pretty dashing yourself" Kurt complimented before he heard his name being called.

"Duty calls" he said before he ran off to fix up the table placements.

Burt came into the room, dressed in his suit, "Wow, Burt, you scrub up well" Blaine said with a playful grin and Burt laughed.

"That's good at least, wouldn't want to be out shone by my groomsmen, both you and Kurt look great, I haven't seen Finn yet but I hope he looks just as wonderful"

"Thanks Burt, how are you doing?"

"Honestly?... I am freaking out, it's been a while since I got married and I'm just really nervous" Burt said shakily and Blaine patted him on the back.

"You are doing fine, don't worry, you have your vows right?"

Burt nodded.

"Okay, then you're good, just say what you mean and you'll be fine"

Burt nodded again before catching Blaine's eye in the mirror they were situated in front of "You prepared for later tonight?"

Blaine smiled "Burt, I have been prepared since you asked me"

"Good, wouldn't want my best man to screw up" Burt joked and Blaine laughed.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

The reception went amazing, everyone cried as Carole and Burt shared vows, it was a really beautiful thing to see, Blaine's hand wound into Kurt's after the first sniffle but when Kurt noticed Aiden looking at them oddly in the audience he swatted the hand away leaving Blaine confused.

Finn gave the first best man speech, rambling on about how he was happy that his mom found Burt, Kurt was the next to speak, he spoke mainly to Carole.

He spoke about how for eight years of his life he'd wanted to have a mom again and couldn't have asked for someone more beautiful or amazing to come into his dad and his lives.

He spoke next to Burt, embarrassing him with the story of their first Friday night dinner, everyone laughed, even a red faced Burt "-I'm happy you have found love again dad, its great to see you smile again"

Blaine was next to speak "Well, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to follow that, because I honestly don't know why I am standing here but I figured I'd ramble on about stupid sentiments but instead I think I would rather talk about how amazing Burt is"

Blaine started, his hands getting clammy as he began to ramble a bit.

"When I re-met Burt this year, he instantly made me feel at home, or at least more at home than I've ever felt my entire life, until I met Burt I had never been called a man or respected as such. Sometimes I consider Burt a father, even more than I would my biological father because Burt does something that he doesn't. Burt makes me feel like I belong somewhere that I'll always have somewhere to go when times get hard and I couldn't thank him enough for that; Now let me get on to the beautiful Carole" Initiate dapper attitude. Check.

Blaine finished his speech and when he sat down Kurt whispered in his ear a quiet thank you, not long after Blaine ecscused himself from the wedding table to go to the bathroom.

The time came for the couple to share their first dance, this was the one part that Kurt had no control over, Kurt was freaking out and Blaine hadn't come back from the bathroom yet.

Burt and Carole stood up and went to the middle of the dance floor as a guitar started to play, Kurt didn't recognize the song but he sure recognized the player as Blaine came into the light and over to the micro phone.

Blaine began to sing, his eyes instantly finding Kurt's "_You've touched these tired eye's of mine and mapped my face out line by line and somehow growing old feel's fine"_

Kurt dodged his heated gaze to look instead at Burt and Carole as they slow danced, he looked to his side and Aiden was glaring daggers at Blaine.

"_I listen close for I'm not smart, you wrap your thoughts and works of art and they're all hanging on the walls of my heart"_

Kurt smiled sweetly at the couple as he realized how befitting the song was for them.

"_I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as much and though I may not look like much…I'm yours"_

Kurt finally looked at Blaine and noticed that he didn't appear to have moved, their eyes locked as the song became so much more than just a surprise first dance that was planned behind Kurt's back.

"_And though my edge's maybe rough, I never feel I'm quite enough, and it may not seem like very much but I'm yours_"

"_You healed these scars over time, embraced my soul, you loved my mind, you're the only angel in my life_"

Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt the entire time, Kurt tried to look at his dad but he couldn't fight looking at Blaine as he sang the most beautiful song.

"_The day news came my best friend died, my knees went weak and you saw me cry, say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_"

Kurt felt himself tear up but to anyone else it would appear he was just overwhelmed instead of basically hearing Blaine proclaim his feelings.

Blaine sang the chorus again and Kurt ended up standing and leaving, Kurt stood in one of the darker hallways, confused with all of what was going on, he hoped that no one saw him leave.

Kurt listened as Mr. Shuester began to sing 'Sway' he smiled as he could hear laughter, Blaine found him moment's after.

Kurt looked at him and for a moment they just stood there.

"What was all of that?" Kurt finally asked.

"A while ago your dad asked me to sing that song at his wedding if Carole said yes, I agreed" Blaine said with a small smile, Kurt glared at him.

"You know what I mean" Kurt said and Blaine just rose an eyebrow at him "-You practically sung that to me Blaine, with my boyfriend in the room"

"It's funny how you still call him your boyfriend even though its clear that you don't have feelings for him" Blaine said coldly, he didn't know why he was being cold, he didn't even know why he had sung that song to Kurt in the first place.

"Stop avoiding the question"

"Sorry I thought we were pointing out the obvious"

"Blaine?" Kurt pressured and that's when Blaine knew the answer but he wouldn't dare say it not after Emmet's warning anyway.

Blaine couldn't think of a response except for the truth and the three glasses of champagne were making it difficult for him to keep a hold of his tongue.

"Can you just spit it out?" Kurt pressured and Blaine felt like a rubber band about to snap.

"Blaine, why were you singing to me?"

Snap.

"Because I'm in love with you okay?" Blaine practically yelled but the music had gotten too loud for anyone else to hear.

Kurt's mouth was hanging open, _did Blaine really say that?_ He questioned himself.

Blaine was becoming nervous since Kurt hadn't said anything "Say something?"

Kurt looked at him, a random tear in his eye, "I love you too"

Blaine only had a second to be relieved before he was being pushed into a wall, Kurt's mouth finding his in their first honest kiss, Kurt pulled back.

"How long?" he asked.

"As long as I can remember" Blaine said, hoping that Kurt would kiss him again but instead he got a slap in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine cupped his own face "It wasn't from lack of trying let me tell you that much"

It all made sense to Kurt, every interrupted moment, he lurched forward again kissed Blaine, his lips melding over Blaine's as if they were made to be together, his whole body was buzzing as Blaine parted Kurt's lips and pulled him into a deeper kiss, filled with everything they both wanted to express.

**A/N: This has been planned since day one, I hope you know that :'D**

**Um sorry to cut off but this was the only spot that I could stop at :P**

**Um so I wrote Dave's song so all copyright and ownership goes to me for that one :D I know the song is rather crap but I'm a writer not a lyricist :P I hope it wasn't too dreadful :/ I am actually working with a friend and hopefully, depending how I go we may record that song (with dodgy mic's :P) (This song is copy righted by me: Shaemaree Nicholson)**

**Oh if you want to use Dave's song in any of your work, PM me let me know and make sure you reference me and this story :D **

**Okay they kissed :D BOOM it happened and woah it turned out worse than I planned but Meh, it's half five in the morning and I have an interview in two hours :P**

**Hope you loved this chapter :D please tell me if you did, it means to world to me, really it does.**

**Oh and the song Blaine sang was 'I'm yours' by The Script, I've already decided that its my wedding song :P**

**Okay please tell me what you thought, even if it's only a word :D**

**Love you all**

**Shae xo**


	28. Chapter 27

'Didn't think I would see you again' Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello :D Sorry this has taken so long buuuttt if you follow me on tumblr you will know why hehehehe :D (URL: fallingthroughwonderland)**

**Also if you follow me on tumblr there will be another clue to the happenings of this chapter :D**

**I really like this chapter :) It is everything I hoped it would be and more :D**

**I hope it doesn't disappoint and I am sorry for the opening, I'm only going off my own experience ;) which is next to nothing :P**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D we are now passed 300 and you have no idea how happy that makes me :) Even when I receive as little as two words, it means so much to me to know that someone reads my story :) **

**I also like hearing about how people have stumbled across my story, because I know a few of you have seen it on tumblr, others have heard about it from their friends and some just find it on their travels :) If you could recommend me to your friends I would love that :)**

**Um A shout out to Nayeli13, Haley is my online bestie :) she never fails to make me smile :) I can't recommend her fics any more than I am also speaking of recommendations. Go check out pi(.)on(.)a(.)skateboard I love her story 'There's something about Blaine' great story for Wevid and Klaine fans alike :D**

**Okay, um, warning: (SPOILER ALERT) Get some tissues, I know I needed them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt released a small gasp into his mouth, Blaine smiled at his accomplishment; Blaine wanted so desperately to wind his hand up from Kurt's neck and into his hair but he figured Kurt would kill him.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" Blaine panted out as he kissed down Kurt's neck.

"Blaine…no…no love bites" Kurt moaned out, even though his neck was craning into Blaine's touch, Blaine respected Kurt though, even if Kurt's body and mind weren't in sync, he didn't want to be the kind of guy to dismiss that…he wasn't Aiden.

Blaine made his way back up Kurt's neck and Kurt looked at him with a small smile "next time, when I have time to hide it"

Blaine smirked, _next time_, he liked the sound of that but… "I want everyone to see that you're _mine_" he practically growled into Kurt's mouth and Kurt shivered into the kiss just from the sheer need and want in Blaine's voice.

Blaine decided that he quite liked kissing, very much as a matter of fact; Kurt repeated Blaine's earlier actions and kissed down Blaine's neck and before he could think he latched onto Blaine's neck, nipping and biting like he'd done it for years.

Blaine nearly cried out but he could only just hear the music properly and he was almost certain that Tina's rendition of Ingrid Michaelson's 'The way I am' would not be loud enough to cover it so he bit his lip to keep it in.

Soon enough the previous bitten lip was being taken over by Kurt's lips, his tongue flicking over the over sensitized area until Blaine allowed him entrance to slide their tongues beside each other.

Blaine loves kissing like this, loves learning just how Kurt likes to be kissed, all the little noises he makes and the random spots that work for him, and he pulled Kurt closer and closer until Kurt detached for a moment and Blaine released a pitiful whine at the loss. "No Blaine, we have to stop" Kurt breathed out before attacking Blaine's lips again.

Blaine wanted to stay in this moment with Kurt forever, teeth nipping, tongues sliding and lips bruising.

Kurt detached again "No. Really. We. Gotta. Stop" Kurt said, punctuating each word with a peck.

"Why?" Blaine asked as his mouth searched for Kurt's; wanting nothing more than to feel them mould against his again.

It took Kurt a moment but he finally stuttered out Aiden's name and Blaine groaned.

"Why is he even here?" Blaine bemoaned and Kurt smiled ever so slightly.

"Jealous?"

"Of him? No, of the fact that he can kiss you whenever he wants? Yes" Blaine said before kissing Kurt again.

"Damn, Blaine, you have to stop kissing me for a second" Kurt said but Blaine was right in thinking that Kurt wasn't angry.

"I can't believe your dad allowed him to come" Blaine said grumpily and Kurt nodded slightly, he was hoping Aiden didn't come but he did.

"He had no choice, Aiden joined the band when the violinist we had broke his arm falling down the stairs" Kurt said and instantly Blaine made the assumption that Aiden was the cause of such an accident.

"Did you guys really need a Violinist?" Blaine asked and Kurt rose an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really think Rachel would perform with out one?" Kurt asked jokingly before his eyes caught sight of Blaine's lips again, he couldn't look away.

"Can we just not talk about Rachel or the fact that I'm cheating on Aiden and get back to more 'Cheating'?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled.

"You brought it up"

"Just shut up and kiss me" Kurt demanded and Blaine's smile only grew more.

"If you insis-umph!" Blaine started to say before Kurt slammed him against the wall behind him and mauled his mouth.

"You talk too much" Kurt said before kissing Blaine again.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

Dave looked down at his feet as everyone moved and laughed around him, he didn't even know why he was here today, he didn't know Burt Hummel or Carole Hudson-Hummel at all. If anything the only knowledge that either of them had of him was that he was a brute and bullied their sons, Dave couldn't understand why they would welcome him to their wedding even if he was a part of the glee club now.

His mouth felt dry and that's how he found himself standing and making his way over to where he hoped to find a drink, he couldn't see any on the table so he wandered down a corridor that lead onto several others.

He turned into one and "WOAH!" he cried, thankfully not to loud.

Kurt and Blaine jumped apart and stared at him like deers in headlights, neither of them could say anything. He swallowed as he observed the pair, they were both trying really hard not to smile and Dave was okay with that, sure he may really like Kurt but that didn't mean he would be a dick about it… not again at least.

"I was looking for a drink" Dave said softly and he watched as Blaine and Kurt's hand searched for each others as they grew closer and closer together.

Kurt bit his lip and tried not to focus on the fact that it tasted like Blaine, he really wanted to kiss Blaine again, his Morphine high self was right about one thing…Blaine's lips really did taste like 'happy'

"I'm Sorry" Dave apologized and Kurt was brought back to reality, a reality where he wasn't Blaine's and he and Blaine couldn't kiss whenever they wanted.

"Dave, you can't tell anyone" he said quickly and Dave nodded.

"I wouldn't dare" He said and he meant it, Kurt and Blaine belonged together, there was no doubt about it, at least not in his mind "-Maybe you should come back to the party though"

Kurt laughed slightly and nodded, straightening his suit with a smile before making his way past Blaine, pulling said boy with him.

"Wait" Dave said and they both turned with questioning gazes "-If you don't want your boyfriend to find out, Kurt, then you guys better go separately"

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt on the cheek before sending him on, Blaine watched him go with a small smile on his face, Dave smiled too.

"So you finally told him then?" he asked and Blaine just smiled at him and nodded.

"So, uhm, if we go together it's going to look sus" Dave muttered, trying not to look at the gigantic mark on Blaine's neck, obviously placed there by Kurt.

Blaine cocked his head to the side in contemplation "Is that going to be a problem?" He asked tentatively not wanting to frighten Dave or make him uncomfortable in anyway.

"I'm just not ready yet, I'm just, I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm going to go back now then" Dave stammered before turning and leaving.

Blaine watched him leave before remembering what had happened, _he'd _kissed Kurt, beautiful, amazing, precious _Kurt._ Blaine did a happy dance, more happy than any other Kurt related dance, his smile grew.

Someone laughed behind him and he jumped as he turned to the sound he relaxed considerably when he saw a smiling Carole.

"You and Kurt huh?" She said with another warm smile so unlike what Blaine was used to receiving from his own mother; Blaine blushed and that was all the answer she needed.

"Oh it's about time" She laughed and Blaine nodded slightly with a smile "-How about you escort a lady back to the party?" She asked and Blaine held his elbow out like an eighteenth century gentleman.

Carole took the arm and they began to walk back "So is Kurt a good kisser?" she asked him playfully and Blaine laughed.

"You have no idea"

********************************KLAINE********************************

Dave stared at his feet again, he looked up briefly and saw Kurt being dragged to the floor by Aiden not a smile on his face until his eyes landed on Blaine and Carole.

The pair danced with broad goofy smiles on their faces until Carole was pulled away by Burt and Puck pulled Blaine away; Dave looked around at the couples on the dance floor, two young girls were twirling around and that made him smile slightly, he'd always liked kids. Sam an Cohen were slow dancing to the moderately up beat song with placid smiles on their faces, this was their three month anniversary together, they had told Quinn and though she seemed okay with it you could still tell she was bitter about being left for a man.

Dave could feel a pair of eyes on him and when he looked around his eyes connected with a pair of light green ones, the boy looked away quickly, a blush dusting his cheeks and a hand covering his face slightly. Dave looked at the boy with a curiously, he laughed lightly when the boy looked up from his hand and smiled again.

They boy looked as if he was about to get up but some one stood in front of him and they broke eye contact, reluctantly on both parts, the boy tried to catch a glimpse of Dave around the man standing in front of him but failed.

Dave turned back and watched the dancers.

********************************KLAINE********************************

Carole eventually pulled Kurt away from Aiden, much to Kurt's relief, he fell into Carole's embrace as they swayed "Thank you" he mumbled as they moved.

"You've been having fun" Carole commented and Kurt was confused, did she mean 'Are you having fun?' Kurt looked at her confused.

"I'm not sure I follow"

Carole laughed "You've been smooching someone and by the looks of Blaine and your need to escape Aiden I'm guessing it was him"

Kurt suppressed a smile "Is it that obvious?"

"Sweet heart, your lips are cherry red and don't look now but Blaine has a hickey the size of Texas"

Kurt chucked a panicked look in the direction of Blaine and yup there is was, a large and rather arousing blemish, Kurt bit his lip _I put that there…Blaine's mine._

"Can I dance with the beautiful Carole?" Kurt heard Puck say and he smiled, Blaine was standing next to him.

"Of course, Blaine, wanna dance?" Kurt smiled and before long he was in Blaine's arms, where he belonged.

"I made quiet the mess to your neck" Kurt commented as he breathed in Blaine.

"Say what?" Blaine asked genuinely confused as he tried to look at his neck.

"Blaine you wont be able to see it but it's a giant love bite" Kurt smiled as they swayed.

"That's no fair" Blaine whined and Kurt chuckled.

"What's not fair?"

Blaine moved his head up, subtly running his mouth on Kurt's ear making the taller boy shiver "Because you wouldn't let me mark you" the act would look almost platonic to anyone outside of their little world.

"I-I guess that is a l-little unfair" Kurt stuttered and Blaine smiled slightly at his affect on Kurt "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now"

Kurt groaned slightly "Blaine you can't just say things like that"

"Why?"

"Because I might just take you up on the offer" It was Blaine's turn to groan this time, he wanted nothing more than to connect their lips right there and then but he knew that Aiden wasn't far away.

They swayed together to the music, Kurt was mostly sure they swayed through two songs until Aiden cleared his throat next to him "Blaine I would like to have my boyfriend back now" He said coldly and Blaine turned to glare at him, revealing his neck to Kurt's boyfriend.

********************************KLAINE********************************

Dave bit his lip as he waited for the guy that was standing in front of the mystery boy to move, he really wanted to catch a glimpse of him again, he was in luck, the boy stood and Dave hoped he was coming over to talk to him but instead he walked off with the vision block.

Dave sighed for a moment as his eyes followed him out, the boy turned slightly and it was Dave's turn to avert his gaze and shy away but the boy simply smiled and slightly waved. Dave let out a genuine smile and waved back, it was a subtle wiggle of the fingers but it made the boy smile and Dave honestly was stunned, he didn't think he could get more beautiful but he did.

"Oh what's going on there?" He heard Puck say and he turned to the direction where Kurt, Blaine and Aiden were standing off to the side, clearly having a dispute about something.

"I'll go check it out Puck" Dave said as he stood and made his way over to the group of three.

"-ere did you get the hickey from Anderson?" Aiden gritted out, Dave only heard the last of it, he looked at Kurt who looked panicked, Blaine the same, Dave couldn't let Aiden ruin everything so he stepped in without thinking.

"Me" He announced as he wound an arm around Blaine's waist, Aiden looked at him disbelievingly, his eyes a little blood shot from the unknown amount of alcohol he had ingested. "-Got a problem?" Dave challenged.

Aiden swayed slightly and pointed at Blaine slightly before pulling Kurt into a sloppy drunken kiss, Kurt pushed him off and Dave grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Maybe you should go home" Dave said and Kurt and Blaine nodded, Aiden glared at Blaine.

"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you" Aiden warned but Blaine chose not to acknowledge him at all.

Aiden staggered off and the three remaining boys looked at him leave, a look of disgust plastered on their faces.

"Seriously I don't get that guy" Dave commented and Blaine nodded along with Kurt.

"Blaine can you come help me? The cords are all funky on this Karaoke machine!" Puck cried and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Dave's shoulder before running off.

Kurt turned to Dave "Thank you for what you did there" he said with a smile "-You're such a great friend Dave"

Dave laughed slightly "I never in a million dreams thought I would hear you say that" he said and they both smiled.

"May I have this dance Mr. Karofsky" Kurt said, holding his hand out as an up beat song began to play, Dave took the hand and they made their way to the dance floor, dancing goofily.

"You know, this is really brave" Kurt said with a smile, Dave smiled with him as they grooved to what ever song was playing he wasn't sure but if he had to guess he would say something from the late nineties.

The song came to a close and another one replaced it, a much slower one, someone cleared their throat and both boys smiled when they saw the person that was interrupting.

Dave looked at his mystery boy, his eyes bright, Kurt clearly knew him and now that Dave looked closely they had a few resemblances but not too many.

"Seth!" Kurt cried with a smile and Dave smiled too, his eyes never leaving _Seth_.

"Did you want to dance?" Kurt asked him and the boy shook his head and looked expectantly at Dave, Kurt grinned "-Have fun"

Dave looked down at his hands and laughed slightly, Seth laughed too, they were both really nervous about standing so close together.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and Kurt" Seth said and Dave couldn't help but think about how much he liked the sound of Seth's voice, _ oh no, I'm becoming a girl, snap out of it Dave!_

"It's fine, um, really fine actually, um, I'm sorry I don't really know who you are" Dave said as he mentally kicked himself for being so nervous whilst talking to the already smiling, beautiful boy in front of him.

"Don't be sorry, um, I'm Seth Hummel, Kurt's second cousin on his Dad's side" Seth stammered him self and Dave thought it was adorable.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm, Dan, I mean Dom, damnit I mean Dave, I'm Dave" Dave mumbled, Seth was having this affect on him, causing him to literally forget his own name.

His arm tingled when Seth touched it "I know, heh, um, I've been scrambling for the right words to say to you all night" Seth bit his lip and smiled at him.

"Uhm, do you want to dance Seth?" Dave said almost instantly regretting his decision to take the lead but was more confident when Seth nodded.

"Yeah- Yeah, I'd like that" Seth said with a small smile and gently they moved into a dancing position, Seth laughed slightly.

"Your hands are really warm" he said with a smile and Dave looked into his eyes and the slight laughter stopped

"You too"

'_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
>the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day<br>and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
>but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you<em>'

Dave smiled at the lyrics playing in the background as they started to sway to the music, Dave felt perfect as they swayed in that moment, Seth smelt amazing, Dave decided.

The song continued to play and they moved with it, Dave was surprised that there was not awkwardness, sure they were nervous but a part of them told them that everything was perfect.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered as he sat down next to Kurt, the boy barely looked away from Seth and Dave, he hushed Blaine and blindly searched for his hand in the direction the voice came from.

Blaine saw Kurt's hand and interlaced his with it "I think our boy is all grown up" Blaine commented as he looked at Dave, the larger boy laughed slightly at something Seth had whispered.

"I'm so happy that it's with Seth" Kurt commented and Blaine looked at him curiously "-Seth's my second cousin, he's really sweet but he hadn't been able to find anyone…Dave is perfect for him and he's perfect for Dave, they're perfect for each other"

Blaine smiled and pulled his chair closer to Kurt's until he could move his mouth closer to Kurt's ear "Are we perfect for each other?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I think we are"

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt but he knew that would blow their cover completely.

"I love you" Blaine whispered instead.

"I love you too" Kurt responded as if they'd been saying it for years and in a way they had been, just in different ways and never to each other.

********************************KLAINE********************************

"So you live in Dayton?" Dave asked Seth, it was nearing on ten O'Clock and they knew that sooner rather than later that their perfect night was going to be finishing.

"Yeah, Maybe you could come visit me sometime?" Seth asked hopefully, he was really beginning to like Dave and he didn't want the night to end.

"I would really like that, I could visit you too" Seth said with a smile, Dave really liked his smile and wanted to make him smile all the time.

"Um, I hope I'm not over stepping some boundary or something but can I have your number?" Dave stuttered out, a blush forming over his face, Seth however whipped his phone out and started to search through his numbers until he found his.

"You ready?" He asked and Dave smiled before they exchanged numbers.

********************************KLAINE********************************

"CoCo, Can I call you CoCo?" Sam laughed out, Cohen smiled at his drunken boyfriend and leant forward and kissed him gently.

"You can call me what ever you want Sammy" he whispered endearingly.

"Well CoCo, hehe, I like it, can we, can we, I can't 'member" Sam slurred.

"Maybe we should get you to our room" Cohen said as he tried to stand up but Sam had decided to sit on the ground and lay his head in Cohen's lap.

"You so cuddly CoCo" Sam cooed as he wrapped his arms around Cohen's legs and cuddled down.

"How about we go up to our room and cuddle there huh?" Cohen asked, he was grateful that Kurt had decided to have his Dad's wedding at a hotel, he was even more grateful that he booked a room just for him and Sam.

Sam nodded into Cohen's legs and attempted to get up but stumbled and landed on Cohen again, they both laughed for a moment before Cohen helped him stand up and they made their way out of the entertainment area into the foyer, a quick wave in Blaine and Kurt's direction.

They managed to get into the lift with little to no problem but Sam had started to laugh uncontrollably and it was making it difficult for Cohen to keep him standing, he was glad that he hadn't had more than two glasses of the champagne other wise this would be even harder.

Finally the Lift stopped and opened on the third floor, now to find fourteen B; Cohen practically dragged Sam to their room, the blonde boy giggling at nothing the entire time.

Once inside the room Sam practically ran to the bed and started jumping on it, Cohen just shook his head and took off his jacket and tie before running to the bed and tackling Sam.

Sam fell with a laugh and they wrestled on the bed, Cohen laughing with him, Sam started to tickle Cohen and that's when they rolled off the bed with a loud thump!

Cohen laughed and turned over to look at Sam, his eyes were closed "No more monkey's jumping on the bed hey Sammy?" he said with a smile but Sam didn't move, his eyes still closed.

Cohen touched Sam's face gently "Sam?" Sam didn't move, Cohen's heart started to race as he shook his boyfriend, he stood up on his knees and shook Sam a little harder.

"Come on Sammy, wake up" his voice cracked as he cradled his boyfriend's head, his hands touched something warm and he panicked, even more so when he saw the blood on his fingers.

"No, no, no, no, no..." he chanted "-Fuck, what do I do, what do I do Sammy?" Cohen was crying now, his body racking with sobs as he fumbled for his phone in his pocket, when he found it, his hand shook as he typed in the dreaded number.

He held his phone up to his ear and listened to the dial tone for a moment, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend, a small pool of blood forming behind his head.

"_911 what's your emergency?" _

**A/N: OMG I'm sorry. D: I didn't want to write that last scene but my brain was over taken by the evil plot bunnies. *ugly crying* I don't even know where the idea came from, I guess I'm just a cruel bitch that doesn't like anyone to be happy.**

**Poor Cohen D: I have so much sad stuff planned for him and I am hating it :(**

**Oh, how do you like Seth? :D I love him sooo much, he is like amazingly amazing in my head :P I hope you like him :D Pairing name ideas? My friend came up with this one : Seave (like save :) )**

**And OMG I just love Carole and everything Klaine related to :D**

**I hope this explains any inconsistencies :)**

**Ugh I hate Aiden and I just want him gone :(**

**Still have tissues? Save 'em for next chapter :( **

**Song playing while Seth and Dave danced: 'Beautiful' by Wayne Brady :D it's so sweet and amazing and recommended by a good friend of mine :D yes I mean you Steph :D **

**Sorry about the Coham situation D: **

**Love you all**

**Shae xo**

**PS: Want to make me feel better? Review :) takes a second but means a lot… I don't mind anything, criticism is great too :) hate me for the Coham situation? Tell me. :)**


	29. Chapter 28

Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey OMG, the RESPONSE! :O I stayed up and watched my email explode and it was so beautiful Thank you all so much, it means so much to me that you guys read this and enjoy it.**

**To all the death threats to Aiden, I want to just kill him off but could you imagine how silly that would be? Still thoughts of him just walking into oncoming traffic is really appealing some days, especially tomorrow when I write a scene in my head :D**

**Okay so warning, this is super emotional and I did cry a lot.**

**Its also light on Klaine so I apologize but really this chappy is for the OC's :)**

**Umm did I tell you guys I love you yet? Yes? Oh well … I love you I love you I love you! So many reviews and it made me so happy :)**

**Okay um yeah Kleenex is required :(**

**Also I haven't edited so I apologize, I just couldn't bring myself to read it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Everything moved so fast, the sirens rang and Sam was being taken away to the nearest hospital, Cohen riding with him, blood covering his shirt from where he had sat with Sam.

Everyone that attended the wedding knew that someone was going to the hospital but only very few _knew_ what was going on, Blaine and Kurt were being driven to the hospital by Seth, since he was the only one who hadn't had a drink.

No one said a word in the car as they drove to the hospital, they didn't know what to say or if they should say anything at all, Blaine looked at Kurt as a few tears ran down his flawless face, Blaine squeezed his hand gently, just so Kurt knew he was there.

The second Blaine's hand touched his Kurt fell into his arms with a sob, no one judged him, they were all feeling a bit like that, especially Puck who had sat in silence since he'd heard.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

All he could see was red, blood stained his hands and his clothes as the smell of his boyfriend's blood filled his senses, he tried to focus on something else but he couldn't, the image of Sam's lifeless body burned against his retinas.

He'd tried to talk to the doctors, to scream at them to save Sam but he couldn't say anything, his throat, raw from crying, made it impossible for him to even whisper.

The paramedic officer had shown him to the waiting area where he now sat in a cold chair as life went on around him, he couldn't look up from his hands, his head too heavy to rise.

He sucked his own lip and wished he could taste Sam but he couldn't, he couldn't feel Sam at all, it was as if a part of him was missing, as if it had been cut off completely.

Every breath hurt and with every minute that passed he knew something was wrong, it had been too long, he didn't want to feel like this, like he was having his heart ripped out through his throat.

"Cohen?" He heard a familiar voice say but he couldn't move, he was frozen to his place as he let everything pass him by.

It was hours before they heard anything, Seth and Dave had left around one AM and Blaine, Kurt and Puck promised they would tell them if any news came.

Cohen's head rose as he heard footsteps, he didn't know what it was about those particular steps, maybe it was the way that they slightly dragged against the lino as if the owner was reluctant to be some where.

"Family of Sam Evans?" the doctor asked and Cohen stood up and cleared his throat slightly.

"That's me, is he alright?"

The doctor looked at Cohen, his eyes raking over him in displeasure "Are you family?"

Cohen shook his head "Can I see him?" he pressed.

"Does he have any family here?" the doctor asked, Blaine piped up and said that he had rung the and they were on their way back from Iowa and couldn't make it back for a few days.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Cohen said, his voice cracking as he looked at the doctors stern face

"Does he have a girlfriend near by that I can talk to?" The doctor asked and Cohen looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm his boyfriend" Cohen said and he could just see the doctor's lip curl in disgust "-Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry that won't be possible"

"Is he okay, just tell me what's wrong?" Cohen practically yelled, tears forming in his eyes again as his throat opened and closed.

"I'm sorry I can't share any information with you" The doctor said, not an emotion crossing his face once.

"And what, if I was a girl you could? That's just fucking homophobic!"

"Sir please calm down"

"I will not calm down; you come out here and offer to share information with his partner but the second you find out that that is me you close down!"

"I am just following Hospital protocol" The doctor said and they all looked at him in disgust.

"What fucking protocol huh? You wheel my life away and all I want to know is if he's okay" tears falling down his face as his legs gave out and he crumbled to the ground "-I just want to know if he's alive" he whispered.

Blaine looked at the doctor "You can't tell us anything?" The doctor shook his head "-Which Hospital is this?" The doctor rattled off the name "-You're familiar with Cassandra Anderson then?" The doctor nodded and his eyes widened, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and ID "-Nice to meet you I'm her son and I'm demanding that you break this stupid protocol and tell us what the hell is going on" he said, his jaw tight, this prejudice affected all of them.

"Mr. Anderson, with all due respect, you may know about your Mothers ownership of this hospital and many others but perhaps you should have paid more attention during family dinner because it was _your _mother that instilled the rule in the first place" The doctor said, his tone smug and malicious, Blaine looked down at his friend who was crying on the floor, Kurt by his side looking up at him in hopes of some direction.

"Is there anyway we can talk to him?" Blaine asked.

"Even if I could help, I don't think he'd be doing much talking Coma patients are usually pretty silent"

The silence was deafening until Cohen was on his feet again and the doctor was taking a step back, Puck, Kurt and Blaine stared on, their vision blurry as they watched.

"How dare you talk like that? How can you talk about him like he is nothing when he's my everything!"

"Sir, Calm down or you will be thrown out, I can't supply you with any more information until his family arrive"

"That could be days!"

"Then days it is" The doctor said and it had taken both Blaine and Puck to hold Cohen back, eventually the doctor turned and walked away and Cohen fell limp in their arms, his body drained of all fight.

They all sat in the waiting room, they didn't know what to do, Sam was in a Coma and they couldn't say a thing, not a word of comfort for each other until Cohen laughed dryly.

"Its Ironic really" he commented blankly, he's stopped crying but his heart still ached "-the only person that can make me feel better is the one that's causing me all this pain"

They looked at him and he continued, more or less to himself "-It's not his fault though, that blame lies with me"

"Hey, don't say that, it wasn't your fault" Blaine said and Cohen just looked at him.

"You can say that all you want but I know the truth, in the end it was my fault, if he'd never met me he wouldn't have been messing around on the bed and he wouldn't have fallen… so in the end it's my fault, some three month anniversary huh?"

Blaine squeezed his knee and looked at Kurt, the boys mind a million and one miles away as they listened to Cohen talk "-I was going to tell him I love him tonight, I'd planned it extensively I was going to share a bath with him, do a little silly speech ,Christ, I was even going to say it in that silly Avatar language for him because I know he'd like that, now I guess I'll never say it" tears had started falling again "-I should have just told him, there was so many times I wanted to say it but I just wanted it special and now he'll never know, he'll never know how much I love it when he does his impersonations or when he just sits there some days and sketches everything he see's, I love it more when that's me. He'll never know how perfect I think he is, even when he thinks he isn't, he'll never understand and that's what hurts the most that he won't know how much he means to me"

Puck looked at him, his eyes filled with all the sincerity that he felt "He knows"

"I still wanted to say it, for me, I just wanted to look at him, look into those beautiful hazel-green eyes and say 'I love you Sam', Is that too much to ask for? Instead I have a dumb ass doctor blatantly tell me that because I have a penis my love isn't valid"

Puck stared at his hands, a million and one thoughts running through his mind, "I'll be back" he announced before standing and walking out of the waiting room, he walked down the lengthy corridors and out in to the brisk winter air.

He pulled out his mobile and typed in a familiar number, he waited for a moment and finally pressed call, the phone rang and it felt like ages before his ear was filled with the grumble tone of his boyfriend.

"_It's five AM in the morning, this better be fucking good_"

Puck laughed slightly and then Emmet started talking again his tone softer as he recognized the laughter "_How was the wedding sweetheart?"_

"_Long night"_ Puck eventually said "-_Sam's in a Coma and I'm pretty sure Blaine and Kurt finally got together_"

"_Woah, slow down, Sam's in a coma?"_ Emmet said, more awake since he answered the phone.

Puck began his retell of the nights events and Emmet just listened until Puck brought his tale to a close "-_and I just, Emmet, I love you_, _I've wanted to tell you for long but I thought you'd think I was needy and I just didn't say it but after everything that's happened, I don't want to regret not telling you, because I do, I really love you"_

Puck hated the silence that followed; he broke when he heard the line go dead.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

When Puck had come back around twenty minutes after Emmet hung up on him, Kurt and Blaine excused themselves for a moment, they got as far as the conjoining hallway before they were falling broken into each others arms, Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you that I love you, I don't know what I would never forgive myself if I waited longer and something happened to you" Blaine sobbed out as he pressed another kiss onto Kurt's lips.

"Same here, I love you, ever since we first shared crayons to now when we share kisses"

Blaine laughed slightly as he pulled Kurt closer, pressing another kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Stop making out in the hall way lover birds" Blaine heard someone say and when he looked up he was a little more than surprised.

*******************************KLAINE*********************************

Puck was seated next to a finally sleeping Cohen as he stared at his hands, completely heartbroken.

Someone cleared their throat and Puck looked up immediately, his eyes connecting with bright hazel ones, a smug smile plastered on the owners face.

"What are you doing here? Thought you had a house to fix up in Toledo?" Puck asked, his lungs void of oxygen as his heart thumped against his chest.

"I did, finished yesterday and I was staying at a friends place in Findlay when I got your call, now can you stand up" Emmet said and Puck did as he was told, Emmet took a step closer and grabbed Puck's hands.

"Noah, I have something I've been meaning to say, just, in the past months that we've been together you've opened me up to so many things that I didn't think were possible, you opened me up to love, Noah, love, the one thing I thought I could live without but I know now that I could never live without you, I love you Noah" Emmet said and Puck tried not to smile but was unsuccessful.

"You drove from Findlay just to tell me?"

"Yeah"

"You hung up in my ear and left me thinking you resented me or something for a half an hour so you could say this"

"It sounded romantic at the time" Emmet laughed and soon Puck was kissing him, slow and languid as he expressed everything he had shared over the phone.

"Love you too" Puck whispered and Emmet kissed him again.

Emmet laughed against his lips "You were right about Kurt and Blaine too, they were kissing in the hallway"

Puck let out a breathy laugh as well "Operation Klaine: Mission Complete"

"I love how dorky you are" Emmet swooned.

**A/N: Annnnddd we leave on a happy note before I need more tissues D: You know sometimes I 'joke' about crying when I write and stuff but dear god I was actually crying so hard when I wrote this, I had to listen to depressing music, read some depressing things, I spoke to my mum. Umm so hate me buuuuuttt I thought about killing Sam off, it was a brief thought but my mum and I planned this instead :D**

**I just want to hug Cohen and tell him that everything is going to be okay even if I don't know if it is yet D: This writer knows nothing :O actually I lie, I know everything ;)**

**Oh Emmet you are a cruel bastard making Puck wait like that, his badass heart all shattered and broken.**

**Its nearly four and I am super tired so I am going to love and leave you **

**Love  
>Shae<strong>

**PS Please review… still upset **


	30. Chapter 29

****'Didn't think I would see you' Chapter 29

**A/N: HEYYYYYYY! This is such a long chapter and so much happens and a lot of it was hard for me to write for reasons and ahhhhh I give you my feels.**

**What to expect: More on Sam, Klaine, More Sam and a surprise ;D**

**I hope you like this chapter, normally I would have so much more to say but I am speechless, I finally finished this chapter and I am just so proud of the way it took shape :D **

**OMG have you guys seen the review count :') you guys! I just love you all so much that I'm speechless, don't thing I'm stuck up and get a review and think meh just another one. NO. I get a review and melt and run around my house yelling at everyone about how happy I am and how much they all mean to me.**

**So thank you to anyone who has reviewed ever, a few of you have been with me from the first update, some have only just found me but either way I love you all :) I wish I could bottle my love and give it to you all :)**

**Also I have a few things to mention OoLostGirloO go check her out if you are a Merlin or Mortal Instruments fan, she is my best friend of all time and she just finished an amazing Merlin/Arthur fic and I am so proud of her :) Also check out Nayeli13, you already know how much I love her :) also check out . She is AMAZING! I love me some Steph! **

**Oh and for anyone who follows me on tumblr you will already know this warning but for those of you who don't: PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 15 THERE IS A LOT OF SWEARING AND BAD SITUATIONS!**

**Okay so much for me being speechless.. I love you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

Allen and Marie Evans made their way into the waiting room days later when they got there they ran straight for the front desk, behind the little counter was a small lady with big glasses. "Hi there can I help you?" she asked them politely, her old eyes filled with sympathy as she had spent twenty years on the job watching distressed Parents, she knew the signs and felt awful for anyone in that position.

"We're Sam Evans parents; we were hoping we could speak to someone?" Allen asked gently, the lady frowned slightly her heart went out to the two before her it really did.

"I will call the doctor for you" She said before proceeding to call the doctor over the intercom "-He won't be long" They nodded and went to stand off to the side.

"One more thing there is a young boy in the waiting room that I think would be really appreciate to know you're here, he came in with your son and hasn't left since, poor thing"

The Evan's made their way into the waiting room, their eyes searching for someone they recognized, after a quick observation they found a boy curled up in a corner.

Marie was the first to approach him, she knelt down by him, she grimaced at the state of his clothes, he'd clearly not changed since he'd arrived, blood still stained his clothes; Marie noticed instantly that he was asleep. She retracted the hand that was reaching out to touch him, she didn't want to wake him, but her presence alone startled him, he shot up with a cry, "Hush sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you, my name is Marie Evans"

Cohen looked at her "You're Sammy's mum?" he asked, his throat raw and sad; She nodded gently with a sad smile "-I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I'm Cohen"

Marie smiled and Cohen sat up, trying to pull him self together he stood up and Marie followed "It's nice to meet you Cohen, I wish I could say I've heard so much about you but Sam is a little private lately, I think it's because he misses that Quinn girl"

Cohen tensed and almost wanted to laugh, not only could he not introduce himself as Sam's boyfriend, he had to listen to his mother talk about his boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend.

Cohen looked up at the man that was close by, from his facial features alone he could tell he was Sam's father, Allen nodded at him in response, Cohen didn't understand why but he felt more comfortable with Allen than he did with Marie.

The doctor strolled out and into the waiting room and the Evans plus Cohen turned to look at him, Cohen's expression harsher by far. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I'm Doctor August Beckmen" he said, offering his hand to Allen and Marie, Allen took it and Marie just smiled.

"I'm the Doctor over seeing your son's case" He looked at Cohen with a scowl "-Could we talk in _private_?" he said, mostly directing it at Cohen.

Allen looked at Cohen and placed a hand gently on Cohen's shoulder "Anything about Sam can be said in front of Cohen" Allen gave Cohen's shoulder a little squeeze before dropping.

"I'm sorry, Hospital protocol says that we can only hand information over to family or valid and socially accepted Partners, the relationship between this young man and your son is neither" The doctor said, Marie shot Cohen an odd look, Allen however glared at the doctor.

"Doctor August Beckmen, with all due respect, Are you blind?" Allen asked seriously, and the Doctor looked at him oddly.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said curiously.

"Maybe just oblivious then"

"I don't know what you are talking about sir"

"From what I can tell, Cohen, my son's _boyfriend_, has been here from the moment Sam was brought in until now, it is clear to me that he has not left the hospital to so much as change and to be honest I don't think he has eaten either, probably from fear that he would miss something, some strand of news about the person he loves. If that's not validity than I don't know what is because I have never seen a more dedicated partner so you must be blind or ignorant to not notice. Now tell us how Sam is doing" There was a hostility in Allen's voice, he didn't stammer or hesitate in any part, not even when his wife looked at him shocked over the knowledge of her son's orientation.

Cohen basked in the afterglow of second-hand triumph.

********************************KLAINE********************************

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, the boy sighed they had been laying like this for a while, Kurt's head on Blaine's lap, Blaine's fingers running through Kurt's hair, it was bliss, pure bliss.

Kurt shuffled around a bit until he was laying vertically, mostly on top of Blaine, his chin resting on Blaine's chest "Hi" he whispered, watching the light from the sunset grace his skin.

"Hey you" Blaine whispered back, of course they didn't have to whisper, Finn was with Rachel and Burt and Carole had left for their honeymoon right after they finished the last of the unpacking in the new place.

Kurt had waited to do his room, opting to helping Burt, Carole and Finn with the whole house, Blaine had come over everyday since they first stepped foot, he was even there when they popped open the champagne in the kitchen to celebrate.

This particular day after Kurt and Blaine visited Cohen in the hospital early that morning, to see if he needed anything, they decided it was time to unpack Kurt's room properly, the bed was already set up due to the fact that Kurt Hummel would not be caught dead sleeping over night on a couch. Blaine helped move the book cases into place, put up all the picture frames, smiling when he saw one of him and Kurt, He had even helped Kurt fix his mums old Vanity table, they had found a box inside it but Kurt couldn't bring himself to open it just yet.

Blaine just looked at Kurt, amazed that he finally had this beautiful man in his arms, he leant forward and kissed him on his forehead, Kurt just smiled slightly before hoisting himself up to kiss him harder. Blaine smiled into the kiss, placing one hand on Kurt's face and the other on his lower back, Kurt laughed slightly into the kiss, more when Blaine forced them to switch places. Blaine hovered over Kurt, rubbing their noses together sweetly, they both just smiled before Kurt pulled Blaine, by his chin, into a kiss.

They parted slightly "Can we just stay like this forever?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed "Not if I have to hold myself up like this" Kurt rolled them until Kurt was straddling Blaine.

With a sly smirk Kurt asked "What about now?"

"No" Blaine answered simply and Kurt pouted at him "Why?...Blainey-bear" he added the term of endearment with a cute smile.

"Because, Kurtsie, you are much too far away for me to kiss"

Kurt smiled and leaned down and into another kiss, Blaine's hands on his back holding him in place as they kissed without a care in the world; One of Blaine's hands wound its way into Kurt's hair.

Kurt released a noise low in his throat and Blaine smiled at his success, the smile breaking the kiss "Maybe we should cool off for a moment?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

Kurt rolled so he was curled up against Blaine's side, one hand lazily tracing patterns on his grey tank top, his baggy shirt he'd been wearing earlier was somewhere in Kurt's room from when he took it off because he was too warm.

Blaine occupied himself with playing with the little hairs on the back of Kurt's neck, Kurt looked passed him and caught sight of the box they had found in the Vanity table.

"Do you think I should open it?" Kurt asked gently and Blaine followed his gaze to the box.

"It's up to you really but I'm here if you need support, I'm not sure of what's in there but it's your mums so I know it's going to be tough on you" Blaine said sweetly and Kurt nodded, before climbing off the bed and grabbing the box, his mind made up.

Blaine sat with Kurt against the bed head, Kurt between his legs, the box between Kurt's, "Open it with me?" Kurt asked shakily and Blaine covered Kurt's hands on the box and together they pulled off the lid. Inside it was completely full, there was a thick book, three envelopes, a stack of DVD's in plastic slips and a broach.

Kurt had already started to tear up; Blaine just leant forward and kissed the crevice of his neck in comfort; Kurt pulled out the letters, a tear fell down his face as he saw his mothers hand writing _'To Burt' _on one, '_To my baby boy (for when you are in your teens)' _Kurt smiled and put the two to the side, he pulled out the final letter and his eye's widened '_To Blaine' _

Blain looked over Kurt's shoulder at the letter "There's a letter for me?" Kurt nodded slightly "-We'll read them later okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, putting Blaine's letter on the pile.

Kurt picked up the book next, his hands shook as he pulled back the cover, a picture of Burt, Elizabeth, Kurt and Blaine stared back at him, Kurt could remember that day, they had spent Independence day together because Blaine's family didn't celebrate.

Blaine smiled at the photo and kissed Kurt behind his ear; Kurt flipped the pages and looked at the semi-scrapbook his mum had created, pictures, news articles, recipes, drawings, everything was in this little book. Every so often Blaine would whisper what he could remember of what was happening in the picture; They both laughed when they found the picture of them covered in flour, underneath was Lizzie's handwriting 'My little angels cooking together for the first time' Underneath that was the cookie recipe.

It saddened them both when they reached the last photo which was Kurt curled up sleeping on Lizzie's lap, Kurt knew that that was from the first week without Blaine.

Kurt closed the book, he kissed the spine before putting it down and Blaine kissed the nape of Kurt's neck just as gently whilst Kurt reached into the box and pulled out the broach.

"This was hers, I remember her wearing it when I was younger, I can't remember where it's from though" Kurt said before placing it on top of the letters.

Kurt pulled out the DVD's next, each one was titled, like the pictures, both Kurt and Blaine reminisced in the moments and that was just from the title, "We can watch these together if you want?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I couldn't watch them with anyone else"

Kurt gently put the items back in the box; he kept out his and Blaine's letter though "I want to read it" he announced before standing up and grabbing his letter opener.

He picked up the box and placed it on his side table before curling up next to Blaine, they both opened their letters, Kurt pulled out his and instantly felt himself tear up at his mum's handwriting. Blaine waited to read his letter, instead he held Kurt while Kurt read his.

_My sweet beautiful boy,_

_I'm sorry I'm not with you, especially now during the most difficult time in your life, your teens, I know how difficult my teens were; I had your father though._

_How is he? Spoiling you I bet! If you've found my box that means you two have finally moved my table, I hope you both have moved on to bigger and better things, I also hope he found love again, Kurt you might not think it but I want him to be happy again._

Kurt nodded as tears started to run down his face, Blaine squeezed him tighter.

_Speaking of love, have you got someone to call your own?_

Kurt looked at Blaine and pressed their lips together gently before turning back to the letter and laughing at the next line.

_I hope you do, you are too fabulous not to, oh dear I hope you haven't changed that fact, if you have then that's okay too I will love you no matter what._

_How about Blaine? Did you find him? I hope you did because I'm writing or well by the time you're reading this I've already written him a letter haven't I? You two were so cute when you were in touch and you made each other happy; I hope you guys have each other, you deserve to be that happy again._

"I've got him mum" Kurt whispered and Blaine kissed his temple.

_Kurt, if there is one thing I know well, it's how special you are and how cruel kids can be, you are going to come across people that hate you for no good reason except that you are different but remember to every one of those people there are two that love you just the way you are._

_Now I know what High School is like and I doubt it has changed much, kids are pretty predictable, I just wish I could take you back to when everything was simple and your biggest problem was if Santa is real or not, he is, don't deny it. _

Kurt laughed at his mums humor but then sobbed as he knew that he would never hear it out loud again "Shh… baby I've got you" Blaine whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back as Kurt read on.

_Just remember: words only hurt when you allow yourself to believe in them. Keep an open mind; there is nothing worse than accusation, mistreatment, judgment and being misunderstood. _

_Kurt, promise me you will be a risk taker most people would rather be certain they're miserable than risk being happy, I want you to be happy. When times are tough though remember sometimes things just work out by themselves when you stop trying to make it better._

_There is so much I want to say to you Kurt, things I wish I said to you before I passed, so many things I want you to know, so you're ready for this big bad world._

_Just always be confident and have courage I think you will find that they will help keep that smile on your face._

_You and your dad are out getting ice cream and I know you'll be back soon so as much as I don't want to rush this letter I want to keep my box a secret. Speaking of, there is a broach in the box that I want you to have, your father spent a year saving up his allowance to buy that for me on Valentines day, I want you to have it so one day you can give it to someone you love._

Kurt couldn't stop sobbing as he read, he handed the letter to Blaine "Can you read it to me?" Blaine nodded and Kurt pointed to where he was up to.

"_Just, Kurt, know that none of this is your fault, don't blame your self because its really no ones fault, blame me for not saying goodbye because I know that I'm not going to be able to tell you before I pass."_

Kurt sobbed harder and Blaine held him close, letting Kurt bury his head in Blaine's shoulder; he blinked back a few of his own tears and read on.

"_The worst part is that the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained."_

Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's head.

"_Kurt I know how sensitive you are and I'm sorry for putting you through what I did, no child should have to go through that at such a young age, I hope you know that I love you and I will always be with you even when you think I'm not, so don't be naughty, cause I will know mister."_

They both laughed slightly.

"_Look after your father, we both know that he is hopeless looking after himself. Look after yourself, grow into the amazing man I know you will become._

_Don't forget that I love you and I will always love you."_

_But most of all, Kurt, please don't forget me._

_Love_

_ Your Mummy. _There's a little heart as well Kurt" Blaine finished.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just clutched Blaine as tight as he could whilst he cried, Blaine let him get it all out and eventually Kurt fell asleep, Blaine looked at his letter and made a quick decision to read it.

_Blaine Anderson,_

_He found you, or you found him, either way you are reading this and you are with him for that I couldn't be more grateful, you are with him when I can't be._

_I always wondered where you disappeared to, I hope it was somewhere good; I tried looking for you but all I found was numbers not in use and an oblivious butler. I am a mother and I worried, I also missed you, you were my second son and I mourned your absence, so did Burt but most of all so did Kurt. He cries every night, I'm not blaming you I just want you to know how much he loves you._

_He has you now though and that's what really matters here, I wish I could have seen you two grow up, the sons I couldn't love more even if I tried. _

_I always had this hope that one day you too would get together, I hope you do, if the situation is right that is._

_As much as I would love for you to be Kurt's boyfriend I want you to be best friends first and foremost, to look after each other, keep each other grounded, keep each other happy._

_If you are interested in him romantically you better be good to him Blaine Anderson because if you aren't I will hear about it and haunt your curly haired ass._

_I love you sweetie._

_Now because my mumma intuition thinks you to are destined to be together, make sure Kurt has a supply of scarves and turtle necks or Burt will murder you, make sure that you have the same supply or Burt will still murder you._

_Please be everything Kurt needs and I hope he will be everything you need._

_Be there for each other no matter what the situation, through thick and thin I want you to swear that you will love and support him in every way you can._

_Be true to yourself Blaine._

_Love_

_Miss Lizzie _

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes, put the letter back in the envelope, placed it on the side table and kissed the top of Kurt's head before closing his own eyes.

****************************KLAINE************************************

Blaine woke to the sensation of someone running their hand up and down his arm and a pair of lips pressing small kisses on his cheek, he could tell already that it was Kurt, he turned his head , without opening his eyes, and pressed his lips onto Kurt's.

When they separated Kurt smiled "How'd you know I wasn't some axe murderer?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, "Because no one kisses quite like you do"

Kurt smiled "Because of that I will let you have silly resistance"

"Only cause you're irresistible" Blaine mumbled and Kurt smiled.

"Don't you have to go to a late night warblers meeting?" Kurt asked sadly, Blaine had mentioned it earlier that Wes needed to consult the Warblers on a new song and refused to do it over the phone with him because 'We are Warblers, upperclassmen, we will have order'

Blaine nodded "At Seven, what's the time now?"

"Nearing six, you better go" Kurt said before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the crevice of his mouth, he went to turn to get off the bed but Blaine grabbed his wrist and they fell into another kiss.

They finally stood and Blaine began searching for his shirt, which was no where to be seen, eventually Kurt grabbed one of his old shirts and forced Blaine to put it on, surprisingly it fit perfectly.

"I love you in my clothes" Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine again, that was the best part of their relationship, just kissing because they can.

"You aren't making it easy for me to leave" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips.

"Then stay"

"Wes would kill me, I will be back soon, I love you" Blaine said before kissing Kurt one last time and making his way out, hearing Kurt's 'I love you too' as he went.

Kurt smiled to himself as he walked around his room; he caught sight of his mother's box he opened it and pulled out the broach and attached it to his t-shirt, he smiled at it before turning away from the box, something beeped and it made him jump. He soon discovered that Blaine had left his mobile; he smiled harder when he heard the front door open and close again, he waited as he heard the stairs climbed.

His bedroom door opened "Forget somethi-Aiden?"

****************************KLAINE************************************

Cohen couldn't move, he stared at the hospital bed, they had finally been allowed into Sam's room, the second that Cohen's eyes saw Sam he froze, Sam had been in a coma for over four days and he had changed so much. Cohen hated seeing him like this, his hair messy and not in the way he loved, facial hair let loose and not in the cute way it does when they spend weekends together. Sam had paled considerably and the adorable blush had disappeared completely, he looked awful yet still beautiful in a way. Tears welled in his eyes and fell gracefully but he still didn't move, he could hear Marie Evans crying hysterically and he wanted to join her but he couldn't, he just stood there helplessly.

He didn't move until he was being hit repeatedly on one side, he looked slightly to his left and saw Marie Evans screaming at him and hitting him, Allen Evans attempting to pull her back.

"You did this to him!" she screamed and Cohen just stared at her, his eyes slightly wide, his mouth opened slightly as he let out a sob because he knew it was true "-You corrupted him, you made him like this!" Cohen didn't begrudge her for the words she was saying, tragedy did this to people, made them something else, made them want to blame someone else.

That didn't mean that it didn't hurt, didn't tear him up inside to know that what she said was true.

He wasn't sure when but his ears blocked out the profanities, his eyes closed and he just stood there, motionless until there was nothing but silence, he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the room was empty except for him and Sam.

He walked over to the seat next to Sam and sat down, he gently grabbed the hand closest to him "Hey you" he said softly, his thumb lightly rubbing Sam's hand, it may have been all in his head but he could have sworn that the heart monitor skipped a beat.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up from all that noise, but them again you always were a heavy sleeper" Cohen laughed slightly "I'm sorry I wasn't in here sooner, I had to wait for your parents" silence followed he had never been taught how to deal with such things. He knew what his own father would say if he saw him here now, sad puppy dog eyes and all. His father would have probably laughed at him but nothing mattered more to him than the man lying on the bed in front of him. He sat next to him, watching him sleep. He wouldn't wake, no matter what he did. He could say all the words in the world and give him everything he had ever desired, speeches in Na'vi, proclamations of love but it wouldn't make him wake. "So I've officially met your parents, you should have been there" was the first thing he said. His empty words bounced off the walls in the hospital room. Then he waited. No answer. Choking back tears, he began again. "Your Dad's a nice guy, your mum hasn't said a nice thing to me since I was called your boyfriend, sorry about that" no answer. He sniffled. "Uh, your dad stood up to the homophobic doctor, it was pretty amazing, like Jake with the bad guys in Avatar" he knew this would have made Sam laugh, which brought a tear to his eye. 'I knew you paid attention' he would have said. He frowned. He stepped closer. "Sam-" He looked at his lover "It's all my fault, if you'd never met me you wouldn't be here, you'd be smiling" his voice cracked. "This is the longest I've looked at you and not seen you smile" he whispered "That's what made me fall in love with you, did you know that… your perpetual grin, not only is it adorable but it shows me that your happy and that makes me feel special like my life's worth something, that I mean something to someone"

Cohen watched him with moist eyes as Sam laid there; He appeared to be sleeping but Cohen knew the truth. He's only peaceful because the doctors make it seem that way. the heart monitor beeps it scares him, but he doesn't flinch, afraid of what he'll miss if he pulled away.

He just wants to see Sam look at him again; he wants him to be angry with him. Anything would be better then this "I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry"

Cohen bit his lip, he just wanted Sam to wake up and hold him, to fix everything with a smile and a kiss but he wouldn't be waking up for a long time according to the doctor, Cohen hadn't really understood what he was saying.

"I love you" Cohen said quietly "-I was going to tell you the other night, I was going to run us a bath, light some candles and tell you in Na'vi, I practiced just so it would be perfect for you, nothing would have been to much for you" he smiled slightly, his left hand moving to gently brush some hair out of Sam's face.

Cohen sniffled slightly "I don't know what I'm supposed to do…I feel like I should just pretend like you just have a cold, remember a couple of weeks ago when you were sick and all you wanted was for me to sing to you, I don't even know if it could work but I'd sing to you every day if it would"

"I think he'd like it if you sang to him" Another voice came and Cohen instantly turned towards it only to see Allen Evans standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to sing" Cohen admitted quietly and Allen slowly walked over and sat down next to Cohen.

"When he was younger he liked that Wonderwall song" Allen said with a slight smile, Cohen laughed ever so slightly and smiled endearingly at Sam.

"Some thing's never change, he always sings it to himself when we're showering" Cohen said before blushing and muttering a quick apology to his boyfriend's father.

"Don't apologize, he used to do the same when he was younger" he said with a small laugh "-I miss him" Allen admitted "-I know I see him when he comes home but I miss my son, we haven't really spoken since his Sophomore year when he'd found his way here the first time, he was with that young gentleman, Blaine, they were waiting for me to pick them up from that stupid dance" Allen said and Cohen just sat there listening "-I had gotten caught in traffic and I was running late, maybe ten minutes max but I was late and if I hadn't been late they would have been fine"

"Mr. Evans, you can't blame your self"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Allen said, looking at Cohen "-You could not control the events that led to this, stop blaming yourself, you're here and that's what matters"

"I think I'm going to sing to him, would you mind?" Cohen asked quietly.

"Not at all, he needs it"

When Cohen sang he kept with the original tune but his voice changed the song into a more somber tone than the original ever was "_Today is gonna be the day  
>That they're gonna throw it back to you<em>

_By now you should've somehow  
>Realized what you gotta do" <em>Allen looked at him and smiled slightly.

"_I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do, about you now"<em>

Cohen bit his lip so he could hold back the tears that were threatening to break loose "_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that I  
>Would like to say to you but I don't know how" <em>Cohen almost laughed at the irony of the statement.

"_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
>And after all, you're my wonderwall" <em>Cohen finished there as the tears fell and his voice was too shaky to carry on, he stood slightly and brought his lips to Sam', gently pressing them, praying that maybe this was a fairy tale and that's all it would take, a song and a kiss and his sleeping beauty would be with him again.

****************************KLAINE************************************

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, nervous about being inside the same room as Aiden let alone one inside an empty house.

"I was coming to see you and saw Blaine leave, what was he doing here?" Aiden said, his jaw clenching in response to his anger, Kurt could see it to, he could see the anger bubbling inside Aiden, he could see it in his eyes, he recognized it.

"H-he was just helping me move, he's my best friend" Kurt stammered, his hands becoming clammy as he shot his clock a look, praying that time would go faster and Blaine would come save him.

"Really Babe?" Aiden gritted.

"Please don't call me babe" Kurt said, sure he may be scared out of his mind but that doesn't mean he can't clear a few things up, especially when it came to that pet name.

"What do I call you then? Hmm? Sweetpea? Honeybunch? _Kurtsie_?"

Kurt flinched with the venom in every word "Don't ever call me that" he said, a bit of his own anger filling his veins at the very sight of the man before him.

"Why, I'm your fucking boyfriend, in case you forgot while you were too busy fucking Anderson! Did he give you that pretty little broach? Or do you like keeping souvenirs from all your fucks?" Aiden cried, pointing at the Kurt's mother's broach, something inside Kurt snapped, before he knew what he was doing, his fist was colliding with Aiden's jaw.

The joy that Kurt had from watching Aiden stammer back was only short lived as Aiden retaliated by back handing him across the face "You little bitch"

Kurt fell to the ground from the sheer impact, Aiden knelt down to his level, Blaine's phone catching in the light, Aiden picked it up and smiled maliciously before proceeding to try and open it.

"What's his password?" he asked evenly and Kurt just glared at him, "-It's a silly little four digit code, just tell me Kurt" he said, his eyes widening slightly "-K-U-R-T, hmm I wonder" he mulled before typing the number correspondents to Kurt's name, the phone unlocking to reveal a menu with the background being a picture of Kurt.

"Aww how sweet the bastard has you as his background"

Kurt didn't move he didn't know how to be honest, he tried closing his eyes but the second he did, flashes of a dirty bedroom ran through his mind.

"I wonder what you've been sending him" Aiden made his way into the messages and found Kurt's name instantly, it didn't take Aiden long before he found evidence of Kurt's affair.

Kurt saw Aiden change before him into someone he knew, he could hear Aiden reading out every text message from the past few days, but that's not what he was hearing or seeing any more.

His mind taunted him by replaying all the events from that night, his attacker's face that had previously been a blur morphed into Aiden's face, he felt everything all over again, the pain, the drug induced arousal…the fear. Kurt felt disgusting, like no matter what he did he would always feel like this, corrupted, used, exploited…broken. Blaine wouldn't love him if he knew the truth, he was disgusting the word filled him up and that's when he knew it was true. He was disgusting. All of his bullies were right when they said he was worthless. Where was the worth in disgust? It certainly wasn't here sitting on the floor of his bedroom.

Aiden was still reading out the messages and Kurt forced himself to focus on him, to listen to every word he said, every profanity.

"Did you fuck him you little whore? I bet you did, I bet you gave it all up for him, stretched that pretty little mouth over his cock didn't you. DIDN'T YOU!" Aiden cried.

"Please Aiden, calm down" Kurt cried as a few dreadful images of him doing just that to Aiden filled his brain.

Aiden grabbed Kurt by his throat and pulled him on the bed, straddling him and leaning in close to Kurt's face, a familiar fire burning in his eyes "I love it when you beg but you already knew that, I can see it in your eyes, Do I scare you Kurt? Or does it turn you on, the fact that I could tear your life away without blinking, does it make you hard? Does it? ANSWER ME!"

"No you're hurting me!" Kurt cried, tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled breathing.

"That's what tramps get_ Kurtsie_, They fuck around with other boys and this is what they get, what they deserve" Aiden growled, his hand gripping Kurt that little bit tighter.

"Please Aiden, stop" Kurt sobbed, his vision going blurry.

"You think I'm going to kill you?" Aiden asked curiously and Kurt avoided looking him in the eye, Aiden let go of Kurt's neck and grabbed his chin, forcing Kurt to make eye contact "Look at me!"

"That's a good boy, now where were we? Ah that's right…I won't kill you but let me be clear, Kurt Hummel, cheat on me again and you will find yourself with out that pretty little best friend of yours, I know you're good at planning weddings, how about Funerals"

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it the way I did :( It just felt like the end there.**

**Also guys, I cried so hard writing this :( especially Lizzie's letter's Mother of the freaking year award :'( I also struggled so much with which song Cohen would sing to Sam, It was a tie between a lot of things, It was nearly Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls :) .?docid=25370514but I like Wonderwall and I recommend you listen to it if you haven't already :)**

**WARNING, Shae is going to swear for a bit: I FUCKING HATE AIDEN THAT STUPID PIG!**

**Okay done.**

**I hope you guys hate him as much as me. I just want him to die. **

**Also if you have time, check out my other story 'What I catch the Bus for' :)  
><strong>

**PLEASE READ**

**I want you all to know that my inbox is always open, So if any of the situations that appear in my fic unbury something or you just want to talk, about anything, I am here, I will always listen and I will never judge. If you don't want to reveal your identity go onto my tumblr (fallingthroughwonderland . tumblr . com / ask ) and send me something on anonymous, I will listen.**

**Okay I love you all. Drop me a line **

**LOVE SHAE!**


	31. Chapter 30

Didn't think I would see you again Chapter 30

**Do you guys remember me? I'm Shae, I like to write stuff and have a good time, I hear you like to read stuff :P So without further ado I give you a lengthy authors note: I am so freaking sorry, this has taken me far too long but I have been busy, I've been on holidays and I've been writing my original story and yeah Christmas and stuff :P**

**My laptop crashed when I originally went to post this a month or so ago and that kind of sucked all the motivation out of me :( I am really sorry though, I meant to have this out so much sooner and to be honest I could have kept writing for DAYS and DAYS cause I have so much I wanted in this chapter but I think what I have is sufficient :D**

**Gosh I feel like I've been gone 5ever (that means longer than 4ever) :O well let's think of important things that have happened, hmm… Jesus had a birthday, year he's getting a bit old, he's frigging 2011 now :O wow! Oh we rolled over into a new year HURRAH! Happy *belated* New Year! I hope the first month has been good :D I got my tongue pierced :D Glee came back, was I the only one that was disappointed? I don't know what it is but I was disappointed maybe it's just cause I'm so psyched for the Michael ep! :D**

**Okay so um I don't know about this chapter, I don't even know how to explain it, I am actually very unsure about it :/ More about that later :P **

**I got a lot of messages recently from Anon's on tumblr and they said they were dying for this chapter, I hope I haven't died yet :P**

**I also just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me this long and to everyone who has alerted this story and me and thankyou to everyone who has stuck me in their favourites and also to those who have reviewed :D You guys don't even know how much you mean to me, I know I am not as popular as some other fic's but what I have is enough for me :)**

**I also want to say thank you to a few personal friends, (Pi(.)on(.)a(.)skateboard) Steph, you know I love you and I am so happy that you stumbled into my ask box that day, getting to know you and now finally meeting you means the world to me :D **

**(OoLostGirloO) Sarah, You are EVERYTHING to me, you are my best friend, my sister, my wall to bounce ideas off, my inspiration and my Queen! (You know what of your majesty!) I love you Sarebear, I love when you listen to me rant about my stories and even more so when you rant about yours, spending Christmas and New Years and just that amazing month with you was so fantastic and I miss you so much, we need to see each other more this year :) And in a few years we will have our house and a Connor! (I love that bloke too! He knows why, I see the twat too much for him not too :P) Love you Sarbear!**

**Anyway :)**

**Again I am sorry for the wait :)**

**Please Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Kurt wrapped his arms around his legs as he watched Aiden move around his room, making comments at everything he saw. Kurt looked at his hands as he thought about the events that preceded the one he was in. He'd gone from distraught to really pissed off. Aiden was everything that he hated about humanity all rolled into one but that said Aiden still scared Kurt even if Kurt hated to admit it. Aiden had hit a spot, a button, inside of Kurt when he placed a threat on Blaine's life, Kurt knew that no matter what he would comply to Aiden's demand even if it was going to kill him inside. Blaine's life was more important than happiness.

"What's this?" Aiden said as he flopped on to the bed, turning Kurt's attention onto himself. _The way he wants _Kurt thought to himself, his lip curled in disgust of the boy beside him.

Aiden was holding a small picture frame and Kurt completely zoned out as he focused on the picture, it was of him and Blaine, they'd placed it in his 'Hope Chest' together. Kurt could still remember how it all happened.

"_Hey hon?" Blaine called from the floor, he and Kurt had been packing stuff all day and in his travels he's spotted Kurt's hope box, he knew what it was of course. _

_Kurt popped out of the bathroom, a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth, his hair messy and wet from the shower, Blaine stopped breathing for a moment at the sight of Kurt in his clothes, of course it wasn't an unfamiliar sight, Kurt often wore Blaine's clothes but that didn't stop Blaine's breath catching in his throat._

_Kurt signalled with his hand for Blaine to give him a moment, of course Blaine complied but after a moment of twiddling his thumbs on the floor he stood up and joined Kurt in the bathroom. Blaine stood by the door as he watched Kurt clean his teeth; he smiled gently when Kurt noticed him in the mirror. Blaine, being the metaphorical puppy he is, wandered over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, stretching his neck up slightly to place it on Kurt's shoulder._

_Kurt smiled at him in the mirror like they had been doing this for years and Blaine hoped they would be because in that moment, in every moment really, Blaine knew that this is where he belonged, in a tiny bathroom with his arms around the one he loved._

_Kurt turned in his embrace as he finished off his routine. As he turned he turned into Blaine's lips, pulling him closer. Nothing was quite like kissing Kurt, Blaine decided as his tongue traced the opening of Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled for a split moment before granting Blaine access, allowing Blaine to deepen the kiss._

_Kurt broke the kiss before placing a swift peck to Blaine's lips, his arms rising from Blaine's hips to wrap gently around Blaine's neck as they both breathed each other in. Blaine smiled at the scent of Kurt he leant forward gently and kissed down Kurt's neck, Kurt angling his head so Blaine could gain better access. _

"_You smell delicious," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, Kurt giggled slightly as Blaine nipped his skin "-I could just eat you up," Blaine said before covering his teeth with his lips and nibbling on Kurt's neck playfully._

"_Blaine," Kurt said through his giggles but that only encouraged Blaine to continue his assault._

_Soon enough Kurt was able to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss and that was a successful distraction Kurt decided._

_After they separated again, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's as Kurt remembered Blaine calling him into the other room earlier "What was it that you were calling me out for?"_

_Blaine took a moment to remember and Kurt loved the look of confusion that spread over his face, he wished his retinas were cameras so he could capture that moment. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and over to Kurt's 'Hope Chest'._

"_Oh god," Kurt groaned as Blaine pulled him down on to the floor, looking up at Kurt like a puppy._

"_Can I open it?" Blaine said his eyes glassy with hope._

"_Oh what the heck, might as well, it's not like there is anything in there that I mind you seeing," Kurt said before watching Blaine practically bounce on the spot._

"_I feel like you are letting me in to your memories or something," Blaine said as he slowly opened the chest, stretching up slightly so to open it all the way._

"_You know, Mr Blaine Anderson, you really are adorable," Kurt said as he watched Blaine practically disappear into the chest, pulling out the last item to be placed in there._

"_Kurt? Is this my sweater?" Blaine asked curiously, holding up the sweater he'd left on the night of Kurt and Aiden's first date._

"_Oh god I completely forgot that was in there," Kurt said, covering his face in embarrassment._

"_Hey," Blaine said as he scooted closer "Don't hide your face," he whispered as he gently pulled Kurt's hands away from his face "Did you put me in your hope chest?" he asked gently._

_Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip and nodded "I'm Sor-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips, they fell backwards slightly and they both laughed._

"_I'm not mad; I think it's SO cute!" Blaine said against Kurt's lips "-sure I nearly froze to death without it but Kuuuuuurrrrrrrrtttttttt," Blaine joked as he leaned in and kissed Kurt again._

"_Okay, sweetie, you're embarrassing yourself," Kurt said a smile spread across his face._

"_You really are a hopeless romantic and I love it."_

"_I love you," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips._

"_I love you too."_

"_Mm… I like the sound of that."_

"_Well then I should say it again, I love you," Blaine said sweetly, Kurt smiled and kissed him again._

"_You're welcome to keep looking, after that I have nothing to hide," Kurt joked and Blaine scooted back to the chest._

_The next thing to be brought out was Kurt's collection of tiaras, Blaine modelled every single one of them for Kurt a constant giggling filling the room, Kurt quickly decided he preferred 'Auroras' Tiara on him._

_As Blaine was placing the last Tiara back in the chest he looked at Kurt "Why-why are they in your hope chest, I mean, were you just putting them somewhere safe or?"_

_It took Kurt a few moments before he answered "I guess they're in there because I'm hoping for a happy ending, like they had," Kurt said fiddling with his hands._

"_You will, you know, have a happy ending," Blaine said with a smile._

_They were in comfortable silence until Blaine pulled out a stack of magazines "Whoa, you have muscle mags?"_

_Kurt went beetroot red as he stared at Blaine "They were given to me in my sophomore year, I didn't buy them, I mean some of those guys aren't even attractive," He said rather quickly and Blaine just laughed._

"_Calm down, you know it is okay to have these," Blaine stressed with a smile as he flicked through the first one on the pile; he folded back the page and held it up at Kurt, revealing an overly muscled man in his mid-thirties._

"_Opinion?" Blaine asked coyly, Kurt scowled at him before assessing the man on the page._

"_He's much too tanned like come on, no-one can get a tan like that and expect for it to look normal; his muscles are actually a little disgusting, seriously his biceps are about to explode," By the end of his little rant they were both laughing, they spent the next twenty minutes rating the men in the magazines, lying on their stomachs._

"_One day I'll have abs like this," Blaine joked as he showed Kurt a picture of an older gentleman with an eight pack, Kurt's lip curled up in disgust._

"_Oh god I hope not."_

"_Why? Abs are sexy."_

"_Not like that and besides I uh I like your tummy," Kurt said a faint blush appearing on his cheeks._

_Blaine swivelled closer to Kurt "you like my tummy?" he asked with a sly grin as he pressed a small kiss to Kurt's slightly exposed shoulder._

"_You know I do," Kurt said as he tried to hold back a shiver as Blaine proceeded to kiss all over his shoulder._

"_I like your tummy too," Blaine said and before Kurt knew it he was on his back and Blaine was tickling him, it wasn't an uncommon fact that Kurt was extremely ticklish and in that moment Blaine was taking full advantage of that._

"_Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he tried to escape Blaine's clutches. Kurt moved his arms up to capture Blaine's hands but Blaine just smiled, grabbed Kurt's wrists and held them above Kurt's head. Kurt smiled as it meant that he'd successfully stopped Blaine from tickling him. Blaine realized this too but he didn't care as he swooped in and planted a kiss to Kurt's left cheek and then his right._

"_What are you doing?" Kurt whispered._

"_Shh… just enjoy," Blaine replied in a hushed tone "-close your eyes," he instructed and waited for Kurt to comply._

_Blaine dragged his lips from Kurt's cheek up to Kurt's eye, he gently pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's eye, feeling the lid flutter under his lips, he then moved his lips to the next lid as he gave it the same treatment._

_Blaine moved down and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and they both smiled, "I have an idea," Blaine whispered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_We could put us in the chest," Blaine suggested._

"_Now who's the romantic?" Kurt joked._

"_Hey, I'm serious, it's your hope chest, we should _hope_ to have more nights like this," Blaine said kissing along Kurt's jaw "-just us and not a care in the world, don't you hope for that?"_

"_Of course I do but Aiden-"_

"_I know but hope is something _he _can't touch, that's ours, it's all we have," Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes._

_Kurt nodded, "Let's do it," he said._

That was the night they took the photo that was the night they framed it and placed it in the hope chest, Kurt would never forget how perfect that night was and how he would _never _let Aiden take that away from him.

Kurt listened for a few more moments of Aiden's tirade; he was ranting and raving about Kurt's unfaithfulness.

"Oh fuck off!" Kurt finally cried, Aiden stopped speaking and stared at Kurt with wide eyes, surprised by the outburst "Okay, I get it, I cheated on you and your pissed, get over it, it's not like you have any feelings for me beyond the need to ruin everything good in my life."

Aiden looked at Kurt with a gaze that could only be described as twisted affection, it made Kurt sick to his stomach "If I was you I would watch my mouth around me, you don't know what I'm capable of," Aiden said in a harsh tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away from Aiden; it was the only thing he could do to keep from coming back at him with a snarky response.

Aiden began rambling again, Kurt completely zoned out though, he was too busy wondering what Blaine was doing.

*************************************KLAINE**************************************

Blaine walked into the only open store in Westerville; he was in need of a coffee, even if the only one he could get was an iced one.

Blaine walked down the long isle, bopping his head slightly to the music playing around him, he was in a really good mood, The Warblers meeting had been really quick so that was no problem, he just had to leave the store and then he was on his way home- to Kurt's.

He opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coffee and wandered up to the checkouts, there was a young girl behind the counter, her features were pretty simple but Blaine also noticed how tired she looked.

"Hi there," the girl said before scanning and bagging his drink.

"Good evening," he said, "How's your night been?" he asked sweetly as he flashed her a smile.

"Can't complain too much s'pose," she replied before releasing a yawn.

"Long night?"

"Long week more like it," She laughed.

Blaine focused on her name tag, "So, Amy, have you worked here long?" Blaine asked.

Amy smiled slightly "three years so far."

"WOW, that's pretty good, pay well?"

"Better than some places I guess."

"Well I hope the boss treats you right, you seem like a really sweet girl," Blaine complimented; he flashed a look over her shoulder and noticed the flower stand.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said before he wandered over to the stand, he noticed a bouquet of red roses; he smiled as he thought about what Kurt would look like holding one.

"Hey Amy?" Blaine called, Amy turned and smiled at him "-How much are the red roses?"

"Ten dollars," she beamed.

Blaine picked up the bouquet and walked back to Amy's register "I'll grab these too," he said with a grin.

"Of course," Amy said before scanning them and passing them back to Blaine, "that's a total of fourteen dollars ten," she rattled off; Blaine reached in to his pocket for his wallet, pulling out a twenty.

"You can keep the change Amy," Blaine said as he handed the money over.

"Th-Thank you sir," Amy stuttered a few stray stars hiding in her eyes.

"You're very welcome and it's Blaine," Blaine said before he pulled out a rose and laid it on the counter "-You should keep one of these too."

"Thank you Blaine," The girl grinned "-You've really made my night."

"I'm glad, now I better get going or my boyfriend is going to slaughter me," Blaine joked "-Have a good night Amy and I hope that next week will last long for all the right reasons."

*************************************KLAINE**************************************

Allen walked into his son's hospital room, his eyes falling on Cohen, the boys hand wrapped around Sam's and his head buried into the mattress as he slept. Allen sighed as he looked down at the trays of pasta in the bag, he really didn't want to wake the poor kid but Cohen needed to eat something. Allen put the bag on the chair before he walked over to Cohen; gently he placed his hand on Cohen's shoulder. Cohen woke with a shout of Sam's name, Allen's heart swelled as he watched the still half asleep boy work out his surroundings "I-I thought- I mean- I dreamt, I dreamt that he was okay," Cohen stuttered out as he rubbed his eyes; Allen frowned slightly, he knew the feeling. When Cohen looked up at Allen, his eyes were red with the tears that had spilled out, Allen lightly tugged on Cohen's shirt and before long Allen Evans found his arms wrapped around a crying teen. Allen rubbed Cohen's back as Cohen's body became racked with sobs, soon enough Allen let his emotions get the best of him and he was crying too.

They stood there for a while just letting out everything they had in them, Cohen was the one to break the embrace, he laughed slightly and rubbed his eyes, he looked back at Sam "I'm sorry you had to see that Sammy."

"I brought some food back, it's nothing special but it'll fill the hole," Allen said gently as he walked over to the food and pulled out a tray for Cohen and a tray for himself.

Not long after they had finished eating Allen was pushing Cohen into the adjoining bathroom "Sam will be fine for fifteen minutes, go shower, Sam's clothes should fit you," he said as he pushed Cohen into the small room.

"They do but that's not the point, what if he wakes up?"

"_When _he wakes up he's going to want a nice smelling boyfriend so go," Allen joked and Cohen gave him a disbelieving look before giving up and closing the bathroom door.

Cohen rushed his shower, not wanting to miss something important, he was stumbling out of the bathroom not even eight minutes later, his hair saturated as he tried pulling his shirt over his head. Allen looked up from the book he was reading and laughed at Cohen, he reminded him so much of his own boy, he needed that at this point.  
>Cohen flopped on the chair next to Allen a few seconds later, his hair dripping onto the clean shirt, "What did I miss?" he asked breathlessly, Allen just let out another laugh before standing up and going into the bathroom he returned a moment after with a white towel. Allen walked over to Cohen and dropped the towel on his head before proceeding to dry Cohen's hair "Oh my god! What on earth are you doing?" Cohen esclaimed with a laugh.<p>

"I am drying your hair you dweeb," Allen joked before pulling the towel off of a now dry head.

Cohen laughed before tilting his head back and looking up at Allen with a dopey grin, his hair a mess, Allen scuffed it up "That's a fantastic hair doo," He joked before he pushed Cohen's head back with a laugh.

When they were both seated again Cohen looked at Allen "Why are you doing all of this for me? You know the whole looking after me?" he asked gently.

"Sam calls me every night, did you know that? I work out of town a lot so I don't get to see a lot of him so he would just call me up and tell me about his day, even it was just for thirty seconds, he would just call and it made me feel like I was still here with my family.

"Lately though the conversations have been getting longer, once I asked him a general question and he spent the next half an hour telling me how you'd taken him to a convention in Dayton.

"All of those hours listening to how happy and how good you made Sam feel made me realise that you're Sam's someone special and simply put that makes you special to me, it makes you like my son.

"So you see, Cohen, right now I can't look after Sam but looking after you makes me feel like I'm looking after him because in a way, helping you through this will help him, I _need _that feeling, that sense of purpose and in a way I can see that you need to be looked after."

Cohen nodded before muttering a quiet thank you, he couldn't really say much else, his throat catching on every word, he didn't even know how to compose what he was feeling but if he had to put a word to it he would probably say appreciation, no, that didn't say enough. Whatever the word was Cohen just knew that he liked this feeling.

**************************************KLAINE**************************************

Aiden looked up at Kurt "You know you look so beautiful like this," he whispered.

"Yeah? Thanks, I call it 'abused-by-my-psycho-deranged-boyfriend-chic'"

"Hmm.. Snarky even though I know you're terrified… I love it."

"Yeah, you would," Kurt spat.

"Watch yourself love," Aiden said as he climbed off the bed, he looked at Kurt's side table Kurt's letter opener catching his eye, he tentatively picked it up.

"This is a nice piece," he commented as he looked at it like it was a sword "-Bit fancy but nice."

Kurt rolled his eyes before he jumped at the sound of the front door opening, this was the moment he was dreading, he could see everything he needed to know in the malicious smile that spread over Aiden's face.

"Show time," Aiden said looking at the door.

"Kurt?" came a voice and if Kurt's heart wasn't already in his throat it was now.

"Finn," Kurt acknowledged.

"Ahh the step-brother, joy."

"Don't you dare hurt him," Kurt said through gritted teeth, Aiden walked around Kurt's bed and over to the bathroom, Kurt couldn't see him but he heard the shower turn on.

Aiden popped out of the bathroom a second later "Go into the bathroom like a good little boy."

Kurt glared at him "Don't patronize me Aiden," he growled as he complied.

"Oh baby how you say my name," Aiden laughed.

"Screw you."

"You have, now keep watch," were the last words Aiden said as he closed the door most of the way, he left the sliding door a smidgen open so that Kurt could see through.

The timing was perfect as a second later Finn opened Kurt's door, looking a little more than shocked as he spotted Aiden "Uh- Hi!"

"Hi Finn," Aiden said as he toyed with the letter opener behind his back a sort of show for Kurt, a reinstallation of fear, something to keep Kurt in check.

"I was uh- looking for Kurt," Finn said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, the temptation was killing Aiden, he could feel that sensation at the back of his mind, it was the calm before the storm, well the storm for someone else at least.

"Well he's just popped into the shower, cold one if you get my means," The closing comment and sly laugh were unnecessary but if there was one thing Aiden knew very well was that Finn Hudson had a big mouth when it came to gossip, he was just adding fuel to a blazing fire.

"Oh- um- okay- well- uh- Rachel wanted to ask him about a duet or something," Finn said awkwardly, Aiden just smiled and twirled the letter opener, he could do it, he could kill Finn right in front of Kurt, show him how easy it was for him, like second nature. He could do it, he _wanted _to do it, wanted to quench his blood thirst, wanted to have that power to be able to do anything, to take anything_, anyone_. He could make it look like suicide, that was his specialty after all, if he did it right he could probably force him to write a note 'goodbye cruel world' and all that clichéd shit. If he wanted to he could make Kurt help, show him what it felt like to take a life, open him up to one of the Human species most primal joys. Kurt could be his companion, together they could ruin this world, taint it with their reign of terror.

He wanted all of that and knew how he could get it but he wouldn't kill Finn, not yet anyway, maybe when he tied up all of his loose ends in this pitiful town.

Finn looked uncomfortable standing in the doorway "I'm-uh- going to go now," he said before turning and leaving.

"Bye Finn," Aiden called out, he felt a thrilling shiver run down his spine as his mind played a scene where he would be saying those exact words but with more blood, joy and permanency.

Kurt watched on in horror, he had never been more filled with fear, he knew that that fucking bastard was just trying to make a point, Kurt couldn't endanger his family like that anymore. Kurt knew that he'd made the decision long before that moment but it was the realisation of it that shocked him, Kurt Hummel was going to embrace the good ol' saying 'If you can't beat them join them' well maybe with some alterations.

Kurt turned off his mind and focused on the one thing that he had been doing for the longest time, acting, all of everything he was going to do was an act, it was the only way he could protect the people he loves.

Aiden slid the door open and looked down at Kurt, Kurt closed his eyes for one final time before he got into character.

With dark eyes Kurt looked up at Aiden, he rose slowly, turned towards the shower, turned the spray off before he sauntered over too Aiden who was casually leaning against the wall. Kurt placed his hands on either side of Aiden's head before he pressed his lips hard against Aiden's; Kurt forced himself to force all thoughts of Blaine and how wrong it felt to have his lips move against Aiden's.

Kurt parted from Aiden's lips "What you did out there, that was _hot_."

Kurt went to lean in and kiss Aiden again but Aiden's hand had wound up in his hair and was stopping him, Kurt looked at him curiously, "What's wrong _babe_?" _god_ Kurt hated that pet name.

Aiden didn't waste time in responding "What the fuck is your angle?"

"Generally ninety degrees but then again I'm no trigonometer, maybe if you behave we can change that to one eighty," Kurt winked. Aiden flipped them and Kurt nearly broke character as his back slammed against the wall, his heart was thumping as Aiden kissed him, his tongue pushing through his mouth, invading his senses. Kurt almost wanted to laugh at how easy that was.

**A/N: I don't know where the hell that last bit came from :/**

**Okay how was it? Was it even worth the wait?**

**Please let me know what you think, it takes a second but means a lot :D Death threats for Aiden do get taken into consideration so come on people be creative :P**

**Again my tumblr box is always open :D I post spoilers and stuff on my blog and I tag everything related to this fic under 'DTIWSYA' so check out the tag :D**

**I love you all so much and I miss talking to a lot of you :D**

**Love Shae xo**

**PLEASE READ**

**I want you all to know that my inbox is always open, So if any of the situations that appear in my fic unbury something or you just want to talk, about anything, I am here, I will always listen and I will never judge. If you don't want to reveal your identity go onto my tumblr (fallingthroughwonderland . tumblr . com / ask ) and send me something on anonymous, I will listen. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Didn't think I would see you again 31  
>AN: Hey guys! This is so short like probably the shortest chapter, so yeah, sorry, I have had things going on though (seek bottom)  
>The usual thanks for just reading, means heaps :D my friend asked if I had fanart and I don't think I do : but if you have done some can you tell me because I swear that would actually make my day :P actually any fan response to this is awesome ;) like if you're on tumblr and freak out when I update (Which isn't likely) tag me I genuinely want to know :) (fallingthroughwonderland)  
>Okay well it's currently 3:01 AM an I need to get up in four hours :D okay lots of love!<br>Enjoy...**

**The usual disclaimer (Posting off phone, I will add later also sorry for any mistakes.)  
><strong>  
>NOW<br>Blaine smiled wide as he pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, as he climbed out of the car he picked up the bouquet of roses. As he strolled up to the front door, a light bounce in his step, he hummed a random tune, a general giddiness washing over his body.  
>As he opened the door and walked in he called out "Honey I'm home," a light chuckle following it, he could see himself doing this with Kurt in the future, coming home after work, a dozen roses and pet names. He pictured Kurt sitting at a light box as he added different details to a fashion masterpiece. He saw himself walking over and placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead, Kurt turning on his seat to say a proper hello then his face would light up at the sight of roses. Every evening they would do this, Kurt would act surprised over the roses and ask the same question <em>'What's the occasion?<em>' and Blaine would always reply with the same five words every night, _'These are to celebrate, us'_. Kurt would put them in water before kissing Blaine again and then they would cook dinner together and everything would be beautiful.  
>"Blaine?" Finn asked, breaking Blaine out of his reverie, Blaine smiled at him.<br>"Oh hey Finn!"  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Urm Kurt and I were going to hang out," Blaine said a smile still spread across his face.  
>"Oh yeah he's upstairs, I'm going over to Mike's to play CoD and I'm sleeping there but oh yeah um what's going on between you and Kurt cause Aiden's here and its weird cause I thought that Kurt was with you a-"<br>"Wait, Aiden's here?" Blaine asked, the smile wiped from his face in an instant.  
>"Yeah I went up to see Kurt but Kurt was having a cold shower or something and I felt bad for him I know what they're like, I have to have 'Em cause of Rach all the time," Finn said sympathetically but Blaine wasn't listening because the second Finn finished talking he was shouting a goodbye and running up the stairs, roses still clutched in his hand.<br>When he opened the door the scene before him seemed to play out in slow motion, he watched as Kurt shoved his tongue down Aiden's throat, he watched hands roam as the pair was completely oblivious to him standing there. The roses slipped out of his hand and dropped in sync with his mouth, the former hitting the ground and causing the pair to separate. Kurt looked at him with teary eyes, he didn't want Blaine to see this, to see him like this, it was almost too much and his facade nearly broke but the more sane part of his brain held himself together because he feared that Aiden would do something if he didn't.  
>Aiden's cold chuckle filled the air "You Anderson's always have excellent timing," he laughed; referring to an event that Blaine wasn't aware of.<br>Blaine didn't even pay acknowledgement to Aiden as all he could do was look at Kurt, he could see the carefully placed concealer and foundation, to someone that wasn't looking for something it wouldn't be seen but Blaine was looking. Blaine had seen Kurt at his best and his worst and he knew what was real and what wasn't, the blood shot eyes were clue enough he'd been crying, the light bruising around his neck was evidence of hands that weren't his around it, all of it made Blaine's blood boil.  
>"What the fuck have you been doing to him?" Blaine said through gritted teeth.<br>"Tisk, tisk Blainey-bear, language," Aiden said, his finger shaking from one side to another.  
>Kurt looked at Blaine pleadingly and mouthed 'play along', Blaine looked back at Aiden "sorry, what have you been doing to him?"<br>"Mucho beano! Now should I fill him in or do you want the honour," Aiden said turning to Kurt.  
>"You can," Kurt said silently, not trusting himself to speak any louder.<br>Aiden clasped his hands together "Yay!" he cried excitedly "now Blainey-dearest, Kurt and I are back on and my general warning is for you to back off and never talk, touch or even fucking look at my boy friend or I will kill you," Aiden's face went fro  
>Happy to dead serious in a split second.<br>Blaine didn't say anything as his heart pounded against his chest he watched Aiden place his hand on Kurt's shoulder "Now I'm not completely unreasonable, Kurt, since I know you're acting right now, why don't you return to reality and say goodbye to our guest."  
>Kurt looked at Aiden startled, Aiden spoke again before he had the chance "now don't start on the 'I don't understand' crap, I'm not stupid, your actions, especially your kissing was so mechanical I could practically taste the metal on your tongue," he shook his head "it was fun though."<br>Blaine looked at Kurt weakly, he couldn't think of what to do, of course he knew what he wanted to do but that would open up a new can of worms that he nor any lawyer in the county had the ability to handle.  
>"Kurt?" he whispered, he wasn't sure what he was asking, perhaps a confirmation of the circumstance more likely though he just wanted to be held and told that everything would be okay.<br>He did get his wish as he found his arms full of Kurt a moment after, hot wet tears falling onto his shoulder, Blaine gripped him tight never wanting to let go, to lose him.  
>"I love you;" Kurt whispered his voice cracking.<br>"I love you too," Blaine replied into Kurt's neck "I'll fix this."  
>Moments after Kurt was being torn from his arms, they both cried, they were just kids again, being torn away from each other, no control over the situation.<br>"Now Blaine remember what I said and get the fuck out," Aiden growled.  
>Blaine swallowed thickly, not wanting to endanger Kurt he turned and walked out of the bedroom, running out of the house and to his car, driving for a half a mile before pulling over and breaking.<p>

*****  
><strong>AN: okay I know this chapter is shit on a stick and if is really freaking short but I thought I'd get it out just to break the hiatus.  
>Now the reason why I haven't been able to update is because my dad is on the last page of the story of his life. I have to be here for my family and myself, I wrote this tidbit cause I couldn't sleep and wanted to get something written.<br>I also have just gone back to school so that's busy as well :/  
>I wish I had more to give you : but I promise things will get better, Aiden has a form of ending soon which sort of means that this story might be finishing soon since he's basically my main plot :P but I was thinking about having this a series like other stories starting with 'Didn't think...' I have a couple of ideas :) what do you think?  
>Okay please review cause they are like hugs and I need hugs right now :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

DTIWSYA 32

**A/N: Hey!**

**Okay this chapter is shorter then what I wanted but I had no inspiration until the end so I hope it isn't really bad.**

**Um to those of you that asked, yes, my dad is dying. I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me, it means a lot to have that from my reviewers. You guys are the best. In general too, new reviewers, old reviewers, ALL reviewers! You guys give me butterflies when I see that I have a new email :D and that is one of the best feelings, but seeing you guys support me through reviews means more than any compliment I have ever recieved. It kind of put my life into perspective, it was like Wow people geniunally give a shit. **

**Love you all. I am sending you guys so much love, it's insane! **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

It had been three weeks, three whole weeks that Blaine and Kurt had gone without talking to each other, Blaine had completed his end of year exams half-heartedly, and in a few days he would have to go home for Christmas. Kurt and he were supposed to spend Christmas together but that clearly wasn't happening so Blaine was forced to go back to his home in Cleveland and spend quality time with his family. Normally Blaine would just stay at Dalton through the break, he'd get some reading done, spend some time with his friends but apparently that wasn't going to fly this year, his Mother and Father requested, no, demanded that he come home, that they 'miss' him. Blaine knew it was a lie but Emmet had told him that for some reason they wanted him there as well so it was with immense curiosity that Blaine agreed to go.

Blaine folded his last sweater and placed it into his suitcase, he was not looking forward to going back to Cleveland, he hated that place, his father and mother always found themselves introducing him to fine young ladies. Blaine was sick of it. Not to mention he didn't want to be even further away from Kurt and not be able to even watch him walk across the road which he creepily observed a few days previously. He wanted to run up to Kurt but he was fearful that Aiden would be around and he would hurt Kurt. He'd tried going to the police the night that Aiden threatened him but they just handed him over to Aiden's father and well that just wasn't going to work even when he tried to go back a few days later the woman there was nice enough until she heard that his claim was in regards to homosexual relationships. Blaine was so angry with everything he couldn't believe the closed minded people living in Ohio.

Blaine slammed his suitcase shut and through it off his bed before he collapsed on to it, he immediately pulled his mobile out, it had been sent to him in the post a small post it note on the screen. The handwriting was Kurt's and when he saw it he felt his heart breaking even more '_I love you, we will get through this, Kurtsie xo._' Being the hopeless romantic that Blaine was he framed the post it note and put it next to his bed.

As Blaine unlocked his phone he immediately opened up his photos, he flicked through every one he had of Kurt, a video was in there as well, Blaine bit his lip before pressing play…

_Blaine was lying on his stomach on Kurt's bed in Kurt's room, he aimed his phone at Kurt as the slender boy walked past in Blaine's sweat pants and shirt that he decided he would steal, "Behold the radiant, magnificent, gorgeous, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said with a smile, Kurt turned to him and gave him a disapproving look._

"_Blaine, put the camera away I'm not camera ready," he said, one hand cocked on his hip as he looked at Blaine, Blaine just laughed at him, wanting to say to him that he is beautiful no matter what he is wearing._

"_Make me," he challenged, Kurt rose an eyebrow at him._

"_Are you challenging me, Blaine Anderson?"_

"_Perhaps," Blaine smirked._

"_Do you _really _want to play this game with me Anderson?" Kurt said, sauntering over to the bed, Blaine pulled himself up off of his stomach and leant back as Kurt slowly climbed on to the bed._

"_This would be really intimidating it A. you weren't so damn sexy while doing it," Kurt blushed slightly "and B. if I didn't know that I would enjoy being tortured by you," Blaine finished and Kurt went bright red._

_Blaine focused the camera so that Kurt would be in the centre of it that angle didn't last too long because soon enough Kurt was trying to tackle the phone out of his hand, Kurt's hand covered Blaine's as he tried to get the phone out of his hand. Blaine leant forward and tried to capture Kurt's lips in order to distract him, Kurt just smiled as he tried to get the phone, his legs straddling Blaine as Blaine slid down onto his back on the bed. _

"_Gimmie the phone Blaine," Kurt said with a laugh._

"_No, Kiss me," it wasn't a question more or less a plead that came out of Blaine's mouth as he craned his neck up to reach Kurt._

"_No, we are not going to be one of those couples that take pictures and record us kissing," Kurt said and Blaine just looked at him dreamily._

"_What?" Kurt asked in question of Blaine's peculiar expression._

"_Say it again."_

"_Which part?"_

"_The part where you called us a couple, I like it," Blaine said with a smile._

"_You know sometimes you are too adorable for your own good," Kurt said leaning closer to Blaine, his hand already loosening its grip on the phone, Blaine smiled._

"_Please say it, say we're a couple."_

"_We're a couple," Kurt said leaning closer._

"_Again?" Blaine whispered._

"_We're a couple," Kurt said again, his voice a little softer._

"_Again?"_

"_How many times are you going to make me say this?" Kurt giggled._

"_Until I believe that you're really mine."_

"_I'm yours," Kurt said before pressing his lips against Blaine's, lightly at first before they kissed with fervour, Blaine couldn't stop the smile that spread over his lips as he realized he got what he wanted._

_Kurt realized the same thing and pulled back "that is so not fair, you distracted me with your cuteness and need to be loved," Kurt play pouted._

_Blaine laughed before he kissed Kurt again, the slender boy giving in to easily, when their mouths detached again Kurt rest his forehead against Blaine's, "Do you think we kiss to much?" he asked softly._

_Blaine laughed "What? No!" he said before leaning in to kiss Kurt gently, "We're just making up for lost time."_

The recording ended there and Blaine had tears in his eyes as his heart pounded, he did this every night, tortured himself with images of Kurt, a small part of his brain that he wasn't ready to acknowledged told him that he did it every night because he is afraid of forgetting Kurt like he forgot his last name the time before.

There was a delicate knock at Blaine's door and he groaned "go away!"

"So much love for your older sister Blaine!" a female voice called through the door.

Blaine's eyes shot open.

************************************KLAINE****************************************

Miserable. One word, four syllables and just nine letters. Kurt was sitting in his room looking at that word scribbled down on his notebook. Kurt crossed it out, this wasn't him, he didn't sit around moping, he wasn't that kind of person, he was stronger than that.

But it was a brief thought that explained that Blaine was the opposite to his kryptonite, it's like without him around he lost all of his strength, if Kurt was truthful to himself he'd admit that he'd survived without Blaine before he could do it again. He didn't believe it though; he just wanted things to be easy for them both, he wanted them together, he wanted Aiden gone.

Aiden had been watching his every move, the bastard even bought him a new sim card for his phone, just so Blaine couldn't contact him, he went as far as changing all of Kurt's passwords on everything to the only time Kurt got to check his emails, facebook, twitter, was when Aiden allowed him.

Kurt contemplated mentioning what was going on to his father, in hopes that just like when he was younger his daddy could fix everything, problem was Kurt cared about his dad's physical health more. Knowing that if he told his dad the truth to why Blaine hasn't been coming over, not the little lie about exams, his father would have another heart attack.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, the person that looked back wasn't him, the boy before him had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, his clothes crinkled. Kurt sighed before slamming himself back onto his bed. _This is hopeless_ his mind taunted him, he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath in and then out before he closed his eyes, hoping that his unconscious will reveal a way out.

************************************KLAINE****************************************

Dave was bouncing in his seat as he sang along to 'Have you ever seen the rain' by Creedence, he was on his way to Dayton to meet up with Seth, he was beyond excited, sure they had talked heaps since the wedding but due to school and distances they both hadn't had the chance to see each other. Since Seth didn't have his license it was up to Dave to travel but if you asked Dave if he minded he would throw a slushie in your face for thinking that he wouldn't do absolutely everything in his power to see Seth.

Dave couldn't stop smiling as the sign he was approaching read 'Welcome to Dayton', he lot out a light squeal, though he would deny it later. Ever since Seth had given Dave his address Dave had spent hours on google maps learning the route off by heart so Dave knew that he would be turning left onto Seth's street in a shortwhile, the excitement was killing him.

On the way there was a little flower shop on the side of the road, Dave pulled over and jumped out of his car, he walked over to the stall and smiled at the little old lady.

"Hello love," she said as Dave looked at the flowers nervously, he knew that he wanted to buy flowers for Seth but he had no idea what in the hell he was doing, he didn't even know what type to get or what colours.

"First time buying flowers?" the old lady asked and Dave looked up at her and nodded slightly, she just laughed and came from around the counter.

"Now let's see what we can do, are you buying for a girl or boy?" she asked, the question startled Dave and he whispered that he was buying for a boy, she just smiled.

"Don't worry love, we aren't all closed minded rednecks around here, two of my grandsons are gay, so don't freak out," her small laugh brought a smile to Dave's face "now dear, buying flowers is a tricky business, even more so when you don't know much about the person, do you know his favourite colour?"

"His favourite colour is turquoise cause he couldn't pick between blue and green," Dave smiled slightly, the older lady smiled at him knowingly.

The next fifteen minutes was spent picking out the right flowers for the bouquet, Dave couldn't remember half of the names of the flowers but some were purple, some were blue and others were white, there was even an odd green one in there.

Dave was soon jumping into his truck again and driving to Seth's, it only took him a minute to pull into the driveway, Dave was trembling now, he picked up the flowers shakily and climbed out of his car. As he reached the doorstep he was all nerves, he gently tapped on the door, the door opened a second later a happy faced Seth standing there, "hi!"

"Hi," Dave said, thrusting the flowers at Seth "I got you these," he said with a hopeful smile, it was worth the drive, Dave decided, to see Seth's face light up like the sun at the sight of the flowers.

"Those are so beautiful," Seth said taking the flowers from Dave, instantly smelling them.

"You like them?" Dave asked hopefully.

"I really love them," Seth said, "Would you like to come inside?"

Dave nodded and the two made their way inside of Seth's house, Dave noted that the décor was very homely and not at all what he was expecting but ten times nicer.

"Dave, I'm going to put these in water and yeah, I'll be back," Seth said awkwardly before practically running off, they were both nervous about being in each other's presence again even though they had talked every night since the wedding.

When Seth came back into the room Dave took the opportunity to really look at him now that he was out of the monkey suits everyone was forced to wear to the wedding. Seth was in casual clothes, jeans that were white washed and had small tears on them and just a white shirt and a blue plaid over shirt. If Dave didn't know that Kurt was his cousin he would never have even guessed they were even related considering their clothing styles were completely different. Dave didn't care though he thought Seth looked perfect, he especially loved the way his hair was styled, it wasn't fancy, just gelled and left to its own device.

"You look really nice," Dave blurted out and Seth blushed.

"You too," Seth said before throwing his head back "we are supposed to be men not little girls," he groaned and Dave looked at him peculiarly so Seth explained "we both already know each other and well yeah we are both into men but that doesn't mean we are women so I don't know, come over here and give me a hug or something and we shall get rid of this awkwardness."

Dave laughed but complied in walking over to Seth, he held pulled Seth into his arms, a smile spreading over his face as they held each other close. Dave clutched Seth as close to his own body as he could, breathing in and sighing, they detached a moment after but still held each other close.

"What did you want to do today?" Seth asked, secretly loving the feeling of having Dave close to him, it was a new feeling for him but definitely not an unwelcome one.

"I don't really know, I didn't think that far ahead," Dave laughed, his chest brushing against Seth's.

"I have an idea, what do you think about bowling?"

"Sounds really awesome," Dave smiled.

"We can't go for like another hour, it's Dayton, everything opens pretty late," Seth laughed, Dave smiled.

"What do you wanna do until then?"

"Wanna go up to my room and play Mario Kart?" Seth asked with a goofy smile, Dave nodded and Seth grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his room, Dave's hand tingling with the sensation of Seth holding his hand.

************************************KLAINE****************************************

Aiden smiled as he flicked through his diary, this was his account of everything, every little detail, he kept everything in here, every school assignment, every football game, every kill. Aiden loved re-reading his diary, somedays he would just flick to the begining, the first page, he would read the moment where he changed from poor, pathetic Michael into the god he is now. Aiden hated Michael, he was nothing but a doormat, he'd let everyone walk over him, he loved blindly and recklessly, he let himself fall in love with Antony, drown in him and then he was brought back to the harsh reality that Antony didn't love him, he never had. Michael was furious, Antony was his everything, he gave his virginity to Antony and when he caught him in bed with Tyler the first thing he did was hit Antony over the head with his violin. Aiden was certain that he changed when he first saw them, like something snapped, he remembered not crying, he didn't shed a tear, after he left the room he called Emmet, his only friend left at the time. Aiden remembered the exact words that pompous prick said to him on the phone "_Oh, you didn't know? they've been at it for weeks, why do you think I broke up with Ty, they both clearly love each other_," Aiden resented Emmet for his harsh words and stoicism.

Aiden flipped a few pages in his diary as he read the day he murdered Antony.

_It was simple really. I just texted him to meet me at the bridge, I told him I wanted to talk. He wasn't expecting what he got._

_He stood in front of me, looking at me with those pretty blue eyes, his hair perectly styled like it always was. His outfit was rather simple to be honest but then again, simple for Tony was over-dressed for others. I yelled a lot, I don't remember what I said but it wasn't enough. He called me sad and that was it._

_It's a pity that the river is going to destroy his clothes, I did rather like that outfit._

_It's funny, I've murdered him and I still don't feel like it's enough. The thrill that went through me when I slammed him up against the bridge and he pleaded for my forgiveness. It wasn't enough. It wasn't even enough when I watched his body fall from the bridge and into the rushing river. I need more._

_And I always get what I want._

Aiden smiled as he read the page, Antony was the first of a long list of men that had reached their fate. Aiden flicked through his diary, being the perfectionist he is, he'd created up a little profile for each murder victim. Aiden would be the first to admit that he had a type, a pretty obvious one too, brown hair, blue eyes and a need to be loved and really who was he to deny them that.

He always killed them the same, he'd stage their suicide, each one had a different type though, one he'd hung, one he'd forced to slit their own wrists, things started to become a lot funner when he came into possession of a nine calibar hand gun. Because of how often teen gays were killing themselves in America, Aiden was lucky enough to never have anyone become suspicious, well, except for his father but a death threat on his mother and sister silenced him and since then the detective had covered up his tracks.

"Mickey?" came a girls voice, Aiden closed his diary and jumped off his bed, sliding it back in its place on his book shelf, he turned towards the door as his fifteen year old sister walked into the room.

"What's up Anna?" he asked her.

"Can you drive me to Claire's? I already asked mum if I can stay the night," Anna asked, Aiden looked at his sisters clothing choice.

"Don't you think you're a little dressy for a slumber party?" he said indicating her red thigh length dress that had a V cut and no sleeves.

"Don't _you _think that _you're _a little too dressy for lounging around in your room?" she countered.

"I'm going out later and stop deflecting, what's your actual plans?"

"Promise you wont tell mum?"

"Do I ever tell on you?" Aiden asked rhetorically.

"No but anyway, Claire and I are going out to lunch with this really cute guy that I like a lot and then we are going back to his place in Westerville for a party," Anna said excitedly, bouncing slightly on her three inch heels, Aiden knew that she only wore them because she hated that she was shorter than her friend Claire who even then was only 5'9".

"How old is he?"

"Mickey please don't give me the third degree, just know that he is gorgeous and I really want to hang out with him," Anna pleaded "please take me?" she said, pushing her lipstick covered bottom lip out into a pout.

"Only if you promise me that you will be safe," he said.

Anna squealed that she will and jumped successfully in her heels before running over and hugging him "You're the best brother ever!" she said before pecking him on the cheek.

"Ugh don't kiss me, my boyfriend will think that I'm cheating on him with a girl," Aiden joked.

"Come on, even if you were he'd take you back, you're a catch," Anna said releasing him and rubbing the red lipstick off his cheek.

"Thank you, now come on let's get you to Claires so you can smooch your mystery boy," Aiden laughed and Anna hit his arm as they left his room.

**A/N: Yeeeeeeaaaahhhhh Aiden is pretty damn twisted :P**

**I like Anna though and I have a plan for her ;D**

**You excited for Blaine's sister?**

**This chapter was going to have more Seth/Dave and Coham but I was at a loss for what there should be so tell me if there is something you want :D Steph gave me some ideas (ily xo) Also some of you sent me some baby Klaine prompts and I am looking for them in my reviews but if you're new and had an idea, tell me :D**

**I hope this cleared up some things, like Aiden's dad and the question that everyone has been asking 'Why doesn't Blaine/Kurt go to the police?' answer, it's because they don't want to know.**

**Okay I need to get some sleep, sorry for the lack of A/N I don't have much to say :P**

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 33

**DTIWSYA 33**

**A/N: What's this a new chapter so soon :O I've done good :D**

**Okay so maybe you should all mentally prepare yourself for this chapter, even though I said that this chapter might be the end, there is still more so don't fret, maybe three more chapters :D**

**But anyway this is a relatively long chapter so I hope you all enjoy it :D **

**Oh thank you again for everyone's thoughts and prayers for my father, he isn't improving for obvious reasons, he's being moved to palative care so that should be good for him, we can bring in our animals and stay there and everyone is apparently really nice there so it will be good :)**

**Okay thanks for the response on the last chapter, was really lovely :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Also we reached 400 reviews :D YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY legit screaming :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Blaine jumped up from his bed at the sound of his sisters voice, he literally ran to the door and opened it.

He looked at his sister, being engaged to a biker her apparel was very stereotypical, she was wearing black skinny legged jeans, a dark gray tank top with a faded pattern on it, she was wearing her mid thigh leather jacket that Blaine bought her for Christmas the year before. Her hair was bright red and wind blown, landing just below her shoulders, Blaine looked at her shoes and noticed that she was keeping a leather theme going, her boots ending just below her knee, the two inch heel and the sole were a deep red that really made the shoes.

"You look like shit," she said looking at his unkempt appearance.

"Thanks Savannah, it's nice to see you too," Blaine joked, his sister laughed and wrapped her arms around him, having to bend down slightly due to her heels.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Can't I just visit my baby brother?" Savannah said as she released Blaine and the two walked in the room.

"I'd be seeing you in a few days anyway so there has to be something else," Blaine said watching as his sister came to sit on his office chair, her feet landing on his table as she leant back.

"Emmet called me," Savannah said as she pushed her hair back, her bangles and bracelets showing as her jacket rode up, most of them either matched her necklace or at least one of the rings on her fingers.

"And?"

"He wanted me to check on you, he said that you've been dodging his calls and that his boyfriend saw something at school, something to do with that bastard Michael," she said rolling her eyes.

"You know about Aiden?"

"Emmet and I are still really close, maybe not as much since I moved, he told me everything and then he caught me up on the phone, kudos for kissing Kurt," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lollipop, Blaine knew they were her secret obsession, she used to go through at least five a day when they were younger.

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"That Michael or Aiden, whatever he's called has taken a liking to your little boyfriend and that he's been ruining both of your lives these last few months."

"Did Em tell you that he - with Kurt?"

"That the fucktard raped him yeah Emmet told me he also told me that the cops aren't doing shit," Savannah said angrily.

"They don't care that's why and for the fact that Aiden's dad his one of the head cops."

"I'm sorry hon, you don't deserve this shit, you're the good child out of us Anderson's you'd expect me and Emmet to be the ones getting in trouble," Savannah shook her head.

"You sure? Cause I reckon Addy and Bella will be the trouble makers," Blaine laughed slightly Savannah let put a light laugh.

"God I've missed you Blaine," Savannah said, her face softening as she looked at her baby brother, she couldn't help but worry as she looked at him, his cheeks a little too sunken, the bags under his eyes too dark and his hair more untamed then she had ever seen it.

"I've missed you too, how's Mississippi?"

"Bigger than here, but it's nice, I've been working on my southern drawl," she joked, attempting the accent.

"And Riley?"

"He's good, he stayed home with the dog but he's good," Savannah joked.

Blaine looked at her curiously, he'd never heard about a dog before and the darkness in her eyes suggested something else, Blaine took a quick look to her left hand, her engagement ring wasn't there.

"Sav, there is no dog is there?" Blaine said, his tone sombre.

"Oh there is, she's just not canine," Savannah said bitterly, Blaine sat down on his bed in front of her.

"What happened?" Blaine asked gently, Savannah bit her lip as she fought the tears she could feel coming.

"He um he got this new assistant at the garage, a tall blonde with big boobs and less clothes then a hooker, I joked with him that I should be worried that he'd stray, he told me that I was the only one for him.

The worst part was I believed him, Blaine, he told me he loved me, I believed him, told me he wanted to start a family, I believed him, he called me to tell me he was working late one night, I believed him.

He kept staying late at work and then one day I decided to surprise him, I slipped on my black lace and drove to his work.

I came in with a trench coat over the top, my heels clicked on the ground so they must of heard me but then again I suppose if you've got your cock in someone you don't really care." savannah was nearly crying as she re told her story.

"He cheated on you?"

"Yeah, it wasn't the first time nor would it be the last, apparently I just don't do it for him any more," she said, tears pouring down her face, Blaine held his arms open and Savannah climbed off the chair and into Blaine's arms, her mascara running.

"He's not worth your tears Sav," Blaine said as he stroked his older sisters head.

"No but his baby is," Savannah wailed.

"Wait your pregnant?"

Savannah shook her head "N-not any more, doctors said it was stress," she cried, Blaine just held her tighter.

She cried for around an hour but Blaine wasn't counting, happy to have something to focus on instead of Kurt, not that the situation was happy, personally he wanted to rip Riley's head off.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I got mascara on your shirt," Savannah said as she sat up, Blaine looked down and laughed at the black lines on his bed shirt.

"It's okay, really, do you want to splash your face with cold water? I find that helps me when I cry," Blaine said still rubbing his sisters back, she nodded and Blaine told her that his bathroom was through the door across from them, she stood and left.

Blaine picked up his phone and quickly shot Wes a text.

**Can't come to warbler meeting, my sister dropped in.**

A text came back almost immediately.

**Bring her. This is our last meeting of the year, you CAN'T miss it.**

Blaine laughed slightly as Savannah came out of the bathroom "What's tickled your fancy?"

"Wes, I have a warbler meeting and he said to bring you, do you want to go?"

"Ahh the Warblers, funny bunch, why not? Who knows maybe if I sing I'll feel better," Savannah said with half a smile, Blaine grinned, it had been a while since he'd heard his sister sing.

"You know they'll be all over you right?"

"It'll be nice to feel sexy for a change," Savannah said with a little bit of a laugh, Blaine frowned slightly at her.

"We'll get through this Sav, you'll get over Riley and I'll fix everything with Kurt but in the end we'll be happy," Blaine said

"Baby when did you get so wise?"

"I'm not wise, I'm just telling the truth."

"I want to meet Kurt."

"Why?"

"For starters he's captured your heart and he's morphed you into the most caring person I've met I mean you've always been a boy with a big heart but you're different now, older," Savannah said looking at Blaine curiously "Pity he couldn't make you taller."

"I happen to like my height," Blaine defended.

"I doubt you say that when you're trying to reach the top shelf in the grocery store, is Kurt taller than you?" Savannah laughed.

"Yeah by a few inches."

"So he's the top then."

"Top of what?" Blaine asked baffled, Savannah laughed at his innocence.

"You."

"I don't get what you mean?"

"Sex."

"Savvvvvvvvv"

"Oh look at you the blushing virgin," Savannah said indicating Blaine's red cheeks.

"I'm leaving, whether you follow me or not is your choice," Blaine said turning to leave.

"You're going to the warbler meeting in your jammies?"

"Dammit," Blaine laughed as he looked down at his clothes, he turned and opened his cupboard, he flicked through some clothes his eyes landing on the shirt Kurt let him borrow, he looked down at the bottom of his cupboard at the rectangle box.

Savannah came up behind him "What's up?"

Blaine felt himself tear up as he remembered the contents of the box, most of which were similar to Kurt's hope box in terms of there was pictures of them, a few articles of Kurt's clothing that he'd left, the friendship bracelet from when they were kids and a small collection of four leaf clovers that he'd collected over the years.

"Blaine please look at me," Savannah said noticing the way her little brothers shoulders shook as he cried, Blaine turned and Savannah rushed to wrap her arms around him.

"Shh baby, remember what you just told me? We'll get through this okay," she soothed as she ran her hand through Blaine's hair and rubbed his back, Blaine sobbed into her shoulder and she just held him close, like a mother would.

"I'm so scared Savvy," Blaine cried, Savannah squeezed him tighter as she remembered doing this when they were younger...

_Lightening flashed, lighting up her whole room, Savannah had never liked storms, she always freaked herself out imagining different things in the room coming alive._

_Thunder shook the house so Savannah pulled her covers up, she barely heard the knock on the door as two little boys came wondering in._

_Five year old Blaine and eight year old Emmet came into the room holding hands, Blaine's other hand firmly holding his blankie as he sucked his thumb._

_"Vannah?" Emmet said "C-can we sleep with you?"_

_Eleven year old Savannah pulled back the covers in invitation, the boys clambered over, Blaine climbing up and into his sisters arms on one side, Emmet on the other._

_"Blaine was scared and I know how he likes it when you hold him and-"_

_"Emmie it's okay to be scared," Savannah said, Emmet just sighed and snuggled into his sister._

_Lighting flashed again, followed quickly by a clap of thunder, Blaine cried and hid his face, Savannah just ran her fingers through his hair._

_"I'm so scared Savvy," Blaine said through a mouthful of thumb._

_"It's okay Blaine, we'll be fine, we'll get through this."_

Savannah kept whispering the same words in the present day as Blaine cried out all of his sorrows, it had been a long time since she'd seen her brother cry...

_Savannah rushed into the hospital and straight up to the front desk "I'm here to see Anderson, Blaine Anderson," she said, the lady typed the name in._

_"He's in 6A, room 8 sweetie, it's down that corridor and to the right," the lady instructed, Savannah ran off straight after, heading down the corridor and turning right where the sign indicated 6A, she rushed down to room 8 seeing Emmet standing out front._

_"What happened?"_

_"Some bastards beat the living shit out of him and a friend, he'll be okay, he's just got a few fractured ribs and he's pretty much bruised from head to toe, the uh doctors said he's got lacerations on his legs from a tire iron," Emmet said, his voice shaking._

_"Does dad know?"_

_"He knows but he's batting a blind eye, Blaine asked the doctors to call me, if he hadn't I wouldn't even be here, he'd be alone because Daddy dearest doesn't care enough to come visit his son."_

_"Did they do it because he's-"_

_"Gay? I don't know but that's my first guess," Emmet said rubbing his forehead._

_"He's not even out of the closet yet," Savannah said sadly._

_"He is, just not to dad, everyone at his school knows, we know."_

_"How's his friend?"_

_"Pretty much the same, except for a broken arm, his dad was the one that found them."_

_"God, no one deserves this, are we allowed to see him?"_

_"Yeah he's just getting bandaged up by an extremely sexy male nurse."_

_"Emmet you think anything is sexy."_

_"Hey! I object, I have standards they're just very versatile," Emmet defended, Savannah shook her head, her attention switching to the door as the nurse came out._

_"You can go in and see him now, he's all bandaged up and hooked on to morphine, I heard from the paramedic that this was a gay bashing?" The nurse asked gently, Savannah was slightly breathless at the sight of him, he was beyond attractive with light facial hair, blue eyes and slick black hair._

_"As far as we know," Emmet said sternly, not sure on the Nurses opinion on homosexuality._

_"That's awful, I mean sure I got picked on about it at school but nothing like this, kids are crueller now then when I was in high school," the nurse shook his head, Emmet tried to hold back a smile as the nurse cleared up his question._

_"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Savannah asked._

_"Oh it's Isaac," he smiled "I better get back to paper work, Blaine's my only patient tonight so don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything, anything at all," he said gently, Emmet looked him up and down thinking of a few things he needs._

_"Thank you Isaac," savannah said, Isaac turned to leave, Emmet watching his ass the whole time._

_"I think I might just go ask Isaac where I can find a secluded area," Emmet said, Savannah hit him on the arm._

_"Cool down horn dog, Blaine needs us."_

_"You're right, come on," Emmet said leading the way into Blaine's hospital room._

_"Hey Buddie," Emmet said as they entered the room, Blaine looked up at them and Savannah cringed at the sight of the bruises._

_Savannah rushed over to Blaine, tears already building in her eyes, she took Blaine's hand and sat with him._

_Blaine's lip trembled as he started to cry, Savannah wanted to hold him but due to his broken ribs she couldn't, "I know baby, I know, just let it out, no sense holding it all in and letting it consume you."_

_"I didn't do anything wrong."_

_"I know baby, I know, the world is just a really cruel place."_

_"T-they said I was wrong, I'm not am I savvy?"_

_"No baby, no, there is nothing that you have done to deserve this, nor is there anything wrong with you, you're beautiful and brave."_

_"I w-wasn't tonight, I w-was helpless," Blaine sobbed, Savannah hated seeing her brother cry, he didn't do anything to deserve this._

_"There was nothing you could do, you survived it that's the main thing, you survived and now you've got this long road of happiness ahead of you and those people_ _that hurt you, they're going to be stuck in their little boxes for the rest of their lives and you've got the whole world."_

_"d-do you really think I'll be happy?"_

_"One day soon but happiness is always short lived if you don't go through all of the pain first."_

_"I'm really tired," Blaine said groggily, his tears slowing._

_"That would be the morphine honey, that sexy nurse hooked you up to it," Emmet said from the foot of Blaine's bed where he was rubbing Blaine's foot._

_Blaine's eyes became droopy "If I fall asleep don't leave me," he said before his eyes closed._

Savannah waited for Blaine's tears to slow before looking at him, his face blotchy and red.

"Remember what I said to you that night after Sadie Hawkins?"

"Sav I was doped that night, I can't really remember."

"I told you that happiness is short lived if you don't go through the pain first."

"Haven't I suffered enough?" Blaine cried.

"You'll be okay soon enough, I promise you."

**********************************KLAINE*************************************

"Ahhh! Where did those bananas come from?" Seth cried as he tried to avoid them, Dave laughed at him.

"I got three bananas when I already had them out," Dave giggled as he watched Seth's character fall off of the rainbow road.

"I was doing so good as well," Seth pouted and Dave just laughed, he did stop laughing when Seth tackled him, the controller falling to the ground as Seth pinned him.

"Are you ticklish Dave?" Seth asked with a smile.

"No, no don't," Dave laughed out as Seth started tickling him, Seth swung his leg over Dave so he was straddling him as he kept tickling him, he moved back slightly and felt something he wasn't expecting, he looked at Dave who looked at him with wide eyes.

Seth climbed off him and Dave sat up "Did I um do that?" Seth asked indicating their situation, Dave bit his lip, "I uh I think so."

"I'm sorry," Seth said innocently, he looked at Dave oddly when he started laughing "What did I say?"

"It's just, your apologising for turning me on, that's really cute," Dave said seriously.

"You think I'm cute?" Seth asked him.

"Y-yeah I do," Dave stuttered out.

"Is being cute a good thing?"

"Yeah, I think but you're more than cute your handsome and pretty much indescribable," Dave said really fast.

Seth blushed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dave's cheek "I think you're indescribable as well," he whispered before moving back "we should uh get to the bowling alley."

"Y-yeah," Dave said.

**********************************KLAINE*************************************

Dave grinned as the blue bowling ball collided with the pins, knocking them down, he turned around and looked at Seth, who was smiling just as broadly, Dave walked over.

"Come on Seth, your turn," he smiled, Seth walked to the end of the ball shoot and held his hands over the air coming out "What are you doing?" Dave asked him curiously.

"I'm drying my hands," Seth said as he rubbed his hands together, Dave still looked at him like he'd grown another head so Seth issued with his head to come over, Dave stood across from Seth over the vent.

"Can I have your hand for a moment?" Seth asked and Dave nodded, wiping them on his jeans before giving one to Seth. Seth smiled as he took it, bringing it over the air vent "Can you feel the air?" he asked, Dave nodded, "I don't know of this is what it's meant for but it's become kind of a habit," Seth said as he turned Dave's hand over the vent. Dave looked up at Seth and smiled "It's really cool Seth," he practically whispered.

"Oi Hummel, you on a date with your boy toy?" came a voice, Dave looked up and withdrew his hand from Seth's as he looked at the three burly guys in football uniforms, he immediately tensed up.

"What's it to you Johnson?" Seth challenged.

"I just don't need to see that in my bowling alley," the jock said distastefully, Dave felt a pang in his chest at his words, he thought how he used to treat Kurt like this.

"Well then maybe you should take your little threesome somewhere else," Seth said indicating the two other boys beside the one he called Johnson.

"What are you saying to me faggot?"

"I'm saying that if you're going to be taking it up the ass tonight I recommend you do it in a less public environment," Seth said and Dave looked at him, it seemed to Dave that Kurt's attitude might be a Hummel thing.

"I am nothing like you! You dirty fag!" Johnson cried, gaining some attention from the other patron's in the bowling alley.

"You sure? Because the way your lakies hang off you it wouldn't surprise me," Seth said, Dave wanted to run, he wasn't used to being on this end of bullying and he hated it "Seth let's just go," he said quietly.

"I recognise you, you're the Right guard on the McKinley Titans, we smashed you last season, who knew that you were a fairy for Hummel," Johnson said, Dave panicked, yeah he was out to the glee club but not the football team, they had their theories obviously but if this jock were to say something then he'd be ruined, he almost sprinted, words catching in his throat as he went to move. Seth grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, "Face it Johnson you're just jealous because your little cheerleader is putting out for everyone other than you," Seth said and Dave wanted to laugh but he was mostly focused on how nice it felt to be holding Seth's hand.

"Fuck you Hummel just because you're a fa-"

"Oi! All of you, take this outside, I don't need to be hearing complaints right now, hand in your shoes and leave out separate doors!" came the voice of the owner, Dave turned to look at him, his hand letting go of Seth's as he sat down to take his shoes off, changing them quickly, Seth did the same, The jocks stood there dumbstruck as the owner watched them with a stern face.

Dave and Seth stood and went to walk out, Johnson rammed his shoulder into Dave "Thanks homo," he said, Dave took a quick look at the owner, whose attention had been diverted by a large group.

Dave took a step back and looked at Johnson, he stepped forward and brought his knee up and into Johnson's groin. "Next time watch who you call a homo, first the phrase is rude and second, we are people and we come in different shapes and some of us have a short tolerance for dicks like you now I suggest you leave Seth alone, if not than say goodbye to your testicles now while you still have them."

Dave turned and walked away, grabbing Seth's hand as they walked to the front counter and dropped their shoes off.

When they got back to Seth's place they kind of just looked at each other for a moment, Seth was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry for ruining that, it's just they're at me all the time and I didn't want them to treat you like that too, I don't normally speak to them like that."

Dave laughed slightly "Seth it's fine, it was pretty cool actually but anyway just for the record I was beating you when we left," Dave smirked as he stepped a little closer to Seth.

"I'm still better at Mario Kart," Seth challenged, taking a step forward as he referred to coming first overall in the game.

"That's because you cheated!"

"I protest! I merely waited in the back 'til I had a bullet and then I used my insane skills to get to first before I used it," Seth laughed.  
>"I'm sure there's an unspoken law about that," Dave said as he took another step forward, his eyes flicking involuntarily to Seth's lips.<br>"You're just jealous."  
>"No I'm looking forward to you teaching me your tricks," another flick to Seth's lips and a step forward.<br>"Dave?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What are we?" Seth asked quietly.  
>"Human," Dave deflected.<br>Seth laughed slightly "I mean in terms of us as two people as in are we I don't know, are you my boyfriend?" he looked down at his feet as he spoke quietly.  
>"Do you want me to be?" Dave asked, his voice wavering slightly as he trembled.<br>"Yes, so, so much," Seth said seriously as he looked at Dave.

"Then um I think I'm your boyfriend," Dave said trying to hold back a smile.  
>"Does this mean I can kiss you?" Seth asked hopefully.<br>"Seth..." Dave said slowly, he wasn't really sure on his answer, this was a big deal to him, he was really nervous.  
>"It's okay it's too soon I know and you told me about what went down between you and Kurt and i know how you hated the person you were and even more the person you became when kissing him so really I get that you might be nervous and well you're barely out of the closet and-" Seth was cut off as Dave's lips colliding with his, it was rough at first but turned into something softer, Seth wound his hand into Dave's hair and Dave gently placed his hand on Seth's chest. They slowly detached and gently brushed their lips.<p>

"Wow," Dave breathed.  
>"I'll say," Seth laughed as he moved his hand to stroke the back of Dave's neck "I've never felt like this," he whispered as there was no need to speak any louder.<br>"Like what?"  
>"Like if time froze me in this moment that I wouldn't mind," Seth explained.<br>"I feel the same, can I, can I kiss you again?"  
>"Id really like that Dave," Seth laughed slightly before meeting Dave halfway, pressing their lips together.<p>

**********************************KLAINE*************************************

Savannah sat in the back of the Senior Commons as she watched the Warblers sing, she pulled out her phone as it vibrated, Emmet's name came up on the screen, she pressed call and walked out of the room. "Hey baby what's up?" she slurred in a fake seductive tone.

"_Oh baby the way you talk."_

"Now, now baby don't let your boyfriend hear," Savannah joked, Emmet laughed on the other end and Savannah continued "What's up bro?"

"_Dad just rang,_" Emmet sighed.

"Please oh please tell me he cancelled."

"_No such luck, sorry hon, he wants us there tonight, so grab Blaine, I can hear the warblers do wopping,_" Emmet said and Savannah sighed again.

"And because we all want to do _exactly _what daddy says," Savannah rolled his eyes.

"_Honey, I'm doing this for Blaine, if dad really wants to play nice and patch things up we should at least put in some effort too, Blaine needs his dad, hell, we need a dad," _Emmet said solemnly.

"We've survived this long without daddies love haven't we?"

"_I'm sorry honey but you don't know what it feels like to be without dads love, Blaine does, I do, Dad's disappointed in your choices but he has never stopped loving you."_

"You're right sweet heart but after everything he has done and said to you and Blaine, I am just not looking forward to playing nice and then watching him turn back to the man we all know he is," Savannah sighed again, turning to look at the door where Blaine was singing behind it, she bit her lip as she thought back to when they were in his room, how broken he was, she thought about how it was so like when Blaine turned up at her house after their father kicked him out.

"Emmet, I just don't want Blaine to go through that again, you weren't in my house that night that Blaine came out, he was so hurt and do you know how many cookies it took before he even told me what happened?"

"No because you didn't call me, you didn't tell me anything," Emmet said coldly over the phone.

"It wasn't my place to say anything, I'm sorry bub," Savannah said, she looked up as Blaine came out of the room, he looked at her curiously, he mouthed 'Riley?' she shook her head "No, this one is much more sexier and a little more loyal," she joked.

"_Honey, who are you talking to?"_

"Our baby brother who else?" Savannah said and Blaine nodded in acknowledgement.

"_We will finish this conversation later then and Savvy, I love you and I understand why you didn't tell me about Blaine,"_ Emmet said seriously on the phone "-_Noah-ha not now sweetheart-"_

"Oh god yuck! Talk to you later when you're not pre-occupied," Savannah said before hanging up and looking at Blaine "Okay munchkin I hope you're packed it appears the wicked asshole of Cleveland wants us there tonight that was Glinda on the phone," Savannah said as she slipped her phone in her pocket.

Blaine frowned "Don't let Kurt hear you give Elphaba such a bad name."

"Elphawho?"

"Elphaba, she's the Wicked witch of the west, you find out her story in 'Wicked', Kurt and I watched it together, obviously not the Broadway version but a downloaded version," Blaine explained sadly.

"Oh you little criminal, first downloading next jaywalking," Savannah joked, getting a small smile out of Blaine "We better go baby, I'll buy you lunch on the way and if you're good maybe a box of cookies."

"No, no cookies."

"Why no cookies? They're the only sure way to cheer you up."

"That's because they reminded me of Kurt, I'm sorry Sav but it just hurts to much now."

Savannah nodded as she held her arms out, Blaine smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around his sister "I love you Sav," he whispered.

"I love you too baby," Savannah said before kissing his head.

**********************************KLAINE*************************************

"Can we just grab the couples deal, with the burgers and can I grab one of every toy you have, I'll pay extra," Savannah said to the speaker.

"_Yes Ma'am and would you like to upsize that?" _came the crackily speaker.

"_Yeah okay why not? Coke's for the drinks please," Savannah said before proceeding to drive, briefly hearing the order to drive around; she looked over t_o Blaine asleep in the passenger seat.

After she got their food she drove to the parking lot and parked, she pulled out a burger and waved it under Blaine's nose "I bought you some food baby," she said, watching as Blaine woke up and looked at her bleary eyed.

"Smells nice, sleep smells better," he said before closing his eyes again.

"Baby, you need food, I spoke to Wes and he said that he hasn't been seeing you eat much."

"Sav, too tired," Blaine moaned.

"Come on I bought you all the toys they have."

"Toys?" Blaine asked, slightly more awake.

"Yeah now get up and eat some food," Savannah ordered.

"'kay," he said as he sat up and took the burger off of Savannah and waited for his fries, he set it all up on his lap and started to eat the burger, Savannah sighed in relief as he hoed into it, glad he was eating.

"You can have the toys if you eat it all," Savannah said holding the bag with the toys up, Blaine looked at her disbelievingly.

"Just because I'm a big kid doesn't mean that you need to treat me like one."

Savannah pinched his cheek "Oh my baby is growing up," she joked before he shrugged her off with a laugh.

"I like that sound honey, you should make it more often 'kay?" Savannah smiled.

"'kay."

"Good boy now eat your burger and pretend that its good for you," Savannah instructed before opening up her burger with a smile.

**********************************KLAINE*************************************

"Hey Cohen, I'm going to head down to the cafeteria, I'll get you the special of course but is there anything specific you want tonight, chocolate, ice cream?" Allen said as he picked up his wallet and jacket.

"No thanks Allen, I'm good tonight, you should get yourself something though," Cohen said before looking back at Sam, his hand tightly holding his.

Allen left a moment after; Cohen let out a yawn before looking at Sam "You know if you don't wake up soon sweetie, I'm going to need a bed right next to you, these chairs are doing wonders on my back," Cohen joked.

Sam's finger twitched and Cohen looked up at him "Sammy?" the finger twitched again, "Please sweetie, open your eyes," Cohen pleaded, "baby open your eyes please," Cohen reached for the nurse button as he watched Sam slowly open his eyes "that's it baby."

Tears ran down Cohen's face as Sam looked at him "hey honey," Cohen whispered, Sam looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched, he went to talk but nothing came out, Cohen smiled and reached for the unopened water bottle, he took the lid off and brought the bottle to Sam's lips.

"Slowly baby," Cohen instructed as he watched Sam sip the water, he coughed slightly so Cohen pulled the bottle away and put it on the table.

"W-who are you?" Sam whispered as Cohen's heart dropped.

**A/N: Sorry :( **

**But anywho on a lighter note, how did you guys like Sav? And are we all happy with the Seth and Dave scene? Sorry for the lack of Kurt, I think this might be the first chapter I haven't mentioned Kurt :/ But anyway, I actually really love this chapter, quite a lot actually :D**

**Now I have to be up in like an hour and 45 minutes so I can go to the coast for some recreational time with my family :/ not looking forward to it at all so I've been catching up on Castle and eating cookies and writing all night :P**

**So sweethearts I hope to hear from you :D even if you hate me :P**

**Love**

**Shae xo**

**Also after the last episode of glee I want you all to know I'm here :) always :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didn't think I would see you again chapter 34 **

**A/N: Hey guys :D **

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter except that it's a filler :P**

**But I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Not much to say, I'm really tired so I kind of need sleep :P I have a driving lesson today so I want some sleep for safety reasons.**

**Love you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Savannah pulled into the Anderson driveway stopping before the gate, she shot a look at Blaine who was staring straight ahead "Blaine, you just have to say the word and we will leave, I'll take you to Disneyland and we will ride the rides until one of us spues, just like when we were little."  
>Blaine's lip twitched but he didn't take his eyes off of the gate, the silly Anderson emblem acting as a clasp "Tempting Sav but no, I have to do this."<br>Savannah nodded before driving that little bit further up to the intercom.

******************************KLAINE*********************************

Aiden looked at his little sister as she gathered her things "Just remember that if anything goes wrong just call, I'll pick you up okay?"  
>"Nothings going to go wrong but don't worry you're on speed dial now go take that nice boyfriend of yours out for lunch he deserves it for having to put up with you," Anna joked picking up her bag.<br>"Uh love you too sis," Aiden joked.  
>"Aw Mikey you know I love you, now can you unlock your car and let me out?" she asked as she watched her brother press the unlock button, she looked up the drive to her friends place and saw Claire open the door.<br>"Okay I better go my tall blonde is waiting for me," Anna joked kissing her brother on the cheek before climbing out of the car awkwardly in her heels she reminded herself that she would have to practice that if she had any hopes in becoming a model.  
>She walked up her friends drive, Claire meeting her halfway pulling her into a hug before pulling her at arms length "Oh Anna you're right that dress looks amazing on you!"<br>"Thanks darl it's a product of target," Anna said with a posh accent, pronouncing target as tar-jay; they both looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.  
>"Come on super star let's get you inside and get some cookies in you, we have lots of work to do on me, obviously you're perfect," Claire joked, Anna looked at her lilly white legs.<br>"I think some spray on tan but cookies first," Anna said as they walked into Claire's house, they grabbed a box of cookies and a glass of milk each before heading up to Claire's room.  
>Claire helped Anna out of her dress and Anna got into a pair of sweats and her tweetie singlet "I don't get why you wore your dress over here in the first place," Claire commented through a mouth of cookie.<br>"Oh you see it's like this, Mikey isn't very car savvy so if we were to break down I'd have to use my womanly ways to get help," Anna winked, Claire looked at her with a hint of amusement playing on her face.  
>"You just couldn't wait to show me could you?" she asked knowingly.<br>"You caught me," Anna said with a smile before grabbing a cookie and climbing on the bed across from Claire.

"So we have three hours give or take until Zane comes to pick us up," Claire anounced.

"So what's our game plan?"

"Well we both need some tanning, I need to do my make up and hair and choose a dress and paint my nails, what should we do first?"

"First off, when did we become so girly? Second, dress, so then that way we know how much tan, how much make up and what colour nail polish," Anna recited and Claire grinned.

"This is just like when I helped you prepare for that fashion shoot, have you heard any news about that?"

"No and I'm not going to, I'm too young, too short and three sizes larger than what they want," Anna said eating another cookie.

"That should be your reason to keep trying, I know that I would want to have you as an idol, I'm sick of seeing size nothing girls on the covers of fashion magazines, there is nothing attractive about the sight of bones," Claire said.

"I know and I've always wanted to be that girl for other girls to look up to but how can I do that when I don't have any one to look up to myself at least jewish girls have Barbra."

"You're right, there isn't anyone today for you to look up to but what about Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn?"

"I have always admired them."

"I know but even if they didn't exist, you do and years from now when you are modelling clothes for some amazing designer, there is going to be a young girl that looks at your photo and vogue and whispers 'Thank you'" Claire said and Anna smiled before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around her.

******************************KLAINE*********************************

As Savannah and Blaine walked up the few stairs to the Anderson front door they both wondered who owned the red mini cooper they parked beside, she knew it wasn't Emmet's as his car was on the other side of it. Blaine was the one to ring the door bell much to Savannah's surprise, the door didn't take to long to open before Cassandra Anderson was looking at them with one of the most fake smile Blaine had ever seen.  
>"Oh Blaine, Savannah, you have know idea how happy I am to see you, you know this is your home so you don't have to ring the doorbell," Cassandra explained, Savannah rose an eyebrow at her before choosing her following words carefully.<br>"The Anderson estates haven't felt like home in a long time," Savannah said "-but thank you for your kind words mother."  
>Cassandra didn't say anything, her lips tightened before she let out a slight laugh "Come in," she said before removing herself from the door way.<br>Blaine and Savannah took slow, reluctant steps into the house, Cassandra smiled before awkwardly pulling Blaine and them Savannah into a hug.  
>"Now Emmet, your father and my dear friend Amelia's daughter, Amber are in the lounge if you want to go ahead, I just need to have a quick word with the cook."<br>Blaine nodded in sync with Savannah, the second Cassandra left Blaine let out a breath "It's like the step-ford wives," he commented, Savannah smiled "more like the twilight zone."  
>"We better go play nice with dad," Blaine commented tiredly.<br>"Chances this Amber is a ploy to turn you straight?"  
>"Great minds think alike huh?" Blaine said before they made their way into the lounge room, Emmet grinned before standing up and practically running over to Blaine and Savannah, he pulled Savannah into a hug "get. Me. Out. Of. Here." he said through gritted teeth.<br>Emmet released Savannah before turning to Blaine and pulling him in to a hug just as tight "Hey bud," he whispered rubbing Blaine's back, Bradley Anderson cleared his throat from across the room "courage," Emmet whispered before letting him go.  
>"Father," Blaine acknowledged Bradley.<br>"Blaine please come sit," Bradley said his voice as cold a the day he told Blaine to leave, Blaine nodded though, walking over to the two seated couch and sitting next to whom he presumed was Amber.  
>"This is Amelia and Joseph Callaway's daughter, Amber," Bradley introduced, Blaine turned slightly on the seat to smile at Amber she smiled back.<br>Even from a gay guys point of view, Amber was gorgeous to look at, she was wearing a black and white dress that stopped just above her knee, revealing cream legs that led down to a particularly fashionable pair of black heels, Blaine smiled then frowned at the thought of how Kurt would have liked them. Blaine's attention turned back to Amber's face a she said "it's really lovely to meet you, your father has

told me so much about you," Blaine wanted to laugh because that basically meant that she knew nothing.  
>Amber had fair, flawless skin, her eyes a deep blue and her lips a deep red from the lipstick, her hair was about as short as Blaine's styled so it sat smoothly.<br>"It's nice to meet you also, I'm sure we will have more time to talk tonight," Blaine smiled, Bradley grinned as he mistook Blaine's nice ness and observation of Amber's figure as a sign of attraction not of civility and curiosity.  
>"Well Blaine, we do have around twenty minutes until food will be served, why don't you take Amber up to your room so you two can get better aquatinted and I can have a moment to talk to your sister," Bradley said with a slight smile, Amber seemed to be itching to get out of that room so Blaine just nodded, standing up and offering his hand to Amber to assist her in getting up.<br>When they made it up to Blaine's old room Blaine watched as Amber took a couple of steps around the room, looking at some of the books on his shelves.  
>"You have a really great taste in literature," Amber observed with a flirtatious smile, Blaine sighed "Thank you but Amber I need to tell you something before you get the wrong idea," he began, Amber smiled at him.<br>"It's okay Blaine, I know your gay and if it's any consultation if I were to choose an Anderson to date it would be Savannah," Amber smiled and Blaine looked confused for a small moment before laughing.  
>"I'm guessing we're on the same boat?"<br>"My mum has been trying to hook me up with nice young gentlemen ever since I cut my hair," Amber laughed and Blaine found himself laughing to.  
>"Wow do some people have serious problems, they'd rather try and set us up then let us be."<br>"I know right, it's like they think that because their child was born gay that their reputation is at sake and that they better fix it or someone might realize something but anyway whats your story?"  
>"To be honest this is my first time home in two years, I came out to dad and he kicked me out, I board at Dalton Academy in Westerville now."<br>"What about your love life? Boyfriend?" Amber said sitting on Blaine's old bed and smiling.  
>"It's complicated," Blaine said after a moment.<br>"Do you want to talk about it, I'm told I'm a really good listener and who knows maybe I can help make it a little less complicated," Amber said, a small sympathetic smile on her face, Blaine wasn't sure what made him do it but next thing he knew he was telling her everything.  
>After about ten minutes of just pure explaining everything that had happened between him and Kurt and everything related to Aiden, Blaine stopped.<br>Amber looked at him with sad eyes "wow that is complicated."  
>"You're telling me," Blaine laughed slightly.<br>"I don't see why you don't just somehow try and see Kurt, I mean you know his friends, can't they help?"  
>"To be honest Amber, I haven't tried, I'm too self absorbed for that and I've been to far busy wallowing in self pity."<br>"You know, for someone who is so 'self absorbed' you seem to be one of the most caring people I will ever meet, just they way you talk about Kurt, it's clear how selfless you are, it's like it's him and nothing else, it's beautiful, I wish I had that with someone."  
>"You don't?"<br>"I've had girl friends and some of them I thought I loved but I've never felt something as strong as what you're explaining and I would like that one day," Amber smiled, Blaine took her hand.  
>"One day you will," he said and Amber looked at him with hopeful eyes "You really think so?"<br>"I know so, one day you're going to make some girl very happy."  
>"And one day you'll have Kurt."<br>They sat in silence for a few moments before Amber spoke up again "Blaine, after all of this can we be friends?"  
>"I'd be disappointed if we weren't."<br>"Good, I'd be honored to be your friend."  
>A knock came at the door before Emmet opened it and let himself in.<br>"Hey guys, uh we are being requested to be seated at the dinner table," Emmet said with a shrug, Blaine smiled slightly before standing up and helping Amber up.

Amber walked ahead and Emmet pulled Blaine behind "Just letting you know that we are having a serious talk later," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"What did I do this time?"

"Neglected to tell me that Kurt and you aren't together anymore, Noah saw him kiss Michael at McKinley," Emmet explained, Blaine's stomach churned at the thought.

"I will tell you everything later tonight but I think we should actually go to dinner," Blaine said before he turned to leave, Emmet grabbed his shoulder and Blaine looked at him curiously, Emmet didn't say anything but pulled Blaine into a really tight hug.

Emmet let Blaine go without a word before turning and heading in the direction of the dining room.

******************************KLAINE*********************************

Dinner was running awkwardly but smoother than any of the Anderson children expected, Amber was sweet and Blaine could definitely see a future for him and her as friends.

Amber took a sip of her cider and looked at Emmet "So Emmet, what do you do for a living?"

Bradley coughed slightly, "Don't worry about answering that _son_, I'm sure Amber doesn't need to know."

"I protest, I think Amber might find Emmet's _lifestyle _interesting," Savannah said slyly before looking at Emmet encouragingly, Emmet smiled slyly and Bradley just glared at him.

"Well my dear, I work as an interior designer, I've done it for a few years now," Emmet explained with a smile, loving the way his dad tensed.

"That's awesome, do you work independantly or with a team?" Amber asked.

"I like doing work by myself but I have a few friends that help and my boyfriend often helps with the heavy lifting, he's strong like that," Emmet winked and Blaine had to hold in his laughter as he watched his dads jaw clench.

"Boyfriend huh? How long have you guys been together?" Amber asked.

"Coming on five months, it's actually a really funny story how we got together, I was waiting in Blaine's dorm room and Noah knocks on the door and well I wish I could say it was love at first sight but that implies that I looked at his face longer than the five seconds it took to get my hands down his pants," Emmet laughed putting a piece of carrot in his mouth. Bradley slammed his hands on the table and looked at his wife "I can't do this Cassie, I can't be in the same room with _them _and pretend they're normal," Bradley said with disgust filling his voice.

"Do you think it's easy for me? I gave birth to _them _didn't I?"

Blaine looked at his mother and then his father with disgust "You know, just because we seem to be nothing to you doesn't mean we can't hear you," Blaine said to them harshly.

Emmet looked at his mother "Did you know it was your rule placement in the hospitals you own that caused one of my friends to sit in a waiting room for four days waiting to find out if his parnter was okay?"

"Stop blaming your mother for your friends decision," Bradley said through gritted teeth.

"No we should be blaming you for not accepting us," Savannah started "you are the disgrace here, the tabloids call you an honorable man but there isn't one ounce of honor in you, thank you very much for fucking up our lives."

"I refuse to take this in my house," Bradley cried, Blaine looked at Amber curiously as she pulled a note pad out and scribbled down on it, Blaine zoned out as he listened to his family argue watching as Amber pushed the paper towards Blaine.

_Hey, I'm going to sneak out, my number is at the bottom, text me or something and we will talk :)_

Blaine smiled at the number and note leaned closer to Amber and pressed a kiss to her cheek "Thanks for listening earlier," he whispered "no problem," came the response.

Amber stood and literally walked out of the room with out being noticed by any one other than Blaine, Blaine rolled his eyes at his family and left the table, leaving them to argue.

Blaine walked up the stairs and instead of going right for his bedroom he turned left and walked down that corridor and opened up his baby sister's room.

Blaine smiled as he watched them draw with their crayons, he hadn't seen them for nearly two years and he missed them like crazy, he cleared his throat slightly and they looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Blaine!" They cried as they got off the ground and ran to him, wrapping their arms around him the best they could Blaine laughed slightly "Hey kiddos, I've missed you guys so much," he said as he bent down to see them better.

"We've gotten taller see?" Addy said as she stood slightly on her toes, Blaine laughed again "Yes you have, haven't you, you'll probably be taller than me," he said.

"We're supposed to be in bed, you wont tell Maria will you?" Bella said looking at Blaine with sad eyes.

"Never but how about the three of us sit up on the bed and I will tell you a story?"

"Yeah," Addy said as she shoved her thumb in her mouth, Blaine wrapped his arms around his baby sisters and lifted them as he stood, he was lucky they were very small for their age. He carried them over to the corner of the room that was set up like a reading corner, he settled them down and sat in the middle of them, Addy and Bella curling up beside him.

"Will you tell us ther story now?" Bella mumbled.

"Yeah... Once apon a time there were these two princes..." Blaine begun.

"Two princes? No princess?" Addy asked.

"Yeah sweet heart, two princes and the thing about these two princes id when they were younger, around your age actually, they fell in love but the father of one of the princes didn't like that so he took the smaller prince away and locked him in a tower.

The small prince was eventually rescued by the other prince but what the other prince didn't realize is that a dragon who was very mean captured the taller prince, making him stay away from the small prince.

One day though, the small prince went looking for his true love on a stormy night, he found him and they rejoiced, kisses were shared but soon enough the dragon showed up."

The girls let out a gasp "The dragon was very angry with the two princes, he wanted the taller prince for himself but that didn't stop the small prince he looked right at the dragon and yelled at him. The small prince told the dragon that he loved the tall prince with all of his soul and he wouldn't go down with out a fight, he declared that he would protect the tall prince to the end of the world and if that meant perishing under the dragon then so be it. The dragon looked at him and his heart broke as he thought about how he was keeping these two apart, the dragon couldn't live with out a whole heart and he perished in front of the two princes."

"What happened to the princes?" Bella asked.

"They kissed again and built a kingdom together and you know what happened after that?"

"They lived happily ever after?" Bella asked hopefully.

"They lived happily ever after," Blaine finished.

**A/N: I freaking love the ending! I was going to keep typing for ages but I want to end there :D**

**Oh dear lord so much that didn't happen in this chapter :P**

**How do you like Anna, Claire, Amber and the twins?**

**Ahhhh yay the ending made me like squee and it's my own fic :P**

**Okay please let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, sorry again for the lack of Kurt, his story line doesn't come back til the day after this one so yeah sorry, he might be back next chapter, not sure :P**

**Okay anyway please review, I was astoanded by the lack of response last chapter, made me worry a little bit :/**

**And for those of you that read my other fic 'What I catch the bus for' look out for chapter six I found my notes on it :)**

**Okay night night (or morning since it's 5:44AM)**

**Love you all **

**Shae xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 35

DTIWSYA

**A/N: This is what happens when I stay over night at the hospital with my dad, I also drew two Chris Colfer pictures, one a shit load better than the other so you can literally tell when I became tired. Those pictures will be on tumblr soon :P Going to edit the dodjy one so it actually looks like Chris :P**

**Okay so this is a nice little pick me up, mainly just because everyone's asking what's going on with Coham... here you go :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Cohen looked up at the doctor, he knew what he was talking about, he studied memory in psychology and he understood what was being relayed to him.

"Basically his general memory has been affected and even then it's a specific part of his general memory, from what I can tell it's you."

"Me?"

"His subconscious is seeing you as the cause of the accident and because of that his mind is shielding itself," The doctor explained and Cohen's heart thumped inside his chest, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening.

"Will he ever remember?"

"He could but with this kind of trauma it's pretty doubtful," Cohen felt dizzy and leant on the wall behind him, Allen, who was standing next to him kept talking to the memory specialist, this is a dream, he would wake up and Sam would be next to him in their hotel room and everything would be fine.

"I have some other patients to attend to but if you need any more information get one of the nurses to page me," Cohen nodded.

"You should go in and talk to him," Cohen said.

"What do I tell him? That he's forgotten his boyfriend, to be honest bud I think you should tell him, he already knows something is going on so you might as well just get it over with, like a bandaid."

Cohen nodded before straightening up and looking at Sam sitting up in his bed looking at the green jello like it was flubber.

"I'll wait out here okay, I probably should call my wife, she's with the younger kids at the moment," Allen said before walking away from Cohen, the boy in question took a deep breath before going into Sam's room.

Sam looked up at him and smiled slightly, it wasn't the loving smile Cohen was used to, it was the smile that you give to a stranger, Cohen stood at the end of the bed as he looked at his boyfriend? Were they still together?

"Cohen, right?"

"Yeah," Cohen smiled slightly.

"I feel like I should be introducing myself," Sam said sadly.

"If it makes you feel better you can."

Sam smiled slightly and held his hand out "Sam Evans," he said, Cohen walked around to the bed side and took his hand.

"Cohen Mathews."

"Thank you," Sam said as they detached hands.

"Anything for you swee-Sam," Cohen said his heart heavy.

"Do you want to sit down?"

Cohen nodded "sure," Cohen said before sitting in the same seat he'd been in for weeks.

"Cohen we were together right?"

"Yeah, did the doctor explain what's going on to you?"

"Yeah, yeah he did, I'm sorry," Sam said looking at Cohen sincerely.

"What for?"

"For forgetting you, for having you sit vigil by my bedside for there to be no reward at the end," Sam said looking down at his hands, Cohen placed his hand over one of Sam's and Sam looked at him.

"There was a reward, you came back didn't you, that's better than all the bounty in the world I think," Cohen said with a sad smile.

"You're sweet, so at least I know I have good taste," Sam laughed slightly.

"You're flirting with me so soon, guess things never change," Cohen joked, his hand still on Sam's, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we met you were with the new directions looking for Blaine, do you remember that?"

"I do but I can't see who talked to us or much about that night."

"Thats because you were with me."

"Did we?" Sam asked slowly, no more explanation was necessary, Cohen knew exactly what he meant, if he didn't then the blush was a dead giveaway.

"No, no, no, we are both still virgins excluding the occasional exploring and well we are okay with seeing each other naked well we were anyway, we kind of reached that point through us walking in while the other showers, you're the adventurous one when that happens," Cohen rambled, a blush of his own covering him.

"Am I any good?"

"Let's get back to how we got together shall we," Cohen said awkwardly "when the New Directions were leaving it was very cliche in the fact that we shook hands and niether of us were ready to let go, you ended up offering to stay in case Blaine came back."

"That sounds really sweet."

"Trust me on the sweetness level for couples we were verging on sickly sweet," Cohen laughed.

"You keep using pass tense like we aren't together anymore"

"Well you don't know who I am that kind of terminates a relationship then and there," Cohen said sadly.

"But you've stayed here you haven't left me," Sam said looking at Cohen with sad eyes.

"I still love you, it's not like you've changed, your still Sam," Cohen said, relishing in the small moment where the words 'I love you' came out of his mouth.

"Did I love you too?" Sam asked curiously, not quite understanding the strange sensation in his chest.

"I don't know, we'd never said it out loud before, I was going to tell you the night of the accident but anyway we are working on you at the moment, it's all your choice on relationships and everything really," there was a certain kind of hopefulness in his voice.

Sam smiled at him "Well I'm not easy, I need to be wooed, dates flowers, chocolate the lot I want all of it," he said slyly.

Cohen let out a breathy laugh "I don't see a problem with that, not at all," Sam looked at him and smiled wide, they sat in silence for a few moments before Sam spoke up "When was our first kiss?"

"Four months, one week and six days ago," Cohen recited.

"Who kissed who?"

"I think you initiated it but you didn't give me the chance, we headed back to my room straight after the rest of your group left I'd closed my door and next thing I knew your lips were on mine and I felt like my whole body had just woken up, I felt like I'd never felt before, you said you felt it too."

"Can we try that?"

"Try what?"

"Kissing?"

"Sam.."

"It could help with my memory and besides I really want to kiss you," Sam said biting his lip softly, Cohen looked at the door and then back at Sam, Sam's eyes pleading for Cohen to move forward, he nearly did to but Sam started talking again, "Please Cohen, you can't tell me that after a month and a half waiting that you don't want to kiss me too."

"Of course I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to be quiet," Cohen joked and Sam blushed slightly, Cohen stood up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, he placed his right hand on Sam's cheek, the blonde boys eyes fluttered closed. Cohen gently moved forward, he closed his own eyes as he closed the gap between them, Sam gasped into the kiss, he wound his hand into Cohen's hair as he deepened the kiss slightly. Sam's tongue traced Cohens lips and Cohen smiled before he slowly opened his mouth allowing Sam in, Sam rubbed his tongue along side Cohens. Ever so slowly they detached, Cohen pressing a chaste kiss on Sam's lips before moving back and sitting on the chair with a slight laugh, "You kiss the same," Cohen said with a small smile.

"I felt it, that feeling of awakening it was new and familiar all at the same time," Sam said breathlessly, "it felt effortless, you should hurry up with the wooing because I would like to do that again soon."

"I can do that, I promise to take you put to dinner the first Friday after you get out of the hospital," Cohen said and Sam grinned.

"So what's happened in the world while I've been asleep?"

"Well James Cameron released Avatar two 'Return to Pandora,'" Cohen said seriously and Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah it happened around the same time the Klingons arrived on earth."

"You know I don't think I want to be your boyfriend, you're mean," Sam pouted, Cohen laughed and moved forward pressing his lips lightly to Sam's, he rested his head on Sam's forehead "did I mention James Earl Jones moved in with me?"

"Now you're just making fun of me," Sam poured again, already knowing that Cohen would kiss him if he did, Cohen didn't disappoint as he pressed his lips to Sam's again.

**A/N: Did they jump back on the wagon too soon? Cause I kind of pictured them getting together in a similar way, they barely knew each other when they got together :) **

**Also this is the end of Coham, this is the last time you guys will see them until I start the next part of the 'Didn't think...' series :P also about that, name Ideas? I had ones like 'Didn't think I'd get to senior year' but if you have some ideas maybe with prompts for what you guys would like to see :P**

**I do promise the next chapter will be back on the story line, I can see more on Anna and Aiden, some Emmet and Blaine conversation's and maybe some Kurt because like seriously, where the fuck is he :P and maybe just maybe we will have some really great plot development :P**

**Shout out to everyone who did review last chapter :) And especially to the swarm of alerts I got :D Love you guys xo**

**til next time :D**

**Love Shae xo**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi guys. Um. So last sunday my dad passed away, he went peacefully and surrounded by family. I don't really know what else to say but yeah that's why I haven't updated and because other things have been plaguing my mind. I've done some stupid things as of late and I've put more strain on my mother than she needs right now, out of all the times it's now that my mum has to worry if I'm going to take my own life, even if I have explained to her that I never would, that I have aspirations and plans and hopes and god dammit I want to meet Blaine's brother on April 10 :P but yeah welcome to my head at the moment.**

**I'm sorry for the quality and length of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Blaine smiled as he tucked Addy in bed, he'd already done Bella after they both fell asleep next to him during the fourth or maybe it was the fifth retelling of the story, every time Blaine told it he would add little details_. 'The tall prince was the most beautiful and handsome of all the princes in the whole world' 'The small prince and the tall prince weren't the perfect couple but they loved each other just as much as another prince would love a princess' _

At one point Bella asked if princess' could marry other princess', Blaine's response was a simple one _'Of course, as long as they love and care for each other than marriage is open to everyone'_

Blaine loved telling the story, it made him think of better things, of Kurt and how much they do love each other but then there was that pang in his chest showing how much Blaine missed him.

Blaine leant down and kissed Addy on her head like he had done Bella, "You know you're really good with them, well you're good with kids in general really," Came Emmet's voice from the door, Blaine turned around and looked at his brother leaning against the door.

"Thanks Em," Blaine said as he stood up fully and walked past Emmet, it wasn't because he was angry or anything it was because he didn't want to wake the girls, Emmet took it the wrong way though.

"Hey don't walk away from me, I was being serious, I can't wait to see you have kids," Emmet said as he pursued Blaine into Blaine's old room.

"You have to have a partner to do that," Blaine muttered as he rifled through the suitcase he brought with him.

"Yes, where is the beautiful Kurt these days? Noah said he saw him kissing Michael, and that really doesn't make sense to me after I saw that beautiful display of love in the hospital hallway."

"When did you become a hopeless romantic?"

"Hey! A. it's not hopeless and B. you didn't answer my question," Emmet scolded, Blaine rolled his eyes as he pulled out a pair of loose pants, gesturing for Emmet to turn around, in traditional Emmet fashion he just rose an eyebrow. Blaine scowled but proceeded to change his pants, a couple of lewd comments about his choice in underwear were thrown around.

"Now that we are done with the fashion show will you answer my question?"

"Maybe, I am curious as to why you're being so unlike you, all of these romantic ideals are freaking me out a little bit."

"Fine, you want to know? Noah and I were having a bit of a problem on what movie we should watch a couple of weeks back so we put some movie names in a hat and pulled one out, it was a romance film and ever since then we've been watching chick flicks and crying our eyes out but you can't tell anyone because it would ruin both of out reputations."

Blaine started giggling "Chick flicks? Really? That's my genre, however I can't picture you crying over one, I haven't see you cry in a movie since we watched 'The Green Mile' together."

"It was a freaking sad film!"

"I know that but still I can't see you crying over a chick flick," Blaine finished, a smile still on his face.

Emmet rolled his eyes "your turn, what the fuck is going on?"

Blaine's smile slipped, a small sigh escaping his lips "It's a long story Em, where are we staying tonight?"

"Here," Emmet said simply.

"Surprised out doting parents are allowing that," Blaine said sarcastically.

"They are in the current process of ignoring us, mother dearest is on the phone to Amber's mum, explaining what 'really' happened tonight before Amber can have the chance," Emmet said, using air quotes to show the sarcasm lacing his sentence.

"What's the 'real' story?"

"Some bull shit that doesn't make any sense, you know mother."

"And dad, what's he doing?"

"He's moping in his office probably attempting to repair his bruised ego after Savvy beat the shit out of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah so we're here for the night and you apparently have quite the story to tell."

Blaine nodded and gestured for them to sit on the bed comfortably.

It took a little over an hour before Blaine had told Emmet everything, the story was similar to the one he'd told Amber with slight alterations and more detail, Emmet stayed silent except for a few times when he asked some questions.

By the end of it Emmet was completely speechless except for a few fragmented words "Wow that's uh wow."

"I fucked up Em, I fucked up big time, I shouldn't of, I just shouldn't have left him that night everything would have been fine if I had just stayed where I was."

"Honey, It's not your fault, Michael is a conniving little bastard at the best of times, it would have happened eventually."

"That doesn't mean it's right! Kurt and I have been put through the ringer enough, we lost each other, found each other, argued, lost each other again, argued some more and oh by the way we lost each other," Blaine said before letting out a huff and wrapping his arms around his small frame.

"I know but at the end of each of those times you have come out more in love and stronger than ever that is why you will make it through this."

"I just don't know what to do Em," Blaine said weakly "I tried the police like I said, I would try facing him my self but I don't want to put Kurt in danger, tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't but you will make it through this, I did didn't I?"

"You weren't involved the same, it just wasn't the same, you were safe the entire time, Kurt and I aren't and there is nothing I can do about it and that is what is tearing me apart the most is that I'm helpless and that at any second Aiden could lose his cool and I could lose Kurt, you don't know what that feels like Emmet." Blaine spoke strong and sad, he pulled himself down on the bed and wrapped his arm around his pillow "If you don't mind Em, I have some important matters that need to be discussed with Mr. Pillow here," Blaine said snuggling down in to the said pillow.

"Okay, give up and give Mr. Pillow my regards," Emmet said spitefully, he hated seeing his brother like this and he hated that Blaine wasn't the only one helpless, well, Blaine wasn't completely helpless and Emmet knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with out snide comments, it was Blaine's way of giving someone the finger, by proving them wrong.

Emmet got up right after he spoke and walked out the door, Blaine through a smaller pillow at the door in a spurt of anger, he pulled out his phone and began his ritual of looking at pictures of Kurt.

*************************************KLAINE*************************************

It was at one in the morning that Aiden got the phone call, his sister was crying on the phone and within moments he was in his car and on his way to Westerville, it was barely half past two in the morning that he was on the road again, Anna in toe.

Anna couldn't stop the tears that poured down her face, she wanted to make them stop, after all it wasn't that big of a deal, well it was but Anna couldn't see it that way, she couldn't see straight to be honest. She wasn't thinking when she told her brother that the boy she liked had gotten a little too handsy after a few beers and when she refused him that he had struck her, Anna didn't understand why they were turning around.

The events that proceeded the moment they were out of the car again were the events that would haunt her for the rest of her life, she didn't understand anything, how could her brother do that? how could he make her help? Why was the guy she liked hanging lifeless from the rafters inside the same room he struck her? Why was there a letter on the desk that said that he couldn't live with himself any more?

Anna didn't understand, she concluded that it had to be a nightmare but then everything started falling into place, she became frightful, her heart pounded too fast, her brain raced as her brother told her everything, from Antony to Zane.

Anna couldn't believe it, but everything felt real, it had to be real, the photos and descriptions, the reasons why she had heard the name 'Aiden' floating around, his plans for Kurt, Anna felt a hate burning inside her, it was an unfamiliar sensation, she hated her brother for what he had done.

She hated him more when the words _'I want to teach you to be like me' _came out of his mouth, she nodded out of fear alone, finally escaping to the safety of her room with a lame excuse of _'It's been a long night I need to sleep to process everything_'.

The second Anna made it inside her room she locked the door and backed up until she backed into her bed, falling down she just sat there, a stricken expression on her face.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening_

It was a mantra that played in her head all night, not an ounce of sleep claimed her that night but sadly Aiden claimed a life.

**A/N: Told you I had plans for Anna :D **

**Also could you guys check this out, it's in relation to myself doing art commisions in order to raise money for my dad's funeral **

**fallingthroughwonderland . Tumblr . Com / post / 18992143440 / doing-art-commisions-to-raise-money-for-my-dads **

**Just remove the spaces :)**

**Thanks guys. **

**Also the end is NIGH :O we have five scenes left approximately so maybe two chapters and then this part is done :D then we start the next part which may or may not be Klaine, could be Coham, Puckem, Save, etc :) (but come on, Klaine is endgame :P)**

**Love Shae xo**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys!  
>Not really much to say : This chapter is short again, sorry, I just got to a point and thought, that's a great way to end it so I did :P  
>But thank you to everyone who sent their condolences in regards to my dad, it meant a lot :)<br>Please excuse mistakes I wrote this on my phone and the iPhones are notorious for having some awful auto correct, I have read it over but I might have missed something :/ sorry :P  
>Okay here you guys go :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is an EVENTUAL Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW  
>Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, this was it, this was as good as he was going to get today, he fiddled with the scarf around his neck making sure it sat right, it was a simple outfit for him, a blue vertically striped long sleeve dress shirt, a brown vest and a pair of washed out jeans. It was all still designer but simple.<p>

Kurt pulled a strand of hair back into place, double checking his room that he'd put everything he needed today in the car, moments later he was coming down stairs and into the dining room where his dad was reading the paper in his dressing gown, Burt looked up and smiled, "Hey champ, what are you up to today?"

Kurt smiled "Just heading out to the mall to meet Aiden, we're going to a movie and later lunch maybe even dinner depending on what he has planned for the day."

"I don't like that kid, I miss Blaine, Blaine was good to you," Burt said grumpily, he wanted to tie down Kurt in his room and never let him out until he agreed to end things with that Aiden boy who just so happened liked to dabble in murder, as a father he felt like he was letting his kid down but he'd spoken to the police and they said without a testimony or evidence then legally their hands were tied.

"Blaine is just working things out with school, Dalton is strict remember?" Kurt asked rhetorically "And besides I like Aiden."

"Kurt, I get why your playing his game, acting nice and loving around him while you work everything out but please don't lie to me, honesty is the Hummel way remember?"

Kurt frowned "I know dad, I'm sorry, thank you for letting me work this out by myself and not attempting to murder Aiden."

"I'm sure he does enough murdering for the both of us," Burt mumbled.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing just clearing my throat," Burt said and Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Okay dad, I love you, be good to yourself and look after your heart while I'm out, tell Carole I love her too," Kurt said and Burt was the one to have the curious look this time.

"I love you too bud, see you tonight right?"

"Right and don't worry I've got everything under control." were the last words Kurt said before he grabbed his jacket, bag and keys and leaving.

**************KLAINE**********  
>Burt came back from the tire shop at around three, he was making himself a sandwich when there was a knock at the door, Burt's stomach grumbled in response to the thought that he had to leave the sandwich behind.<p>

Burt wiped his hands on the tea towel and walked to the front door, he opened it and Aiden smiled back at him "Is Kurt home? I was coming to surprise him," Aiden said in a slimy voice.

"He's out with you apparently," Burt said his heart racing as he realized that he didn't know where his son was.

"Well clearly that's a lie."

"I don't understand where's my son?"

"I don't know but if I had to guess the little tart is probably off fucking around with some guy," Aiden said through gritted teeth.

Burt glared at him, his hand on the front door "Come in and we will look for him," he said, Aiden took a step forward and Burt slammed the wooden door in his face before locking it.

He heard Aiden shout swear words through the door, something about nose and lip, Burt was pleased with him self, pulling out his phone a moment later beginning the search for Kurt.

*************KLAINE***********

Blaine hadn't seen his parents all morning nor had he seen them that afternoon, Blaine was pretty pleased with that; Until his father requested to speak with him in his office, Blaine took a deep breath and followed his father, sitting down across from his father at the office desk.

"The school told me your grades haven't dropped below an A minus all year, that's good, grades like that will help you get into law in college," his father began.

"Who said I want to do law?" Blaine asked coldly.

"Who said I care what you want, you do as your told or you can say good bye to Dalton," his father warned, Blaine gritted his teeth.

"I don't want to be a lawyer though."

"Maybe you should listen to me for once so it will save me from repeating myself, I don't care about what you want," Bradley Anderson challenged.

"Is this why you asked me back here? To lay down the rules, to constrict me like the slithering snake you are."

"Don't talk to me like that boy."

"Are we done here?"

"No I have a few pamphlets that I want you to look at," Bradley said as he pulled out a pile, he handed the first to Blaine who read the title out "_'Homosexuality rehabilitation and clinical care center'_, are you fucking kidding me?"

"Watch your language and no, you're going there over your winter break, well there or one of the other centers in my pile here," Bradley explained but Blaine wasn't having any of it, he stood up and through the pamphlet on the table.

"Being gay isn't a disease! It's not something that can be fixed!"

"I just want to help you, I want my son back."

"You'd have me if you would stop being so ignorant and actually understand some things, I love men okay I don't love women okay I'm not you and neither is Emmet, we were both born this way and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"You're going to that center whether you like it or not," Bradley roared.

"You don't get that those centers are usually run by closet homosexuals that just don't want to admit it," Blaine cried, his phone began ringing, his father looked at him.

"Don't you dare think about answering that."

Blaine pulled his phone out and looked at the name of the person ringing him "I'm not finished," his father said and Blaine just looked at him "Well I am."  
>He pressed answer on his phone "<em>Hello Bur-" <em>he began but he was cut off by a panicked voice.

"_Is Kurt with you?"_

"_No? Why is something wrong?"_

"_Blaine, Kurts been missing for the past five hours_," Burt said over the phone "_He said he was going out with that pig of his and then Aiden turned up at my doorstep a half hour ago saying he was surprising Kurt_."

"_What did you do?"_

"_I invited him in and then slammed the door in his face, I think I might have broken something."_

"_Oh my god are you okay, what did you break?"_

"_His nose I think_."

"_Oh you meant him_," Blaine said with a slight laugh "_Are you sure he's not with Mercedes_?"

"_I've called half of Lima, no one has seen him and he left his phone here and I don't know what else to do you were my last hope_," Burt said breathlessly.

"_Burt this is what I want you to do okay, I'm leaving now but it will take me a bit to get to Lima, call. Carole and get her to be on watch because I'm worried about your heart, I will stop by and check on you and see if I can tell where Kurt's gone."_

"_Okay, okay, thanks son_," Burt said and Blaine looked at his own father as he said the following words "_No problem dad." _

Blaine hung up and pocketed his phone "excuse me father but I have to head back to Lima and help my family."

"Your family is here."

"Not from where I'm standing so if you don't mind I'm off to see my boyfriend you remember Kurt don't you?"

*************KLAINE***********

Blaine got Emmet to drive him to Lima, they bypassed the Puckerman residence at around six, rain had begun pouring and Blaine thought how theatrical it was for Kurt to go missing on a stormy night.

Blaine jumped in the drivers seat after Emmet headed up to the front door, he watched as Noah opened the door, his face changing from confused to shocked to overly happy as he flung himself at Emmet, their lips attaching as they stumbled inside the house.

Blaine shook his head as he drove off, he headed straight for the Hummel residence, Burt ushered him inside once he got there, Burt's arms wrapping around him.

"No word?" Blaine asked as they separated.

"No nothing. I don't know where he could be and with this weather I'm just so worried about him."

Blaine nodded, "I know, would you mind if I went up to his room just to see if he left a sign of where he was going?"

"Go on up," Burt said as Carole came out of the kitchen "Oh Blaine honey it is so good to see you," she said as she gave him a warm hug.

"You too Carole," Blaine said with a small smile; a few minutes later and he was up in Kurt's room looking around, nothing had changed except for the fact that not one picture of them was up anywhere. Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, sighing gently as he smelt Kurt all around him "Where are you?"

Blaine swung his legs to get up, his feet colliding with something under Kurt's bed he knelt down on the ground and pulled out a shoe box that he immediately recognized as the box that Kurt's mum stored everything, he opened it and noticed that there was only one addition to the box, a video camera. Blaine picked the recorder up and opened up the screen, and on a whim he turned it on and pressed play, he watched as a scene unfolded, it was then he knew where Kurt was.

**A/N: dun dun dunnnnnn  
>See why I ended there :P<br>:D  
>Nearly over kids one more chapter I think :) But look forward to some Klaine next chapter YAYYY<br>How did you like this one?  
>And hey look there was a little Kurt :D more next chapter I promise XD<br>Love you all xo  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

**A/N: Well this chapter is pretty self explainatory :) **

**My best friend Sarah came up for a few days and that was awesome! I love Sarah! We went to see 'John Carter' and that was fantastic, it was like everything I love about Sci Fi and romance and drama and action and magic all rolled into one awesome film!**

**Well anyway now that that is done :P**

**Please Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

It was on a whim that Blaine went out to the park, the rain had slowed slightly but without and umbrella in Emmet's car Blaine was forced to get saturated, to be honest he didn't really think about it, he just climbed out of the car and began searching all of Kurt's old hide and seek spots from when they were younger...

_"Fourty nine...FIFTY! Ready or not hear I come!" Blaine cried as he moved off the tree, he began his search for Kurt he first headed for the tube on the playground, that's where he would hide after all, Blaine sighed as Kurt wasn't there. _

_He ran up to where the slide was, hoping that Kurt would be under there, he sighed once again when Kurt wasn't "Where could Kurtsie be?" Blaine pondered aloud._

_Blaine searched all over the playground, he checked every nook and cranny, he hoped he could find Kurt soon, he wanted a hug._

_Blaine looked past the play ground and towards where the river ran through the park, it was dangerous there during storms, Maria always warned him in general about the river but she'd told him that during storms it was the worst. Blaine wondered how it could be so dangerous, it didn't look deep after all and couldn't everyone doggy paddle? Blaine didn't understand, he knew it was scary up near the bridge cause it was a long drop but Kurt had helped him not be so scared, they often raced each other across it now._

_Blaine looked at the tall tree close to the river he smiled when he saw a face poke out for a second then go back behind the tree. Blaine ran to the tree and looked around it and said "Oh there you are, _I've been looking for you forever," Blaine said in both the past and present as he looked down at Kurt.

Blaine crouched down under Kurt's umbrella to look at the crying boy, Kurt lunged forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer until Kurt pushed him off with a slight laugh "You're saturated."

"I had to find you," Blaine explained and Kurt kissed him again, Blaine looked at how Kurt had positioned the large umbrella, noticing that Kurt was completely dry because of it.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked suddenly, Blaine smiled "Because I love you and nothing will keep me from you any longer and your dad called and told me you were missing, apparently your sweet heart of a boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend you are," Kurt interrupted and Blaine melted moving under the umbrella and wrapping his arm around Kurt despite protests of him being wet "Point still stands he came to your place to surprise you and well you weren't there and your dad was clearly confused, you should have told him that you were at Mercedes'" Blaine joked.

"Oh, Aiden is probably looking for me," Kurt said sadly, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's temple and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why the park?" Blaine asked after a few moments of watching the world go on around them.

"I was watching the video and everything just seemed so simple, I wanted to feel that again, that simplicity that comes with going to the park and being myself, it wasn't the same with out you though.

I didn't mean for anyone to find out, I just wanted some time on my own."

"Do you want to run away? When I turn twenty one we can use my inheritance to buy our own park and call it Neverland because we don't have to grow up there,"Blaine joked and smiled when Kurt let out a small laugh.

"I like the first part but the second part..." Kurt joked.

"It made you laugh didn't it?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah it did," Kurt said snuggling down into Blaine, Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair gently, Kurt sighing underneath his touch.

"I've missed this so much," Kurt mumbled and Blaine just kissed the top of his head.

"I have an idea," Blaine said not to long after.

"Hmm?" Kurt acknowledged drowsily, Blaine almost wanted to tell him not to worry about it as to get Kurt to stay relaxed but he knew all to well that Kurt wouldn't relax until he'd told him.

"Do you remember how we used to race each other across the bridge when we were little?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine it's raining, it's not safe," Kurt said gently.

"Have you seen that bridge? The worst case scenario is that we trip over, we can't fall off," Blaine said.

"Rain will ruin my clothes."

"We both know it wont."

"I'll still get wet," Kurt joked, both Blaine and he knew that his resolve had slowly begun to deteriorate and would be completely gone with one more push.

"So will I," Blaine countered.

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked, he wasn't surprised but needed confirmation.

"Yeah."

"Lets do it," Blaine said excitedly, Kurt slowly sat up and Blaine unwound his arm.

"You just want to get me wet," Kurt said and Blaine laughed rather loudly and Kurt just looked at him because from his point of view his comment wasn't _that _funny.

"I'm only laughing because I'm imagining Emmet's face if you said that around him," Blaine laughed as he climbed out from under the umbrella, dragging Kurt with him, straight into the pouring rain, Kurt squealed when the rain hit him, they ran hand in hand through the pouring rain right up to the bridge over the rushing water. Blaine looked over the edge, the river had risen considerably and was rushing through, he took a step up to get a better look, arms wrapped around him and he smiled, flinging his own arms out, he heard Kurt laugh "Now all we need is Celine Dion."

"I'm sure you could sing it... in French," Blaine joked.

"Oh god how do you know about that?" Kurt asked his voice full of worry.

"Tina, she has it on facebook," Blaine said simply.

"I might actually kill her."

"You have great form," Blaine joked turning in Kurt's arms, Kurt scowled at him before moving forward and capturing his lips.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips before kissing him again, Blaine held him close "I love you," Blaine said simply.

"I love you too."

"I don't know how we are going to get through this but we will, I promise you we will," Blaine said cupping Kurt's face with one hand, Kurt nodded and they kissed again, holding each other in the pouring rain.

The verbal silence was broken when Kurt let out a small laugh "I feel like I'm in some bizarre chick flick."

"Who wrote this flick?" Blaine asked.

"A mixture of both of us, you did most of the directing though," Kurt joked.

"Who wrote this scene?"

"I did."

"Well Mr. Writer tell me what happens next."

"Let's see '_the dark haired boy with too much gel_-'"

"Cut," Blaine interrupted and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him "_'the dark haired boy with too much gel'_ really?" Blaine looked at him disbelievingly.

"What would you prefer '_The strapping young man with triangles for eyebrows'_"

"Hey! You love my eyebrows," Blaine pouted and Kurt kissed him before moving back a little.

"'_The handsome young man smiled gently,_'" Blaine followed the verbal script and gave him a small smile "_'they both knew that it was dangerous for them to be together but that didn't stop them from moving closer-'_"

"How close did they get?" Blaine whispered.

"'_They got as close as possible their lips touch-_'" Kurt's monologue was cut off as Blaine's lips pressed against his in a beautiful kiss.

"Well isn't this overly sweet and romantic," came Aiden's sarcastic voice; Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and Blaine turned them so he was in front of Kurt and Kurt himself would have laughed how Blaine was a bit small to put himself between him and Aiden but to be honest he was too scared to really move.

"Aww look at you being an idiot," Aiden mocked, a ringtone startled the three of them, Aiden slipped his phone out and answered it "hello Anna."

Blaine almost ran but for reasons he couldn't explain he had to stay, so did Kurt, they had to face this, it slipped his mind that the events from his story telling the previous night were proving to be more realistic as the night progressed.

"I'm at the park on the bridge," Aiden said "I'm with them, come and help," Aiden finished before disconnecting the phone call.

"Sorry boys that was my sister, she's on her way, you remember Anna don't you Kurt?"

"Y-yeah, I do, she's a sweet girl, nothing like you," Kurt stuttered and Aiden laughed.

"That's what you think, in actual fact she is more like me than you would ever expect," Aiden said with a malicious smile.

"How did you find me?" Kurt asked.

"It wasn't easy but Lima is a small place and well there is the fact that I have a tracker on your car, nice idea parking it a block away, still made it easier for me to find you," Aiden smiled.

"What else do you want from us Aiden?" Blaine asked suddenly "Isn't ruining our lives enough?"

"I think it's rather clear what I want from you, Lima has gotten old, I need to clear up my tracks."

"Then leave us alone, we wont say anything," Blaine said and Aiden laughed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know, you get to be the good guy for once," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Blaine there is something you need to know about me, I am a controller, I like to be the one in charge, sometimes it's a good trait, other times it's bad for others but at the end of the day I'm happy, and to me that's what matters most and no matter what, I _always _get what I want."

"And what is it you want?" Kurt asked.

"Many things Kurt but the night is young and the games are fresh, I can't let all my secrets out at once can I?" Aiden asked rhetorically.

"So our lives are a game to you?" Blaine asked.

"Only the best kind," Aiden smiled.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief, he was acting different then normal, on the verge of sanity to be honest, or at least as sane as Aiden could be, the change in attitude actually scared Blaine more than he thought it would.

"My little sister should be here any moment, we don't live that far away after all," Aiden smiled.

"That moment is now," came Anna's voice from the end of the bridge, Aiden smiled.

"Anna, You're looking great," Aiden said with a smile as he looked at his sister hiding under her umbrella.

"Thank you, this is the end _Aiden_," Anna said and Aiden looked at her strangely, his new name odd coming from her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy?" Anna called and Aiden watched in confusion as his father in his uniform and around five other police officers came out of no where.

"Anna?"

"Come away," There father said and Anna shook her head "No, I need to know something."

"Why did you kill him?" Anna called.

"I was protecting you!" Aiden cried, Anna shook her head again, Blaine and Kurt watched on in horror, now standing next to each other instead of Blaine in front.  
>"You're more of a monster then he EVER was!"<br>"He had it coming!"  
>"No he didn't! He was just a horny guy that had too many beers, a horny guy that has a family, a mother and a father who love him, you stole their only son and you're not doing it again!" Anna cried.<br>"Annabelle, come away now," her father said as he he pulled her away, another officer pulled her away as she cried out once again.  
>"I loved you!" she cried as the police officer carried her away.<p>

Aiden looked on in confusion as his dad began to approach, he shook his head, he refused to let this end, he _had _to be in control, he was the one in charge not _him_.

Aiden turned to grab Kurt but Blaine stepped in front to protect him, Aiden growled and punched him, he heard faint cries of his father but he blocked it all out, Kurt tried to stop him, getting a few hits in but one hit and he was down.

He reached behind him and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kurt, looking at Blaine who was on the ground. He kept an eye on his father who was trying to negotiate with him, he knew that no one would even try to stop him whilst he had a hostage.

He turned his attention back to Blaine "Get up or I will shoot him," he said relatively calmly, Blaine glared at him "Did you hear me? I will shoot him if you don't get the fuck up!" Aiden cried and Blaine climbed to his feet, Kurt cried out telling him not to, Aiden fired his gun a meter or so beside Kurt "Shut up!"

He pointed his gun at Blaine "Get up on the edge of the bridge," he ordered and Blaine bit his lip looking at Kurt one last time before complying, he climbed over the edge of the rail and held on, a quick glance to the rushing river below him.

Aiden looked at his father before following Blaine, standing next to him as he climbed over the rail, He pressed his body to Blaine and Blaine cringed as Aiden brought his lips to one ear and the gun to another.

"I guess the game has come to some form of a twist," Aiden whispered, Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt, as he held on.

Aiden looked at Kurt with a malicous smile "Congratulations you're the winner," he cried before making what Blaine assumed to be game noises, he laughed before his arm wrapped around Blaine's waist and the next thing Blaine knew he was falling backwards.

********************************KLAINE**********************************

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Sorry."

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

"I caused all of this."

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I guess it's all over now though."

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

"He's gone, on his terms I guess but he's still gone."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"You need to come back though."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open gently to the sound of Kurt's voice, light poured in and he closed his eyes again, "That's it baby, come back," Kurt whispered, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"That's it come back, come back to me."

"_Always,_" Blaine whispered.

********************************KLAINE**********************************

Blaine spent just under two weeks in hospital, he was in a mild coma for three days, a bump on the head from the fall, his lungs a bit damaged from the water but it wasn't until Aiden's father came and visited him did he know everything that went on.

"He succeeded in ending himself, Ironic really, his MO was always suicide, I'm sorry for what happened to you," James said as he looked at Blaine, Blaine nodded in understandment.

"Not your fault, I know I shouldn't be saying this to you but I am glad he is gone," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt sleeping on the chair "He caused a lot of agony."

"I'm so sorry, it's over now, you're lucky though, Mich-Aiden drowned according to the coroner, you would have to but that boy of your's he was running across and off the bridge the second you were pulled off, he actually pulled you in and brought you back to life."

Blaine sat in silence for a moment, he didn't remember that, he briefly remembered Kurt's face over him so he assumed that was related, he smiled gently "He has that effect on me."

James nodded "I'm glad you have each other, I'm glad this ended with you, when Anna told me what happened all I could think was that I was going to lose my only daughter, Aiden had already taken my son's, one in death one in insanity."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Lawrence, I'm sorry for your loss, I really am but I am not sorry he's gone," Blaine said sternly and James nodded again.

"I have to get going back to the station."

"Alright, I guess I might see you around sir," Blaine nodded.

"Perhaps, rest up Blaine," James said before he wandered out.

Blaine looked at Kurt "Kurt?" he said and Kurt stirred "Kurt?" he said again and Kurt slowly woke up.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked before stretching and yawning.

"Come here," Blaine said and Kurt looked at him curiously, standing up next to Blaine's bed, Blaine smiled "Closer, silly," he said and Kurt laughed slightly, Blaine leant up and pressed his lips to Kurt's when Kurt was close enough.

Blaine kissed him deeply and when they parted Kurt was breathless, "What was that for?"

"For saving me, in more ways than one," Blaine said before kissing Kurt again.

********************************KLAINE**********************************

Being the fact that Blaine missed out on both Christmas and New Years, Kurt planned a small party at his house, it was quant and not many people could make it due to being on vacation but those who did made the event more special.

Emmet and Puck came with, Savannah, Amber, Cohen, Sam, Dave and Seth and a few of the New directions girls came along with Wes, David, Trent, Jeff and Nick.

The party was a hit and in Blaine's opinion a great way to start off the year, he was glad to be able to wrap his arm around Kurt and call him his boyfriend. He cringed when Savannah introduced herself to Kurt but smiled when she mostly behaved her self, aside from a brief comment about how "-Blaine's 'bubble butt' will make you _very _happy Kurt." Kurt of course laughed at Blaines expense before whispering in his ear "Oh my god she is the female Emmet," Blaine laughed "Welcome to the family."

The rest of the school year went relatively smoothly, Blaine paid off his hospital bills and worked his ass off at Dalton until his grades were back at the correct level.

He supported Kurt when Kurt went to Nationals in New York, Cohen and Emmet carpooling with him as so they all could watch their boyfriends perform. Unfortunately New Directions lost but Kurt and Blaine didn't, Blaine cheered Kurt up by taking him out to dinner and singing to him as they walked through central park at night.

Their hope box began to fill up, a lot of letters and wish lists, a post card from New York, two unused Tiffany's coffee cups with their names signed in to them by the other. They spent more time with each other than with anyone else but no one really minded as anyone could see how happy Blaine made Kurt. Blaine spent every friday night dinner with Kurt and his family, forming his own bonds with Finn, Carole and eventually Rachel and Quinn which one at the time solely depending on Finn's relationship status.

Kurt still occasionally got flashbacks of events involving Aiden, he was treated to nightmares every night Blaine wasn't there but after a while they began to disipate to a minimum of one a week.

Anna tried to talk to Kurt once at school but Kurt explained to her calmly that after everything her brother put him and Blaine threw he just needed some time before he could talk to her. She hadn't tried to talk to him since.

As the school year ended and the Summer started so did a new chapter of Blaine and Kurt's relationship, a chapter full of love and joy and with out Aiden.

**THE END**

**A/N: Oh my god.**

**I did it, I finished it :O**

**WOW**

**OKay so this is the last chapter of this section, I have a rough out line for the next part (Author alert if you want to be notified when I publish it) but it's going to take time, I have two other fics that are being written, one a badboy!Blaine fic and one an Anderberry!siblings/Klaine fic (Original idea and concept from nayeli13) I am also wrapping up 'What I catch the Bus for' until I have a proper story line :P**

**I hope you like the ending, I've never finished a story before so I really hope I did okay :)**

**I hope all the scenes were okay really :D**

**The hide and seek scene came from k(.)l(.)a(.)i(.)n(.)e(.)love :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me right up until now and I hope you guys will author alert and stick with me in the next part as well :)**

**Love all of you **

**Shae xo**


End file.
